Suspiro de Amor
by Reina Varda
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Haldir y una humana
1. Default Chapter

"Suspiro de Amor"

Introducción:

     Se encontraba la dama Galadriel charlando con El Sr. Elrond en el hermoso bosque dorado de Lothlórien, en casa de la dama Galadriel, protectora y señora de dicho bosque. Comentaban sobre aquélla vieja profecía que algún día, la Diosa Varda, o también conocida como Elbereth, retornaría físicamente para una renovación de la sangre élfica, y salvación para el pueblo de la gente hermosa. 

-Pero tu crees que algún día esto llegará a suceder?- le preguntaba Elrond a Galadriel, un tanto curioso. -tu que sabes tanto y puedes ver en tu espejo líquido, no puedes ver algo que nos indique una señal?-

-Shhh! No lo sé querido Elrond-, -ni mi misma magia alcanza a ver algo así-

-Sólo es un fugaz recuerdo, cuándo mi abuelo escuchaba que los grandes jefes comentaban  este suceso, cuándo su padre lo llevaba a casa del jefe en un gran concilio, y él era muy pequeño. En sí, decían que esto estaba escrito en un pergamino, muy antiguo, pero de la existencia de éste pergamino, no te podría asegurar nada. Y a su vez, mi abuelo, nos heredó éste secreto. Es lo único que te puedo comentar. Pero debemos guardar silencio. Es un secreto demasiado precioso como para divulgarlo así, sólo traería confusión a nuestro pueblo  o quizás falsas esperanzas.-

-Tienes razón querida Galadriel, como siempre, no en balde, eres lo máximo para nosotros.-

-No Elrond, lo máximo, son los Valares y Elbereth-.

Y así continuaron discerniendo sobre el tema. Por un período. Ya que Elrond había ido a visitar a Galadriel para tratar asuntos relacionados con el pueblo élfico. Y demoraría allí un mes pues ya la guerra del anillo había terminado hacia muchos años, ya no se miraban orcos, aunque de vez en cuándo se llegaba a saber de algún pequeño grupo de orcos aislados que se dispersaron en la guerra del anillo. Aunque Elrond ya se encontraba empezando a preparar su viaje hacia tierras imperecederas. Pues deseaba ir a dónde se encontraba su mujer, Celebrian.


	2. El Encuentro

Capítulo 2.  "El Encuentro".

     -Luna seguía caminando, cuándo de pronto se detuvo en seco al momento que era acometida por un pensamiento-.

Cuándo estés perdida, nunca sigas caminando, siéntate a esperar para que te rescaten. 

-En eso estaba pensando y tratando de decidir si avanzaría o no, cuándo una voz masculina, le advirtió-: No te muevas o esa cabeza volará por los aires. -Quiso voltear hacia donde venía la voz, pero la voz sonó otra vez, con cierto tono mas peligroso que antes- Te digo que no te muevas.

-pero solo quiero verte, saber por que me amenazas- contestó la chica atemorizada.

Entonces al frente de ella apareció un hombre, lo primero que Luna vió fué el arco que el extraño tenía sumamente tensado, apuntando hacia su pecho.

En seguida aparecieron dos mas, también con arcos, con una vestimenta un poco extraña para su parecer.

-Pareces de la raza de los humanos.- le dijo el que parecía el cabecilla.

Era alto, muy alto, aproximadamente casi dos metros,  cabellos largos hasta la cintura, rubios, de facciones muy bellas, ojos azules, de piel blanca,  pero con cierto tono agresivo en su mirada, pero lo que más le asombraba era sus orejas, eran largas y puntiagudas. Cómo las de los elfos de la película que estaban grabando. 

-Claro que soy humana, o es que pensaba otra cosa?- La pobre chica se encontraba desconcertada por la vestimenta, la apariencia física de éstos hombres, y de su vocabulario. No sabía que pensar.

-Amárrale las manos, Glorfindel- dijo el jefe.

-pero, esperen, un momento, por que me quieren atar las manos? Es que he hecho algo malo? Por favor, no ha sido mi deseo ocasionar problemas, esperen, no, me lastiman, mh,- quejóse la joven.

Al quedar atada, ése hombre le dijo: -me llamo Haldir de Lothlórien. Soy Capitán de la guardia armada de la dama Galadriel del bosque dorado de Lothlórien. Estás bajo arresto hasta no saber que buscas aquí, te encuentras en las proximidades de Ryvendell. El paso está prohibido para los humanos. Sigue a éstos hombres y no se te ocurra hacer nada inaudito por que yo iré tras de ti y te juro que antes de que te des cuenta, tu cuerpo probará mis flechas.- Diciendo esto, le amordazó la boca con un paño que llevaba consigo.

La pobre chica estaba asustada, no comprendía por que ésos hombres estaban vestidos así, y tenían esas armas y le amenazaban. Todo era tan parecido a la película dónde trabajaba ella, casi se sentía como si estuviera actuando en ella. Estaba desorientada, se sentía enojada, molesta. Su sangre hervía por la rabia de sentirse maniatada, pero ahora no podía hablar. Solo su cerebro trabajaba muy rápido tratando de asimiliar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pensaba que le estarían jugando una broma, como tantas otras veces lo había visto en el set, entre los actores, se bromeaban para relajarse un rato. Pues el trabajo era muy intenso. Pero esto ya se pasaba de tueste. Era el colmo. La habían lastimado suficiente las muñecas. Los nudillos le ardían, en la desesperación de tratar de safarse esas cuerdas tan extrañas. Hasta que se dió por vencida. Viendo que era inútil dejó las cosas así pensando que quizás después la broma terminara o si no era broma, al menos tendría una oportunidad de escapar. Se concentró en mirar hacia dónde se dirigían pues si quería escapar, tendría que intentar saber el camino. Así anduvieron un buen trecho caminando como dos horas. Hasta que llegaron a un árbol muy grande y alto. Ese hombre, el que se hacía llamar el capitán, les dijo algo a los otros en un idioma que ella no comprendió. De pronto ellos se fueron, con una rapidez asombrosa. Haldir se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

"iremos arriba del árbol, te cargaré sobre mis hombros y no hagas movimientos bruscos, sólo déjate llevar, entiendes?"

Luna comprendió que sería mejor hacer lo que ése hombre tan arrogante decía pues la rabia que antes sentía se habían transformado en cansancio con el correr del tiempo y miedo por su seguridad. El la tomó de su tronco y la cargó poniéndola sobre los hombros. De pronto ella vió una escalerilla escondida por dónde el hombre pensaba escalar hacia la parte de arriba del árbol. Ella no comprendía para que el hombre quería subir a un árbol, por que no simplemente iba a una ciudad? Y se dejaba de cosas tontas? Sería mejor no pensar pues ya la cabeza le empezaba a doler, además le colgaba sobre el cuerpo del hombre sintiendo la presión de la sangre que agolpaba sobre sus sienes, aumentando así ese dolor de cabeza que cada vez se intensificaba mas.

Cuándo llegaron arriba, ella vió que se encontraba en una plataforma, con una cabaña o especie de casa pequeña. El la instaló dentro, prendió una pequeña chimenea, para prodigarse calor pues como para estas horas, ya la noche había caído ya y el frío se enterraba en el cuerpo calándolo hasta los huesos. Ella iba ligera de ropa pues su saco lo había dejado en casa del Sr. Bloom.

Haldir le retiró la mordaza de la boca, no sin antes advertirle que se abstuviera de gritar, pues nadie la oiría.

"Ahora, me responderás unas preguntas y luego te cambiarás de ropa"

"¿A que has venido a Rivendell? Le preguntó Haldir.

"No sé que lugar es ése.""Yo estaba perdida en este bosque, buscaba al Sr. Orlando Bloom, yo trabajo donde él graba la película. Seguramente usted lo debe de conocer. Ya que sus disfraces son muy similares".

"¿Disfraces? Yo no visto disfraces niña, ésta es mi ropa, la normal, la de siempre, acaso no viste a mis compañeros?

Yo soy Haldir, capitán de guardia de la dama del bosque dorado, mi Señora Galadriel. Y por favor, deja de decir sandeces."

"¿Sandeces? No, no, aquí el único raro es usted Hal... como quiera que se llame".

"¿Quieres fijarte en lo que dices? Aquí el jefe soy yo, no tu, no estás en posición de revelarte. Entiendes eso?"

"Pero ya me encargaré de que hables, por ahora te cambiarás que estás mojada y te enfermarás y no quiero entregarle un muerto a Elrond."

"¿Elrond? ¿Quién es ese Elrond?"Preguntó la pobre Luna que estaba mas desubicada que nadie en este mundo.

"Silencio mujer! Y ahora cambiate".

-En seguida Haldir le dio unas mudas de ropa que a su parecer estaban enormes, un pantalón de terciopelo negro, y una camisa de algodón y unas sandalias muy grandes para su pequeño pie.

"Te soltaré las manos pero no quiero que hagas tonterías.¿Entiendes?" Estás arriba de un árbol y no podrás escapar. A menos que desees romperte mas de dos huesos".

"Descuide Sr. No deseo lastimarme, no soy tan tonta"

Y Haldir le soltó las manos para que pudiera cambiarse de ropas que bastante falta le hacía.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa que Haldir no le quitaba la vista, la hacía sentir incómoda.

"¿Acaso no puede voltearse? Por favor, necesito cambiarme", pero Haldir no le contestaba, pues estaba impávido mirándola, con una mirada extraña que la hacía sentir incómoda. Ella siguió el camino a dónde se dirigía la mirada de Haldir. Se petrificó cuándo se vió

lo que Haldir estaba viendo. La ropa que se le había mojado con la brisa que caía de los árboles, pues había llovido recientemente y su cuerpo se revelaba tenuemente a través de la tela, creando una serie de transparencias muy sutiles pero muy reveladoras. Sus senos se notaban con la blusa mojada ya que Luna estaba lo bastante bién proporcionada en cuanto éste aspecto. Ella se quedó helada pues ella era una joven que jamás había mostrado su cuerpo a ningún hombre. Quiso cubrirse con la camisa que tenía en las manos, y eso bastó para que Haldir, con la faz roja, y esa mirada en sus ojos, se volteara y caminara hacia la puerta. Salió no sin antes decirle que se cambiara en paz, que él estaría fuera haciendo unos arreglos.

Por fin salió y ella se apresuró a cambiarse de prisa, no fuera ser que Haldir regresara y la viera desnuda.

Pero que mirada tan extraña le dirigió Haldir, no supo descifrar lo que sintió. Sintió que se perdía en el abismo de sus ojos. Se puso la camisa doblando las mangas, hasta ajustarlas a sus brazos, luego el pantalón y ajustó el cintillo y las piernas las dobló para acortarlas y luego tomó una manta para darse calor. Quiso extender sus ropas para que se secaran aunque era inútil pues estaban muy maltratadas pues el bosque se había encargado de hacérsela girones, entonces decidió dejarlas dobladas en un rincón. Se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea y quiso darse calor. Estaba desorientada y no sabía que hacer, parecía que su realidad, se estaba mezclando con fantasía, todo era como en la película, pero este hombre, Haldir, parecía estar muy seguro de que el real era el y no ella. Para ser una broma ya era bastante. Comenzaba a creer que en realidad, que esto era serio. Así estuvo pensando hasta que se quedó dormida en un suave letargo, en lo profundo del sueño sintió que era levantada, pero no podía despertar. Después creyó sentir que era cubierta con mantas y creyó ver una cara conocida, un hombre de cabellos rubios y largos se inclinaba sobre ella, algo le murmuraba pero no podía salir del sueño, sintió que se fue hundiendo en las oscuridades de su mente cansada y dejó que el sueño ganara.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de los reviews a mi maestra Vania Hepskins y a Zalantza Ariadne. Espero les siga gustando la historia.Atte. Reina Varda. 


	3. Capítulo 3: Miedo

Capítuo 3 "Miedo"

     Legolas se encontraba en un salón de Rivendell, preguntándole a Arwen por su padre. 

"Arwen, necesito hablar con tu padre, pues es algo de extrema urgencia. Sabes que el dinero que me envían de todos los países se está agotando y necesito mas pues sabes que ahorita estoy en un proyecto muy importante, sabes que soy el jefe de la llave. El vigiliante. Precisamente por mi calidad de príncipe me fué encomendada ésta tarea".

"Lo sé querido Legolas, pero mi padre no se encuentra aquí, fué a una reunión con la dama Galadriel, mi abuela, y tu sabes que cuándo ella lo llama, no hay excusa que valga. Están comenzando a preparar nuestro viaje a tierras imperecederas. Quizás ese trabajo tuyo, termine ya pronto, no lo sabemos, así podrás hacer tu vida normal, regresar a tu reino, con tu padre y tus hermanos. Aunque con el tiempo, todos los elfos comenzaremos el éxodo a casa, retornaremos a la tierra que los valares nos han preparado".

"Así es querida Arwen Undómiel, bueno,  ¿se tardará mucho?"

"Si, estará allá por un mes, pero si quieres puedo mandar un mensajero con tu recado para él si te urge mucho"

"No, gracias, mejor dale el recado, dile que necesito otra remesa de oro, para lo del proyecto, que el ya sabe de que hablo".

Que me lo envíe con Elladan a mi casa, donde vigilo".

"Está bién Legolas"

"Me retiro Arwen, pues debo regresar a mi casa, hoy tenía una cita con una chica y no he estado por venir a hablar con Elrond, seguramente  Harold (que era el mayordomo de Orlando Bloom), la habrá despachado".

"Eres un sinverguenza Legolas, tu y tus conquistas".

"No, no se trata de eso, ella es una humana, trabaja en mi proyecto, pero si he de ser sincero lo único que me gusta de ella es su nombre, dijo llamarse Luna. Es nueva, es de vestuario".

"No me des explicaciones Legolas querido, tu sabrás lo que haces"

-estaban despidiéndose cuándo llegó Harold el mayordomo de Orlando Bloom (que Legolas y Orlando Bloom eran las mismas personas).

"Sr., mi príncipe, la señorita Luna ha llegado y le he dicho que espere por usted pero a estas alturas, imagino que debe de haberse retirado pues al no encontrarle, debe de haberse desesperado e irse." Bueno, vamos Harold, regresemos. A lo que he venido, ya lo he hecho. Arwen, querida hija de Elrond, nos retiramos, pues tengo cosas que hacer por la mañana"

"¿Pero te irás con la noche? Hace mucho frío, la noche está helada."

"No te preocupes, pues necesito viajar toda la noche para llegar a tiempo. Hasta pronto Arwen".

"Ya hemos dispuesto todo para tu partida, te hemos cambiado a tu caballo, que los Valares te acompañen"

Y así partieron Legolas y Harold a toda prisa. Cabalgaron toda la noche, cuándo estaba por amancer, comenzaron a vislumbrar la puerta hacia la casa de Legolas. Cuándo se acercaron hacia la pequeña puerta vieron que estaba abierta, entonces Legolas observó a Harold furibundo y le preguntó:

"Has dejado la puerta abierta". "¿Por que has sido tan descuidado? Miles de veces te he dicho que debemos tener tanto cuidado. Nuestro mundo no debe ser descubierto por nadie."

"Perdón mi señor, pero yo la he dejado cerrada. No se que habrá pasado".

"Vamos, apúrate, vamos a revisar".

"Si mi señor".

Así entraron a la casa y vieron que las vestimentas de Legolas (U Orlando Bloom) aún se encontraban en la casa e inclusive el saco de Luna. Entonces si que se preocupó Legolas.

"Oh, Elbereth, ¿que habrá pasado?" Rápidamente se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a llamar al Sr. Simpson para interrogarlo sobre Luna, la joven de vestuario.

"Buenos Días, con el Sr. Simpson por favor, si espero. ¿Sr. Simpson? Es Orlando Bloom, necesito saber si usted mandó a alguien para hacerme unas pruebas de vestuario".

"Si, Sr. Bloom, le envié una joven a su camper y ella regresó diciéndome que usted deseaba que se le hicieran mas tarde las pruebas en su casa. Ella le llevó las prendas pero no ha regresado y tengo prisa en arreglar las prendas".

"Pues las prendas están aquí, pero la Srta. Luna no se encuentra. Al salir de mi biblioteca no la he encontrado. Seguramente se cansó de esperar y se fué. Si fuera tan amable de enviarme a alguien mas para que se lleve las prendas por favor".

"Claro que si, ahora mismo".

Legolas se puso frenético pensando en que quizás su mundo correría peligro. No sabía quién era ésta mujer que ahora era una amenaza para su mundo. Todo dependía de encontrarla. Habló con el encargado de las contrataciones para investigar la dirección de ésta chica, todos sus datos.

Al haberlos obtenido, se dirigió a su dirección. Al llegar, vió una casa modesta que en nada se comparaba con su mansión, pero limpia. Tocó la puerta y salió una mujer mal encarada que lo atendió.

"Buenos días, soy Orlando Bloom, y su hija Luna Barda trabaja para mi, está en el departamento de vestuario. Quisiera saber si puedo hablar con ella"

"Discúlpe Sr. Pero ella no está, salió ayer a trabajar pero no ha regresado".

"Cómo que no ha regresado? ¿Sabe dónde puede estar? Dijo Legolas preocupado. 

"Mire Sr. Ella siempre ha sido  así, a veces no viene a dormir, es una chica rebelde, nunca conserva un trabajo mas de dos días, es irresponsable, en fin. Toda una joyita".

"Bueno, si sabe algo de ella, por favor dígale que se reporte conmigo por favor".

"Si Sr. Cómo no."

Al regresar Legolas a su casa,  Harold le dijo que ya habían ido por la ropa y la entregó. Entonces Legolas le dijo a Harold que fuera a Rivendell con un mensaje para Haldir, y que partiera de inmediato.

Necesitaba advertir a Haldir sobre la posible intromisión de Luna.

"Pobre chica", pensó. Seguramente que Haldir la mataría en cuanto la viera llegar a Rivendell. Sería lo mejor, pues ella ya no podría salir nunca mas de allá. No podría confiarse más. Pues antes que una humana, estaba su mundo.

Así Harold salió de nuevo, en busca de Haldir.

Y le advirtió que no regresara hasta que resolviera el asunto.

Entonces por fin pudo irse a grabar la película que dicho él era el productor.

Al llegar Harold al puesto de guardia donde se encontraba Glorfindel y su segundo, Harold le transmitió la órden de Legolas. Glorfindel le dijo que su capitán ya se había hecho cargo de la chica. Que no se preocupara por eso, y que descansara con ellos esa noche y al día siguiente partiera para con su amo. Enseguida Glorfindel le ordenó a su segundo que atendiera a Harold.

Y así fué hecho todo como se ordenó.


	4. Primeras Sombras

Capítulo 4. Primeras Sombras.

     Esa misma mañana, se encontraba Luna dormida en la cama del Capitán Haldir, y al empezar a despertar, no sabía donde se encontraba, sino que el dolor en las muñecas se hizo presente y eso le recordó lo que había pasado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba descansada aunque las muñecas comenzaban a dolerle un poco. Las cuerdas se las habían atado un poco fuerte. Se giró en la cama hacia su lado derecho y se sorprendió al ver a su lado dormido a Haldir. Se sobresaltó pero no quiso hacer ningún movimiento. Parecía dormido pero dormía con los ojos abiertos. Que curioso, a ella siempre le habían dicho que ella también dormía así, con los ojos abiertos. Observó el pecho de Haldir que respiraba pausadamente como solo lo hacen los que duermen profundamente. Era su oportunidad. Ahora o nunca. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que regresar. No sabía como pero lo haría. Se paró suavemente sin hacer ruido. Caminó hacia la puerta, no sabía si la escalera seguía ahí, pero trataría de bajar, no en balde, su infancia fué muy sagaz y atrevida.

Podría con ése árbol. Al pasar por un perchero, miró una capa. Se veía ligera pero abrigadora. Se la llevaría pues no sabía lo que le deparaba. Abrió la puerta lentamente, salió sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta suavemente. Buscó la escala pero no la vió. Hasta que por fin la detectó pues estaba junto al tronco. Estaba camuflajeada. Se ató la capa como pudo y empezó a bajar. Iba por el segundo escalón cuándo sintió que una mano, la apresaba de su pequeña y frágil mano y la halaba hacia arriba otra vez. Sintió como la piel de su muñeca se abría de nuevo. El dolor se intensificó. El dolor era un todo, intenso, cegador, cerró sus ojos. Ya se imaginaba que pasaba, no pudo hacer nada. Cuándo la soltaron, ya se encontraba de nuevo en la cabaña dónde ése hombre la tenía cautiva. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no quería rebajarse ante ese hombre. Se miró como pudo la muñeca y vió que sangraba profusamente. Seguramente un vaso se abrió y ella sangraba abundantemente. Empezó a sentirse débil y sintió que las piernas no le sostenían mas. Todo se oscureció. Era una oscuridad que de momento la protegían del dolor, del terror por no saber que pasaría. Pero sobre todo, de la humillación de no derramar lágrimas delante de ése hombre que la humillaba tanto, que la rebajaba. Ella normalmente no era así. El sufrimiento en su vida la había hecho una chica tierna, suave, pero ése hombre la hacía sentir así. Le sacaba lo peor de ella.

Escuchó dentro de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba que la llamaban, que le hablaban, algo la obligó a salir de su oscuridad. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y miró a Haldir mirándola con suavidad, con ternura, hubiera jurado que era un sentimiento el que se reflejaba en sus ojos. No era la misma actitud de antes. Era como un tenue aleteo de alas de una mariposa posándose sobre su corazón. Entonces recordó su muñeca. Recordó el dolor y se quejó. Quiso tocarse la muñeca pero eso bastó para que los ojos de Haldir cambiaran. Giró su cabeza y al volver a mirarla, ya no había nada ahí mas que un gran mar azul frío y helado.

"Me duele mucho" le dijo a Haldir.

"Enseguida se te calmará, te he curado y poco a poco tu muñeca se repondrá".

"No quise hacerte daño" "Solo tenía que detenerte"-pensó Haldir-  (-No deseo humillarme ante ti niña humana, pero cierto es que te debo una disculpa por herirte así, pero ¿por que no te entrego a los hombres de Elrond? ¿Por que siento que te tengo que retener aquí?)   Pensaba Haldir al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a ella- "Por cierto, ya he quitado la escala,  así evitaremos sorpresas y he puesto un guardia en la puerta. No podrás salir".

Y diciendo esto, Haldir salió de la casa. Ella no comprendía que pasaba. Por que ésa frialdad. Ella había visto algo extraño. Una cierta calidez en los ojos de ese hombre. Imaginó que la mujer que el amara, sería sumamente felíz, ser amada por ese hombre. El dejó ver parte de su naturaleza y no la máscara fría y dura que el usaba siempre.

"¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Por que pienso así de Haldir? Él no es nada mio. No puedo permitir que esto me vuelva a pasar. ¿Acaso estoy loca?" pensó Luna. "¿Por que no puedo apartar de mi esa mirada? Si, el es hermoso, pero sus ojos, los tengo grabados en mi mente". Y poco a poco, el sopor de la medicina que le había dado Haldir la hundió en un sueño intranquilo pues unos ojos azules la perseguían, unos ojos llenos de ternura, de calidez. Ella hubiera querido resolver el significado de esa mirada pero no lograba entenderlo. Ella corría presa del pánico, pues tenía miedo a entregar su corazón a esos ojos que la perseguían. No quería sufrir mas. Ya no. Solo quería transformarse en esa pequeña estrella tan suya y del universo al mismo tiempo y de ahí contemplar todo y permanecer incólume, sin sufrimiento.

     Por la tarde Luna despertó y percibió un agradable aroma de comida. Tenía apetito pues no había comido nada desde que saliera de la casa del Sr. Bloom. Vió a Haldir que se dirigía a ella con una bandeja repleta de sopa, fruta, leche endulzada con miel y panecillos.

"Vamos, aquí está tu comida y te la tienes que acabar. No has comido nada. Y yo vigilaré que te la acabes. ¿Entiendes que estas bajo mi mando y tienes que obedecerme? Y no espero ninguna réplica de tu parte"

     Luna estaba extrañada pensando "¿por que no puedo negarme a este hombre? Además tiene lógica, necesito comer algo, para recuperar fuerzas. Para lo que sea que venga, necesito mis fuerzas. Y una cabeza fría". Pero algo muy en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que no lo lograría. Que no podía mantener frialdad con este hombre. Pero ignoró esta vocecita que venía de lo mas profundo de su cerebro. ¿O de su corazón?

     Así pasaron los días, los cuales su cuerpo se fue curando, y en su alma empezaba a entrar una calidez, charlando con Haldir, paseando, al fin había comprendido que escapar sería casi una misión imposible. Comprendió que el no la mataría, pero no sabía para que la quería retener, pero no le importaba, pues ella estaba a gusto. Se sentía en paz con la vida. De momento estaba feliz, descubrió las bellezas de Haldir, pues el cantaba, con una voz que se le figuraba de los propios angeles. Le gustaba la poesía. Vió a traves de su pecho, que esa dureza, solo era una coraza que el usaba con los extraños, pero aprendió a ver dentro de su pecho, esa alma, y lo que vió la dejó maravillada. Cuándo el sonreía, ella era feliz. Ya no quiso hacer intento de escapar. ¿Para que? ¿Regresar a un mundo dónde no era aceptada y sobre todo nada amada ni siquiera por su propia madre?. Aquí estaba bien, desechó su pensamiento de que pasaría después. Solo quería vivir el presente. Era como pasar vacaciones con un buen amigo. Un día que estaba lloviendo, un relámpago sonó muy fuerte y ella se sobrecogió, Haldir se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella.

"Te dan miedo  los truenos?" le preguntó

Luna alzó su mirada, para verlo a los ojos.

"Sí, desde pequeña les he tenido miedo".

Haldir miró esos ojos café verdosos que tenía Luna, los miró como expresaban ese miedo y respeto a la Naturaleza.

"Esos ojos, son tan inocentes, se miran limpios, llenos de una candidez extraordinaria."

De pronto Haldir sintió su pecho latir, sentía que saltaría de su pecho. No podía dejar de ver esos ojos y esa boca, sintió deseos de poseer esa alma, de saborear esos labios, se aproximó lentamente a ellos y los besó, algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que ser tierno, casi etéreo, pues no deseaba manchar esa inocencia que reflejaban los ojos de esa doncella humana.

Al tocar sus labios, ella se estremeció pues nunca había sido besada, jamás labios algunos besaron los suyos. Pero sentía que la sangre se agolpaba en su sien, que su corazón latía con fuerza. Sólo deseaba besar esos labios, que eran tan tiernos con ella, saborear el sabor de ese hombre, de esa alma que sentía que se le estaba dejando ver. No se equivocó, todo había sido verdad, aquélla mirada que había visto una vez, ese sentimiento, era verdad. No era ilusión. De golpe la verdad se mostró ante ella.

Estaba enamorada. Enamorada de Haldir. Supo entonces que el había ganado, que ella jamás se le revelaría. Que amaba a ese hombre o como el solía explicarle, ese elfo. Comenzaba a darle crédito a sus palabras. Solo un ser así de mágico podía haberle dado ese poder de curar su alma, sanar sus heridas. Algo era seguro, el era un elfo, pues sus orejas eran reales, no era ningún disfraz, ella se había percatado de ello. 

De pronto se estremeció pues el comenzó a besar su cuello, y comenzó a sentirse mareada. Sentía que las piernas no le sostenían. Trató de apartar a su amado. Sentía temor. No quería herirlo pero todo era muy pronto para ella.

"Haldir..... espera.......por favor"

Al apartarse de Haldir, vió en sus ojos esa misma mirada....

"Que pasa mi niña? Acaso no me amas? Por que yo a ti si. Te amo, te adoro. No me importa que pertenezcas a la raza de los hombres, solo se que te amo y nada mas me importa"., le dijo Haldir.

"Espera mi elfo amado, si te amo, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, pero hay algo que siento, que quiero hablarte".

"Entonces, Nim Melethril, (que significaba amada mía en elfico) que sucede?"

"Me da mucha vergüenza decírtelo, pero yo nunca había sido besada, jamás en la vida". Dijo Luna bajando su mirada, apenada por su falta de experiencia en el amor.

Haldir se enternceció y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de gozo al ver la inocencia de su amada. Ya que Haldir era famoso en el mundo de los elfos, por ser uno de los mejores amantes. Se rumoraba que había hecho feliz a muchas damas elfas.

"¿Amada mia, mi niña, tu crees que no me había dado cuenta? Pero que bueno que me participas tu preocupación. No desesperes que jamás te haría daño. Nunca, primero pierdo la vida que herirte de ninguna manera. Solo quiero darte felicidad. Entregarte mi corazón, mi vida, mi todo".

Así Haldir, decidió respetar a su amada, pues no deseaba asustarla, pero se prometió que poco a poco le mostraría el camino del amor. Confiaba en al amor que ahora Luna sentía por él y eso le ayudaría, pero eso no podría perdurar por mucho tiempo pues el deseaba tener todo de ella, su cuerpo, su alma, todo. Ser su dueño. Nunca pensó enamorarse así con esa fuerza tan arrolladora. Increíble, el viejo Haldir, el amante perfecto, el casanova caía de la manera mas simple, en brazos de una mortal pura e inocente.  No importaba que ella fuera una mortal, el renunciaría a su inmortalidad con tal de ser feliz con ella. No en balde ya habían habido esos amores entre elfos y mortales. El caso mas cercano era la hermosa Arwen Undómiel y Aragorn. Entonces tomó la decisión de llevarla ante Elrond que para esa fecha, el ya habría retornado a Rivendell.

"Descansa Nim Melethril, ahora regreso, iré a dar órdenes de que alisten todo para el viaje. Vamos a Rivendell, a ver a un amigo mío, es  un viejo elfo, muy sabio y rey de ésta región. Quiero que te conozca".

"Está bien, mi amor".

Al Salir Haldir al flet, cuál sería su sorpresa el ver lo que estaba pasando. Miró que Orophin, venía subiendo el árbol de prisa. Pero mas le sorprendió ver todo el panorama.

Unos suaves copos rosados que se deshacían como la nieve, caían libremente por toda la región.

"Haldir,  algo extraño pasa, no se que ocurre o que magia es ésta pero comenzó hará cosa de cinco minutos. Todo se quedó en silencio, no se escucharon mas los trinos de los pájaros, ningún animal en Rivendell se escuchó mas. El río corrió con potencia. Hasta acá se escuchó su rugido. No sé que pasa Haldir y esto que cae del cielo, no sé que es. Pero  desaparece al tocar algo sólido".

"Pronto, redobla la vigilancia, no sabemos de que se trate. O que peligro esté acechando. Pero sea lo que sea, esperemos que los Valar nos cuiden de que nuestra querida tierra media no se vea afectada o que no sean magias diabólicas del nigromante que quiere retornar otra vez. No ahora, por favor. Ahora no.(pensaba Haldir, ya que ahora si había conocido el verdadero amor).

Mientras el tomaba medidas de precaución. Dándole órdenes a Orophin y alistando todo para llevar a Luna a Rivendell. No sabía que era lo que estaba cayendo en la frontera norte pero deseaba proteger a su amada y pensó que en Rivendell estaría más segura en manos de Elrond. Una cosa si era segura, una extraña paz se respiraba en el ambiente, quizás era la paz que antecede a la tormenta. No lo sabía pero debía apurarse.

* * *

Agradezco a Migueli/aredhelcalafalas sus comentarios. Es un fan fic que mezcla realidad con ficcion. Espero poder aclarar tus dudas y que le sigas entendiendo. Y sigas la historia que ya veras lo que le pasa a Luna.Besos. 


	5. Suspiro de Amor

Capítulo 5.  Asombro.

     Mientras todo esto ocurría en el flet de Haldir, en Rivendell, Elrond ya había regresado y se encontraba sentado pensando en su próximo viaje, estaba feliz, pues pronto regresaría con su amada, Celebrian. Amaba tanto Rivendell que había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo. Pero también deseaba ver a su amada, si tan solo pudiera tener a los dos, su querido Rivendell y a su amada.. Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando de pronto entró intempestivamente Elladan, uno de sus hijos gemelos.

"Padre, padre, ven a ver lo que sucede. Pronto padre".

"¿Que sucede hijo?, ¿Por que la urgencia en tu voz? Cálmate por favor. ¿qué sucede?".

"Ven, acompáñame afuera. Vamos al balcón. Mira lo que está cayendo".

Cuándo Elrond llegó al balcón, sus labios se entreabrieron queriendo hablar y no pudo articular palabra alguna. Su sorpresa fué inaudita.

¿Acaso los Valares habían escuchado sus plegarias tanto tiempo formuladas? No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En todo Rivendell estaba cayendo el maná, igual que en las tierras imperecederas. Su corazón latía de suma alegría. La profecía se estaba cumpliendo. Esto tenía que saberlo Galadriel.

"Padre, ¿Acaso tu sabes lo que sucede? –le preguntó Elladan-.

"Si, hijo, pero no te preocupes, esto no es malo, al contrario, es bueno para la raza élfica. Es una bendición de Elbereth. Se llama maná y sólo caía en las tierras imperecederas. Pero haz de guardar silencio pues esto es algo que todavía debe permanecer en secreto hasta que no hable con Galadriel. ¿Comprendes la magnitud de lo que te estoy diciendo? Cómo tu padre y Rey de Rivendell te lo ordeno".

"Está bién padre. Haré lo que dices. Pierde cuidado. Pero si esto es maná,  entonces esto significa que..........".

"Shhhhhh, calla, ni siquiera lo digas. Sé lo que estás pensando. Primero hay que analizar la situación y después si todo sale positivo, ya habrá tiempo para que nuestros corazones se regocijen hijo mío".

"Manda un mensajero para Galadriel, que lleve una carta urgentemente y sin demora. Si hay necesidad, denle a Capagris, el caballo de Gandalf. Que lo alisten y enseguida iré para pedirle que se deje montar por el mensajero para que llegue con la mayor rapidez a Lothlórien."

"Si padre, se hará como gustes".

La carta de Elrond para la dama Galadriel, decía que se le requería su presencia con urgencia en Rivendell, que era cuestión de vida o muerte. Que regresara en Capagris.

Mientras tanto en el flet de Haldir, todo estaba dispuesto para que Haldir junto con Luna partieran hacia Rivendell. El caballo de Haldir estaba listo, partirían sin demora pues Haldir necesitaba ver a Elrond para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

     Haldir le explicó a Luna que debía abrigarse bién pues en Rivendell era fresco esa temporada y como ella había estado enferma no quería que nada le sucediese. 

Ella se puso unas ropas de viaje de Haldir bastante abrigadoras, aunque le quedaban bastante grandes. Después Haldir entró a la cabaña y vió que su querida niña ya estaba lista. Le puso la capa de viaje, y luego encima la enredó con una manta, casi como un bebé. Pues Luna era muy pequeña a comparación de la estatura de Haldir.

"Ahora te bajaré del flet, no te preocupes. Seré bastante cuidadoso".

"Vamos, adelante, confío en ti cariño".

Haldir, salió de la cabaña y detrás suyo iba Luna, pero antes de salir, echó un último vistazo, pues ahí había sido muy feliz y no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo. Se prometió que algún día regresaría en compañía de Haldir.

"Hasta pronto, flet querido que tanto me diste".

A continuación cerró la puerta, caminó junto a Haldir y llegaron a la escala, entonces Haldir la tomó sobre sus hombros y fué bajando lentamente. Al llegar al suelo, ya Orophin les esperaba con el caballo de Haldir, él subió al caballo, enseguida, tomó a Luna, la acunó entre sus brazos como si en verdad fuera una niña y le dio las últimas órdenes a Orophin en élfico.

Se encaminó rumbo a Rivendell diciéndole a su amada 

"No te preocupes, pronto llegaremos, será cosa de ir a todo galope, no te preocupes, pues yo te sostengo. Antes  de emprender el viaje, deseo que te tomes esto, por favor mi amor".

"¿Pero que es esto Haldir?".

"No te preocupes, solo es una bebida, un té que te relajara para que tus músculos no te duelan con el viaje. El galope será rápido. Y no estás acostumbrada a galopar tanto".

"Está bién".

Dicho esto Luna se tomó todo el brebaje, que tenía un sabor agradable, y dulzón. Como a frutas, endulzado con miel y un poco de leche. Se acomodó en el brazo de Haldir y escuchó como Haldir le hablaba al caballo en élfico. Y comenzó el viaje. Sólo oía como el viento zumbaba cerca de su cara, trató de ver a Haldir, pero sólo veía los cabellos rubios como volaban al viento. Sentía los latidos del corazón de su amado. Se movió buscando su cara, fué cuándo lo vió, pues el volteó a verla,  y le dijo:

"cierra tus ojos, no te preocupes, aquí estoy contigo Nim Melethril, no temas".

Entonces ella sonrió y cerró sus ojos, se acomodó y un extraño calor, la invadió y se fue durmiendo en un sueño tranquilo, dónde había una paz que la embargaba....

De repente ella se empezó a sentir enferma otra vez. Tenía cierta urgencia de ir al baño pues había bebido una gran cantidad de té que Haldir había preparado. Abrió los ojos y se movió, le habló a Haldir  diciéndole que parase el galope.

"Haldir, mi cielo, para por favor, necesito que pares".

Haldir al sentir su inquietud y los movimientos de Luna se detuvo extrañado e inquieto por ver que le pasaba a su amada.

"¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Te ocurre algo?".

Luna sonrió apenada, pues en cuestiones de intimidad, todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada a hablarlo delante de Haldir.

Con la mirada baja, le dijo:

"Amor, necesito ir.... bueno ya tu sabes. Es urgente".

Haldir comprendió lo que Luna quería decirle. Ayudó a Luna a bajarse de Dien que así se llamaba su caballo y luego le dijo que esperara, tenía que revisar los arededores.

"¿Pero por que amado mio? ¿Acaso hay peligro aquí?".

"Nunca se sabe mi niña, dejame revisar. Inspeccionó la zona y vió que nada acechaba por las cercanías.

"Mira amor, aquí puedes hacer lo que deseas,  yo me giraré, no te observaré, no puedo ni debo distanciarme mucho. ¿Está bién?

Haldir observó que la belleza de esos copos rosas que caían le daban un toque romántico al bosque. Al escuchar atento que Luna ya había terminado, volteó solícito a ayudarle, pero en cuanto la vió se quedó mudo. Luna parecía frágil, etérea, se le veía pálida, como si fuera a desfallecer. Solícito avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban y vió que Luna estaba con la respiración agitada. Le ayudó a recostarse sobre la hierba seca, pues no sabía que le pasaba a Luna. La miró lánguidamente, cielos, se veía tan etérea, tan hermosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente agitado, al tocarla su piel se sentía ardiente, miró sus labios, y enseguida la beso. Al principio fue un beso tierno pero luego Haldir, que ya tenía conteniéndose bastante, se descontroló y empezó a besarla con mas avidez. Su lengua penetró con facilidad hacia ésa panacea que era la boca de Luna. La sintió, bebió su juventud, su inocencia. Empezó a besar lentamente sus párpados, luego los lóbulos de sus orejas, luego siguió con el cuello. Haldir sentía una felicidad extrema, pues veía que Luna temblaba, sentía la piel de ella, aumentar su temperatura. El aprisionaba el cuerpo de ella con el suyo propio, de pronto siguió bajando, le abrió el pecho a Luna y cuándo vió el comienzo de esos pechos, tan redondos, tan jóvenes y firmes, sintió que desfallecía, le besó la carne de su pecho, escuchaba gemir a Luna, pero eso no hacía mas que acrecentar el deseo de Haldir, que ya sentía que su sangre saldría por sus mejillas y orejas. Ya sentía como una presión luchaba por ser liberada en sus pantalones. Dió un pequeño mordisco en el pecho de Luna, succionando su carne joven. Una marca en su pecho quedó ahí, justo en el lugar dónde Haldir posó sus labios deseosos de ella, ávidos. 

Con las manos, tocaba el cuerpo de ella, lo recorría ávido. Pero, de repente, todo su furor se paró en seco. Algo andaba mal. Luna temblaba pero no era el temblor normal de una pasión, extrañado, observó a su niña y vió que convulsionaba y comprendió que ella estaba enferma. Tenía fiebre, y él, estúpidamente no se dió cuenta, creyendo que era el calor de la pasión que ya albergaba su niña. Rápidamente la cubrió.

"Amor, Luna, háblame, ¿que tienes?"

Luna entreabrió sus ojos y susurró quedamente.

"Me siento mal Haldir, tengo mucho frío. Te amo."

Y dicho esto se desvaneció y se hundió en una oscuridad que se le figuraba que estaba fresca. Ahí su frente no ardía tanto, a pesar del frío que sentía. 

Haldir, asustado, rápidamente la envolvió y subió al caballo con su preciosa carga y volvió a hablarle en élfico a Dien, entonces el caballo empezó a correr como perseguido por el mismo diablo. Haldir atenazaba a su caballo. Deseaba llegar a Rivendell, para que Elrond atendiera a Luna. Era un estúpido, si algo le pasaba a Luna por sus deseos incontrolables, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Al llegar a Rivendell, desmontó con Luna en sus brazos, jamás se había visto a un elfo desmontar con tanta agilidad. Dió ordenes de que lo llevaran ante Elrond con premura.

En el camino le informaron que Elrond se encontraba en un salón atendiendo a todo Rivendell pues todos estaban intrigados con el maná que caía, no sabían lo que pasaba. El trataba de calmarlos a todos y les aseguraba que nada malo pasaba. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. En eso escuchó una voz, clara, potente.

"Silencio todos, cálmense, guarden silencio. Esto se llama maná, es inofensivo para nosotros. Es lo único que les puedo decir. No se preocupen, no es la primera vez que lo veo. Ya lo he visto en otras ocasiones, por ahora vayan a su habitación por favor".

Todos en silencio se retiraban, pero Elrond, a lo lejos vió una cabellera rubia muy conocida para él. Le acompañaba alguien, muy chico para ser un elfo. ¿Acaso sería un hobbit? ¿O un enano? ¿Tendría eso que ver con el maná? Vió que Haldir no se retiraba, sino al contrario, con grandes zancadas, caminaba cargando a alguien. Su rostro se mostraba preocupado. Esa carga era alguien muy pequeño para las estaturas de los elfos. Quizás era un hobbit que Haldir se encontró por el camino.

"Elrond, por los valares, ayúdame. Traigo a mi novia, está enferma, no se que le sucede. Tiene mucha fiebre, no supe que hacer mas que dirigirme contigo".

"Pronto, ven conmigo, sigueme y traela contigo".

Elrond se dirigió a la recámara más cercana que había que era la suya propia. Rápido deshizo la cama, y pidió a Haldir que la acostara.

"Rápido Haldir, quítale las botas y ayúdame a desvestirla".

Haldir, rápidamente retiró la manta que cubría a Luna, su cuerpo ahora ya no estaba pálido sino sonrosado por el efecto de la fiebre. Le quitó las botas de Haldir.

Elrond se sorprendió al ver la estatura y raza de Luna. "No es una elfa Haldir, es una mortal, una humana".

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, necesita ayuda y pronto. Quítale todas sus ropas".

Haldir miraba a Elrond, sintiéndose muy celoso de que el hombre fuera a ver el cuerpo de su amada. No podía evitarlo. Elrond se dio cuenta de esto y le gritó a Haldir.

"Pronto Haldir, no es la primera mujer que veo desnuda, no seas ridículo. Hay que refrescar su cuerpo a como de lugar".

Entonces Haldir comprendió que estaba rayando en la estupidez. Y con presteza empezó a desnudar a Luna, mientras Elrond le gritaba a dos de sus mejores doncellas. Guillian y Milred.

Las cuales llegaron enseguida. Les pidió una tisana para bajar las fiebres, hojas de las mismas y lienzos con agua fresca.

Las doncellas salieron de la habitación con premura a cumplir las órdenes de su Señor pues no era la primera vez que veían esas escenas en casa de Elrond. Siempre llegaban viajeros enfermos y Elrond nunca se preguntaba de que raza eran, simplemente los atendía y hacia lo posible por ellos. Elrond le untaba unos unguentos a Luna, le pidió a Haldir que le explicara como es que había conocido a Luna. De dónde era. Todo lo concerniente a Luna, quizás así Elrond podría saber una mejor cura para ella. 

Me encontraba vigilando la frontera cuándo ella apareció, la detuve, la hize detener, la llevé a mi flet, pues no quería traerla para acá hasta no saber que pasaba o quién era. La tuve en el flet hasta ahora. Pero eso no es todo Elrond. En ese tiempo, he aprendido a conocerla. Ella es una mortal. De la raza de los hombres. Se llama Luna".

Pero Haldir, seguía tomando de la mano a Luna. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Elrond.

"¿Bueno, Haldir, y que quieres hacer con ella?"

"Bueno, como te decía Elrond, ella es una mortal., pero en ese lapso, yo he aprendido a conocerla y ....... me he enamorado de ella".

Le dijo Haldir 

"Si, claro, comprendo. Pero Haldir, esto lo tenemos que hablar en privado".

"Pero es que Elrond....".

"Shhhhhh,   Haldir, guarda silencio por favor y concrétate a obedecer.

Las doncellas arribaron a la habitación con todo lo que Elrond había pedido, le dieron a tomar la tisana como pudieron pues Luna estaba inconsciente. Sólo gemía y deliraba llamando a Haldir. La fiebre le bajó un poco y dijo Elrond que ya habían hecho por ella por el momento lo necesario. Tenían que dejarla descansar. Taparon su cuerpo con una sábana de algodón.

Por lo pronto ella tiene que descansar. Vamos, "Está bien. Tu ordenas, esta es tu casa".

Y a Haldir lo llevó hacia su habitación que era una contigua a la de Luna, en el pasillo. Ordenó que a Luna le atendieran dos doncellas y que no la dejaran sola, pero que no le molestasen. Y cosa que así hicieron las doncellas. Para Luna, casi eran invisibles. Antes de dejarla sola, Haldir, le habló.

"No te preocupes, Nim Melethril, estarás bién. Estas doncellas te atenderán en lo que necesites. Yo te buscaré luego". Y así cerró Haldir la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que Elrond, ponía guardias custodiando la puerta de Luna.

"¿Por que son los guardias Elrond? ¿Acaso ella está presa?".

"No Haldir, solo es para protegerla. Ahora vamos y quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en la frontera desde que Luna llegó".

Y así fue como Elrond se enteró de la llegada de Luna y todo lo que sucedió, de cómo Haldir y ella se enamoraron. De cómo el la lastimó sin querer, hasta casi arrancarle una mano. Todo, que ella era conocida de Legolas. Que ella no pertenecía a Tierra Media. Que según parecía Luna venía del mundo dónde Legolas protegía la entrada a Tierra Media.

Elrond pensaba muy quieto en todo lo que Haldir  le comentaba. Pensaba que todo esto era maravilloso. Aunque no estaba seguro. Estaba muy inquieto por todos los  acontecimientos. 

"Espera un poco por favor Haldir" dijo Elrond apartándose de Haldir un poco para pensar en la situación"¿Galadriel, me escuchas?, soy Elrond. Por favor, contesta que es urgente. Necesito que vengas lo mas pronto posible por favor. Lo extraño es que Haldir, ha traído una huésped a Rivendell."

"Iré para allá ahora mismo Elrond. Llamaré al Sr. de las Aguilas para que me transporte pues es lo más rápido en  que puedo llegar. También irá Celeborn"

"Está bién querida Galadriel, te espero".

"Sr. Elrond, pronto, venga usted para acá, por favor, es urgente".

Entró gritando una de las doncellas que había dejado a cargo para cuidar a Luna.

"¿Qué pasa Guillian? ¿Por qué la exaltación?"

 Haldir volteó a ver a Elrond temiendo que algo horrendo le pasaba a su amada y no esperó a ver que pasaba, corrió por el pasillo entró a la habitación de Luna encontrándose con un cuadro desolador. La otra doncella se afanaba en poner lienzos húmedos en la frente de Luna. Vió que ella se agitaba, que su cuerpo estaba húmedo y se convulsionaba. Se aterrorizó pues temió lo peor para su niña, como él le decía. Corrió hacia el lecho de su niña y tomó su mano:

"Nim Melethril, ¿que te pasa? Contéstame niña mía, por favor. ¿me oyes?" –le decía Haldir muy preocupado con lágrimas en los ojos-.

En ése momento entró Elrond con paso apresurado siendo seguido por Guillian.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Isilme? (que quiere decir Luna en Elfico)

"¿Qué le pasa Elrond? ¿Qué tiene mi amada? ¿Por qué delira así?"

"No lo sé Haldir, pero hay que atenderla, pronto, tráela a la cascada, pronto, no hay tiempo que perder, tómala en tus brazos y tráela".

"Guillian, traigan mantas, toallas, una poción para fiebres, lo más rápido posible, allá las espero. Pronto mujer".

-Así fue llevada Luna hacia la cascada, y al llegar Elrond le ordenó a Haldir que desnudara a Luna, que la despojara de la sábana que la cubría-.

Cosa que hizo con la rapidez de una experiencia adquirida en miles de años. 

Haldir miró a Elrond un tanto dubitativo, no deseaba que algo malo le pasara a su niña.

 Entonces Elrond le pidió a Luna y la tomó en sus brazos. Diciéndole a  Haldir,  "pronto, desnúdate tu también."

Haldir  le miró un tanto extrañado pero le obedeció. Al estar desnudo le dio a Luna y le ordenó

"Métete con ella a la cascada. Que a su cuerpo lo cubra el agua. Y moja su frente. Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre de una vez.".

Haldir veía que ella temblaba y se convulsionaba con fuerza. Haldir lloraba, no sabía si en sus mejillas había gotas de la cascada o eran sus lágrimas. Sostenía a Luna con delicadeza pero a la vez con firmeza. La fuerza del agua y las ondas, trataban de arrebatarle su cuerpo.

En eso estaban cuándo Elrond notó que algo se acercaba por los aires.

Era el Sr. de las Aguilas, transportando en un arnés a la dama Galadriel, y en otra águila a Lord Celeborn.

"Qué bueno que has llegado Galadriel y tu Celeborn" dijo Elrond.

"¿Que pasa Elrond?  ¿Que le hacen a está mujer?"

Elrond procedió a contarle rápidamente a Galadriel lo que sucedía, quién era ella, y Galadriel vió la desesperación de Haldir dentro de su alma. Se dirigió hacia la orilla, cerca de donde estaba Haldir, y al mismo tiempo, Galadriel, sintió una urgencia de curar a esa mujer. Que tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar. Le dijo a Haldir.

"Haldir, háblale, llámala. No llores, trata de hablarle. Haste sentir por ella".

Entonces un nuevo silencio llegó a Rivendell. Todo se quedó en calma. Ningún ruido de aves se oyó por minutos. Galadriel volteó hacia la casa de Elrond y se asombró al ver que el maná estaba dejando de caer. Se sintió aterrorizada. 

"Nooooo!, pensó Galadriel. No puede ser."

Volteó a ver a Luna y vió que dejaba de temblar. Que sus brazos colgaban exánimes, sin vida. Haldir le hablaba con tanta desesperación. No podía perderla, no ahora que había tardado miles de años para encontrar el verdadero amor.

"Pronto Haldir, Hablale con mas vigor. Haz que su alma te escuche. Ya sus oídos no te escuchan, quizás su alma, logre escucharte".

La excelsa Galadriel, tan firme, tan sabia, tan calmada siempre, pero Elrond y Celeborn miraron algo que nunca habían visto en Galadriel. Sus ojos lloraban, como jamás le habían visto. Comprendió que Luna se había marchado.

El maná no caía mas. Haldir miró borrosamente a Galadriel pues las lágrimas no le dejaban verla claramente y miró que Galadriel movía la cabeza negativamente. Galadriel giró sobre si misma, hacia Elrond y Celeborn, sin palabras en sus mustios labios. Ellos adivinaron lo que había pasado. Elrond comenzó a llorar, pues había adivinado lo que pasaba y que significaba Luna para ellos. Celeborn también lloraba, pues comprendió de golpe todo lo que habían perdido. Se abrazaron los tres dándose consuelo, mutuamente.

Las doncellas no alcanzaban  a comprender lo que pasaba. Los elfos eran una raza soberbia, altiva. Pocas veces perdían la compostura. Pero sobre todo los grandes señores. Y más ellos. La dama dorada era famosa por su sabiduría, misticismo, elegancia, discreción. Y ahora le veían llorando como cualquier individuo que pudiera haber en tierra media. En eso Haldir comprendió que su amada, ya estaba marchando hacia los grandes recintos. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Era un dolor enorme, como si su corazón se partiese en dos pero no era así. Ese maldito corazón seguía vivo, entero, palpitando y sintiendo. Una rabia muda subió desde su vientre, hacia su pecho. Un grito desesperado, salió por su boca, pero se asemejaba mas a un rugido.

"Nooooooooooooooo Nim Melethril, no te vayas chiquita mía, no me dejes, no ahora que por ti conozco el verdadero amor, que por fin, conozco la dicha que han sentido tantos. Regresa a mi, te amo, no me dejes solo por que moriré de pena amada mía".

Haldir se convulsionaba en llanto, abrazaba a Luna, sin importarle lo que pensaran o dijeran nadie mas. Era el con ella, solos en el universo. Besaba su cara, sus ojos cerrados, exánimes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Espero les guste este capítulo. Está medio cachondillo e intenso. Acaso se muere Luna? no deje de ver su siguiente capitulo.je je je je 


	6. Capítulo 6 Remembranzas

Capítulo 6.  Remembranzas.

     "¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntaba Luna, extrañada. Ya nada le dolía, no sentía mas ese frío, solo tibieza. Se encontraba muy a gusto en el lugar donde estaba. Era un cielo oscuro. No hacía frio ni calor. La temperatura era agradable. Miró hacia el frente y lo que vió le agradó. Era su estrella, la que ella tanto tiempo miró. ¿Pero es que se trataba de un sueño? Ella iba hacia su estrella. Seguramente se trataba de un sueño y pronto despertaría en brazos de Haldir, su amado elfo. Por lo pronto se dejaría llevar. Era una sensación placentera. No recordaba nada de su vida vieja, junto a su familia. No podían herirle mas. Ella iba por fin a su estrella. Quiso estirar sus manos para alcanzarla, cuándo escuchó un grito desgarrador y una voz que ella ya conocía muy bién. Era su Haldir. Le hablaba muy imperioso. Casi le ordenaba. Ya vería cuando despertase, le haría pagar. A ella no le gustaba que le ordenaran de ése modo. Pero ahora tenía una necesidad desesperada de llegar a su estrella. Dioses, nunca le había visto tan cerca.

"Por favor regresa mi niña, te amo, te amo" decía la voz de Haldir. "Haldir, espera un poco amor, solo veo mi estrella y regresaré contigo cielo mio". Pero se arrepintió por que Haldir se oía muy triste, pues se oía muy desconsolado. Quizás necesitaba ayuda. Y solo estaba ella para prodigarle esa ayuda. "Tengo que regresar". Se dijo a si misma. Y emprendió el camino de regreso. "Luego volveré querida estrella mia, luego, ya habrá tiempo".

Una oscuridad invadía a Luna. Se preguntó donde estaría Haldir. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Tenía que hablarle, quizas estaba herido por allí y no le contestaría. Tenía que hacerlo hablar.

"Haldir" habló Luna, "Haldir" hablándole, "amado mío, mi elfo querido. Contéstame" Pero las palabras no podían salir de sus labios. Una debilidad extrema la consumía. Sólo logró proferir el nombre de su amado.

Mientras tanto, los tres grandes señores estaban llorando la gran pérdida que habían sufrido, mientras Elrond daba la cara hacia Haldir, la cascada y Luna. Veía como todavía desesperado y llorando le hablaba, la acariciaba. Besaba su rostro, con grandes lágrimas. Cómo un niño que pierde su posesión mas querida. Su tesoro recién descubierto.

Estaban tan concentrados en su dolor que no vieron lo que sucedía. En la cara de Galadriel, algo cayó de arriba, una vez, otra, y luego otra, Galadriel extrañada, abrió sus ojos, todavía abrazada a su marido Celeborn y su gran amigo Elrond. Era el maná comenzaba a caer cada vez mas frecuente. Mas copioso. Galadriel se apartó de los hombres y corrió a ver a Luna. Ellos fueron tras ella. Vieron el maná cayendo otra vez sobre Rivendell. Sonreían mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de alegría. Galadriel le dijo a Haldir.

"Shhhhhhh! Guarda silencio Haldir". Galadriel se aproximó a la cara de Luna. Haldir se quedó callado, se aproximó también a la cara de Luna y escuchó algo que lo dejo sorprendido:

"Haldir" apenas en un susurro. Era Luna la que le hablaba, estaba viva. Por los valares, sintió su esperanza renacer.

"Pronto, sácala del agua, abriguenla y llévenla a la casa, pronto Haldir".

Las doncellas corrieron, y le pasaron una manta a Haldir, cubrió a Luna y Celeborn la tomó en sus brazos y corrió hacia la casa con su carga en brazos. Haldir cogió sus ropas como pudo y corrió hacia su amada.

Al llegar a la habitación de Elrond, Celeborn la depositó en la cama y le quitaron la manta mojada y la cubrieron. Le abrigaron lo mas posible. Mandaron traer un caldo, para que se repusiera con algo caliente. Dejaron a Haldir que estuviera cerca de ella, pues vieron que él poseía la mejor medicina que puede haber. El amor.

Enviaron a la doncella a que pusieran otra cama junto a la de Luna. Para que cuándo Haldir necesitara descanso, pudiera hacerlo sin molestar a Luna. La respiración de ella, se empezó a hacer mas normal. No dejaba de hablarle a Haldir. Le llamaba constantemente y Haldir le contestaba conmovido por su amada. "¿Cómo era posible que ella necesitando ayuda, trataba de buscarlo, de hablarle?"

A continuación  Luna empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, Haldir tomó su mano, con delicadeza, ya comenzaba a entrar en calor. Luna le miró con su mirada lánguida. Sonrió a su amado para tranquilizarlo, por fin lo encontraba. La oscuridad se estaba desvaneciendo.

Al ver esto, todos se tranquilizaron y Galadriel y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación seguidos de las doncellas que siguieron a los grandes señores al hacerles una seña Elrond. Lo necesitaban, en verdad.

Luna solo quería confortar a su amado. Quiso hablar pero las palabras no le salían. Sólo derramó lágrimas de pena por su amado al ver su cara. Se veía que había pasado por un gran trance. Solo quería confortarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien. Que no lo dejaría. Y Haldir erróneamente creía que ella lloraba asustada por lo que había pasado. Era noble ver como ambos se prodigaban amor con sus miradas. Queriéndose confortar uno al otro.

"Tranquila nim Melethril, descansa, has pasado por una prueba muy dura. Tienes que dormir.".

Pero Luna no quería dormir. Temía de que al despertar, Haldir, su Haldir no estuviera con ella, que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Hasta que el le aseguró que  estaría a su lado, que jamás se separaría de ella. Nunca jamás. Entonces ella se quedó tranquila, se sentía cansada. Cerró sus ojos. Sintiendo la mano de Haldir sobre la de ella. Era muy felíz.

Mas tarde Haldir, se acomodó junto a su amada, procurando no molestarla en lo mínimo, a pesar de que la cama de Elrond era muy amplia, Haldir era grande, ancho de espaldas. La cabeza de Luna se encontraba sobre su brazo. Reposaba felíz. El cabello de Haldir caía sobre el hombro de su amada. Elrond entró a la recámara, en silencio, no queriendo perturbar el sueño de los amantes. La escena que miró le enterneció. Se miraba que Haldir, nunca destendió la cama adjunta, sino que cuidadosamente se había acostado al lado de su amada. Los dos descansaban tranquilamente, después de lo que habían vivido el dia anterior. Elrond miró hacia el pecho de Luna, la respiración era acompasada. Miró hacia la ventana y el maná seguía cayendo. Estaba sorprendido. No podía dejar de verlo. Hacía tantos años que no le veía. En esos momentos Haldir abrió los ojos y miró a Elrond. Quizo pararse lo mas pronto posible avergonzado. Elrond le hizo señas de que guardara silencio. 

"¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó Elrond.

"Bién, durmió toda la noche. Hace poco que me venció el sueño".

"Mira", le dijo Elrond. "Observa sus ojos. Duerme como los elfos, con los ojos abiertos".

"Sí, ya lo había notado antes mi Señor".

"Haldir, quiero preguntarte algo, y espero que no te molestes."

"Tu, ¿tuviste oportunidad de tocarla? Tu me entiendes a que me refiero Haldir, pues en la cascada y aquí noté una marca en su pecho".

Haldir bajó la vista avergonzado. "No, Elrond, si lo que quieres saber es si llegué a término con ella, no. Sólo tuvimos un escarceo pero ella me confesó que nunca jamás había sido tocada por nadie. Entonces yo decidí respetarla y no hacer nada que ella no quisiera.".

"Es todo lo que quería saber. Te recomiendo que tus escarceos con ella sean limitados por favor. Tiene que reponerse.

Después veremos que hacer con la situación, por lo pronto tu y ella serán mis huéspedes de honor".

"Te agradezco noble señor, tu hospitalidad para mi amada y para mi".

Haldir no pensaba regresar a Lothlórien, al menos no sin su amada. Hablaría con su Sra. Galadriel para que le diera oportunidad de esperar unos días a que se recuperara su amada. Pues le amaba y no deseaba dejarla. Ahora que casi la perdía, sintió volverse loco. Antes, al mirar a otros enamorados, como Arwen y Aragorn, Sam y Rosita, y tantos y tantos mas, no pensaba que fuera así. Ahora comprendía su sentir. Pero lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era por que esta humilde mortal, humana, había logrado lo que ninguna elfa logró antes y por mas que se esforzaran, no lograron sacar mas que una aventura de un rato y ya. Ninguna domaba su fuerte corazón guerrero. Por que esta mujer tan débil como una flor había sido tan fuerte. Ella no era una guerrera, no sabía nada de los elfos, ni manejar la espada ni el arco, ni montar a caballo aunque con Dien,  la había visto que seguido procuraba buscarlo. Le platicaba, lo acariciaba, aunque le mostraba respeto. Eso lo vió el un día que le dejo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero el la espiaba a lo lejos. Ella no le miró pues sus percepciones no tenían comparación con el. Aún siendo un elfo común. Pero no para sus ojos avisores pues era el mejor guerrero que había en Tierra media. Nunca le había desobedecido a su señora, pero suplicaría por Luna. Por ella se humillaría. 

"Galadriel, bueno días", dijo Elrond al entrar ella y Celeborn al comedor. "Buen día Celeborn". Ellos saludaron con un asentamiento de cabeza a Elrond. Y Galadriel le preguntó a Elrond:

"¿Cómo siguió la enferma?"

"Bién, querida Galadriel, fui a verla y está de lo mas bién junto a Haldir. Estaban dormidos. Escuché a Haldir asistiéndola toda la noche. El pobre no durmió por cuidarla. No quiso que las doncellas lo hicieran. Se ve que está muy enamorado.".

"Sí, lo ví ayer y creeme Elrond que siempre he sabido de sus aventuras pero jamás lo había visto así".

"Claro, mi orgulloso guerrero, tenía que caer con alguien como Luna. Sólo ella podría doblar ese corazón".

"Bueno,  habrá que pensar como le haremos pues dudo mucho que él se quiera separar de ella. Querida Galadriel".

 Dijo Elrond a Galadriel. "No te preocupes, que se quede aquí. El ha entrenado muy bién a Finwé. Por mientras el puede suceder a nuestro Capitán en jefe. El tiempo que sea necesario pues ya tu sospechas quién es ella. Es mucha la casualidad, Elrond y si su bienestar es estar con él, pues que así sea.". 

"Bueno, por favor, ¿es que algún día piensan comer? Preguntaba Celeborn, ayer no alcanzamos a comer cuándo nos llamaste.".

"Perdona mi mala educación Celeborn", comenetó Elrond "Pero ya sabes que acontecimientos nos sucedían".

"Lo sé querido Elrond, lo sé, no necesitas disculparte. Lo he dicho bromeando que hoy me siento bromista y alegre.".

Elrond mandó llamar a las doncellas que habían asistido a Luna, y les dijo:

"Quiero pedirles un favor. Y tómenlo como una orden. No comenten lo que han visto aquí con nadie. Absolutamente con nadie, ni a su familia. Esto es algo muy secreto. Es un secreto que a ustedes no les concierne. ¿Está bién?"

"Por supuesto mi señor, no se preocupe, de nuestra boca no saldrá palabra alguna". 

"Necesito que sigan asistiendo a la Señorita Luna. Túrnense para que no se cansen las dos. Por favor. El Señor Haldir puede permanecer con ella mientras ellos dos lo deseen.".

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	7. 7Reencuentros

Capítulo 7.   Reencuentros.

     Elrond envió ocho mensajeros a todos los reinos. A Bilbo Bolsón de la Comarca, A Faramir de Ithilien, A Eomer de Rohan, A Legolas de la frontera norte (cómo portero de tierra media), al Rey Thranduillion del Bósque Negro, A Elessar, Rey de Góndor, al Ent Bárbol de Farngorn y a Gimli en representación de todos los pueblos de los enanos. Todos ellos fueron citados hacia Rivendell. 

Elrond envió a que alistaran las habitaciones para todos.(para Bárbol mandó hacer una bóveda de piedra). Tendría que hablar con todos. Casi estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Mientras tanto, los días pasaban y Luna se estaba recuperando gracias a los cuidados de Elrond, Galadriel, Celebron, y por supuesto los de Haldir. Que no la dejaba sola, solo para ducharse con la ayuda de la doncella a su cargo. El maná seguía cayendo, sin parar, día y noche. La vegetación parecía haber revivido, como que el maná les trajo magia. Todos estaban muy contentos. Los elfos de Rivendel estaban ya acostumbrándose a este evento, que según Elrond, ya no se quitaría.

Un día estaba Elrond ante el balcón, sentado con Galadriel, platicando los eventos que vendrían cuándo de pronto Galadriel se paró en seco y Elrond vió hacia donde Galadriel miraba.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Junto al balcón donde ahora habitaba Luna, las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Luna, que venía sola, con una bata blanca, desnuda de sus pies, hacia bastante viento, sus cabellos volaban. Parecía en transe, caminó hacia la orilla del balcón extendiendo sus manos. Buscaba algo, Elrond se impresiónó, quiso correr hacia Luna, pero Galadriel lo detuvo. Entonces Elrond miró la visión mas increíble. 

Ahí, en el aire, se encontraba un caballo, pero no un caballo común, era blanco, albo, parecía entenderse con Luna. Tenía unas grandes alas, que agitaba para sostenerse. Elrond no podía creer que sus ojos estaban viendo a un pegaso. Sólo había escuchado de ellos en pergaminos muy viejos que una vez Galadriel le prestara.

El noble animal, se dejaba acariciar por Luna, Elrond y Galadriel se acercaron suavemente y vieron a Luna que tenía una larga charla con la noble bestia, pero ni el mismo Elrond entendía ésta lengua. Sólo Galadriel lograba captar una que otra palabra. 

"Es el antiguo elfico. El que usan los valares, Elrond", le susurró en los oídos a Elrond.

El pobre de Elrond estaba mudo. Tanta magia y milagro no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Algo les hizo voltear hacia la puerta de la habitación. Haldir estaba mudo observando la escena. Galadriel le hizo una seña para que esperara en silencio. El pobre de Haldir no comprendía este evento. En eso el animal, pareció retirarse y en ése momento Luna parecía desfallecer y su amado corrió hacia ella rápido y la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la el lecho.

Rápido la reanimaron pero parecía que ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Elrond y Galadriel le pidieron a Haldir que guardara silencio en cuanto a esto. El obedeció. Cuándo se aseguraron que ella ya estaba estable, se retiraron dejando solos a los novios.

"Haldir, ¿que tienes dulce amado mio? Noto preocupación en tu mirada. ¿Acaso ya no me quieres amor mio?".

"¿Cómo puedes decirme esto vida mía?  Te amo, te adoro, no veo mas que por tus ojos. Siento con tu piel, oigo con tus oídos. Mi sangre corre en tu corazón.".

Diciendo esto Haldir besó a su amada, temiendo lastimarla. Jamás se perdonaría que algo le pasara a su amor. La besaba dulcemente, suave y ella le respondía, sintiendo como el corazón de su amado latía con fuerza en ese pecho tan amado. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Haldir, queriendo tocarlo, abrió su túnica, luego su camisa y por fin ese pecho quedó al desnudo ante sus manos. Tocó con avidez ese pecho, sintiendo su alba piel, suave pero firme. Sus pectorales, eran firmes, Haldir jadeaba besando aún a Luna. Ya se había dado cuenta que a pesar de su inocencia, ella sería una mujer muy candente y de fácil respuesta. Iba aprendiendo rápido. Luego los dedos de Luna empezaron a tocar las aureolas rosadas de Haldir, una en cada mano, suavemente, luego, bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Haldir, besando esa piel, suave, sintiendo como el cuerpo de el amado comenzaba a moverse con cadencia. Empezó a gemir suavemente, y Luna besó su pecho, jamás pensó que ella sintiera con esa fuerza. Ya había hecho el amor con hermbras de la raza humana, pero Luna no tenía comparación. 

"Tengo que detener esto, aún contra mi mismo, pues a ella le puede hacer daño. No deseo poseerla así. Quisiera que fuera después de casarnos. Que todo sea perfecto." Pensó Haldir.

"Espera amor, chiquita mía, no.... debemos esperar.".

"No, no deseo esperar, por favor mi elfo, mi guerrero. Dame el regalo de tus ojos, ahora, por favor. Mírame".

"No, espera, esto no puede ser así, tenemos que esperar.".

"¿Acaso no me amas, elfo de Lórien?".

"Sabes bién que si, mi niña pero tenemos que esperar, por favor, contrólate".

"mh, sal de la habitación por favor Haldir.....".

"¿Estás molesta amor?"

"Necesito que salgas para poder calmarme, contigo aquí no podré, por favor. Y no estoy molesta.".

Haldir salió de la habitación de Luna, con todo el deseo de quedarse con ella, de hacerla suya, ella ya estaba dispuesta, pero no, con ella debería de ser perfecto. Pero, ¿acaso había dicho boda? Jamás le había pedido a Luna que se casaran, que compartieran la vida juntos. Que él renunciaría a su inmortalidad para poder amarla.

Entró a su habitación para tratar de calmar esa pasión que Luna había sabido despertar, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el bajo vientre por no haber podido calmar su pasión. Se recostó para tranquilizarse.

Al mismo tiempo, algunos de los conciliados empezaban a llegar a Rivendell preguntándose que pasaba pues ya la guerra del oscuro había terminado. Llegó Arwen con Aragorn, junto con Legolas, Gimli, y Bilbo Bolsón ya se encontraba ahí. Los amigos se saludaron con eufusividad. Hacía tiempo que no se veían. Faltaba poco para que llegaron los restantes.

Fueron a saludar a Elrond y grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a la dama Galadriel, con su marido Celebron, estaban inquietos, y le preguntaban a Elrond el motivo de su llamado pero Elrond no quería adelantar nada, hasta que llegaran los restantes. Hasta entonces hablaría pues de éste concilio, dependía Tierra Media. Todos se conformaron a esperar aunque con un poco de renuencia.

En el transcurso del día fueron llegando los restantes, hasta que todos los conciliados, ya estaban en Rivendell. Por la noche, se sentaron a cenar en el gran comedor, y Elrond le había pedido a Haldir, que por favor hiciera acto de presencia  junto con Luna para que conocieran y él saludara a sus amigos.

Todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa, cuándo el guardia hizo el anuncio de la llegada de Luna.

"El Capitán de la guardia del Bosque Dorado de Lothlórien y su prometida Luna Barda,".

Todos guardaron silencio pues tenían curiosidad de ver aquélla a la que su amigo Haldir había entregado su corazón pues sabían bién su fama de conquistador y el hecho de saberlo enamorado, era algo gracioso para quienes le conocían.

Legolas por su parte se sorprendió al reconocer el nombre.

"No puede ser..... ¿ella? La prometida de Haldir?

A continuación Elrond y Celebron se pusieron de pie para honrar a Luna, cosa que los demás varones repitieron pues si su anfitrión le daba ese honor, a la prometida del Sr. Haldir, es por que se merecía ése cargo.

"Tómen asiento por favor queridos amigos" dijo Elrond.

Haldir, ayudó a Luna con la silla, celoso de que todos los hombres miraran a su niña. No le gustaba pero tenía que acostumbrarse. También entendía que sus amigos sintieran curiosidad.

"Pero que agradable sorpresa verte de nuevo" le dijo Legolas a Luna. 

Luna miró detenidamente a Legolas. "Tu eres........no. Eres Orlando Bloom.". "¿Pero como es posible?

"Aquí en Tierra Media no soy Orlando Bloom sino el príncipe Legolas Greenleaf. Del Reino de Mirkwood. Además guardián de la frontera norte de Rivendell.""Y también soy un elfo". "Como puedes ver".

"Y tu casa es la entrada a Tierra Media. ¿No es así?

"Correcto. Estás en lo cierto.".

"¿Disculpa, príncipe pero después de la cena podría hablar contigo en privado si no es molesto para ti?

"Claro, será un placer.".

Haldir se sentía celoso de su Luna, pero no comprendía por que ella quería ver a Legolas a solas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo pues todos estaban hablando, preguntándose por sus vidas.

Al final de la cena, todos dieron la bienvenida a Luna al grupo. Felicitaron a Haldir y algunos se iban retirando pero no sin antes de que Elrond les dijera la hora acordada para el concilio.

Haldir, le preguntó a Luna. "Chiquita mía, una duda acongoja mi corazón. Y si no hago la pregunta no podré descansar. Confío en tu amor, pero amor, ¿por qué deseas ver a Legolas a solas?  ¿ de dónde le conoces?

Luna sonrió al ver al gran Capitán de la guardia armada de la dama Galadriel, sintiéndose así de inseguro.

"Mi hermoso elfo, no desconfíes de mi, recuerda que tu eres mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. A Legolas lo conozco desde antes por que yo he venido a Tierra Media por medio de su casa. Yo trabajaba para el en su mundo. Por un error mío he llegado aquí. Sólo deseo satisfacer unas dudas que tengo, es todo. Pero si deseas venir conmigo, adelante, serás bienvenido.".

"No, Nim Melethril, confío en ti. Es que te amo tanto.". Y Haldir se inclinó a besar a su amada. Suavemente le besó los labios. Y se retiró a su habitación.

Legolas esperaba a Luna en el comedor, al entrar Legolas miró a Luna, y se dirigió hacia ella. Legolas la miró y se le hizo hermosa con ese vestido que portaba. Escotado, color verde de seda. Hacía juego con sus ojos. Café verdiosos. Entonces sintió envidia de Haldir, pues observando bién a Luna, observó su belleza.

"¿Salimos al jardín Legolas? Aquí se siente calor."

"Claro por favor.". y Legolas le extendió su brazo a Luna y ella lo aceptó.

Al llegar al jardín, se sentaron en una banca que estaba ahí. Entonces Legolas miró con esos ojos azules y profundos que tenía.

"Bueno, soy todo oídos". Dijo Legolas sonriendo,sabiendo lo que esa pequeña broma significaba en el mundo de Luna.

Luna sonrió ante la broma.

"Legolas, es que quisiera que me ayudaras. Pues estoy en una confusión constante. Ya no se lo que debo de creer. Haldir y yo nos hemos enamorado. El me ha dicho que es un elfo. Yo le he creído, pues he tocado sus orejas, su cabello es real, sus ojos penetrantes. Todo en el es real. Lo he visto disparar. Vive en un árbol".

Legolas se sonreía al ver la confusión de Luna.

"Mira Luna. Imaginate que Tierra Media es un mundo alterno a tu realidad. A ese mundo que tu conoces. En el cuál tu me conociste como Orlando Bloom. Pues yo poseo el poder para cambiar mi apariencia física. Los elfos tenemos nuestras orejas en punta, tenemos ojos penetrantes, somos rápidos y silenciosos cuándo nos lo proponemos. Si quieres tocar mis orejas, hazlo, vamos. Jala de ellas a ver si salen pero no muy fuerte por favor.".

"Luna jaló de ellas, pero fue inútil. Mi cabello es real. Así soy en verdad. Ojos azules. Cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura. Mira. Lo haré para satisfacer tu curiosidad.".

Legolas pasó su fina y blanca mano por su cabeza . Al instante su cabello rubio desapareció y sus orejas también y sus pupilas eran de un color obscuro.

Luna se sorprendió pues ése era el hombre que ella conocía. Orlando Bloom, pero aquí era Legolas. Entonces Legolas volvió a pasar su mano sobre su cabeza y su cabello volvió a ser rubio, sus ojos azules y sus orejas en punta.

Luna estaba sorprendida. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

"Yo soy el guardián de esa puerta que tu cruzaste. Antes lo fué mi padre. El nuestro es un mundo aparte del que conoces. Por generaciones, esa casa ha sido "aparentemente nuestra". Todas los países de elfos aportan oro para sostener ésa casa. A eso vine aquélla vez, para hablar con Elrond, pero Harold cometió el error de dejar la puerta abierta. Creo que ya está viejo. Pues por si no lo sabes los elfos vivimos eternamente. A menos que muramos por armas, o de pena. Yo tengo miles de años pero tu haldir es más viejo que yo. Por cierto, que te fuí a buscar a tu casa. Una señora salió y me dijo puras lindezas de ti.".

"¿Cómo era esa señora? Descríbemela, por favor."

 Legolas se sorprendió de la desesperación de Luna, y vió reflejada una tristeza tan grande.

"Bueno, ella es una mujer como de sesenta años para ustedes los mortales. Ojos café. Muy grosera por cierto. Blanca de piel.".

Luna, bajó su cara. Una tristeza muy honda se reflejó en su semblante. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Pero no quería que Legolas le mirase llorar. Corrió deseando estar sola. Corrió por el jardín, pero Legolas no le siguió pues comprendió que Luna sufría una pena muy grande y esa pena no era nueva. Supo entonces que ella debía. Necesitaba llorar. Por eso la dejó sola.

Luna se sentó en la hierba, su pequeña espalda se estremecía con los sollozos. Algo que ella no supo nunca, es que Haldir había visto cuándo Luna jaló las orejas de Legolas y su corazón sintió una rabia inmensa. Pero después se sorprendió al ver lo que había hecho Legolas y cambiar su apariencia. El bajó y siguió a Luna silenciosamente como solo los elfos sabes hacerlo. No en balde era el mejor rastreador de toda tierra media. La alcanzó a ver, quería consolarla,  y eso haría, pero al querer dar el primer paso, escuchó unos pasos suaves y ligeros. Se quedó donde estaba y vió que se trataba de Galadriel. No habló solo se dedicó a espiar.

"¿Luna, por que tu corazón se acongoja con esas lágrimas? ¿Es que no eres felíz con tu compromiso con Haldir? ¿Qué te ocurre hija mía?"

Le decía Galadriel a Luna al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su cabeza. Y la tomaba de los hombros.

"Mi pena no es por mi querido elfo Haldir, señora." Contestó Luna.

"Yo le amo con todo mi ser. Me hace sumamente felíz".

"¿Entonces hija?"

"¿Me dejarías ver dentro de tu mente y de tu corazón para ver si te puedo ayudar?"

"Sí, Señora." Contestó Luna sin dejar de llorar.

Galadriel puso sus ojos en los de Luna, que estaban vidriosos con las lágrimas que caían. Luna se sintió hurgada en su alma por la dama dorada, pero sintió una paz y una tranquilidad.

"No llores más hija mia. Ahora comprendo tu pena. Legolas te ha traído recuerdos de tu madre. Esa madre que jamás te ha amado. Toda tu corta vida has sufrido por culpa de ella. Has preferido amarle tu solamente como un refugio a tu dolor. Sé que mis palabras ahora no tienen significado para ti, pero mañana comprenderás todo lo que te digo. Sólo te pido que no llores por ella. Ella no merece tus lágrimas. Si mi corazón y mis brazos  sirven de algo, puedes apoyarte en mi, para ayudarte a cargar con tu dolor. Pequeña niña."

Y Galadriel, abrazó a Luna pasando su mano por la cara de Luna, provocando que se quedara dormida. Para que ella no sufriera mas.

Entonces volvió sus ojos a donde estaba Haldir y le dijo:

"Llévala a su lecho, no la despiertes. Dormirá toda la noche. Ahora has oído su máximo secreto, que es su pena mas grande y en verdad te digo que ese dolor es uno de los mas grandes que puede tener un ser vivo, sea mortal, elfo, mediano o cualquier otra raza. El desamor de una madre, es una huella que marca el alma de cualquiera.".

Y así pasó Luna la noche, con Haldir haciéndole compañía, junto a ella, sin molestarle y viéndola a ratos como respiraba. Llorando por el dolor de su amada. Pensando que no era justo que alguien tan pequeño y joven cargara con una pena así. El siempre había sido amado por su madre. Era una pena que el no conocía, pero con todos sus años, no había conocido a nadie asi de indefenso cargar con algo así.

Capítulo 8    El Concilio.

     Estaban todos sentados, incluyendo a Haldir y Luna, en los lugares que les habían sido  asignado. Todos estaban atentos. Las puertas estaban cerradas.

Elrond comenzó a hablar.

"Amigos, compañeros, lo que ahora escucharán debe ser dicho y escuchado solo una vez, pues es tan precioso y delicado que toda Tierra Media influye en este concilio. Por eso he llamado a todos los representantes de todas las razas que se encuentran en Tierra Media. A continuación la Dama Galadriel del bosque dorado de Lothlórien les  hablará pero quiero pedirles toda su atención, comprensión y sobre todo que no interrumpan y no pregunten hasta que ella haya terminado de hablar.

"Galadriel, por favor, haznos el honor".

"Queridos Amigos, entre nosotros los elfos, en la antigüedad, tantos años atrás que no muchos elfos saben de ésta profecía. Muchos saben que los elfos estabamos preparando un viaje para dejar Tierra Media para ir a tierras imperecederas. Volvemos a ésta profecía. Tan antigua es esta profecía que ni los antiguos estaban seguros de si sería verdadera. Se decía que habría un pergamino, en el cuál ésta profecía, estaba escrita. Mi abuelo me llevaba a los concilios, cuando yo era muy pequeña. Cuando yo tendría como 6 años. Así es que ya se imaginarán que tiempo atrás es eso. He buscado entre las herencias que me ha dejado mi abuelo. He encontrado ése pergamino. Aquí está". Galadriel alzó el pergamino para que fuera visto por todos los presentes.

"Ohhhhhhhh" se escuchaban murmullos.

"Silencio por favor" dijo Elrond. "Continúa Galadriel por favor".

"Está en élfico antiguo así es que trataré de traducir para todos pues ni yo hablo ésta lengua del todo bién. El pergamino dice así:

Algún día los elfos caducarán y su sangre conocerá la mortalidad,

Su sangre regará las antiguas tierras para desaparecer,

Para siempre de este mundo y de todo el universo

Y todos y cada uno de los elfos regresaran a los dominios de Mandos.

Pero habrá una esperanza de vida,

Para todos los elfos del mundo

La misma señora de las estrellas

Varda o Elbereth

Se dará a conocer ante los ojos de los elfos.

Vendrá encarnada en una doncella humana

Su cuna será un mar salado

Por 19 años nadará entre sal

Pero arrivará con grandes señales

En verdad señales de esperanza para sus hijos.

Llegará junto con el maná sagrado de los valares

Traerá consigo la sangre nueva para los elfos

Aportara por cuatro la semilla

Portentosos prodigios serán vistos por miles

Grandes criaturas arribaran a vuestro mundo

Y os maravillarán para gloria de Elbereteh

Será una doncella virgen

Y desposará con un poderoso guerrero elfo.

Y traerá consigo la luz de Isilme.

Para alumbrar y alegrar los corazones de todos los elfos

Y todos los pueblos de tierra media

Reconocerán la magnificiencia de Elbereth encarnada.

Será reina de reyes

Emperadora de tronos y pueblos.

Mostrara sus enseñanzas

A todas las razas de Tierra media.

Tula ar o elme haara

(Ven y siéntate con nosotros)

Oh Elbereth.

"Amigos queridos. Ahora ya saben el contenido de éste pergamino. A nuestras moradas ha llegado una humilde mujer de la raza de los humanos. Tiene 19 años. Su nombre es Luna Varda. Luna en elfico, como ya muchos saben es Isilme. Señores, damas. Les presento a la reina de reyes, máxima señora de Tierra media. La Elbereth encarnada está aquí con nosotros. Por eso la caída del maná sagrado. Elrond y su servidora hemos visto a un pegaso y llegarán mas criaturas inimaginables. Las señales se han manifestado. Estamos seguros. Por 19 años, que es la edad de ella, ella ha dormido en esa cuna de sal, rodeada de un mar salado, lleno de sus lágrimas derramadas por el dolor mas grande. Pero ella se alzará sobre sus enemigos.".

Diciendo esto, Galadriel se encaminó a Haldir, tomándolo de la mano. "Ven, mi querido Capitán de la guardia del bosque dorado. Tantos años a mi servicio y a tus elfos dorados. Tú eres ese guerrero de la profecía. Pero ahora tu señora será tu Isilme. Tu Luna. Tu más preciado tesoro. Que casi pierdes y no solo tu, sino todos nosotros.". Sentó a Haldir en un trono que había ahí pero no había nadie sentado.

Enseguida fue hacia Luna. La pobre no estaba segura de haber entendido todo. Le quedaba la duda. No creía que esa reina fuera ella.

"Mi señora Elbereth, Reina de reyes, haznos el favor y ocupa tu lugar. Junto a tu amado Haldir."

Tomándola de la mano, le llevó a el trono que estaba junto a Haldir. Le sentó.

Entonces uno a uno, cada uno de los ahí presentes se fueron parando para verla, para asimilar lo que habían oído.

El primero fu Aragorn, para variar.

Acercándose al trono donde se encontraba Luna, y sacando su espada, y haciendo una reverencia le dijo:

"Mi señora, su majestad, mi reino entero se pone a tus pies, Reina de Reyes. Y reconozco en ti a Elbereth".

Luna no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar dos lágrimas furtivas. No quería llorar.

En seguida el príncipe Legolas se acercó al trono de Luna.

Hincando una rodilla sobre el piso y sacando su arco le dijo así bajando la mirada:

"Señora de los Valares, a tus pies pongo mi arco, mis flechas, mi corazón y mi vida a tu servicio para que dispongas de mi como mejor desees como Guardián de la frontera norte a Rivendell y príncipe heredero del bosque de Mirkwood, del Bosque Negro de Tierra Media.".

Legolas se levantó y se dirigió a su lugar. Haldir se sintió desfallecer. No podía creer lo que oía, lo que sus ojos veían. Su niña, una reina. La más grande reina que ha existido para los elfos y el sería su amor. Su rey.

Y así siguieron pasando los ocho personajes honrando a Elbereth.

Al último Galadriel, Celebron y Elrond fueron a honrar a su señora Elbereth.

Al final, Celebron levantó su copa para brindar por Elbereth y desearle larga vida.

"Por Elbereth!"

"Por Elbereth!" dijeron todos a coro.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones. Hasta que Luna decidió salir al jardín junto con Haldir.

Miró hacia la Luna, su compañera de nombre. Miró a su estrella y agradeció los favores recibidos.

Volteó a mirar a Haldir. La luz de la luna le daba de lleno en sus ojos. Esos ojos reflejaban tanto amor. Tanta pasión y ternura. Haldir la tomó de los hombros y se inclinó para besarla a la luz de la luna.

"Te amo mi niña. Nunca pensé llegar a amar así. Lo único que deseo es pasar la vida contigo mi amor. Mi estrella nocturna. No hallo el momento de que seas mía.".

"Yo también amado mío. Te adoro, Haldir de mi vida. ¿Sabes? Lo único que deseo es vivir toda mi vida contigo. Despertar contigo mi amor. Tormento mio."

"¿De verdad amor? ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo para siempre dándonos todo el amor que necesitamos? "

"Mi amor, sabes bien que si, mi elfo adorado."

Entonces Haldir se hincó y se quitó una cadena que llevaba guardada en su pecho, pues era el anillo de bodas de su madre. Siempre se lo decía, algún día llegará la mujer de tu vida y debes estar preparado hijo mío.

Tomó la mano de Luna y le puso el anillo. Luna sentía morir. No podía creer ser merecedora de tanto amor, tantas atenciones por parte de todos pero sobre todo de su amor.

"¿Entonces quieres casarte conmigo chiquita mía?"

"Si, mi guerrero osado y valiente. Acepto ser tu esposa".

Y cerraron la propuesta con un beso apasionado, Haldir acariciaba la boca de su amada sintiéndose desfallecer. No le cabía tanto amor. Sus manos grandes y venosas, pero muy blancas. Subían y bajaban sobre la espalda de Luna, quería abarcarla toda. Luna tenía sus brazos sobre el cuello y hombros de Haldir, acariciaba las orejas de su amado, esto le gustaba a Haldir, pues adoraba las caricias de su amada. Luego Haldir bajó hacia el cuello de Luna, le besaba tiernamente, y Luna sentía desfallecer. Las piernas le flaqueaban, trataba de sostenerse de Haldir, el la sostuvo suavemente, pero con firmeza. Luna gemía mordiendo su labio inferior. El Olor de su amado era muy atrayente. Tenía que parar por que estaba llegando a un punto dónde no habría mas retorno. Sus pezones comenzaban a levantarse, en un grito silencioso. 

"Haldir, mi elfo amado, para por favor.....no puedo mas, por favor. Para.".

Haldir escuchaba su voz pero no quería parar. No lo deseaba. 

"Haldir, alguien viene mi amor".

Entonces Haldir aguzó sus sentidos y escuchó unos pasos. Trató de normalizarse. Y proteger a Luna. Que nadie le viera así. Le tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación. La dejó ahí y se retiró pues temía volver a la carga con la pobre chica.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	8. Capítulo 8 El Enlace

Capítulo 8    El Enlace.

     "Elrond, ya le he dado el anillo y deseamos casarnos enseguida pues para que esperar. Ya que todos están aquí, deberíamos aprovechar.".

"Entiende Haldir, las cosas no se hacen así. Y menos con ella."

"Entonces es tu última palabra?"

"Sí".

Haldir se fué muy molesto con Elrond, pero no podía hacer nada.

Esa tarde Luna y Haldir se encontraban en el jardín platicando de las cosas que platican todos los enamorados. Riéndose y jugando.

En ése tiempo, muchas criaturas empezaron a llegar. Había unicornios, panes, pegasos, etc.

Los unicornios pastaban en las praderas verdes de Rivendell. Ya era muy común el verles.

Entonces Luna y Haldir se besaron en el jardín, y como siempre sus caricias subían de tono. Ellos no se dieron cuenta enfrascados como estaban en sus amores, que Elrond y Galadriel les miraban a lo lejos.

"Será mejor que aceptes la boda Elrond. Si no la profecía no se cumplirá. Ella no llegará virgen al matrimonio. Andan por mal camino. Ya no pueden contenerse. Haldir siempre ha sido un calavera, ha sido un suplicio para el estar sin una mujer durante tanto tiempo. El se ha mantenido, pero no tardan en caer uno en brazos del otro."

"Está bién Galadriel" "Se hará como tu mandes"

Elrond mandó llamar a Haldir y Luna por medio de una doncella.

"Luna, mi señora Elbereth, y tu querido Haldir, ¿recuerdas que hace dias me has pedido un favor?"

"Así es Elrond"

"Bueno, pues os concedo que la boda se lleve a cabo lo mas pronto posible. ¿Les parece que la boda sea mañana?"

Haldir y Luna se miraron emocionados. Mañana ya serían esposos. Que dicha.

Los preparativos iniciaron, las doncellas corrían para acá y para allá. La cocina de Elrond despedía olores de manjares exquisitos. Querían aprovechar que todos los invitados al concilio, estaban ahí. Sería algo íntimo. A la novia se le preparó un ajuar de emergencia pero no restaba belleza. A el novio, igual se le preparó un exquisito traje de Lino y Seda. Llegó el día siguiente con los debidos nervios de los novios. Esa mañana no se vieron. De pronto Galadriel entró a ver a Haldir, para hablar con él.

"Haldir. Vengo a hablar contigo. Es algo de aquélla profecía. En su momento no lo mencioné por que sólo le concernía al que fuera marido de Luna, y como ese serás tu, pues he venido a ponerte sobreaviso."

Así estuvo Galadriel hablando con Haldir. El tenía una pequeña sombra de temor en sus ojos pero aún así Luna era su amada y se desposaría con ella este día. Galadriel terminando de hablar con el, salió y le dejó solo.

El momento llegó. Haldir se fué a la capilla donde sería la boda. Pues el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda.

Elrond fué por Luna que sería el quién le entregase a ésa hija adoptiva. Estaba preciosa, con ese vestido blanco. 

La tomó de la mano y le ofreció su brazo, brazo que ella aceptó no sin antes derramar una lágrima de emoción por que ya veía a Elrond como su padre.

Entraron a la capilla, todo transcurrió como debía ser. 

"Puedes besar a la novia" y Haldir levantó el velo de Luna y le besó con un beso tierno.

Después siguió el banquete, y a medio banquete, Haldir se llevó a Luna a un flet que había conseguido en el bosque de Rivendel, pero estaba muy apartado y escondido. Quería a su amada para el solo.

"Amor, te subiré otra vez, igual que la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí."

La tomó en los hombros y le cargó. Subió por la escala y luego de depositar a su amada en el piso de la terraza del flet, subió la escala. No quería intromisiones.

Abrió la puerta y Luna se quedó sorprendida. El lugar era sencillo pero acogedor. Un fuego ya estaba encendido para ellos dos. En la mesa había unas botellas y manjares para degustar.

Luna estaba viendo esto cuando Haldir se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó por la cintura. "¿te agrada mi niña?"

"Si mi amor, todo está muy lindo".

En seguida Haldir la giró hacia si y le miró lánguidamente y suspiró de amor por esa niña humana, reina de las estrellas decía Galadriel, pero para él, era su mujer, su dama, su amor, su vida.

Le besó delicadamente, recordando que ella era virgen, que trataría de no lastimarla. Ella le correspondió a su beso. Muy suave, esos labios de su hombre que ya conocía bastante bién pero que no se cansaba de probarlos.

Las manos de Haldir, acariciaban ese cuello delgado de Luna, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a subir por las venas de Luna, enseguida la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al lecho. Le besó los párpados suavemente, la frente, las sienes, las mejillas, la punta de su nariz, su barbilla, luego bajó hacia el cuello, siguió hacia los lóbulos de sus orejas, luego regresó hacia el cuello otra vez, y con las manos grandes acariciaba esa espalda, que luego empezó a desabotonar el vestido de Luna. Siguió besando los hombros, tan perfectos. Velluditos como melocotones, fue besando los brazos de Luna y ella ya gemía, pues deseaba que Haldir tomara sus pechos pero él sabía lo que ella deseaba pero hacia mas larga la espera. Le alzó los brazos y empezó a besar el tronco de su amada,  pero no llegaba a dónde ella quería. Ella gemía, suspiraba, se mordía el labio, ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse y Haldir con la mirada turbia por la pasión miraba su cara de vez en cuándo, para ir midiendo a su amada. Sentía como ella arqueaba su espalda para entregarle esos jubones, esos cántaros que no quedaban satisfechos. Y el no los tomaba, entonces Haldir besó su vientre, marcando una línea de fuego, fue subiendo poco a poco, lentamente, besando por aquí, por allá, hasta que por fin, tomó uno y lo besó suavemente, luego jugando con su lengua por el pezón de ella. Esto arrancó un gemido de ella, grave pero suave, ella se le entregaba, por propia desición, allí no había ninguna reina de nada, sólo era una mujer entregando su alma y cuerpo y todo su amor a su hombre, a su amado, luego pasó al otro pezón cosa que Luna creyó desfallecer, pues no pensó que el amor fuera así. Haldir cubría con sus manos sus muslos, suavemente, jugando con sus uñas, Luna ya no sabía dónde no sentía. Era una masa de carne pulsante y sensible. Gemía cada vez mas, su respiración se agitaba, no podía acallarla ni a su corazón que latía fuerte, poderoso, tanto que temió que fuera oído. Ella empezó a besar a su elfo en las mejillas, ella tendría que hacerle sentir lo mismo o mas. Quería cubrir su falta de experiencia con inventiva. Besó las mejillas de haldir, luego siguió con las orejas, cosa que a Haldir le derretía eso, lo miró desfallecer. Mientras con las manos abría su chaqueta nupcial, suavemente sin prisa, aunque ya dentro de ella sentía un fuego interior, en su bajo vientre que le quemaba, pero quiso esperar a que su amado pasara por lo mismo que ella. Quería darle los mismos regalos que el le había dado.

Beso su cuello succionándolo y dejando pequeñas marcas que ella no vió por la pasión. Todo en el era perfecto, estaba conociendo el cuerpo de su marido. Blanco, las venas se transparentaban, fuerte, arrogante, las manos y los labios trabajaban al mismo tiempo que su cabello. Luna encendía a su hombre por completo lo contraatacaba por todos lados. Estaba sitiado y rendido. Besó sus pezones, luego le recostó y empezó a bajar por el vientre al mismo tiempo que con las manos le ayudaba a quitar el pantaloncillo que llevaba, ya Haldir tenía la señal evidente de su pasión a todo lo que daba, Luna le miró indecisa, pues no sabía que hacer. El se dio cuenta y tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su miembro. Ella empezó a acariciarlo maravillada, luego fue atrevida y lo besó, Haldir sentía morirse, jadeaba, sudando, feliz de que su Luna lo hiciera sentirse así, luego ella lo dejó y se fue hacia sus pies, de ahí acariaciando con las manos y labios siguió subiendo, besó sus rodillas, luego sus muslos, los mordisqueó suavemente, pues no deseaba lastimarlo pero ella quería también hacerle lo que su pasión le ordenaba, Haldir empezaba a arquearse, acariciando el cabello de Luna. Ella le entreabrió sus piernas y vió todo lo que ofrecía su hombre. En todo su máximo esplendor. La mata de cabellos dorados refulgía a la luz de la Luna. Luna no aguantaba mas, no sabía lo que seguía pero ella ya deseaba calmar ése fuego interior. Se recostó y Haldir tomó el contraataque. El si sabría muy  bién lo que ambos necesitaban, pero tenía que prepararla un poco más. La besó, la acarició, Haldir le besó cerca de su bajo vientre y ella sentía que no daría mas, entonces el se puso sobre ella, ella sentía el fuerte empuje de el, esa pasión que amenazaba con explotar. Entonces el le entreabrió las piernas y la comenzó a poseer. Suavemente para no lastimarla, mientras seguía besando sus pechos y su cuello alternativamente. Luna arqueaba su espalda instintivamente. Abrazaba a su hombre, tocaba su espalda. Sentía que se hundía en un pozo y quería detenerse de el.

Haldir comenzó a moverse suavemente, delicadamente, hasta que poco a poco fue entrando en su amada. El era grande y ella pequeña. Muy pequeña. Sería un proceso largo, pensó el, pero no importa. Entonces ella se comenzó a mover muy rápido y el supo lo que ella necesitaba, estaba lista. Puso mas cadencia a sus movimientos, Luna sintió un dolor en su vientre, fuerte, pero la pasión no la dejaba, sentía que explotaba, algo se rompió dentro de ella, clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Haldir, el seguía moviéndose frenético pues ya no podía contenerse. Arrojó su semilla dentro de su amada. Se derrumbó sobre ella, viendo sus ojos, lánguidos, viendo que ella lloraba, y gemía.

"¿Mi niña, te he hecho daño? ¿Te lastimé?  ¿Qué tienes querida mía?"

""No mi amor, solo lloro de felicidad pues ésta noche he experimentado una felicidad que creí que no existía."

"Entonces mi amor, ¿por que las lágrimas si eres tan felíz? 

"Lloro de felicidad mi amor, por que el dolor fue mínimo pero tu amor fué grande, infinito". 

"Chiquita mía" sonrió Haldir felíz de lo que su amada decía.

"Te amo amor, te amo Luna mia.Quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos"

"Te Amooooooooooooo" gritó Haldir.

"Loco, cállate que te van a oír."

Así estaban los dos, abrazados, cuándo Luna, sintió que algo, cálido y húmedo salía de dentro de ella. Y se escurría por sus piernas. Al mirarse, vió una mancha de sangre en la sábana de seda. Se asustó.

"Haldir, mi amor, mira"

"¿Qué sucede amor? Oh, por Dios. Espera, no te asustes, es normal en las vírgenes. Espera te traeré unos lienzos".

Haldir corrió y rompió una manta que estaba en la silla. Luego llegó con Luna y le puso los lienzos. Taponando el sangrado.

Vió el rostro de Luna y vió que estaba con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas asustada.

Corrió y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que se recostaba junto a ella. "No te preocupes amor, prontó pasará. Perdóname, soy un bruto. A veces no me puedo contener."

Esto será solo por un rato, ya verás que para mañana, estarás bién. Sólo te dolerá un poco pues es normal, eras virgen y estabas muy estrecha. Además yo he contribuido pues te notifico señora de Haldir, que su marido es uno de los elfos mejor dotados. ¿Eh?" Tratando de hacerla sonreir. Cosa que logró.

La acunó en sus brazos y empezaron a dormitar. Por esa noche sería todo pues no deseaba molestarla a ella con sus escarceos. La había lastimado bastante, pues el sabía que lo que le dijo a Luna era verdad. Había sido el objeto de la pasión de muchas elfas y humanas, pero también la envidia de muchos elfos por el tamaño de su.... cuerpo. Aunque lo de las elfas y humanas, no se lo dijo, claro. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	9. Capítulo 9 Aclaraciones

Capítulo 9 Aclaraciones.  
  
  
A los tres días después de la boda, Haldir y Luna retornaron a la habitación de Luna en la casa principal, ya que tuvieron que esperar a que Luna se recuperara. "Señor, mi señora ha retornado a sus habitaciones con el Capitán de la Guardia de Lothlórien" dijo Guillian 'Está bién Guillian, enseguida les veré, gracias.". La doncella elfa se retiró para atender los asuntos de su señora. Elrond se dirigió a la que antes era su habitación pues deseaba interrogar a Luna pues muchas cosas habían pasado y quedado en el olvido. Pero el deseaba aclarar ciertos datos. Al llegar, tocó en la puerta y se oyó la voz de Haldir que contestaba. "Adelante. Pasen". Elrond abrió la puerta y vió a Luna, peinando los cabellos de su amado. "pero Luna, señora mía, no debes hacer eso, para eso hay servidumbre" "Elrond, padre mio, déjame hacerlo. Me agrada el cabello largo y sobre todo el de mi esposo." "Está bién, si eso es lo que quieres y te hace felíz pues adelante". "Luna, hija, necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre tu llegada a Rivendell." "Compermiso, si necesitan hablar....los dejo solos." "No, espera Haldir, también tu me puedes ayudar, quédate por favor" "Está bién Elrond". "Hija, pequeña Isilme, ¿recuerdas el día en que penetraste la puerta que por descuido Legolas dejó abierta?" "Si padre". "Bueno, a partir de ese día, ¿Cuándo notaste que el maná empezaba a caer? ¿No fue inmediatamente que tu entraste por la puerta verdad? Necesito que recuerdes todo lo que hiciste y me digas que estabas haciendo cuando empezó a caer el maná sagrado". "No, padre, no necesito hacer memoria, lo recuerdo bastante bién, fué inmediatamente luego de que Haldir y yo........ nos declaramos nuestro amor. Por que ya tenía yo como un mes en el flet de Haldir pero nada pasaba, pues yo anduve fuera del flet en compañía de Haldir ". "¿Por qué la pregunta padre? ¿Ocurre algo con el maná padre?" "Galadriel ha visto que solo en Imladris cae el maná sagrado y no comprendemos el por que solo aquí, si hay elfos en varios países.". "Necesitamos que el maná caiga en otros lados.". "Quizás necesites estar físicamente en esos países. Ya he enviado mensajeros a Lothlórien, a Mirkwood, a el bosque mágico. Para avisar que tu y Haldir se dirigen hacia allá. Tendrás que permanecer un tiempo en cada país para ver si así cae el maná pero según dices fue después de que tu y Haldir se declararon su amor entonces, necesitas amar a los elfos. Tal como amaste a Haldir aquí a pesar de que el es de Lórien." Al escuchar esto, Haldir no comprendíó y se paró enojado, diciéndole a Elrond. "Ella no amará a ningún elfo, ¿me has oído Elrond?" "Haldir, cálmate, no me refiero a ése tipo de amor, sino de el amor entre hermanos, el amor puro, el casto, el de una madre a sus hijos. ¿Entiendes? Ella necesita estar físicamente en cada pueblo y amar a su gente, sentir amor por ellos para que el maná pueda caer. Tal como suele hacerlo tu señora de Lórien. Ama a su pueblo, pero su amor físico solo se lo entrega a su marido.:. "Ah, comprendo Elrond. Perdona mi estupidez. Esta mujer tiene la culpa, me tiene todo tonto. Antes no era yo así." Elrond sonrió ante el comentario de Haldir. "¿Entonces que me respondes mi hija querida, te atreves a comenzar esta aventura y sacrificio en pos de tus hijos los amados elfos querida Elbereth? "¿Tú que opinas querido Haldir?" le preguntó Luna a su marido, pero Elrond comprendió que Luna dejaba la desición a su marido por darle su lugar y respeto aunque sabría de antemano lo que Haldir respondería. No deseaba minimizar su orgullo élfico de caballero y esposo. Elrond sonrió viendo el amor tan inmenso que sentía Luna por ese hombre, guerrero, el mejor de Tierra media. El que siempre había sido muy serio y reservado con los grandes señores, pero ahora Elrond lo estaba conociendo mejor, en otro plan. Ahora veía que también sonreía, lloraba, sentía y amaba. "Está bién para mí señora mia". "No tengo objeción". "Entonces no se diga mas padre, partiremos al lugar que tu dispongas. Pero sólo pongo una condición. Espero que se me pueda cumplir. Deseo viajar en mi amigo Cornelius". Cornelius era un Unicornio que había llegado y se apegó mucho a Luna. "Está bién hija querida. ¿No será muy cansado para ti?" "Está bién así padre. Por favor. No me consientas tanto. También deseo llevar un carruaje y una escolta por favor padre. Que alisten todo lo mas pronto posible y que Guillian venga ahora pues necesito hablarle". Los dos hombres se sorprendieron del don de mando que estaba presentando Luna, jamás le habían visto en ese plan. Pero denotaba mucha autoridad y seriedad. "¿Llamaba a ésta servidora mi ama y señora? ¿En que puedo ayudarle mi señora?" "Acércate Guillian, no deseo atarte a mi destino, pero quisiera saber si puedes acompañarme, al menos a mi primer destino, pues te he tomado afecto y no deseo que otra mano me sirva. A menos que tu desees descansar." Elrond y Haldir se sorprendieron de la calidad moral que presentaba Luna. Ya comenzaba a querer a sus elfos. La manera en que se preocupaba por Guillian era elocuente. "Señora mía, no solo para mi es un placer servirle sino que ya le amo como mi soberana y no deseo otra cosa. Por usted dejaría todo para servirle siempre y acompañarle. Cuándo guste partimos". "Entonces dulce Guillian, alista todo para partir, mis ropajes y los del Sr. Haldir por favor.". "Si, mi lady". "Padre, por favor cuando tengan todo listo, házmelo saber por favor." "Estaré en el jardín, Haldir, iré a meditar. Esperame un poco aquí amor mio.". Y salió y dejó a los hombres solos mirándose sorprendidos de la realeza de Luna. "Bueno, iré a revisar a Cornelius y a Dien. Los alistaré para partir. También veré lo del carruaje. Con permiso Elrond". Elrond se quedó impávido de ver la responsabilidad que presentaba cada uno de ellos. Con semejante tarea a cuestas. Revivir la sangre de los elfos. Una tarea muy pesada para alguien tan pequeño de cuerpo pero grande en espíritu. Ya la voz se había corrido que la misma Elbereth había reencarnado en Luna, para una nueva alianza entre todos los elfos de Tierra media. Que no hubiera disputas, ni envidias. Todos la esperaban, otros le llamaban la Reina Viajera. La Reina Peregrina o la dama de rosa. Elrond envió a que alistaran alimentación para la reina y su consorte y para toda la cuadrilla del viaje y pan de Lembas para todos. Con suficiencia. Todo estuvo al punto en dos horas. Guillian le llamó a Luna para que se cambiara para el viaje. Le ayudó a vestirse y le puso una capa élfica, Haldir entró en la habitación. Ya portaba su ropa de viaje, su arco de siempre, su carcaj, sus flechas. Sus dagas y su espada. Portaba ya su capa élfica. El Sol le daba de lleno en su cabellera larga y lacia. Al mirar esto Luna, deseo tocarlo, tocarlo todo, pero ahora no era momento para ello. Debían partir. "¿Guillian, estás lista?" dijo Luna. "Sí mi Señora". "Vamos pues y que los Valar nos ayuden.¿ Padre, a que lugar iremos primero?" le preguntó Luna a Elrond que ya venía a por ellos "Primero han de ir a Mirkwood hija, que el maná ayudará a que algunas criaturas oscuras que todavía habitan allí se autodestierren" "Está bién padre, ¿imagino que Haldir conoce todos los caminos de Tierra Media no? "Si, mi amada niña. El conoce toda tierra media. Cuídate hija mía por favor, no hagas locuras. Y en cuanto arriben, manden un mensajero a Imladris diciendo que llegaron con bien. Por favor. Mi corazón se acongoja por tu partida Oh Elbereth, pero se que tienes una misión por hacer.". "Padre....... (dos lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Luna). Recuerda que te amo donde quiera que yo esté padre, aunque no lo seas de sangre lo eres por la fuerza del amor." Dicho esto, abrazó a su padre adoptivo y le dio dos besos, uno en su frente y otro en su mejilla. Esto fue suficiente para que el controlado Elrond derramara el llanto. No pudo mas. Abrazó con fuerza a esa niña para el, una niña de 19 años, que llevaba una carga enorme, lloraba y suspiraba. Hasta que Luna, le limpió las lágrimas y le dijo: "Vamos padre, que tengo que partir, todos los días mira hacia el norte, que mi corazón te verá y te enviaré el mas dulce de los recuerdos.". "Haldir, por favor, cuídense, por favor....." "No te preocupes Elrond, ella es mi tesoro y no le descuidaré". Diciendo esto, Luna montó sobre Cornelius, pero no como todos los jinetes sino que delicadamente, de lado, pues aún seguía lastimada por Haldir. Se puso la capucha y Haldir montó a Dien y avanzó la columna hacia el puente de Imladris. Primero iban la avanzada, para cuidar que no hubiera todavía una bestia inmunda de el oscuro por allí que amenazara la integridad de la reina. Luego la guardia Real, Luego hiba el carruaje de las provisiones, luego el carruaje para el descanso de la reina, luego la reina sobre Cornelius, luego Haldir, protegiendo a su amada, a los flancos de la reina, había cuatro hombres para proteger su cuerpo luego Guillian y al último mas guardias. Cuidando la retaguardia. Así Elrond vió partir la carabana con la Reina Viajera, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pues esa niña tan desvalida, se sabía dar a querer. Despertaba el amor de quien la trataba con solo verle, con ver su inocencia. Siempre le había dicho su padre "No hay enemigo pequeño Elrond. Tienes que ser un bravo guerrero" Pero Elrond nunca pensó que un rival sería así de peligroso. Tan fácil que era amar a la pequeña Isilme. Era tan sencilla, tan rústica, pero no cabía duda que por dentro se encontraba Elbereth que cuando salía a flote, era imponente, magnífica, noble, leal, como el y Haldir le habían visto en la alcoba. Ahora comprendía por que esa niña había permanecido escondida en el mundo de Luna, pues era tan preciada que solo de imaginar que hubiera caído en manos del oscuro, lo hacía temblar. La pobre tuvo que vivir con esa pesadilla por 19 años.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	10. Recibimiento Capítulo 10 Suspiro de Amor

Capítulo 10 Recibimiento.   
Atardecía ya cuando la comitiva debía acampar. Ya habían entrado al Bsque Negro. Todo iba lo bastante bién. No habían tenido percances. Se montaron las tiendas. Se prendieron las fogatas para calentar a los guardias. Se montaron los turnos de guardias, comandados por Haldir. A Haldir le tocaba el segundo turno. En la tienda de Luna, Guillian le atendía solícitamente. Hasta que ya la dejó instalada y entró Haldir, entonces Guillian dejó a su señora en compañía de Haldir. Ella se retiró a su tienda a descansar. Haldir miró a Luna. Estaba hermosa. Durmiendo con sus ojos abiertos también. Isilme bañaba sus pupilas, haciendolas ver doradas por el tono café de sus pupilas. Desde la noche de bodas que no la tocaba. Besó sus labios y Luna se despertó. "Haldir, amor mío, ¿sabes? Estaba soñando que hacía el amor con un lindo guerrero rubio, pero lo mas extraño es que no se le veía la cara ¿sabes? Que raro ¿no?" Haldir sintió hervir su sangre de celos y rabia. No creía lo que su amada Isilme le estaba diciendo. Un seño de incredulidad quedó clavado en sus cejas. Hasta que vió la sonrisa perversa de Luna comprendió su juego. "Malévola mujer, me matas, haces de mi lo que quieres, me provocas, eres una reina bruja. Ahora te castigaré malvada Isilme." "Ah, ¿si? Piedad señor Capitán de la guardia del bosque dorado, por favor no me haga daño en su deseo de venganza." "¿Acaso mis oídos me engañan y me estás pidiendo piedad mujer? Que poco es tu aguante mujer.". "Ya verás lo que te haré". Diciendo esto, la besó, pero ya no era tierno, era apasionado, deseaba castigar a su mujer por el acceso de ira y celos que le infligió. No sabía que le pasaba pero desde que la conoció estaba hecho un tonto. Ya no era el de antes. Quizas si era la misma Elbereth encarnada y estaba usando algun tipo de sortilegio para tenerlo en ese estado. "Reina mía, te adoro, te idolatro. Me moriría sin ti, me has condenado a una eternidad amandote. Me has perdido mujer." "Haldir, mi amor, te amo, te amo, te amo, siempre te amare". Así siguieron todo el rato, amándose una, dos, tres veces, hasta que quedaron satisfechos. Ella se quedó recostada sobre el almohadón, apenas con la túnica cubriéndole su cuerpo. Haldir iba a cerrar los ojos para dormir un rato, cuando vio una sombra acercarse a la tienda. Le hablaban. Ya le tocaba su turno de hacer guardia. No había dormido pero valía la pena. Luna era suya, para siempre. "Capitán, es hora" se oyó una voz muy suave que decía para no despertar a la reina. Igual contestó Haldir. "Voy". "¿A dónde vas amor?" dijo Luna adormilada. "es mi turno de hacer guardia, duerme amor, no te preocupes, Shhhhh, duerme niña mia". Y Luna se durmió agotada como estaba con el viaje y luego de haber sido de Haldir por cuarta ocasión, era mas que suficiente. Transcurrieron dos horas. Haldir inspeccionaba la zona con sus ojos en la lejanía, en la oscuridad. Escudriñándola. Fue a darle una vuelta a la tienda de su amada. Al abrir la tienda, algo lo dejó paralizado. Una araña, peluda y oscura pero demasiado grande, como para devorar a Luna de un bocado estaba tras de ella, en silencio. Luna despertó ante el zumbido que hizo Haldir al sacar una flecha del Carcaj, montar la flecha en el arco y apuntar. Luna se sentó y miró a Haldir que le apuntaba hacia su cabeza. Pensó que se había vuelto loco. Le miraba con horror, con repulsión, "¿por qué me quieres dañar Haldir? ¿ya no eres mi elfo adorado? Haldir estaba frío, una gota de sudor le corría por la frente lateralmente. Estaba rojo, suavemente le dijo: "No te muevas bruscamente, no hables. Cuándo te diga, inclina la cabeza. Y obedece" Luna supo que algo pasaba y tenía que obedecerle. "Ahora Luna" Luna se tiró al frente entre sus piernas. Sólo escuchó un zumbido pasar por su cabeza y en eso un chillido se escuchó por detrás y un cuerpo pesado y peludo cayó sobre Luna, asustándola. Luna se movía y no dejaba que se le ayudase. Haldir tiró el arco y trataba de ayudarle a Luna. Pero ese animal estaba muy pesado para ella. Haldir no lo podía pues tampoco Luna dejaba de moverse y se enredaba mas. Luna gritaba pues sentía lo peludo del animal, le daba asco, esos pelos se atoraban en su piel, hiriéndola, hasta que Luna se quedó callada. Haldir temió lo peor. "Luna, luna, respóndeme" Los guardias se presentaron y al abrir la cortina, presenciaron algo que les heló la sangre. Creían que su reina había muerto. Le ayudaron a Haldir a quitar ese cuerpo peludo y horrible de encima de Luna. Aunque también ellos resultaban heridos en las manos. A haldir se le hacía eterno. Por fin quitaron el animal de encima de Luna y lo sacaron fuera de la tienda mientras Luna era atendida por Haldir. Enviaron por Guillian y un sanador que iba con ellos por si fuera necesario. La reanimaron pues solo estaba desmayada por la impresión. Al volver en sí, se arrojó para un lado, y se abrazaba, en su confusión creía que los brazos de Haldir eran las patas de la araña. Y gritaba. "Déjame, vete, vete, no me toquees nooooooooooo." Haldir intentó agarrarla, pero ella no reaccionaba. Hasta que Haldir le gritó: "LUNA, MIRAME NIM MERETHRIL. Soy yo tu Haldir. Ella escuchó su voz y levantó sus ojos de sus rodillas. Y se lanzó hacia Haldir, a puerto seguro. "Haldir, haldir, tuve tanto miedo mi amor. Ese animal, que era mi amor, solo sabía que estaba peludo y algo me hería. Me dio tanta repugnancia sentir su cuerpo." "Si amor, pero ya está muerto. Ahora solo estas conmigo. Shhhhh, ya mi bebé, mi niña amada. Shhhh. Guillian sacó al sanador y le preguntó que se debía hacer y solo había que limpiar las heridas de Luna y si no eran muy profundas no harían mas. Sólo ponerle un ungüento cicatrizante. Guillian le explicó a Haldir lo que debía hacer. "¿Amor, nena, me dejarías curarte las cortadas que te hizo ese animal? No es la gran cosa pero de todos modos, mirate amor, estas toda cortada de los brazos. Anda chiquita mia, déjate." "Si". musitó ella. Se quedó en silencio y dejó a Haldir hacer el trabajo y luego vió que el se limpiaba tambien sus manos. Haldir trató de que ella durmiera pero estaba preocupado por ella pues ella ya no lloraba, no decía nada. Ella ya no quiso dormir, y Haldir se tuvo que mantener con ella pues ella quería irse con el. Ella no volvió a dormir en la tienda. Le traía malos recuerdos. Le decía a Haldir que estarían mejor en un árbol, el al ver su inocencia sin saber que las arañas podían subir a los árboles. En la mañana, partieron hacia Mirkwood. Llegaron a medio día. Los guardias anunciaban la llegada de la nueva reina Elbereth. Los heráldos anunciaban y cantaban su llegada. Todo el pueblo elfo le aclamaba. Ella se sentía en un sueño. Al acercarse al palacio, sobre la entrada, en el foso, estaba el Rey de Mirkwood, Legolas y sus hermanos. Luna, iba sobre su amigo Cornelius, se veía imponente. Legolas se acercó para ayudarle a bajar pero al verla se asustó. Haldir presto se bajó de Dien para ayudar a su amada. Legolas, preguntó "¿Haldir, que ha pasado? Luna viene herida. Pero.....como." "No te preocupes Legolas, estoy bién" dijo Luna. Haldir la tomó de la cintura y le ayudó a bajar de Cornelius. Legolas miró la montura de Luna y se asombró. "No puede ser." "Sí, querido Legolas, tan cierto como lo estas viendo. Es un preludio de lo que vendrá". "Adelante por favor, su majestad, siéntase bienvenida a nuestro reino que es el suyo, por favor" decía el Rey de Mirkwood, padre de Legolas. Luna hizo una reverencia con la cabeza agradeciéndole su hospitalidad. "Le agradezco majestad su hospitalidad, para mi gente y mi esposo". "Sus habitaciones ya están listas Aran Meletyalda le dijo Legolas a Luna. "Qué Aratar te bendiga Legolas". El príncipe Legolas, llevó personalmente a Luna y Haldir a sus aposentos que fueron preparados especialmente para ellos. Las mejores habitaciones. Legolas estaba preocupado por Luna pues la vió herida. En lo que Luna miraba el aposento, Legolas le hizo una seña a Haldir para que saliera al pasillo. "Haldir, ¿que pasó en el camino? ¿Por qué Isilme viene así? ¿Es de gravedad?" "No querido amigo, tranquilo. Una araña gigantesca quiso atacar a Luna cuándo dormía pero la maté pero el cuerpo de la araña hirió a Luna. Los capilares de la araña hirieron a Luna, pero como el cuerpo de ella estaba sobre Luna y estaba aterrorizada y se movía bastante y no dejaba quitarle la araña, pues además estaba muy pesada. Sólo fueron arañazos y el susto. La guardia tuvo que ayudarme." "Sí, desgraciadamente ésa es una maldición que no hemos podido retirar". "Pues ahora que estoy aquí si puedo ayudarte, solo dilo, pero no delante de Luna ¿eh?" "Gracias amigo, eres muy amable. Bueno, te dejo descansar. Por favor, yo estimo a Luna, como una amiga o una hermana y hasta ahí. El día que hablamos a solas, ella estaba curiosa por que le aclarara si había una diferencia entre su mundo y el nuestro, todavía tenía dudas si también yo era elfo, inclusive la hize que me halara las orejas, ¿puedes creerlo? Tuve que cambiar físicamente para que me creyera. Por favor, cuídala Haldir. Quiérela mucho". "No te preocupes y confesión por confesión, yo los miré por la ventana de mi habitación. Miré que ella te tocó las orejas y creeme que sentí un celo, tremendo, pero luego ví lo que hiciste. Y mas o menos me imaginé lo que pasaba por su mente. Ahora sé que le estimas como una hermana. Y yo como un gran amigo. Lisse oloori Legolas". "Lisse oloori Haldir". Y Haldir entró a la habitación dónde ya Luna se comenzaba a cambiar y a ponerse su bata de noche pues ya se había duchado. Se sentía cansada y con sueño. La idea de hacer el amor con su marido, le apetecía pero se sentía desfallecer. Se recostó sin esperar a su amado. Haldir se fue a dar un baño y al salir vió a Luna que yacía dormida. De lado, encorvada con la mano sobre la boca. Siempre dormía así. Su dedo pulgar derecho dentro de la boca, siempre, succionando suavemente. Era algo tan íntimo, que solo el conocía ese detalle, y sus ojos abiertos. Ahora sabía el porque de sus ojos abiertos siendo humana, pero no era tan humana. Era Elbereth, y ella tenía que tener algo de elfo. Ahora sabía por que su Isilme tenía esa costumbre. Por la pena tan grande de Luna de no tener el amor de su mamil(madre). Que bella era. Se recostó pues no deseaba despertarla, la levantó suavemente y la recostó sobre su brazo y su pecho. Ella seguía con su pulgar. Cómo un bebé, la cubrió y se recostó, suspiró y se quedó mirándo el sueño de Luna, vió que era pausado y tranquilo. Se durmió pensando que una noche de tranquilidad no le caería mal. Estaba soñando que la veía sobre Cornelius, con una túnica blanca, igual de alba que Cornelius, y montaba como la mejor amazona. Le veía su cabello rizado volar al viento. Era hermosa. Sus ojos, a veces verdes y a veces cafes miel, enmarcaban esos pómulos. Ojos brujos. Era la primera vez que Haldir veía esa combinación. Estaba soñando precioso con su Isilme cuándo sintió que ella lloraba y se estremecía: "No..... déjame......no me hagas daño. Haldir, amor, ¿dónde estás? Me haces daño, rompes mi piel, noooo, dejame por favor, yo no te hago daño, no me golpees, por favor madre, ya no me pegues. Yo te amo madre, ¿que he hecho para que me trates así? Mph.......madr...........no............" Haldir, despertó y al oír todo esto y ver que Isilme lloraba, sus mejillas estaban húmedas de lágrimas. Y se retorcía. Sudaba, estaba muy agitada. Tenía que despertarla. "Niña mía, amor, despierta, todo es un sueño, es una pesadilla" Y la tomó en sus brazos y la sacudía suavemente, y así finalmente la pudo sacar de ésa pesadilla. Luna se sentó y gritó: "Madre nooooooooo". Haldir le abrazaba y ella se prendió de el con desesperación, el la mecía tratando de consolarla. "Shhhh, ya amor, es solo un sueño, nada es real". Tocaron la puerta suavemente y entró Legolas "¿Qué ha pasado Haldir? ¿Se siente mal Luna?". "Solo tiene una pesadilla Legolas, gracias." La imagen que vió Legolas, le enterneció. Haldir, el fiero guerrero, el mas bravo soldado de toda tierra media, ahí doblado con su amada en brazos, consolándola, siendo capaz de darle tanta ternura que Legolas jamás pensó que él tuviera. Cerró la puerta y les dejó sólos. Sintió tanta envidia por no tener él un amor así. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	11. Capítulo 11 El Juego del Amor Suspiro de...

Capítulo 11. El Juego del Amor.   
Legolas venía distraído pensando en el amor de ellos cuándo sintió que chocó con alguien tirando todo lo que la elfa traía en las manos. Un gran estrépito se oyó, y Legolas puso atención al objeto con el que había chocado. Se quedó mudo. Era la elfa mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto. No supo que hacer. Se quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse. No podía dejar de verla. Ella lo miró furibunda, muy enojada. Sus ojos parecían dos piedras grises. Pero al ver de quién se trataba su actitud cambió."Perdone príncipe, no ví por dónde iba." Pero alguien experimentado como Legolas alcanzó a distinguir la rabia que trataba de dominar Guillian y le llamó la atención que una elfa de servicio tuviera esa rebeldía. Quiso darle una lección y no tanto para ponerla en su lugar sino para divertirse, pues en verdad le causaba gracia el enojo de la elfa de ojos grises. "¿Díme mujer, eres una elfa de servicio?" "Sí, su majestad, sirvo para mi señora Elbereth.". "En verdad debes de estar orgullosa de atenderle, pero con esas ínfulas que tienes, ese mal genio, no creo que debas atender a tu señora en ese estado". Guillian sintió que sus mejillas ardían y sentía que la sangre saldría por sus orejas. Estaba comenzando a odiar a este hombre. ¿Pero que se pensaba? Si pudiera.........lo.........mph....... "Tiene razón su majestad, me disculpo." "Así está mejor, dime mujer, ¿cómo te llamas?" "Me llamo Guillian mi señor" "Mi señor, me gusta como se oye eso. No tiene caso que vayas con tu ama pues ya se hacen cargo de ella, el capitán Haldir le está atendiendo. Puedes retirarte Guillian" "Gracias señor". Legolas se fue riéndose de Guillian, le causaba tanta gracia la rabia de ella. ¿Pero que se pensaba ése principito de pacotilla? De seguro era el clásico prepotente que creía en las diferencias sociales. Pues ella no le veía ninguna diferencia a ella, dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza, dos ojos, que por cierto tenían un azul intenso. Oh, pero como le odiaría. Esperaba que su señora no fuera a estar mucho tiempo allí pues presintió que sufriría mucho. Con ése engreído. Pululando por allí. "¿Quién está pululando por alli Guillian? ¿Quién es el engreído que pulula por ahí?" le preguntó Legolas a Guillian. Guillian sintió que el piso se le abría. "Nadie Príncipe Legolas, un elfo que me ha estado molestando últimamente desde que salimos de Rivendell". "¿Ah, si Guillian?" Y Legolas la tomó de los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos azules que Legolas tenía, sin hablar, solo mirada con mirada, Guillian por respeto tenía que bajar la vista, pero no podía, ese inmenso azul de los ojos de Legolas, sentía que el mar le llamaba. Quería perderse en ellos. Un estremecimiento le recorría la columna vertebral. Pero que le pasaba. Sentía las manos blancas, pero firmes de el príncipe en sus hombros. Tenía que mostrar respeto, y cuando quiso bajar la vista, obligándose a ello, se detuvo en la boca de Legolas, esos finos labios, pensó en como se sentiría ser besada por esos labios. "¿Así es que te ha estado molestando, pero tu le correspondes Guillian? ¿O simplemente el se ilusiona solo? Díme como se llama, pues mañana hablaré con él.". Legolas sabía que ese supuesto enamorado, no existía, alcanzó a escuchar los retobos de Guillian. Sabía que se refería a él. ¿Pero como se atrevía a decirle principito de pacotilla? Nadie así había osado decirle así. El era amable con su servidumbre, pero esta mujer, ella le hacía hervir la sangre. "¿O supongo que son mentiras tuyas Guillian? Díme, ¿tienes un enamorado? ¿Hay alguien que pueda por ahí robarte un beso?" Guillian se quedó muda. El príncipe se acercaba a ella, le tenía agarrada de los hombros. Se fue acercando a Guillian y ella se quedó quieta, no sabía que hacer. Legolas, unió su boca a la de Guillian pero el beso fue brutal, despiadado, brusco, apasionado. Quería castigar a esta elfa endemoniada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?  
  
Entonces Legolas sintió que ella aflojaba presión y que ella comenzaba a gozar el beso. Entonces el sintió muy placentero la debilidad de ella, ese rendimiento momentáneo que ella presentó.  
  
"Es tan linda, con sus ojos grises, pero su boca, fresca, agradable, sabe a manjar de dioses, oh valares, hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza. Hace que mis piernas se sientan débiles y no me puedan sostener., no debo mostrarle ninguna debilidad.". pensó Legolas.  
  
Entonces, se separó y miró esos ojos mustios que añoraban mas y desconcertados se preguntaban el porque ya no era obsequiada mas esa caricia.  
  
Entonces Guillian afinó su vista retirando el placer y la pasión y lo que miró la dejó fría: El la miraba con sorna, riendo de sus sentimientos. Por unos segundos ella pensó, "No puede ser, si el me estaba besando tan dulcemente, fue un momento fugaz, pero el me entregó su alma." Pero al ver su sarcasmo reflejado en sus ojos, su rabia creció, su corazón lloró y se prometió que nunca mas cedería ante ese elfo que jugaba con todos los que lo rodeaban. No se pudo controlar y le lanzó una bofetada a Legolas, con toda su rabia, y después enseguida, comprendió lo que había hecho, tocó la mejilla del príncipe heredero, y no para acariciarle, sino para lastimarle y humillarle. Abría sus ojos grises con asombro y temor, pero mas que nada, con dolor pues ella lastimó ese rostro perfecto, esos ojos azules se cerraron por el dolor y el estupor por causa de ella. Se lanzó corriendo por el pasillo, se fue a internar a un jardín y se sentó en la hierba, abrazando sus rodillas, enterrando su cara entre sus rodillas, las lágrimas se agolpaban en ella, temblaba toda, en un schock. Sabía lo que había hecho, que se exponía a que el rey de Mirkwood le encarcelara en los calabozos por haber tocado a su hijo, pero lo que mas le dolía y aun no comprendia por que sentía ese dolor profundo en su alma de haber inflingido ese dolor a Legolas. A ella no le importaba si era príncipe o no, en ese fugaz momento, eran un elfo y una elfa, mostrando y entregando su alma. Si, lo comprendió de golpe, el suyo había sido un amor a primera vista, todo ese odio, todo ese coraje que ella sintió era amor a primera vista y su dolor se había concentrado en darse cuenta que el era muy superfluo, que era muy dado a los niveles sociales y que ese amor jamas prosperaría. El jamás se fijaría en ella como compañera de vida sino de cama, solo eso, pero ella no aspiraba a eso, no a tener su cuerpo sino a tener su alma, su amor.  
  
Guillian temblaba y lloraba desesperadamente y por lo consiguiente no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban sigilosos. Hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba en la hierba a su lado. Temió que hubiera sido Legolas pues no quería que la viera humillada y lo que es peor, mal correspondida. Levantó su vista para confirmar sus sospechas pero se tranquilizó un poco pues vió que no era él. Sino un elfo doméstico. Un sirviente de palacio del bosque negro.  
  
"Disculpa, pasaba por aquí hacia mis habitaciones para cortar camino, pero escuché ruidos y quise investigar a que se debían" (Ella supo inmediatamente que el se refería a sus llantos, pero que no lo mencionó por galantería y pensó que era un elfo lindo, muy tierno al pensar en ella asi). "Pues no, solo soy yo. -dijo Guillian limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente) Me llamo Guillian, y soy una elfa de servicio. Mi señora es Luna Barda.". "Pero como, ¿tu señora es la dama Elbereth, la diosa Varda, la que dice el rey que vendría por nosotros para ayudarnos?"  
  
"Así es. Ella misma. Justamente ahorita vengo de verla. Está con su marido, el Capitán Haldir de Lothlórien. Me dirigía a mis habitaciones. Están por el ala oeste. Disculpame, pero ¿como se llama tan gentil elfo que me ha hecho compañía?"  
  
"Me llamo Aratan y sirvo a el rey del bosque negro. Ayudo en la cocina. Asi es que si ud, en algún momento va por la cocina, ahí me puede encontrar. Le atenderé encantado, todo lo que sea para la reina Elbereth, será cocinado especialmente en demasía y sobre todo para su ayudante." Dijo el elfo, mostrando sus reverencias hacia Guillian.  
  
"Bueno Aratan, me ha dado mucho placer conocerle. Y ahora también me retiro a mi habitación, compermiso" "Señora, me permitiría acompañarle a su habitación para resguardarla de cualquier peligro de palacio y que llegue con seguridad a sus aposentos?"  
  
"No quisiera incomodarle, pues ya se retiraba a descansar" contestó Guillian.  
  
"De ninguna manera, es un honor para este pobre siervo que brazo tan digno penda del mío." Y dicho esto, ofreció su brazo a Guillian.  
  
El cuál fué aceptado. Caminaron hacia los aposentos de Guillian, con una charla suave y animosa. Guillian pensó en cuán diferentes eran Aratan y Legolas. El agua y el aceite. Pero lo que Guillian no sabía es que ese brazo ofrecido, y aceptado, fue interceptado por una mirada feroz. Legolas miraba la escena molesto, furioso, pues no sabía por que ella le pasaba el brazo. Ella habló de un elfo que la molestaba pero no creía que fuera Aratan, el cocinero personal de su padre. Siempre había simpatizado con el pero ahora, se le había hecho demasiado confianzudo como para platicar con la asistente personal de Luna.. En fin, quizás ella no era tan calmadita como quería hacerle pensar. Quizas a ella le gustaba amanecer en diferentes brazos élficos. Mañana hablaría con Aratan para sondear la situación pero Guillian no podía ni debía andar exhibiendo sus aventuras por todos lados. ¡Ha! Legolas se engañaba pensando que debía cuidar a Guillian por Luna. Nunca pensó en si había algún interés personal. Eso estaba mas allá de su imaginación.  
  
Al día siguiente a primera hora, lo que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina dónde sabía que Aratan estaría ya trabajando para Elbereth, su padre y todos los grandes señores. No quiso mandarle llamar con ningún elfo pues quería que todo el asunto quedara en secreto pues no quería murmullos por el palacio y que fueran a molestar a Luna en lo mínimo. Legolas le miró, estaba afanoso, cantando y sacando unos bollos del horno, mientras algo hervía ya en la lumbre, nunca lo había visto así de contento, pues seguido Legolas entraba a la cocina para escapar de palacio por la puerta trasera de la cocina.. "Aratan, buenos días" le dijo Legolas a Aratan. El pobre Aratan, se sorprendió de ver allí a su Señor y haciendo una reverencia, le preguntó que deseaba. "Mi Señor, buenos días le concedan los valares. ¿ En que puedo servirle mi señor?"  
  
"Necesito hablar contigo pero a solas sin la presencia de tus ayudantes, ¿entiendes? Ahora sígueme". Ordenó Legolas  
  
"Sí mi señor". Aratan le dio indicaciones a un ayudante y salió presuroso detrás de Legolas.  
  
Legolas le llevó a un jardín privado que tenía desde que era niño cuándo sus deseos de estar en la naturaleza eran muy fuertes y no le dejaban salir por los peligros que existían en el bosque y nadie podía hacerle guardia a Legolas.  
  
"Necesito hablar sobre un tema muy delicado para todos nosotros", le dijo a Aratan. "Dígame príncipe Legolas, estoy a su disposición".  
  
"Anoche te ví platicando con la dama Guillian, la asistente de la dama Luna." El pobre Aratan no sabía por que le decía eso su señor. "Sí, efectivamente, anoche le acompañé a su habitación por que ella......." "Poooof" fue todo lo que sonó, un sonido seco, hueco. El puño de Legolas se estrelló sobre la mandíbula de Aratan. El pobre le miraba desconcertado, no acertaba a comprender por que su príncipe le castigaba así. "¿Pero mi señor, que sucede? No comprendo que he hecho. Si usted me explica, podré entender".  
  
"Anoche dormiste con Guillian y sabes bién que a la doncella de la dama Luna, se le debe respetar. A Luna no le parecerá que a su doncella sea utilizada de ésta manera, no importando lo que la misma Guillian diga. ¿O es acaso que planeas desposarla?" Le reclamó Legolas al confundido elfo que no ataba a descifrar lo que Legolas le reclamaba tan enojado y molesto. "Pero señor, yo no he dormido con la dama Guillian, solo le acompañé a la puerta de su habitación pues se notaba muy alterada y no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a la dama Guillian ya que es la doncella de nuestra señora Elbereth.". "¿Estás seguro Aratan?" "Por supuesto señor. Usted me conoce y sabe que no soy partícipe de ésos juegos que muchos elfos son capaces de realizar, el día en que yo hiciera algo sería por que amo a una dama. Y no sería a la sombra de la noche, sino a la vista de todos, haciendolo de manera correcta, desposándola con la autorización de sus padres".  
  
"Entonces debo de entender que solo trataste de ser caballeroso con la doncella" dijo Legolas. "Así es mi señor. Sólo fue eso. Es todo". "Discúlpame Aratan, no quise golpearte, pero espero que me comprendas un poco en ésta situación. Tenemos que cuidar el que nuestra señora Elbereth no sienta ninguna molestia. En lo más mínimo. Comprendes eso ¿verdad?". "Sí mi príncipe y pierda cuidado. No se preocupe". "Bueno, ve con el sanador por favor a que te cure ese golpe y luego regresa a tus labores" "Sí, mi príncipe".  
  
Aratan se retiró con una reverencia pensando que su amo se había mostrado como un pretendiente o novio celoso de su amada, ¿acaso el príncipe y Guillian? No, no podía ser, pues La dama Elbereth acababa de arrivar a Mirkwood y Legolas no conocía a Guillian, ¿o sí? Pensó Aratan. No lo sabría pero lo que si pensó es que Guillian tenía unos ojos preciosos y muy expresivos. Grises como las mañanas nubladas.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	12. Suspiro de AmorCapítulo 12 Encuentro con...

Capítulo 12. Encuentro con el Amor.  
  
Luna se encontraba dormida sobre el pecho de su Haldir, él le miraba tiernamente pues no deseaba molestarla. Veía como su respiración acompasada hacia subir y bajar esos pechos que ya le eran familiares. Ya les conocía a la perfección. Cómo siempre, ella se encontraba con su pulgar dentro de su boca. Haldir le quiso sacar el pulgar y vió que ella fruncía su seño. Decidió dejarla, en fin, no le hacía daño a nadie y ella estaría mas relajada. Eso le daba un aire de ternura que rayaba en lo infantil. Acarició sus cabellos, pensando que era preciosa. En eso ella se movió y al fijar sus ojos, lo primero que vió fué la ternura de su marido que le veía con sumo amor. "Hola, dormilona, tenemos que alistarnos para desayunar con el rey Thandruil y con los príncipes. Qué lástima que no podemos quedarnos un poco mas de tiempo. Vamos, arriba."  
  
"Luna miró a su marido toda disciplente pero Haldir tenía razón. Se metió a bañar y Haldir le ayudó a entrar en la bañera, para que ella no se fuera a lastimar, le ayudó a lavar su espalda, y Haldir trató de no tocar las partes que sabía que ella despertaría a la pasión para no retardar mas su asistencia con el rey Thandruil. Rápidamente le ayudó a salir y la acompañó a secarse al cuarto. Ya ahí la dejó para darse un baño rápidamente. Cuándo salió del baño, miró a su esposa, completamente bella. Resplandecía cierto fulgor de ella. Cómo que un aura muy resplandeciente salía de ella. No sabía que era. Cualquier elfo o persona no podría verle. Era algo invisible que el no había notado antes. Luna volteó a verle y vió su cara sonriéndole:  
  
"¡Apúrate amor, que el rey nos espera!, no querrás tenerle esperando.Vamos amor."  
  
"Si mi niña amada, ya voy. Pero ¿sabes? Te ves esplendorosa el día de hoy.".  
  
"Gracias amor." Contestó Luna pero se le quedó viendo a su marido. Sus cabellos caían sobre su torso, se veía tan sensual. Luna se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado pues estaba claudicando, se sentía desfallecer de deseo por Haldir.  
  
Cuándo entraron al comedor, ya los estaban esperando el rey y sus hijos de pie en el comedor. El rey se encaminó hacia ellos. Y haciendo una reverencia ante Luna y Haldir, besó la mano de Luna con la consiguiente rabia de Haldir pero tenía que callar. Solo sus ojos relampaguearon. Pero no dijo nada. "Por favor mi señora,¿nos hace el honor?" dijo el rey mostrándole a Luna su silla.  
  
Haldir tomó asiento a un lado de su amada después de ayudarle con la silla. No quería que nadie fuese amable con ella. Ella era suya, toda, de cuerpo, de mente de alma. Ella fue mujer en sus brazos. El la enseñó. Los primeros lances del amor. El la descubrió, ella llegó del firmamento para él. Aún recordaba cuándo la apresó, su carita bañada en llanto, asustada, con ese temor en sus ojos, cuajados de estrellas, estrellas saladas. Con ese aire de inocencia en su rostro, recordó que al principio creyó que sería una niña elfa, pero no, era una humana, y casi una niña. Cómo su cuerpo lo engañaban y quería tomarla ahí mismo, un deseo salvaje, pero le detenía ese cuerpo y mente de niña. La inocencia de ella al creerlo un loco por andar vestido como un elfo. Cómo se habían reído después cuando ella por fin aceptó ésa verdad, que ellos eran elfos, reales y lo que era Tierra Media.  
  
"Haldir, si lo deseas puedes acompañarnos a la guardia. Cómo te digo, si Elbereth no desea otra cosa"  
  
¿De que diablos le hablaba Legolas? Le hablaban y no había escuchado nada por estar pendiente de Luna y sus recuerdos. Legolas quería llevarlo a la guardia. Bueno, no deseaba desdeñar la invitación del príncipe, deseaba sinceramente ver a los hombres de Mirkwood, ver sus técnicas, etc".  
  
Luna adivinó el pensamiento de su marido, después de todo, el era un guerrero. No podía estar tan alejado de las armas y de todo lo que se le aproximara. Sonrió para su amado.  
  
"Haldir, amor, si quieres ve con Legolas. Yo me quedaré en palacio. Por mi no te preocupes."  
  
"¿Pero mi amor, como crees que pueda estar separado de ti un instante? Me haría falta tu presencia." "Mi vida, tu sabes que te amo y yo se que tu me amas, no te preocupes, solo será por un rato. Con eso debe bastarte para estar separado de mi un tiempo. Mi corazón va dentro de tu pecho mi amor."  
  
"No quisiera dejarte querida niña mia" "No me dejarás amor, ve, anda, termina de comer y acompaña a tu amigo Legolas".  
  
Y así Haldir, antes de partir, besó dulcemente a su amada, prometiéndole regresar antes del oscurecer entonces ella le vió montar su noble Dien.  
  
"Cielos, se ve tan gallardo, tan noble, tan esplendoroso. No puedo aguardar a que regrese, quisiera tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo, que me hiciera el amor. Es tan dulce y tan tierno."  
  
Luna esperó hasta que se le perdió de vista. Luego fue a las caballerizas para ver a su noble Cornelius, el primer unicornio que arribó a Rivendell y que Luna descubrió que podía hablar con él. Cornelius le confesó que los Valares le enviaron exclusivamente para ella. Para su uso personal. Entonces Luna le abrió su corazón para siempre, para amarle y con el tiempo se hicieron los grandes amigos. Luna le contó como había sido su vida. Era el único que sabía con detalle sobre la vida de su ama. Cuándo vivía en ese mundo con sus padres. El sabía todo lo que le habían hecho. Y lloró junto con esa diosa vestida de niña. Sabía cual era el destino de ella y quería darle lo que nunca tuvo en su tierna infancia. Lo que Luna nunca supo cuándo comenzó a hablar con Cornelius es que el noble animal no hablaba el idioma de Luna, sino al revés, que Luna estaba hablando en élfico antiguo. Pero muy antiguo. Aún para los elfos mas viejos era desconocido. El élfico de los Valares. Pero ella lo ignoraba, siempre creyó que el noble animal le hablaba en su lengua.  
  
Mientras esto pasaba y Luna se aseguraba que Cornelius fuera bién atendido, Guillian esperaba a fuera por su señora. Cuándo Luna salió vió a Guillian y le dijo "Querida Guillian, ¿podrás hacerme compañía hoy? Vamos, necesito platicar contigo." "Sí mi señora" Se encaminaron hacia un jardín privado que le fue otorgado a Luna. Ahí se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a charlar.  
  
"Díme querida Guillian. ¿Nunca te has enamorado?" La pobre Guillian se sonrojó y bajó su mirada recordando a Legolas. "Sí mi señora, me he enamorado". Luna se sorprendió y se sintió feliz por su doncella y amiga pues ahora que ella conocía el amor, quería que todo el mundo estuviera en este estado de perfección. "Pero que bién, y ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado querida amiga?" "No soy correspondida mi señora. El no sabe que le amo. Al contrario me odia." "Pero como. ¿Cómo sabes que te odia? ¿le has insinuado que le amas?" "El solo ha atinado a verme un par de veces pero yo he descubierto que lo mío es amor a primera vista, pero comprendo que el jamás pondría sus ojos en mí, soy muy poca cosa para él. Siempre me ha maltratado y el es muy fijado en esas cosas sociales." "pero como" dijo Luna "¿Entonces el es de posición encumbrada? ¿Acaso es alguno de los hijos de Elrond? Digo, por que tu vivías allí. "No mi señora. No es ninguno de ellos." "Guillian de una vez díme quién es él por favor." "Pero señora, es que no tiene caso. Yo moriré de pena algún día pues gracias a ese beso él me ha hecho volar a las alturas y luego me dejó caer y se burló de mi, yo me estaba perdiendo en esos ojos azul profundo." "Guillian, por segunda vez, ¿me dirás quién es él? Como tu Reina y señora Elbereth, te lo ordeno."  
  
Entonces Guillian se soltó llorando tan profusamente, y entre sollozos le dijo el nombre de su amado que tanto se había burlado de ella.  
  
"Se trata..........!sniffff!.......... del príncipe Legolas, mi señora". "Legolas. Clásico. Era un rubio elfo y no dejó de reconocer la belleza del elfo aunque de diferente tipo que la belleza de su marido. Legolas era frágil, etéreo y su marido era varonil, gallardo. Tenía una gallardía que le hacía ver soberbio.  
  
"Así que el travieso príncipe se está portando mal ¿eh?. Mira Guillian, ¿te gustaría que te ayude a conquistar el amor del príncipe Legolas? No soy muy experta en eso pero al fin de cuentas, pertenecemos a un mismo sexo, aunque de diferente raza pero somos damas. Y haremos lo posible, no tienes por que rendirte antes de comenzar la lucha. Mira que eres bella y tienes tus encantos".  
  
"Pero mi señora, ¿usted cree que eso sería posible?" "No te preocupes querida Guillian. Haremos lo posible. No deseo a mi mejor doncella muerta por amor. ¿Entiendes? Te aprecio lo bastante como para que me dejes sola.".  
  
"Señora.........." Guillian reverenció a su señora. "No, no hagas eso Guillian, te estimo y deseo tu felicidad." "Por lo pronto, mira, díme con exactitud todo lo que ha pasado entre tu y Legolas palabra por palabra, hecho por hecho. Necesito saber que acción tomar." Así Guillian le comentó todo a su señora. Sin omitir nada. "Bueno, querida Guillian, hoy en la cena, tu nos acompañarás en el comedor. Vamos a tu habitación para ver que ropas tienes. Verás que el pobre Legolas no mirará lo duro sino lo tupido.". "¿Que quiere decir eso mi señora?" "Que bombardearemos a tu querido Legolas con tus encantos hasta enloquecerlo, pero tu debes negarte ¿entiendes? . Nos valdremos de lo que sea para lograrlo pues debe ser en el tiempo en que estemos aquí." "Pero señora, y que pasará si tenemos éxito y luego se retira a Lothlórien como está planeado?" "Tu estarás casada para entonces con Legolas querida Guillian, prefiero tener una amiga princesa, que una doncella muerta por amor", le dijo sonriéndole Luna a Guillian."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	13. Suspiro de AmorCapítulo 13 Contra ataque

Capítulo 13 Contra ataque.  
  
Estaba el rey Thandruil, con sus hijos en el comedor esperando a Luna, a Haldir y a Guillian pues Luna le envió un mensaje al rey diciéndole que deseaba ser atendida por su doncella personal. Haldir le preguntó a su esposa:  
  
"Amor, ¿por que cambiaste de parecer en cuanto a la servidumbre del rey? ¿No se sentirá ofendido?" Luna le comentó sus planes sobre Guillian y Legolas y decidido sonrió para si mismo y dijo: "Ya es tiempo de que ese viejo elfo se enamore, será un golpe para su ego y creeme amor que será toda una delicia verlo caer, ver su orgullo lastimado". Haldir había llegado temprano, se dio un baño ayudado por su mujer, de ahí pasaron a la alcoba y le amó por cada segundo que el estuvo fuera.  
  
Mientras bajaban al comedor. El rey se preguntaba con sus hijos, si ellos sabían el por que del cambio de desición de Elbereth en llevar a su doncella para que se le atendiese. Legolas pasó saliva. Temió que Guillian hubiera hablado con su señora y todo se iba a descubrir. Con la consabida reprimenda de su señor padre. Pero no podía adelantar nada. Hasta no haber pasado un tiempo mas.  
  
Por fin hicieron su entrada Luna tomada del brazo de Haldir, y detrás de ellos, Guillian ricamente ataviada, con un vestido largo, escotado color verde, con unos zarcillos de acerina, con esmeralda que le hacían juego a sus ojos y vestido. Luna tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que en la mañana, junto a su marido. Legolas se quedó pasmado, de pie en su lugar. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, una incitante y bella Guillian. Le miraba con ojos entornados Legolas sintió que su alma era traspasada por ésa elfa imponente. El rey le dijo a continuación. "Legolas, ¿que esperas para sentarte por favor? Toma asiento hijo mío". Legolas no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Esa elfa, llegó y le bateó con su belleza. Jamás le vió asi. Entonces el servicio entró y Guillian eficientemente se paró detrás de su ama, esperando que el servicio se acercara. Ella misma le sirvió y depositó el plato en la mesa. Legolas estaba justo enfrente de Luna. Al depositar el plato de su ama, Guillian se agachó levemente para mostrar un poco de sus pechos a Legolas. Luego alzó su mirada hacia el y puso todo su corazón en sus ojos. Legolas sintió que algo le corría por una sien. Era una pequeña gota de sudor. Guillian le tenía al borde de la desesperación, una mirada mas como esa y no podría contenerse mas y tendría que retirarse intempestivamente. Estaban charlando de lo mas tranquilo, cuando un guardia anunció la llegada de Elladan, hijo de Elrond. El rey se sorprendió y asustado pues pensaba que algo pasaba en Rivendell, se dirigió hacia Elladan que ya venía en camino hacia la mesa y saludó al rey con una reverencia.  
  
"Mi señor, mi padre te envía saludos. Me ha enviado para ayudar a el combate contra la resistencia de Mirkwood. En lo que sea necesario, cuente con mi arco y mis armas"  
  
"Te lo agradezco Elladan, Imladris siempre se ha caracterizado por su bondad y ayuda hacia sus pueblos hermanos. Y acepto tu ayuda pues dos manos y un arco extra, siempre son bienvenidos. Acepta nuestra hospitalidad y comparte nuestros alimentos en nuestra mesa por favor"  
  
"Acepto tu ofrecimiento mi señor de Bosque Verde."  
  
Diciendo esto, Elladan buscó asiento y Guillian presta se apresuró a servirle a su antiguo señor. Elladan miró a Guillian admirando su belleza pues el tiempo en que estuvo en Rivendell jamás la vió asi. Lucía tan bella. Legolas vió la mirada que le dirigía Elladan a Guillian y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de cólera. Tenía que disimular.  
  
"Elladan, te agradezco tu ayuda pero entre la guardia de mi padre y la ayuda del capitán Haldir, experto en armas y guerrero de profesión al 100 por ciento, todo está bajo control" dijo Legolas, sintiendo gran animosidad contra Elladan. Así que este es el elfo que molesta a Guillian. Y claro ella seguramente le coquetea. Hay que ver como vino hoy a la mesa. Quizás ella sabía que él vendría. No los dejaría encontrarse por las noches. Si es posible, retendría a Elladan lo más posible.  
  
"Elladan, quisiera charlar contigo a solas cuando termine la cena si es posible, se que vienes cansado del viaje pero en verdad es urgente lo que tengo que hablar contigo" dijo Legolas.  
  
Nadie escuchó esto, pues cada quién estaba enfrascado en su propio tema en parejas. El rey con Haldir, la hermana de Legolas con Luna. Aunque Luna se precató lo bastante de las reacciones de Legolas. Sonrió para si misma. Con la llegada de Elladan, todo le favorecía a Guillian. "Sí príncipe Legolas, con sumo placer acudiré a sus habitaciones" dijo Elladan. "No será necesario, yo iré a las tuyas. Vienes cansado del viaje, tampoco deseo importunarte tanto".  
  
Y así quedó el acuerdo.  
  
Ya en las habitaciones de Elladan, la puerta sonó suavemente y Elladan acudió a abrir y estaba Legolas en el umbral. "Adelante Príncipe Legolas, por favor".  
  
Tomaron una copa del mejor vino de Mirkwood y charlaron sobre esto y aquello.  
  
Mientras Guillian terminaba de levantar los utensilios de la cena, para retirarse. Pero no deseaba irse a sus habitaciones, no tenía sueño. Se dirigió al mismo jardín en dónde anoche había platicado con Aratan la noche anterior. Estaba sentada mirando a Isilme que fulgía clara y brillante.  
  
Legolas se retiró de la habitación de Elladan hasta que vió que Elladan se caía de sueño, sonrió satisfecho. Así al menos esa noche podría dormir tranquilo pensando que Guillian no se entrevistaría con el. "Bueno, amigo, me retiro, estás demasiado cansado. Y necesitas descansar pues mañana comenzarán las batidas en todos los alrededores de Mirkwood." "Hasta mañana príncipe Legolas". Dijo Elladan. Legolas salió de la habitación, se dirigió a el mismo jardincillo dónde anoche Guillian estaba con Aratan, pensando en Guillian, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero se sentía confuso. No quería que nadie le mirase. ¿Por que ella lo hacía sentir así? Venía caminando cuando su percepción le avisó de un peligro. Se puso al acecho. Entonces sintió un golpe en la nuca y la oscuridad vino hacia él.  
  
"Mi amor, Legolas, despierta amado mío, disculpame, por favor, no me dejes, te amo, aunque no estemos juntos amor mío"... Era una voz femenina la que escuchaba Legolas en la oscuridad. Quería desesperadamente abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de la dueña de la voz, pues se sentía tanto amor hacia él. ¿Quién era esa mujer que le amaba así? El no sabía de alguna elfa le amase así, y si era cierto, ¿por que escondía ese amor? Al ir abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y aclarar su visión, miró a Guillian que buscaba como hacer una venda de su propio vestido, desgarrándolo, sus piernas lucían a la vista de Legolas. Estaban espléndidas. Cómo dos juncos, izados, de carnes blancas y firmes, luego subió su vista, y vió sus pechos, que amenazaban con salir del peto del vestido. Se veían imponentes. Si tan solo pudiera tocarlos..... Desvió su vista y vió un palo al lado, tirandolo, entonces comprendió lo que había pasado. Ella lo golpeó, ahora vería, se la pagaría. Le jugaría una broma. Se haría el inconsciente. Se divertiría a sus espaldas. Mujer inconsciente, que tal si lo mataba. Se recostó otra vez y cerró los ojos. Y muy a tiempo, pues Guillian volteó a ver su rostro y se preocupó de ver que la sangre del príncipe seguía saliendo de su cabeza, manchando sus cabellos. "Legolas....... espera, te taponaré la herida........ " Tomó su cabeza y empezó a vendarsela, cuando terminó, miró su rostro en sus manos y le tenía tan cerca, esa boca, roja, besable...si al menos ella se atreviera. Nadie estaba ahí, solo ellos dos. Fue aproximándose hacia ese rostro amado. Le besó suavemente saboreando sus labios, inertes y fríos. Pensó que sería todo lo que tuviese de él y dos lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pasando a las de Legolas y él estaba impresionado, por lo que estaba haciendo Guillian, pero al sentir ese líquido salobre sobre sus mejillas y luego penetraron por su comisura y lo probó. Eran lágrimas. El no lloraba, solo el dolor de cabeza le mordía sus sienes pero si el no lloraba, entonces era ella. Pero ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso ella era la que le amaba? No, eso tenía que ser imposible. Casi no se habían frecuentado. Pero por los Valares, esos labios sabían a néctar de dioses, no podía permanecer incólume, entonces empezó a responderle a Guillian. Guillian se sorprendió pero no quiso soltarlo, quería alargar mas tiempo ese momento de gloria para ella. Legolas descubría suavemente toda la boca de Guillian comprobando las mieles del amor, lo que ella podía ofrecerle, su respiración se entrecortaba, se agitaba, necesitaba aire pero no quería parar. Guillian comenzó a jadear, sus manos se movían por la nuca de Legolas y su pecho, Legolas también necesitaba mover sus manos. Depositó una mano, sobre su pecho y otra sobre el cuello de Guillian. Entonces Legolas giró a como le dejó su cabeza lastimada y la recostó sobre la hierba, y empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos viajaban por un pecho y por la pierna de Guillian, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Legolas le haría el amor. Se sentía feliz, en el máximo cielo, Legolas le murmuraba palabras en otro idioma que ella no entendía. Era Inglés, el idioma del mundo de afuera. Pero sentía tanta ternura en ellas que pensó que serían bellas. Ella sintió como la parte inferior de Legolas empezaba a responder, sentía esa gran presión queriendo escapar de su prisión. Fuerte, potente, y ella le tocó tímidamente, provocando que Legolas gimiera de placer y arqueara su espalda como buscando algo invisible. Entonces le comenzó a hablar en élfico. "Guillian, no sabes como te deseo"........... Guillian se desconcertó. Me desea.........nunca dijo que me amaba. Las lágrimas atenazaban con salir como cascada de sus ojos. Se levantó y miró a Legolas con una tristeza inmensa y le dejó ahí tirado, gimiendo de deseo, desconcertado. "¿Guillian?¿A donde vas? Guillian, te estoy hablando, no me dejes así. Guilliaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn.". Esa mujer, ¿por que le hacía eso? ¿Por que lo dejaba temblando de pasión? Ya le haría pagar caro su atrevimiento ¿pero entonces por que le dejó si ella lloraba así por el? ¿Por qué? Legolas sentía que la cabeza le explotaría pues le punzaba y además la pasión insatisfecha le provocaba un dolor en el bajo vientre. Tenía que calmarse primero. Cuándo ya su parte noble comenzaba a bajar su intensidad, pudo pedir ayuda. Se quiso levantar pero un gran mareo le conmocionaba. No ataba a levantarse. Gritó a los guardias pero nadie le podía ayudar. No le escuchaban y la venda que había puesto Guillian ya se sentía mojada. Seguro se estaba desangrando. "Auxilio........guardias.............a mí" Pero no le escuchaban. Trató de hacer un último esfuerzo y gritó con toda su alma. "Guardiaaaaaaaaasssssssssss" y sintió que se desvanecía. Ya no supo mas de si. Una oscuridad le embargaba.  
  
A las dos horas de haberse acostado, Luna y Haldir escucharon movimientos y gritos en palacio. La princesa lloraba con lamentos muy fuertes. Algo pasaba. Se miraron y rápido decidieron salir a ver que sucedía, se pusieron sus batas y salieron al pasillo. Todo era un corre y corre. Sollozos por parte de las mucamas.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Haldir a una mucama que pasaba por allí llorando.  
  
"Mi señor, el príncipe Legolas ha sido herido y está muy grave" "¿Qué?" Haldir y Luna no podían creerlo. "¿Pero que sucedió con el príncipe mujer?" "Lo encontraron golpeado en la nuca y desangrándose, con la túnica abierta"  
  
Luna y Haldir se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones de Legolas. Ya estaba allí el rey, Elladan, los hermanos de Legolas y en la cama, yacía Legolas. Más pálido que de costumbre.  
  
Unos lloraban, otros gritaban. El rey daba órdenes a la guardia, que enviaran por el sanador. Si no se daban prisa, perderían a Legolas. Entonces Luna se fijó en la cabeza de Legolas, aún tenía un vendaje extraño en la cabeza, le examinó y vió que era parte del vestido de Guillian. Meneó su cabeza y no supo que pasaba. En eso entró Guillian muy pálida con su bata de noche. Al mirar a Legolas, rápidamente llegó a su lado, llorando, por su amor, por su príncipe.  
  
Entonces Luna, antes de que Guillian se pusiera en evidencia, sacó a los sirvientes, a la guardia, solo quedaron los miembros de la familia, y Haldir junto con Guillian que no quería despegarse de Legolas. También estaba Elladan. Entonces Luna le dijo a Elladan que detuviese a Guillian, entonces entre Haldir y Elladan la despegaron de la cama de Legolas, contra su voluntad pues ella lloraba. Entonces Luna, le quitó el vendaje y lo puso a un lado. Pidió agua y lienzos limpios. Limpió la herida de su amigo y llorando volteó a ver al rey. Por favor, todos juntos necesito de su ayuda, pidan a los valares por el, que le den la salud necesaria. Necesito todos sus espíritus y su energía para el. Todos hicieron lo que Luna les decía, se subió las mangas de la bata. Entonces una luz extraña de color plateado como la luz de la Luna empezó a salir de Luna, un resplandor. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a hablar otra vez en élfico antiguo, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Legolas, con exactitud sobre la herida. Una extraña luz empezó a brotar de las manos de Luna. Todos estaban estupefactos pues no sabían lo que pasaba, Luna comenzó a hablarle a Legolas en sus orejas. Mientras sus manos seguían sobre la herida. La sangre que había manado y escurrido por las manos de Luna, y caía hacia el piso se convertían en pétalos de flores con un dulce aroma. Todos estaban maravillados. De pronto esa luz que entraba a Legolas por medio de las manos de Luna le fueron recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Legolas hasta sus pies. Siguió esto por dos minutos y de pronto Luna se sintió desfallecer y sintió que se desmayaría. Trató de asirse de algo, pero Haldir, presto, corrió a detenerla y la sentó en un sillón que había ahí cerca. Luna estaba desmayada. Haldir se atemorizó por ella pero vió que ella respiraba normalmente y que solo estaba desmayada. "Pronto, traigan alcohol o sales." Dijo Haldir. Pronto llegó una doncella y le pasó las sales. Luna comenzó a abrir sus ojos. "Mph......... Legolas.....Haldir........." "Shhhh silencio amor, el esta bien.". "No, ayúdame a llegar a su cama" "Pero......." "Obedece Haldir" Y el le ayudó a llegar con Legolas. Luna le miró y una paz inundaba su rostro, sonreía apenas. Miró su herida y estaba cerrada y curada. Le miró su respiración  
  
"Rey Thranduil, su hijo está bién. Solo duerme el sueño de los justos. Déjelo dormir hasta mañana." "Gracias mi reina y señora" decía el rey hincándose ante Luna. Luna pidió ayuda con los ojos a Haldir. El rápido ayudó al hombre a levantarse. "No rey, ha sido un placer atender a el príncipe." "Es mi amigo y le estimo mucho". "Este reino no olvidará nunca esto, y todo el reino estará a sus pies, reina Elbereth"  
  
Haldir llevó en brazos a Luna hacia su recámara. Luna le dijo a Guillian. "Sígueme Guillian, necesito hablar contigo y es urgente"  
  
Haldir miró preocupado a Luna. ¿Podría su amada resistir tanto?  
  
Al estar instalada Luna en el lecho, se dispuso a hablar con Guillian.  
  
"Bueno, Guillian, cuentame que sucedió. ¿Si amas a Legolas, por que le has dejado tirado?"  
  
Guillian le contestó a Luna todas sus respuestas. Satisfizo todas las dudas de su señora y le dijo que ella aceptará cualquier castigo que mereciera por poner en peligro la vida del príncipe. Luna le dijo que bastante castigo sería el saber que ella casi mata a su amado. Luna, le dijo que no volviera a hacerlo, habló con ella y la dejó calmada. La envió a descansar. Guillian se retiró agradeciendo a su ama.  
  
Entonces Haldir, mirando desde la puerta a su amada, se veía cansada. Estaba recostada pero se miraba agotada. No podía creer lo que había visto. Y eso que el ya había visto suficientes maravillas de Luna. Al despertar, no miró a Luna en el lecho. No sabía que pasaba pero últimamente sus capacidades de detección estaban muy minimizadas. No sintió cuando Luna salió. La fué a buscar y la halló en el cuarto de Legolas, revisándole. Legolas estaba despierto y se reían alegremente. ¿Quién diría que casi muere anoche? Su amada lo hacía sentirse incómodo a veces. Era muy extraña, parecía que se quebraría al menor movimiento, pero tenía una fuerza extraordinaria. Como de los mismos Dioses Valares.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
P.D.- Quiero agradecerles a mis queridas "Amazona Verde y Riegel. Gracias por leerme. Son un amor y les prometo un poco mas de diversión, ya verán lo que pasa con Luna. Si el fic tiene algun defecto, por favor háganmelo saber o si simplemente les sigue gustando, por favor, mandenme sus reviews. Beoso.Reina Varda. 


	14. Suspiro de Amor Cap 14 Rendición y Renov...

Capítulo 14 Rendición y Renovamiento.  
  
Legolas le dijo a Luna que quería hablarle a Guillian, pero Luna no quería permitirle la visita. Era mucho para el.  
  
"Legolas, anoche casi mueres. Necesitas descansar." "Pero Luna, yo necesito hablar con ella, por favor. No me hagas esto" "El hecho de que casi mueres y has puesto todo el reino de cabeza. Hubieras visto a tu padre. Te ama sobre todas las cosas Legolas, no seas necio. Por una vez en tu vida obedece. Ya habrá tiempo para que hables con ella. Además como tu reina y señora me debes respeto y obediencia." "Pero Luna......." "No peros......Legolas......" "Y para asegurarme de que nadie entre ni salga....te pondré guardias hasta nuevo aviso" "Pero Luna, ¿acaso estoy prisionero? No puedes hacerme esto." "Silencio príncipe"  
  
Y Luna salió dejando a Legolas con la palabra en la boca. Legolas se paró de la cama, todavía se sentía débil pero logró llegar a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con dos guardias.  
  
"Lo sentimos príncipe, pero nuestra señora Elbereth nos dio la orden de no dejarle salir y tenemos que obedecerle".  
  
Legolas cerró la puerta. Sabía como era de necia Luna y lo era mas que el. El era el rey de los necios, pero ella lo redoblaba.  
  
Luna se dirigió a hablar con el rey Thranduil sobre Legolas.  
  
"Compermiso su majestad, perdone que le interrumpa en sus labores pero se trata del príncipe Legolas" "¿Acaso sigue mal?" "No su majestad, no se altere. El amaneció bién aunque un poco combativo. Ya usted le conoce" dijo Luna sonriéndole al rey. El rey sabía de lo que Luna le hablaba. "Si, mi Legolas es bastante necio. En eso se parece a su madre". "Entonces si no es de su salud de lo que me quiere hablar, ¿de que se trata?" "¿Qué planes tiene usted sobre el matrimonio de Legolas rey Thranduil?" "Bueno, planes todavía no. Hay varias doncellas que quisieran lograr el corazón de mi joven príncipe pero creo que el todavía no se ha enamorado.".  
  
"Pues le notifico que el ya está enamorado solo que el no se ha dado cuenta" "¿Cómo? " dijo el rey. "La cosa está así". Y Luna le comentó todo al rey y de que Legolas todavía no sabía que amaba a Guillian sino que el pensaba que solo la deseaba. Tenían que darle un empujón, poner en peligro a Guillian para que Legolas pudiera reaccionar. "¿Pero no será peligroso para esa joven?" preguntó el rey. "En absoluto, ya lo tengo todo planeado, es necesario que ella no hable con el antes de que todo pase". "Con razón su deseo de que su doncella estuviera presente, ahora lo entiendo". El rey estaba muy divertido con todo esto. Ya era tiempo de que el cabezota de su hijo sentara cabeza. Que empezara a tomar seriedad. "Y rey, he descubierto que Legolas está muy celoso de Elladan. Y creame su majestad que Legolas ya partió una mandíbula por Guillian" "Hay que preparar todo. ......" "Ya lo tengo todo resuelto. Legolas ya está bien, pero he dado la orden de que no le dejen salir. Le he puesto guardias. Eso lo desesperará y le hará llegar al estado que deseamos."  
  
Luna fue a ver a su marido pues le había dejado dormido. Al entrar a la habitación no le miró y se intrigó en dónde andaría. Iba a salir cuando escuchó la voz de Haldir llamándole:  
  
"Luna, amor, estoy aquí disfrutando de un rico baño". Luna sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro.  
  
"Amor, ¿cómo es que te has metido a bañarte sin mi ayuda?"  
  
Haldir aprovechó para hacerle una reclamación con toda la intención de cobrarle el favor, sonriendo malévolamente.  
  
"Pues si mi reina hubiera estado aquí conmigo y no con el príncipe Legolas, dedicándole su atención, sería diferente".  
  
Luna lo miró con tanto amor, entendiendo el juego de Haldir y le sonrió tambien con tanto amor.  
  
"Está bién mi señor, estoy en deuda. ¿Me permitiría tallarle su espalda?" "Sí mujer, pero no te vayas a mojar tus vestimentas, quítatelas" "Sí gran jefe guerrero, obedezco sus órdenes".  
  
Y Así Luna se quitó su túnica, se metió a la tina, con su marido y comenzó a tallarle suavemente la espalda. Haciendo a un lado los cabellos largos y tallando suavemente al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar darle pequeños besos por aquí y por allá. Haldir sentía que pequeños fuegos se iban prendiendo donde su mujer le besaba. Cielos, por los Valares, ¿como es que esa mujer, que había sido virgen, sabía como martirizarlo? Sentía los pechos de Luna que rozaban su espalda y poco a poco sentía que su pasión crecía y que sus grandes ánimos se levantaban. Luego ella se enderezó un poco y comenzó a lamber suavemente la punta de sus orejas. Haldir, sintió desfallecer, las manos de Luna pasaban por su cuello, suavemente, mientras la boca de Luna pasaba de una oreja, cuello y otra oreja al mismo tiempo que Luna pasaba las manos por los pechos de Haldir. Escuchó a su marido comenzar a gemir, le llamaba, le decía:  
  
"Luna........mph.......la puerta.........." "Shhhhhhhh no hables amor, ya está asegurada"  
  
Entonces Haldir se dejó ir, se entregó a su mujer por completo. Luego Haldir la pasó delante de el, de cara a cara, le miró sus pezones erguidos, pensó que eran fabulosos, grandes, pero redondeados, plenos. Los tomó, los besó viendo el placer de ella en su rostro, luego besó su cuello y Luna sintió que las piernas no le sostenían. Su marido se levantó, y le ayudó a salir de la tina, le cargó besándola y la llevó a la cama. La depositó allí y comenzó a secarla con una toalla. El se secaba también. Estaba esplendorosa. El tomó la punta de los dedos de la mano de Luna y comenzó a repartir besos por aquí por allá, fue bajando por el brazo, luego los nacimientos de los pechos, luego comenzó a bajar sobre el vientre, el ombligo, la cintura, le fascinaba ver a su mujer retorciéndose y gimiendo de deseo y de amor por su marido. El sonrió, al ver a su amada. Estaba contento de hacerla felíz, luego bajó por los laterales de Luna, hacia los pies. Los besó cada uno, Luna sentía morirse, a cada beso de Haldir, poco a poco iba subiendo, suavemente, pues ya sabía que a ella le gustaba la delicadeza, y que después se convertía en lo que él deseara. No en balde era el mejor amante entre los elfos. Siguió subiendo por sus rodillas, suavemente repartía pequeños mordiscos y besos, mientras acariciaba las piernas de Luna. Fue subiendo, hasta llegar a sus muslos, que estaban bién delineados y torneados, no había un gramo de grasa. Eran perfectos, aunque para la talla de el, eran pequeños pues Luna era pequeña. Entonces Haldir entreabrió sus piernas, momentáneamente Luna le miró extrañada, pero confió a su marido, le dejaría hacer. No sabía que mas podía hacerle ese elfo, pues era maravilloso. Le vió acercarse a su intimidad, lentamente, mirándole como un tigre, observando sus reacciones. Se acercó lentamente, Luna se arqueaba pues el instinto le indicaba que quería alcanzar el cielo y las estrellas. Haldir besó su parte íntima, Luna no sabía si pensar o sentir, jadeaba, Haldir la estaba matando, no sabía si era correcto o no, pero era lo mas sensual que había sentido jamás. Luna trataba de tomarlo, le acarició sus cabellos rubios, sedosos, entonces Luna, tomó el miembro de Haldir y lo comenzó a tocar, subiendo y bajando primero lentamente, luego fue aumentando la caricia con suma rapidez, Haldir comenzó a gemir, Luna podía sentir el cuerpo de su hombre transpirando y temblando. Luna sintió el deseo de besar el miembro de Haldir y así lo hizo, notó que Haldir se descontrolaba mas, jadeaba, gemía, casi al punto de gritar, Luna también se sentía desfallecer, no podía mas soportar esa tortura y placer que se estaban inflingiendo ambos. Haldir le dijo a Luna que ya no aguantaba mas, Luna sacó el miembro de Haldir y Luna lo sintió dejarle su semilla en sus pechos, mientras ella explotaba en un mar de pasión, los dos jadeaban, transpiraban y aún así reposaron haldir sobre ella, mientras se reponían. Enseguida se recostó junto a su amada. Mirándole los ojos cerrados. De pronto vió que ella lloraba. Sollozaba, estremeciéndose. Haldir se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos y acurrucarla en su regazo como se hace con un bebé pues ella era tan pequeña, no sabía que le pasaba, pensó que la había lastimado.  
  
"Amor, pequeña mía, mi pequeña Isilme, ¿Te he lastimado bebé? ¿Acaso te he asustado? Lo sabía, soy un bruto, perdóname mi amor, solo quería que probaras el amor tan inmenso que te tengo. Quería amarte de diferentes maneras. Debí pensar que tu te asustarías amor."  
  
"No... amor, bien amado mío, no me has lastimado, solo lloro de felicidad, pues no pensé que hubiera tanta dicha en el mundo. Jamás en mis sueños mas locos llegué a pensar que esto existía. Me has hecho ver las estrellas que tanto aman los elfos, el cielo mismo. He regresado a mi pasado." Haldir sonrió y besó con delicadeza esos ojos llorosos bebiéndose las lágrimas de su mujer. Por los valares, esa mujer tenía todas las representaciones femeninas que puede haber, a veces era una linda y tierna niña, a veces era la amiga perfecta, a veces una leona, apasionada y celosa, o a veces solo la confidente. Ella lo tenía todo. Entonces Haldir, se estremeció y empezó a llorar delante de su mujer, no se apenaba ni había tontos orgullos élficos, lloraba y sus ojos se tornaron mas azules de lo que los tenía. Sus lágrimas escurrian por las mejillas de Luna, mezclándose con los de ella. "¿Haldir, amor, que tienes? Chiquito mio, ¿que pasa? De verdad, te amo y me has hecho muy feliz. No te asustes por mi. Amor.".  
  
"Luna, nim melethril, lloro de felicidad por que te tengo. Me has hecho muy felíz. Si no me hubieses correspondido me hubiera vuelto loco y habría corrido yo solo a hacerle la guerra a algun orco para morir, pues sin ti, no habría vida.".  
  
"¿Sabes? Somos un par de llorones. Amado mio". "Sí mi pequeña llorona".le contestó Haldir, riéndose con ella.  
  
"Haldir, amor, vamos afuera pues tienes que ayudarle al rey con la guardia ahorita que Legolas está indispuesto, por cierto ocupo que me ayudes a planear un secuestro"  
  
Haldir pensó que Luna estaba loca. "¿Cómo que un secuestro? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿A quién quieres secuestrar?" "Shhhh....cálmate amor, ahora te explico como está todo"....  
  
Y Luna le contó a Haldir todo lo que planeaba y según Luna iba contando, Haldir, iba ampliando su sonrisa hasta no aguantar las carcajadas. "Lo dicho, eres un demonio a veces pero tienes mucha razón".  
  
Y así salieron ya los dos vestidos y arreglados. Haldir se fue a lo suyo, a planear lo de Luna y Luna fue a ver si estaba ya la comida para Legolas. Primero fue a hablar con Guillian y la puso a lavar toda su ropa después a plancharla y luego la puso a cocinarle varios postres, el caso es que la quería mantener ocupada, para que no fuera a ver a Legolas. Al llegar con la bandeja de Legolas, le dijo a los guardias que pasara lo que pasara no dejaran entrar a Guillian por nada del mundo.  
  
"Legolas, la comida querido hermano". Legolas estaba durmiendo, como siempre con sus ojos abiertos. Le miró detenidamente. Era bello, si no hubiese conocido a Haldir, seguro se habría enamorado de él. De hecho una de las veces que lo miró en el set de la película, pensó que se veía guapo. Aunque lucía muy diferete con cabellos oscuros como se dejaba ver en el set. Ahora comprendo por que el no se dejaba maquillar por nadie. Nunca le veía en caracterización. Por que el nunca usó las orejas y peluca de utilería. Luna sonrió. "Legolas, príncipe Legolas, la comida" Luna le movía suavemente para despertarlo. Luna se extrañó pues los elfos según sabia ella, eran rápidos y de sueño ligero. Pero el estaba dormido, no despertaba. Se asustó, se aproximó con un espejo para ver si respiraba. Temió lo peor.  
  
"Legolas, despierta por favor, no me asustes."Lo veía muy pálido.  
  
"Oh, por dios, por favor, Valares, que nada le haya sucedido a Legolas".  
  
Entonces iba a comenzar a correr hacia la puerta para llamar al sanador pero en eso una mano la detuvo, los ojos estaban fijos y Legolas pegó un grito.  
  
"¿Te asusté mujer? Ja ja ja ja ja ja" "Imbécil, tarado. Me asustaste." "Shhhh, aquí no existen esos insultos mujer, solo en el mundo de afuera, recuérdalo".  
  
Legolas estaba sentado en la cama y Luna se reía de la situación tan tonta en la que había caído.  
  
"Andale, ponte a comer. La comida se enfría". "Por cierto, la preparó Aratan, dice que te recuperes, va especialmente para ti"  
  
Luna sabía que eso le molestaría y en efecto. Los ojos de Legolas brillaron y se oscurecieron por un pequeño momento. El le tenía mucho celo a Aratan. Pero mientras Legolas siguiera retenido en su habitación, Aratan podía respirar tranquilo. Lo que Luna buscaba era comenzar su plan, provocando la ira de Legolas y el celo por Guillian.  
  
Y así pasaron varios días, Luna necia a no dejar a Guillian ver a Legolas con su debida tristeza. Luna sentía pena por su doncella, en verdad amaba a Legolas pues estaba muriendo de amor por el. Se le miraba silenciosa y cabizbaja. Ya pronto terminaría su martirio. Se lo prometió a su amiga y a ella misma. Legolas se mostraba ya en estado medio caníbal. La furia y la desesperación ya hacían presa de el.  
  
Ese día Haldir le avisó que ya todo estaba listo. Guillian ignoraba el plan de Luna sobre lo del secuestro pues seguramente ella no querría hacer sufrir a Legolas. Asi es que Luna se lo ocultó. Sólo le había dicho lo de ayudarle a coquetearle a Legolas. Bueno, esa noche Legolas asistiría a la cena, por fin. Pero había alguien que no asistiría. Sería Guillian.  
  
"Legolas, querido hermano, pues veo que ya estas restablecido, ya el sanador dio su visto bueno para que salgas de tu habitación. Deseo que tomes un baño pues hueles a medicamento y a tu padre no le hará eso gracia. Ya he ordenado que te preparen el baño pues apestas."  
  
"¿En verdad ya podré salir de la habitación? Me siento felíz y quiero aprovechar para agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi. Mi padre me ha contado todo lo que pasó. Todavía no lo creo, me hubiera gustado estar consciente para haberlo visto. Ahora veo que eres la verdadera Elbereth".  
  
"Vamos, no te pongas ceremonioso. Ya sabes que no me gusta tanto protocolo. Yo no se si seré Elbereth o no, pues cuando esas cosas pasan, es como no estar, como que estoy en trance. Y luego no recuerdo que eso haya pasado, pero según me dicen, asi es".  
  
"Bueno, al agua querido hermano. Te esperamos en el comedor." "Luna, ¿e sigue asistiendo Guillian en persona?" "Si, Legolas, ¿quién mas si no ella?  
  
Luna lo dejó solo para que se bañara, seguramente el pobre se perfumaría y se pondría su mejor traje para ver a Guillian, se sentía mal por su amigo, pero le estaba haciendo un bién, ya después el lo sabría.  
  
"Te esperamos en el comedor Legolas". "Si Luna, y gracias" dijo Legolas dando un salto muy ágil de la cama y lo alcanzó a ver que se introducía al cuarto de baño.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	15. Suspiro de AmorCap 15Despojos del alma

Capítulo 15. Despojos del Alma.  
  
Cuándo Légolas bajo casi corriendo las escaleras que conducían hacia el comedor, y llegó a el, tomó su lugar, con los parabienes de su padre y sus hermanos. Todos tomaron asiento, entonces Luna tocó una campanilla y hizo su entrada Guillian con las demás doncellas. Legolas no le quitaba los ojos y Guillian le miraba también a esos ojos azules profundo. Guillian sirvió a su señora y a los demas señores, luego aguardó detrás de su señora y con una seña para las demas doncellas se retiraron. Luna le hizo una seña a Guillian para que le trajese agua de rosas para enjuagar sus dedos.  
  
Guillian fué hacia la cocina, en el desván donde guardaban las copas de cristal cortado, no había nadie ahí, ni siquiera Aratan. Pensó que habría ido al patio a ver un horno externo que tenía el horneando unos panes de lembas. Abrió el estante y sacó varias copas, las puso sobre una charola sobre la mesa. Sirvió las copas con el agua de rosas a medio llenar y al tomar la bandeja con las copas, por detrás le taparon la cara con un lienzo mojado en un líquido extraño, la bandeja cayó al piso y ella desesperada, manoteaba, jalaba aire en demasía pues sentía que no alcanzaba a respirar. Sintió como se iba hundiendo en un pozo mientras la sacaban y le subían a un caballo. Al comenzar a galopar a a toda prisa, ya no supo mas.  
  
En el comedor, se oyó el estruendo muy suavizado por las alfombras. Nadie hizo caso, hasta que llegó una doncella gritando y asustada:  
  
"Por los valares, señora mía Elbereth, su doncella personal.............Guillian...."  
  
Al oír esto, Legolas aventó la silla y se paró como un resorte. "¿Que le pasa a Guillian?" Le preguntó Legolas tomando a la doncella de los hombros y la sacudía fuertemente.  
  
"Legolas, suéltala, la lastimas" le dijo Haldir y obligó a Legolas a soltarla. Luna llegó a dónde estaba la otra doncella y le inquirió"  
  
"¿Qué pasa con Guillian? Díme, quiero saberlo ahora."  
  
"No lo sé señora mía, yo escuché un estruendo en la cocina, entré y ví la bandeja con copas tiradas en el piso y me asomé fuera y ví que se la llevaban en un caballo. Ella iba inconsciente o algo así"  
  
En ese momento una flecha se enterró en el marco de la puerta. Traía un papel, Legolas corrió a recogerlo y lo leyó con desesperación.  
  
"Si quieren ver a la doncella de Elbereth con vida, tienen que entregar al rey Thandruil a nosotros. Próximamente les traeremos mas noticias".  
  
Legolas tenía la cara roja de furia y los ojos tan azules le relampagueaban. "Ahorita mismo iré a rescatarla con una partida de los mejores guerreros."  
  
"No, Legolas" le dijo Haldir. "Espera, le podrían hacer daño a Guillian. Tenemos que planear una estrategia.".  
  
"¿Acaso no comprendes? Es que le harán daño. Le pueden lastimar. Y si algo le pasa............."  
  
Legolas salió furioso. Rumbo a las caballerizas.  
  
"Dios mío. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Mi hijo en verdad está enamorado de esa chica. Está desesperado, jamás le había visto así", dijo el rey. "No es fácil ver al príncipe Legolas perder la compostura de ese modo, eso si se los puedo decir yo que lo he visto en diferentes situaciones de máximo peligro, y en los ensayos en Rivendell" comentó Elladan.  
  
Luna miró con sagacidad a Haldir. "Ve alcánzalo y llévense una cuadrilla de hombres. Ayúdalo". "Ah, mi amor, ten cuidado por favor. Sé que eres el mejor guerrero élfico pero por favor, cuidate amor". "No te preocupes niña mía, lo tendré y traeré conmigo a ese par de tontos".  
  
Lo que Elladan no sabía y los príncipes era que todo era una treta, se llevarían a Guillian a una espesura cercana a el castillo, solo sedarían levemente a Guillian para que despertara a tiempo para asustarse un poco y Legolas llegara a rescatarla. Rezó para que todo saliera bién.  
  
Haldir alcanzó a Legolas en las caballerizas y dando las órdenes pertinentes de que se alistaran varios hombres. Que saldrían en busca de una doncella raptada. Los elfos encargados de las caballerizas corrieron unos a juntar a los hombres y otros a sacar a los caballos de los señores. Legolas se mostraba preocupado. No dejaba de pensar en la pobre Guillian y sabía como se las gastaba ella, sabía que era rebelde en el momento menos oportuno. Temió por su integridad. Que se quisiera hacer la valiente y le hicieran algo. Quizás le golpearían. Otra idea llegó a su mente: "Noooooo, por los valares. Que no le toquen ningún cabello a mi amada".  
  
Si, ahora lo comprendía. Le amaba. Tanta burla, tanto escarnio hacia ella, había sido siempre amor. Y el se había negado a reconocerlo. Querida Guillian, debería de buscarla y salvarla.  
  
Cuándo Legolas les gritó que se apresuraran, miró hacia Haldir. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Haldir jamás le miró así. Supo instantáneamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de el príncipe. Pobrecillo. Pronto tendría su recompensa. Se acercó para ponerle la mano sobre el hombro a Legolas. "Tranquilo Legolas. Verás que pronto le encontraremos." Legolas le miró y con un gesto, agradeció el apoyo de su amigo y compañero de correrías.  
  
Salieron a galope con las armas y siguiendo el rastro de los elfos que se habían llevado a Guillian, luego Haldir propuso dejar las monturas y seguir a pie. Pues podrían perder el rastro. Legolas obedeció. Ataron los caballos. Y siguieron el rastro. Llegaron a un claro, y Legolas les vió. Guillian ya había recobrado la conciencia. Sollozaba y estaba amordazada y atada de manos y pies. Un elfo le miraba con lascivia. Ese elfo sabía que todo era actuación y que seguramente el príncipe llegaría pronto. Tendría que fingir su papel. Se acercó a Guillian y le desgarró el vestido del escote. Guillian quiso gritar temerosa de lo que se reflejaba en la cara del elfo malévolo "Y ahora preciosidad, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir"  
  
Legolas quiso enfrentarlos pero Haldir lo detuvo. A señas le dijo:  
  
"Yo rescato a Guillian mientras tu atacas a los descastados."  
  
Haldir sabía que Legolas se moría por estar con Guillian y que querría salvarle personalmente. Cosa que así sucedió:  
  
"No, haldir, tu eres mejor guerrero que yo, diríjete hacia ellos mientras yo desato a Guillian.". "Esta bien".  
  
Entonces haldir miró a Legolas y le dijo"  
  
"¿Listo Legolas?"  
  
Y Legolas respondió afirmativamente y salieron al claro pero Haldir salió gritando como demente cosa que hizo que los fugitivos escaparan y Haldir fue tras ellos. Mientras tanto, Legolas corrió a desatar a Guillian. Ella estaba desesperada y aterrorizada. Lloraba y sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Legolas la tomó en sus brazos y le dijo:  
  
"Guillian, amada mía, si algo te hubiera pasado, moriría mi amor. Mi elfa rebelde. Te Amo mi amor, te amo, ya......tranquila mi vida, ya estoy contigo. Nada te lastimará"  
  
Guillian no creía lo que escuchaba de labios de Legolas.  
  
"Legolas.......¿haz dicho que me amas? Acaso he oído bién mi vida?" "Si, mi elfa, te amo, ¿acaso no has oído mis palabras? Cuándo te supe en peligro, sentí morir. Después de tanto tiempo de no verte, y luego verte un minuto para después perderte, ya no supe mas de mi. Solo quería venir por ti mi amor, pero dime ¿tu me amas amor? Por que si me dices que no, moriré de pena. Se que Aratan ha sido muy gentil contigo pero mi amor, es que tanta burla era amor y yo tonto de mi no le quise reconocer. La otra noche, en ese jardín amor, era el elfo mas feliz de Tierra Media por que estabas en mis brazos correspondiendo a este corazón solitario. Pero luego me dejaste, ahí tirado, en medio de mi amor y mi pasión"  
  
"Legolas, si te amo vida mía, pero es que yo creeía que solo sentías por mi puro deseo. Y mi corazón lloraba de tristeza. Estaba dispuesta a morir de amor Legolas."  
  
"Mi vida, pero ya no nos separaremos. No se que tenga que hacer, hablaré con Luna para que te libere de tu compromiso que te impuso Elrond".  
  
Y así estaban los enamorados hablando mientras tanto, Haldir internado un poco mas en el bosque, ya que corrió un poco tras de los supuestos elfos raptores. Vieron que venía solo y le esperaron.  
  
"Bueno, mi señor, el trabajo está hecho. Tan solo tuvimos que hacer algo extra, pues si no el Príncipe Legolas no se creería lo que sucedió".  
  
"¿Que hicieron?¿ Acaso tocaron a la doncella Guillian?" preguntó Haldir con incertidumbre. "No, tranquilo mi señor, solo le dimos un golpe en la cara con intención de que fuera creíble tanto para ella como para el príncipe. Le enmarañamos el cabello y le desgarré el vestido fingiendo que iba a ser violada. Quizás para ella el golpe fue duro pero no lo fue tanto para nuestra fuerza de varones. Sólo para dejarle un cardenal".  
  
"Está bién, aquí esta su paga y pueden regresar a Lórien y mucho cuidado de hablar de mas, por que ya saben como me las gasto con los que me traicionan"  
  
"Son hombres de mi confianza y por eso les mandé llamar. Pero cierren la boca ¿entendido?"  
  
"Si mi señor. Pierda cuidado. Le da por favor nuestros respetos a la Señora Elbereth de parte de la dama Galadriel".  
  
Haldir, se sintió celoso por la sola idea de que esos hombres, que eran de su compañía siquiera pensaran en su Reina Diosa.  
  
Regresó para vigiliar a los enamorados. Les vió besándose. Les quiso dar su tiempo.  
  
Cuándo calculó que ya era suficiente, apareció y le dijo a Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, vamos, tenemos que apurarnos, pues ella está maltratada. Mira, tiene una herida en su rostro. Puede darle hipotermia. Vamos, se hace tarde."  
  
Se encaminaron hacia donde dejaron los caballos, y Legolas sacó una capa de la alforja de su caballo y cubrió a su amada con ella. Luego subió a su caballo y enseguida ella. La colocó en frente de ella.  
  
Haldir montó el suyo y emprendieron el regreso al palacio.  
  
Ya caía la noche cuando empezaron a ver las luces del palacio. Haldir miró hacia la entrada, ya su Luna estaba esperándolo con una capa. Ella tenía una capa verde seco. Combinándola con su vestido. Le sonrió.  
  
"¿Legolas, que ha pasado? Veo que la has traído a salvo".  
  
"Si Luna, gracias a los valares que la protegieron, pero otro poco y no la contamos".  
  
"Pronto, que venga el sanador por favor padre hazlo traer".  
  
Legolas bajó del caballo cargando a su amada Guillian, ella venía inconsciente y el golpe en la sien le sangraba.  
  
Legolas le llevó a su propia habitación y Luna entró para ayudar mientras el sanador llegaba. Luna le limpió la herida y le quitó ese vestido y le puso una túnica de Legolas. Entre Legolas y Luna le cambiaron las ropas.Luna estaba en verdad preocupada y enojada. ¿Cómo había podido arriesgar así a Guillian? Todo por sus planes estúpidos.  
  
El sanador llegó y revisó la herida de la sien, le limpió otra vez y le puso un ungüento cicatrizante. Luego vendó la cabeza a Guillian. Legolas no se despegaba de su lado. Le tenía la mano tomada, le hablaba despacio, susurrándole, no lograban hacerle volver en si. De pronto Luna recordó. Traigan alcohol, pronto. Al llevar la doncella el alcohol, se lo pasó Luna, untándole en la base de la nuca, en la nariz, en las sienes. En el pecho. Luego le empezó a dar palmaditas sobre las mejillas. "Legolas, háblale a Guillian, trata de que reaccione por favor" Legolas empezó a ver que de sus mejillas caían grandes gotas de lágrimas. Y comprendió que esas lágrimas eran de el. No le importó nada, ni quien le viera. Guillian comenzó a reaccionar.  
  
"mph......Legolas..........." "Shhhhh........no hables, descansa......".  
  
"Descansa Guillian, ya todo pasó y estás en palacio, en compañía de Legolas. Descansa amiga". Le dijo Luna.  
  
Después le dijo a Legolas: "Cuída que no hable mucho y procura que descanse".  
  
Y Luna le puso una mano a Legolas en el hombro para darle su apoyo. "Si necesitas algo, por favor, estaré en mi habitación, lo que sea Legolas. ¿Entiendes? "Gracias amiga. No se que hubiera hecho sin tu apoyo y el de Haldir"  
  
Luna, salió llevándose consigo a Haldir y al rey, así dejando solo a Legolas con Guillian. Cerró las puertas y le dijo muy compungida al rey: "Bueno, me temo que su nuera está a salvo. Y su hijo también" le sonrió tristemente y le acarició la mejilla. Haldir siguió a Luna a la habitación muy preocupado por su mujer pues vió su mirada. Cuándo Haldir cerró las puertas con seguro, Luna le miró y se soltó llorando. "¿Pero que te pasa Nim Melethril? Ya todo se resolvió niña mía." "No Haldir, ¿no entiendes?, hice peligrar la vida de la pobre Guillian. Cuándo ví que no volvía en si, me asusté mucho. Pensé que moriría.".  
  
Haldir abrazó a su mujer y le dejó llorar hasta que se desahogó. Luego le quitó la ropa y le puso su bata y le ayudó a entrar en la cama. La acunó y la cubrió con las mantas. La dejó que durmiera y descansara. Escuchó cuando ella le llamaba a Guillian. Vió que realmente Luna estimaba a Guillian y a Legolas. No la molestó y se dedicó a cuidar de su sueño. Pasaron la noche abrazados, compartiendo ese mundo sagrado de los sueños, el cabello de Haldir, caía sobre los hombros de Luna. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	16. Suspiro de Amor Cap 16 Sangre Nueva

Capítulo 16 Sangre Nueva.  
  
Estaban Haldir y Luna acurrucados una contra otro, cuándo Haldir sintió a Luna aventar las mantas y salir de la cama descalza, corriendo hacia el baño, y Haldir le alcanzó justo cuándo vió que Luna se encontraba sobre la tina, con medio torso inclinado y le vió volver el estómago. Quiso ayudarle de alguna manera, se inclinó sobre ella y le sostuvo su estomago, suavemente. No quería hacerle sentir mal, su rostro tenía un color muy pálido y no paraba de volver el estómago. Una descarga, un ligero respiro, luego otra, y así estuvo por un momento mas hasta que sintió que ya estaba un poco mejor. Se quiso poner de pie pero buscó vanamente en el aire. Haldir tomó su mano y le ayudó. Ella se enjuagó y Haldir le cargó y enseguida la llevó a la cama. El estaba serio, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, no quería perder a su niña. Ya una vez estuvo a punto y casi creyó volverse loco de la desesperación. Luna se veía pálida, desfalleciente. Le dijo:  
  
"Amor, iré por el sanador ahorita mismo". "No pequeño elfo, se me pasará enseguida. Solo es un malestar pasajero. Quizás algo me cayó mal de lo que he comido". "Pero amor, ni siquiera has comido" replicó Haldir. "No insistas mi vida, mejor vamos a dormir".  
  
Haldir ya no le insistió a Luna para no molestarla, pero fingió dormir. La acurrucó entre sus brazos, le cobijó y así terminaron la noche. Una en brazos del otro.  
  
Cuando amaneció, Luna se sentía enfadada. Pero no quería decir nada. Solo fijó sus pupilas sobre Haldir, pobrecillo, se notaba preocupado, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa rabia. Se paró, se fue a bañar, se vistió y salió a prepararle el desayuno a su amor. Al salir de la habitación Haldir todavía dormía, con sus bellos ojos azules.  
  
Luna llegó a la cocina y Aratan ya estaba ahí, le saludó: "Mi señora, buenos días. ¿Sabe como está la doncella Guillian?" Luna sonrió al elfo. "No te preocupes Aratan, pues Guillian espero que este bien. No le he visto ahora pero en seguida ire a verle. Por cierto, ya no será mas mi doncella. Será la princesa de Mirkwood, pues se ha comprometido con el príncipe Legolas". Luna le dijo esto de la manera mas atenta pues sabía que Aratan había comenzado a interesarse en Guillian. Vió en su cara una pequeña decepción, pero instantáneamente se repuso. Pensó Luna: "Ah, mis queridos elfos, tan orgullosos, ellos siempre tan serenos, tan dignos. Cualquier cosa los tumbara a solas pero el orgullo los levanta. En verdad son una raza extraordinaria. Si los humanos tuviéramos una pizca de sus almas.".  
  
"Por favor Aratan, ¿podría prepararle una bandeja a mi esposo y dejarla en la mesilla del corredor?" "Será un placer para este elfo servirle al capitán Haldir de Lórien, mi señora Elbereth".  
  
Y así Luna se fue hacia la recámara de Legolas que era dónde estaba Guillian, al llegar a la puerta, tocó suavemente y Legolas abrió la puerta.  
  
Legolas hizo una reverencia ante Luna y le indicó que pasara.  
  
"¿Cómo sigue Guillian mi hermano? ¿Pasó bién la noche?" "Sí Luna. Ella estuvo tranquila"  
  
En eso Guillian comenzó a despertar. Se movió y al ver que estaba ahí Luna se quiso incorporar.  
  
"Mi señora.....perdón, no me he levantado.....ensegui........" "Shhhhhhhh, tranquila amiga. Ya no me servirás mas. Por el día de hoy puedes seguir en la cama reposando" Decía esto Luna mientras le revisaba el golpe que había recibido en el rostro. Parecía que ya había cerrado, limpió la herida y le puso de nuevo el ungüento cicatrizante. Sólo se le veía un gran cardenal alrededor de la herida. "Bueno, listo, ya estás como nueva. " "¿Pero mi señora, como es que dice que no le voy a servir? Es que acaso no sirvo para su servicio señora?" dijo Guillian con los ojos llorosos y bajando la mirada.  
  
"Querida Guillian, tu servicio ha sido el mejor que nunca he tendio, pero la razón te la explicará el príncipe Legolas", decía Luna tomándola de la barbilla y levantando su rostro élfico y limpió sus lagrimas con sus manos y le besó en la frente.  
  
"Legolas, habla con ella y cuida de decir correctamente las cosas ¿Entendiste?" "Si querida señora, y gracias" Luna les dejó solos. Ya necesitaban hablar.  
  
Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba su habitación, Luna miró ya la bandeja para Haldir. La tomó y entró con ella para llevarle comida a su amado.  
  
Seguía dormido. Luna se aproximó a el y le empezó a besar suavemente. Entonces Haldir la tomó con sus manos y le pasó del otro lado de la cama, levantándola y recostándola y ella se asustó y le comenzó a pegar. "Haldir, me asustaste, mi amor, no me hagas esto" "Escuche señora, es una malvada por despertar a un elfo ¿comprende? Ahora su acción será castigada con la sentencia mas dura de Lothlórien" Luna gritó: "AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh, nooooooooooooooooo déjeme Señor elfo. " decía esto mientras ella reía a carcajadas y Haldir le hacía cosquillas en sus costillas y ella manoteaba y pataleaba, pero la superioridad por fin se impuso y el le dijo posándose encima de ella:  
  
"¿Acaso sabes cuál es el castigo de Lórien mujercita humana? Morirás por amor. Te atormentaré hasta que pidas clemencia", entonces Luna se le escapó a Haldir y empezó a correr por toda la habitación riendo y gritando y Haldir se levantó cuán grande era a por su mujer. También reía y jamás se había sentido así. Por fin sus dotes de cazador habían surtido efecto y atrapó a su presa. Le cargó en hombros como un ciervo y le depositó en la cama pero ahora si se aseguró de que no escapara, cubriéndola bién con su cuerpo y tomando sus manos hacia arriba, con una sola mano, mientras le aseguraba del hombro con la otra. Entonces buscó su boca, ella se quedó quieta, entonces ella quiso dar el ultimo grito de batalla pero el le interrumpió con beso apasionado. Ella no gritó mas.  
  
Por el pasillo, iba pasando el rey Thandruil, pensando. "Este palacio se ha convertido en un nido de amor. Quise buscar a mi hijo, pero el está ocupado con su amada. Ahora vengo a buscar a mi señora Elbereth pero por lo que oigo se encuentra discerniendo con su esposo sobre las batallas que deberá haber aquí." Dijo sonriendo. "Me empiezo a sentir extraño con tanto amor por los alrededores" pensó el rey con alegría en su corazón de ver que su hijo por fin había encontrado el verdadero amor, pues había sido el mas reacio de todos sus hijos a formalizar una relación pues siempre lo contraatacaba con que el permanecería soltero, que todavía había muchos bosques en tierra media que descubrir.  
  
Se fué a realizar sus actividades.  
  
Y así pasaron varias semanas. Todos conviviendo felizmente. Los hombres en pos de desterrar a los entes oscuros que restaban en el Bosque Negro. Mientras tanto, Guillian preparaba su boda para la siguiente primavera. Se sentía resplandeciente. Y todo gracias a su señora. Mientras que otra de las doncellas de Mirkwood se hacía ahora cargo de Luna. Que era la única que la estaba pasando mal. Los vómitos continuaban pero prefería tratar de ocultárselos a Haldir, para que no interrumpiese la limpia de Mirkwood, pues sabía que tenía que ayudar para desterrar a esos entes malditos. Ella había sido principal testigo del horror que pueden infundir esos seres con su evento de la araña.  
  
Un día ya sentados todos ante la mesa, esperando que sirvieran la cena. Esa tarde los hombres llegaron con la felíz noticia que Mirkwood estaba ya limpio, y que pronto volvería a ser Bosque Verde y no Bosque Negro. Luna se dirigió hacia la ventana para dar gracias a su estrella por tanta felicidad, antes de ingerir algún bocado. Iba preciosa con un vestido guinda con adornos hilados de plata. En eso estaba ella hablando con su estrella, pues ya todos sabían que ella adoptó esa costumbre, y le esperaban. Cuándo sucedió lo inesperado, pues todos vieron como Luna al querer girar para tornar a la mesa, cuando se desplomó cayendo al piso. Todos se quedaron pasmados. Haldir voló por no decir mas. Le giró. Estaba muy pálida. El rey gritó que trajeran al sanador a la brevedad posible. Haldir le tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a un sofá cercano. La depositó y trataba de reanimarla como podía. Luna trajo las sales de prisa. Haldir le dio a oler las sales. Luna comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió sus ojos, miró lentamente a Haldir y le sonrió: "¿Que ha pasado? Haldir, ¿Por qué están todos mirándome?" "Shhhh tranquila Nim Melethril, pequeña mia, no te muevas. Todo está bien. Te desmayste al parecer. Enseguida te llevo a la habitación". "Haldir, amor, yo puedo ir por mi propio pie amor" "Niña, no te pongas necia ahora,por favor" "Haldir, te digo que puedo sola" Luna se intentó parar pero al tratar de hacerlo y comenzar a caminar, las piernas se le doblaron. Como Haldir estaba a su lado, la cargó y rápido la llevó a su lecho. Estaba muy preocupado. Ya cuando la instaló y le había puesto su bata de noche, llegó el sanador diciendo: "Por favor, salgan todos, la reina necesita aire. La voy a revisar."  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Capitán?" "Ella se ha estado sintiendo mal, ha tenido varios episodios de vómitos, no ha comido bién estos días, la he visto marearse y ahora se ha desmallado. Al menos es el único que yo he visto pues se que me quiere esconder sus síntomas pero yo le vigilo mas cerca de lo que ella cree".  
  
"Mph...."dijo el sanador pensativo. "Necesito Auscultarla capitán, con su venia"  
  
Haldir sintió que su rabia crecía, no quería que nadie viera a su mujer ni le tocase jamás pero comprendió que el único interés del sanador era científico. "Está bien, haga lo que tenga que hacer".  
  
El sanador abrió la bata de Luna a la altura del vientre y comenzó a tocar el vientre por aquí y por allá, preguntándole a Luna si le dolía. Al terminar, cerró la bata de la dama y le quiso preguntar.  
  
"Mi señora, le haré unas preguntas muy confidenciales pero espero que me las pueda contestar con sinceridad" "Si puedo, lo hare Señor".  
  
Y así estuvo el médico por cosa de 10 minutos preguntando y Luna respondiendo. El sanador abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Guillian, Legolas, Elladan, el rey y los príncipes. Estaban todos preocupados por Luna. El Sanador habló: "Les he reunido a todos los integrantes de esta reunión forzosa para darles una noticia sobre la salud de la Reina Varda, Señora Elbereth de los Valares. "  
  
"¿Acaso es que a Luna le aqueja un mal mortal? Preguntó Legolas. Con bastante preocupación. "Mi joven príncipe, no, la dama está en perfecto estado de salud. Lo que le aqueja a nuestra señora es lo mas normal".  
  
Luna y Haldir estaban tomados de la mano, la cabeza de Luna estaba sobre las piernas de su amado. Oyendo el pronóstico del Sanador".  
  
"Es un mal que aqueja a todas las mujeres, sean elfas, humanas, o cualquier raza. Nuestra señora dará a luz a cuatro productos. Se encuentra embarazada. Tendrá cuatro hijos al menos.".  
  
Todos se quedaron impávidos con la noticia. Haldir estaba rojo de su cara. No podía coordinar ni asimilar la noticia. Legolas sonrió y se abrazó a Guillian. El rey solo ató a abrazarse a sus hijos restantes. Elladan estaba tan incrédulo como todos. Luna abrió la boca y luego la cerró al ver que ninguna palabra salió de ella.  
  
"¿4 hijos? ¿estaba embarazada? Díos mio, no puedo creerlo. ¿Yo embarazada?" decía la pobre Luna sin dar crédito a sus palabras.  
  
Todos miraron a Haldir pues el no había dicho ninguna palabra. También Luna miró a su marido preocupada por él  
  
Haldir seguía estando todo rojo como la grana. Solo apretaba la mano de Luna, conteniendo una emoción que no podía descargar. Luna se estaba asustando, temía que a su amado no le estuviera agradando la idea de ser padre. Y para colmo de cuatro había dicho el sanador. Luna comenzó a parpadear sintiéndose morir, pues creía que Haldir no quería a esos bebes, fruto de su amor. No, eso no le podía estar pasando a ella. Entonces Luna sintió una gota en su mano, volteó a ver a Haldir, estaba con los cabellos sobre los lados de su rostro, Luna levantó el mechón de su lado y miró a su marido que sus ojos lloraban inconsolablemente, no podía parar y estaba como en shock. Entonces Luna le habló tímidamente:  
  
"Haldir, mi amor, mi elfo mas amado, tu sabes que eres mi vida entera, ¿que te sucede mi amor? ¿Es acaso que no quieres a los bebés? Hablame amor, díme algo chiquito mío" decía Luna con la voz mas suavizada que pudo encontrar. Temía tanto por la respuesta de Haldir pero también quería saber.  
  
Entonces Haldir se abrazó a Luna. La abrazaba fuertemente y Haldir enterró su cara sobre el cuello de Luna, estremeciéndose, llorando desgarradoramente. Luna jamás había visto llorar a un hombre y menos así con tanta desesperación. Todos estaban sorprendidos pues en toda Tierra Media, ningún elfo había roto la represa de su corazón de ese modo, siempre lloraban solos o en silencio, quedamente, como temiendo que su madre la naturaleza les escuchara. Siempre habían sido orgullosos de su raza y querían hacerla sentir asi: que eran incólumes. Haldir se prendía de Luna, con desesperación como si una fuerza invisible se la quisiera quitar. El no la quería soltar. Ya le estaba apretando mas de lo debido. Luna se empezó a quejar. "Haldir, amor, me lastimas, me ahogas" Legolas corrió junto con Elladan a tratar de separar a Haldir de Luna pues comenzaba a hacerle daño.  
  
Pero fue inútil. Entonces Luna ahogándose les hizo una seña que se retiraran todos. Todos obedecieron. Les dejaron solos. Luna sentía que perdería el conocimiento pero con su último aliento le habló a Haldir:  
  
"Haldir, mi pequeño elfo, mírame amor, que mis ojos solo tienen mas que amor para ti". Y luna tocó la mejilla de su marido casi imperceptivamente. Entonces Haldir se desprendió de Luna y se incó a sus pies pidiéndole perdón:  
  
"Luna, chiquita mía, Nim Melethril Elen sila lúmenn 'omentielvo, silivren pennamíriel o menel aglar elenath! Na-chaered palan-díriel O galadhremmin ennorath Nim Melethril le linnathon  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menl palan -diriel, le nallon Si di-nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!  
  
"Oh, Haldir, amado mio, dime que acongoja tu corazón. ¿Acaso ya no me amas o dime si no amas a nuestros pequeños elfos que duermen en mi vientre?"  
  
Haldir seguía llorando ya mas suave pero aún las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
"Amada mía, no te asuste mi reacción, si, te amo. Te amo y por ti daría mi vida entera y no se diga que por mis pequeños que están ahora dentro de ti mi vida. También daría mi vida por ellos, son mi máxima gloria y orgullo.".  
  
"¿Entonces mi amor? ¿Por qué has roto en ese llanto tan desgarrador amado mío?, que preocupa tu corazón mi amor?"  
  
"Isilme mia, mi señora. ¿Recuerdas que antes de desposarnos, una vez Galadriel habló conmigo a solas?" "Sí amor, pero que tiene que ver Galadriel en todo esto? No comprendo" "Espera amor, ahora te explico, y ruego a los Valares que tu perdón me sea concedido por no haberte dicho nada mi reina. Galadriel fue a explicarme una parte de aquélla profecía. Una que no le mencionó a nadie, pues a nadie correspondía. Sólo a ti, la Reina Elbereth y al guerrero que te desposara. Pero es tan asombroso que ni yo puedo creer lo que me dijo esa tarde la dama Galadriel. ¿Recuerdas que la profecía mencionó que la semilla del guerrero sería reproducida en cuatro? Pues ahora sé que son mis 4 hijos que crecen dentro de ti, Isilme mia. Pero eso no es todo."  
  
"¿Acaso hay algo mas amado mío?" dijo Luna.  
  
"Sí mi amor, escúchame y dejame terminar, y así podrás comprender el porque de mi llanto"  
  
Y siguieron hablando largo y tendido, sin Luna interrumpir, conociendo poco a poco la pena de su marido.  
  
Al final, decidieron afrontar lo que viniera juntos. Con su amor, tratarían de superar todos sus problemas y si algo pasaba alguna vez, se juraron uno al otro que el que quedara no iba a sacrificarse, sino que iba a esperar hasta llegar a los dominios de Mandos para reunirse uno con otro.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	17. Suspiro de Amor Cap 17 La Espera

Capítulo 17 La Espera.  
  
"Por Eru mi bebé, no debes montar a Cornelius, cuando menos podrás ir a verle y platicar con el, pero no mas." Replicó Haldir. "Pero es que amor, compréndeme un poco". "Mira reina mía, tienes que entender que eres humana, Legolas dice que ustedes las humanas en embarazos múltiples corren mas riesgos y tu no deseas que nuestros pequeños elfitos les pase algo ¿o si?".Haldir supo de que hilos halar, para doblegar a su mujer sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
"Tienes razón como siempre amado mio."  
  
Haldir se retiraba a una reunión con los varones del palacio. Antes de salir, le dio un beso tierno a su mujer y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en el vientre a Luna pues su vientre ya comenzaba a notarse un poco. Haldir le habló a los mellizos:  
  
"Mis pequeños, como elfos ustedes son mas fuertes que su madre, asi es que los dejo encargados de cuidarla, los quiero mucho y quiero decirles que son mis amores". Ya había adoptado esa costumbre de despedirse tanto de la madre como de los bebes. Y salio rumbo al salón de juntas.  
  
Luna tomó una pequeña capa pues sentía frío. Ya los síntomas habían pasado. Salió al jardín y se sentó en la hierba. Comenzó a hablarle a su estrella que todavía no se miraba pues era de día pronto respandecería. Recordó a Legolas, a Guillian, a los otros príncipes y se sintió muy confortable en este bosque. Entonces empezó a orar, sintiendo un inmenso amor hacia esa tierra que le había regalado cuatro hijos. Así sintió que pasaron dos horas. Decidió regresar pues ya la noche comenzaba a caer, se puso de pie cuando de repente comenzó a notar que el maná comenzaba a caer.  
  
Luna, estaba felíz pues por fin había logrado bendecir el bosque de Mirkwood. Tocó su vientre y comenzó a hablar con sus bebes. Al mismo tiempo que se hincaba sobre la hierba.  
  
"Pequeños, el maná finalmente está cayendo en la Tierra del Príncipe Legolas. No se que hace que el maná caiga, pero bendito seas Eru, y por los Valares ha sido la gracia.".  
  
Mientras tanto en palacio, un sirviente entraba corriendo con los grandes señores élficos que se encontraban preguntándose cuándo sería el día en que el maná cayera. "¿Por qué no ha caído si ya todo Mirkwood está limpio de esos seres malignos?" se preguntaba el rey Thandruilon.  
  
"Mi señor............... mi rey................ venga a ver lo que está sucediendo". "Lo que usted tanto nos anunció que sucedería está comenzando a pasar.....venga mi señor".  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Corrieron a la ventana mas próxima y vieron como el maná se hacía mas copioso. Entonces vieron en cierto lugar del jardín, un resplandor, brillante, como la luz de la Luna. Todos se dirigieron hacia allá y vieron a Luna, inclinada, con los cabellos hacia el frente. Tocando su vientre, pero de su cuerpo emanaba un extraño fulgor. Haldir, tomó a su esposa con cuidado, le habló suavemente, la ayudó a levantarse y le llevó a su recámara. Haldir ignoró a todos. El sabía que toda esa magia salía de ella. Necesitaría reposar. Nadie le detuvo, nadie habló. Todos miraron el milagro de Elbereth, en silencio. Un silencio de asombro, un silencio mudo. Le vieron pasar con su amada casi en brazos. No hablaban, solo caminaban y se asombraron de cómo se compartían uno con otro, a tal grado de que no necesitaban palabras.  
  
Haldir con una mano descubrió la cama mientras que con la otra sostenía a Luna. No en balde siempre había sido el mejor amante de el mundo de los elfos. Su fama había traspasado las barreras de Lothlórien. Le recostó con una suavidad extrema, le desabrochó su vestido y se lo retiró. Ella siempre le causaba ese efecto. Lo alteraba el verla desnuda, aún que ya su vientre se comenzaba a notar. Sus pechos a pesar de que eran grandes, se estaban redondeando. Estaba maravillado el ver como ese cuerpo daba vida fuera y dentro de ella, pues lo que ella estaba haciendo con el maná era renovar la sangre de todos y cada uno de los elfos de Tierra Media. Bendecirlos como una gran madre para todos ellos. Y dentro estaban sus mellizos, creciendo, saludables. No pudo escoger una mejor madre para ellos. Una diosa, según le había explicado Galadriel. Le puso su bata de dormir, pues ella todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir como la usanza élfica. Desnudos. Ella estaba callada, mirando a su marido y le dejaba hacer. Haldir se asomó a la puerta y dio una orden, el guardia corrió a acatarla.  
  
"Mi niña, chiquita mia, ya he mandado pedir tu comida y por cierto, no quiero réplicas señorita, ¿me oyó?, se lo dice su marido, su príncipe consorte, su capitán de la guardia armada de Lothlórien y dueño de su corazón".  
  
Luna se sonrió al ver el falso autoritarismo que ejercía Haldir con ella, ya le había conocido como guerrero y guardián. Eso le constaba muy bién y se tocó sus muñecas. Ese tan solo fue un pequeño precio que tuvo que pagar por el amor de ése hombre.  
  
Haldir le abrió la bata en el vientre y comenzó a acariciar a los bebes, y a besarles y les hablaba en élfico. Luna estaba muy sorprendida de ver la ternura que el les prodigaba a los bebes. Que lejano se le hacía ese día en que ellos se enteraron de embarazo de Luna. El primer pensamiento de ella fue que Haldir no quería a los bebes. Recordó como su corazón comenzaba a sentir un viejo dolor ya conocido, pero mas fuerte pues ella sabía en carne propia lo que era que los padres no quisieran a su hijo. Era un dolor que no terminaba nunca. Luna sentía que su corazón se partiría en dos, pero no sucedía nunca, siempre, sintiendo las puñaladas de su madre. Siempre viviendo, en un mar de infelicidad. Pero hoy era diferente, tenía a su marido, a sus bebes, el cariño de tantos elfos y elfas. Era plena y feliz. Así estaba Haldir, sembrando ternura a sus nenes, se encontraba besando el vientre de su mujer y estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó que entraban a la habitación. Era Elrond que venía con la charola de Luna. Elrond se sorprendió de ver la ternura que reflejaba Haldir con su mujer. Ya había visto como le amaba a Luna, pero nunca fue testigo de una acción por parte de Haldir, pues siempre lo había tenido como un fuerte guerrero, apasionado de las armas, las guerrillas. Luna tenía su mano sobre el cabello de Haldir, acariciando esos cabellos de su hombre, mientras la otra estaba sobre el vientre, sobre la otra mano de Haldir. Una luz emanaba de ese vientre, iluminaba al padre al mismo tiempo que el irradiaba tanta luz a consecuencia de el amor y ternura que invadia esos seis seres. En verdad que el amor, fuera entre diferentes razas, siempre era de respetarse. Elrond carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención.  
  
"Cjm.......... Hola a todos." Haldir se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos y rápido cubrió a Luna.  
  
"Pero, ¿Elrond? ¿Eres tú mi señor? ¿Que haces aquí?"  
  
"Tranquilo Haldir, le traje la bandeja a Luna. Me topé a una doncella que la traía y me ofrecí a traerla. Bueno, eso de me ofrecí, mas bien casi se la quito a fuerza. Le pregunté en donde quedaba la habitación de Elbereth y al llegar a la puerta, estuve tocando. Pero nadie me había respondido. Por eso me atreví a entrar al ver que la puerta estaba sin seguro".  
  
"Si mi señor Elrond, pero no has venido desde Rivendell para darle de comer a Luna, ¿cierto?"  
  
Elrond sonrió y le aclaró a Haldir.  
  
"Tranquilo Haldir, que a lo que he venido luego se sabrá. Ahorita déjame saludar a esta hija mía si no te importa"  
  
"No, adelante por favor".  
  
Elrond se inclinó sobre Luna y le besó la frente. "¿Cómo estás mi señora Luna? Por cierto, les felicito, ya me contaron de la buena nueva. Sobre todo querida Luna, has de saber que entre los elfos. Es muy raro que se vean niños. Pero deja que todos se enteren, te amarán mas pues eso de tener cuatro.".  
  
Luna se sonrojó avergonzada. Pero Elrond le dijo a Haldir.  
  
"¿Haldir, te molestaría dejarme darle un beso a estos bebes y tocarles?"  
  
"Por favor mi señor". Haldir ahora ya sabía que entre Luna y Elrond solo había un cariño de padre a hija y viceversa pues Luna suplantó a el padre del mundo donde venía Luna por Elrond. Le dejó hacer.  
  
Luna, derramó dos lágrimas al ver esa escena pues su padre, nunca jamás haría eso. Jamás le permitiría que nadie de ellos tuvieran contacto con sus bebes. Ellos eran hijos del amor, y esa familia, nunca le habían prodigado a ella un solo rastro de amor o ternura. No quería que los bebes elfos, sufrieran lo que ella. Haldir, limpió las lágrimas de Luna con una mano. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió. El entendía lo que estaba pensando Luna.  
  
"Bueno, ahora señora, que su marido le ayude a comer pues yo tengo que hablar con ambos. Mientras escuchen".  
  
Haldir le comenzó a dar a Luna su comida, mientras Elrond hablaba.  
  
"Haldir, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que comenzó a caer el maná aquí en Mirkwood?"  
  
"Apenas ahora, Lord Elrond".  
  
Elrond se sorprendió pues sintió que se había tardado el proceso en Mirkwood, a diferencia de Rivendell, peo recordó que todo sucedió apenas el llegara a Lothlórien. Como un mes fue el proceso.  
  
"Bueno, No hemos descubierto el medio en que cae el maná. ¿Acaso tu ya lo has investigado Luna? ¿Díces alguna oración u hechizo?".  
  
"No, padre, no digo nada ni siquiera pienso en eso." Precisamente todos los varones y las guardias de Mirkwood han ya limpiado el bosque de esos entes malignos, pero no pasaba nada. "  
  
"Bueno, ya le investigaremos. Ahorita estás cansada y debes descansar. Necesitamos que viajes lo antes posible a Lothlórien, antes de que tu embarazo avance, pues al tener cuatro bebes, tu vientre crecerá bastante. Para entonces ya no podrás viajar. Imagino que allá nacerán los mellizos. Siendo su padre un Loriende, por lógica."  
  
Luna asintió con su cabeza mientras comía una rica gelatina de frutas.  
  
"Yo descansaré por una semana y partiré hacia Rivendell y me llevaré a Legolas y Elladan, pues Legolas tiene que regresar a suplantar a Elrohir que está en la frontera. Elladan tiene que ayudarme a controlar Rivendell Esto será mientras se acerca la fecha del casamiento de Legolas que ya me han platicado como esta el asunto y ya me han platicado que de esto tu eres responsable. Eres una pícara hija". Y diciendo esto, Elrond le besó la nariz a Luna, cosa que ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta en su pequeña travesura.  
  
Así pasó toda la semana, con el asombro de todos los moradores de Mirkwood. Cuando Luna paseaba por los jardines o por el bosque con su guardia, era saludada, honrada y uno que otro niño corría a tocarle su vientre, prominente cada vez mas. Esos mellizos parecían crecer a pasos agigantados. Todo se estaba alistando para el viaje a Lothlórien. El rey Thandruil había mandado un mensajero avisando a la dama Galadriel que en una semana, partía Elbereth con el Capitán Haldir y la guardia de sus majestades. Guillian se quedaría ahí, preparando su boda y siendo protegida por su suegro Thranduil y sus cuñados.  
  
Todo Mirkwood cuidaba de Luna y le mimaban pues ellos protegían a una mujer preñada, pues los bebes eran tan escasos entre los elfos.  
  
El día de la partida de todos llegó y Luna se vistió con propiedad pero con comodidad. Sabía que le esperaba un largo viaje. Llevaban suficiente provisión para el viaje, un carruaje comodo para la pareja. Aparte Haldir siempre en su fiel Daen y Cornelius iba con ellos. Luna y el eran inseparables aunque a Luna ya no se le permitía montarlo. Pero si le era sacarlo a caminar. Los dos, uno al lado del otro. Con ellos iba un sanador con bastante provisión de toda clase de medicamentos. Los mejores guerreros de Mirkwood iban formando la guardia real de Luna.  
  
Todos estaban ya esperando afuera del palacio por Luna y Haldir. Legolas estaba con Guillian, queriendo alargar esos ultimos momentos juntos antes de la boda. Elladan permanecía con su padre, siempre tan gallardos, en compañía del rey y sus otros hijos. Cuándo se les vió. Iban felices, Haldir por que regresaba a su tierra. Cuándo salió nunca pensó que tardaría tanto en regresar y mucho menos, casado, enamorado, y próximamente con hijos. Miraba a Luna, veía su vientre. De hacía una semana para entonces, su vientre había crecido. Y eso era muy notorio. Tendría que cuidarla bastante.  
  
Luna se dirigió hacia el rey Thandruil para despedirse de el.  
  
"Mi señor, agradezco de antemano las atenciones que tuvo para nosotros. Nunca olvidaremos su hospitalidad. En nombre de mis hijos y mio. He aprendido a tenerle mucho cariño. Regresaré para la próxima primavera, esperemos ya con mis hijos. Quizas regrese muy cambiada. Gracias su majestad" Y Luna hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
El rey se adelantó y no la dejó terminar para detenerla y entonces el se hincó y honró a Luna.  
  
"Mi señora, honrado está el reino de Mirkwood por su presencia, por todos los bienes que ha traído y eso personalmente como padre, le agradeceré siempre, ahora que como rey, siempre será honrada y querida por mi reino. Gracias Oh Elbereth".  
  
Luna sonrió y así como era impulsiva siempre, abrazó al rey, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos estaban rasados pero ya estaba aprendiendo a ser orgullosa y no se permitió derramar esas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Luego Luna se dirigió a su gran amiga Guillian.  
  
"Querida amiga Guillian, he perdido una excelente doncella pero he ganado una maravillosa amiga. Te dejo en manos de la familia de tu prometido. Te prometo que vendré para tu boda. Cuenta los días querida amiga. Que para el solsisticio vendré y vendré acompañada."  
  
"Mi señora...........snif" "Shhhhhh, mi Guillian no llores querida, mejor piensa en los momentos felices que hemos pasado"  
  
Luna le abrazó y le dio un beso. La bendijo y se dirigió al carruaje . Esperó a que Haldir se despidiera brevemente de todos y enseguida llegó con ella. Le ayudó a subir al carruaje y la instaló. La puso cómoda.El carruaje tenía la practicidad de que podía ser carruaje descubierto o instalarle una especie de capota para resguardarse del sol, o del frio. En ese momento, Luna, lo escogió descubierto pues el clima se prestaba. Era una linda mañana soleada. Miró que su marido subía a Daen y Elrond, Legolas y Elladan subían a sus monturas. Se oyó un grito del capitán de la guardia que decía:  
  
"Tropaaaaaaaaa hacia Lothlórien"  
  
Entonces una parte de la guardia comenzó a caminar, luego iban Elrond y Elladan, Luego el carruaje de provisiones, con la doncella de Luna y el sanador. Luego iba el carruaje de Luna, con Haldir por un lado y Legolas por el otro y atrás de el carruaje lo que restaba de la guardia real. Al comenzar a caminar la caravana, en palacio, se escucharon las trompetas retumbar anunciando la partida de Elbereth. Luna se sentía muy triste, pues ya amaba ese pueblo. Veía el cariño que le tenían, el camino estaba con una alfombra por donde pasaría la reina Elbereth flanqueada con flores.  
  
Toda la población élfica estaba a los lados, de la calle, viéndole partir. Con toda su sobriedad, los elfos le despedían agitando pañuelos de color rosa. Le gritaban:  
  
"Adios señora, nuestra dama de rosa. Que los valares te acompañen señora nuestra. Regresa pronto, te queremos".  
  
Luna sabía que debia mantenerse incólume como una reina que era, pero se sentía muy triste por la partida y dejar esa gente que ya amaba.  
  
Así comenzó su peregrinar, la dama de rosa, la reina peregrina. Llevando consuelo y sangre nueva a todos los pueblos de Tierra Media. Portadora de el maná sagrado de los valares. Llevando alegría, bienaventuranza para todos los elfos con su propia sangre.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	18. Suspiro de Amor Cap 18 CAmino a Lothlóri...

Capítulo 18. El Camino a Lothlórien.  
  
Todo estaba planeado y detalladamente elaborado para que el viaje fuera lo mas rápido pero menos fatigoso para Luna. Viajarían a un costado del Río Gris hasta llegar a Carroca y se dirigirían por el Anduín hasta llegar a Viejo Vado donde Elrond, Legolas y Elladan se apartarían para cruzar las montañas nubladas para dirigirse hacia Imladris. Así llendo por el Anduín, Luna no se fatigaría tanto y sería mas rápido. Desembarcarían en las costas de Lothlórien pasando por los campos gladios.  
  
Allá en Carroca ya les esperaban un grupo de Elfos que con tiempo habían viajado para alistar unas canoas. Las suficientes para que la reina Elbereth fuera cómoda. Luna iba tranquila, a ratos dormitaba pues Haldir le había dado de el mismo elíxir que ya anteriormente había probado de la frontera norte hacia Rivendel. No querían que se cansara ni se agotara. Así a veces paraban para que ella estirara sus piernas y fuera a hacer de sus necesidades pues con el embarazo éstas aumentaban. Ella estaba admirada de las bellezas que miraba, que por cierto ya ahora admiraba y apreciaba la belleza y la quietud de los bosques. Reflejaban tanta paz.  
  
Mientras tanto, en Lothlórien, el mensajero ya había llegado, se le dio una buena bienvenida pues uno de los mandatos de Luna era que todos los elfos, fueran de las tribus que fueran, se hermanaran. Pero aún así, por una prudencia muy cuidada de miles de años, se le interrogó a que venía a la ciudad dorada. Cuándo el confesó que iba a dar un mensaje a la dama Galadriel de parte de el rey Thandruil, y que se refería a la dama rosada, a la misma Elbereth, le llevaron hacia la ciudad dorada, ante la dama Galadriel. Ella ordenó enseguida que se le atendiera y se le proveyera de lo necesario. Y así fue atendido. Se le llevó a su flet particular. Galadriel llamó a un mozo y le preguntó:  
  
"¿Que guardia tiene Finwé? ¿Está ahora libre en su flet?" "Sí mi señora. Anoche durmió en su flet y el día de hoy descansará". "Por favor, id a decirle que venga ante mi, pues deseo hablar con el y darle algunas órdenes y si está por allí Orophin, que también vengan".  
  
"Enseguida mi señora" Y así salió el elfo a cumplir la órden.  
  
Al rato llegaron los dos prestos a escuchar a su dama.  
  
Se asomó el guardia para anunciar a Orophin y Finwé.  
  
"Mi señora, los dos elfos que has solicitado, han llegado". "Hazlos pasar, por favor".  
  
Los dos pasaron e hicieron una reverencia. "Mi señora, nos has mandado llamar".  
  
"Mis dos mejores hombres, después de Haldir. Quiero manifestarles una muy feliz nueva. Hoy ha llegado un mensajero del Rey del Bosque Negro. Avisan que la reina Elbereth viene en camino. Llegarán por el río Anduín. Debemos de ultimar los detalles para el palacio de la Reina. Todo debe estar a punto. Pero lo peor es que ya viene embarazada. No sabemos en que condiciones arrive a Lothlórien. Deseo que la guardia de las costas, se redoblen y se amplie el círculo de guardia. Necesitamos estar seguros de proteger lo mejor posible a la Reina. De la costa hasta aca, debe estar custodiada. Finwé, eso te corresponderá a ti. Como segundo del Capitán Haldir, te corresponde. Que ya arriba tu señor Haldir. Hazlo enorgullecerse de ti. En cuánto a ti Orophin, tu hermano se acerca con su mujer y tus sobrinos pues serán cuatro como la vieja profecía lo indica. Se que ahora es tu dia de descanso, pero podrías ir un rato a ver que todo este a punto en palacio y ve promulga la nueva por nuestros hermanos elfos. Para que se alisten. Eso es todo mis queridos elfos. Espero que pronto llegue nuestra reina y señora y recuerden que ella es Elbereth, reina Varda, señora de las estrellas y de los elfos. Ella es dueña de nuestras vidas. Tenemos que recibirle como se merece una Diosa de los Valares.".  
  
"Todo será realizado como son sus deseos mi señora." Dijo Finwé. "Por mi parte, todo estará en orden mi señora, presto para recibir a nuestra señora" contestó Orophin.  
  
"En ustedes confío mis valientes elfos".  
  
Por fin llegaron a Carroca, sin ningún problema. Al llegar Luna venía profundamente dormida en el carruaje que por fin le habían colocado la capota. Cómo hacía fresco y Luna, no era una elfa, entonces la frescura del bosque y el movimiento del carruaje le sirvieron de anestésico. ' Despertó asustada al sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien.  
  
"Shhhhh, tranquila amor, hemos llegado a el lugar donde nos embarcaremos. Aquí comienza otra etapa de nuestro viaje." Le dijo Haldir tranquilizándola.  
  
"Me asustaste, sentí la fuerza de tu mirada querido esposo mio. "  
  
"Perdoname amor, pero cuándo viajo, mis instintos están alertas. Ya eso forma parte de mi". "¿Qué haremos mi pequeño elfo?"  
  
"Ahora nos embarcaremos. ¿Cómo te sientes chiquita mia?" "Bién amor, solo con un poco de sueño pero estoy bien". "¿Segura mi amor? ¿Cómo están los bebes? ¿Todo está bién? ¿No has tenido ninguna molestia? ¿Quieres ir al baño? Pues ya en la barca no podremos parar por un buen tramo.". "Haldir, ya basta, parece que es un exámen, deja de preguntarme cosas. Te agradezco tu preocupación, y la comprendo pero es suficiente." Haldir vió cómo Luna buscaba en su bolso y después se dirigió hacia unos arbustos. Haldir corrió para asegurar el área y cuidar a su mujer. Vamos, dame tu mano, te ayudo. Todo transcurrió normalmente. En la barca donde iba Luna, iba Legolas y Haldir. Luna iba en medio con el espacio suficiente para que si quería dormir, se podía recostar. Haldir iba al frente de la barca y detrás Legolas.  
  
Luna se había sentido un poco intranquila con el movimiento de la barca. Aunque ella sabía nadar pero de todas formas. Últimamente con el embarazo estaba muy susceptible y sus emociones se alteraban fácilmente pero trató de controlarse para dejar a los hombres hacer su trabajo. Ellos iban remando, recordó lo que le dijo Legolas, que el pan de lembas, animaba el corazón. Dio un pequeño mordisco a uno que llevaba Luna en un saco. Tenía razón Legolas. Eso la tranquilizó en demasía. Legolas y Haldir iban atentos entre la espesura, cuidando que ningún peligro acechase en las orillas. Aunque Haldir envió cuadrillas de hombres por adelante para ir limpiando y allanando el camino, para proteger a Luna.  
  
Luna observaba la espalda de su marido, le veía con su carcaj, su arco listo, sus dagas, su espada. Todo el en plan de lucha, listo para desenvainar su arco. La mirada muy clavada en los paisajes que el veía. Como mirada de un águila acechando, siempre oteando el horizonte. De vez en cuando volteaba y le preguntaba como se encontraba. Ella le sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bién. Después de varias horas de navegar por ese río, Luna se aburrió y sintió que un sopor delicioso le envolvía. Se acurrucó entre las mantas y con el movimiento del agua, el chapoteo, se quedó dormida en un instante. A continuación Haldir puso un velo sobre la barca, para taparle el sol a Luna, y cubrirla de las miradas indiscretas de Legolas. Aunque basta decir que Legolas, mostró respeto por su casi hermana. No volteó a verle, sino que le dijo a Haldir que si cambiaban de posiciones y Haldir aceptó. Ahora Haldir se sentía mas contento, pues en su alcance de vista, estaba su amada, durmiendo, recordó que ella estaría seguramente, como lo hacía todas las tardes cuando dormia, con su pulgar en la boca, como siempre. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.Tan niña, tan inocente, ese era el ingrediente principal que le había cautivado de ella. Pobrecilla, como había sufrido ella con esa familia que nunca le amó. Si el alguna vez les viese, ya verían como les castigaba. Si no fuera por que con eso lastimaría a su amada. Así transcurrió el dia, y al caer la tarde, desembarcaron, asegurando el área, montaron el campamento y enseguida se formó el grupo de guardia.  
  
A Haldir le tocó al principio, cosa que cuando dejó instalada a Luna en su tienda, le aseguró que no tuviera miedo, que lo anterior ya no pasaría, que ahora habría mas guardias y que su tienda estaba mas resguardada además la doncella se quedaría de guardia cuidando el sueño de Luna. Que no temiera.Por fin, Luna aceptó pero mas que nada por dejar a Haldir tranquilo que hiciera su trabajo. Bueno, al menos no estaría sola. Haldir le besó profundamente y luego le dio un beso en el vientre hacia sus hijos. Salió de la tienda, no sin antes poner cuatro guardias especiales para cuidar la tienda de Luna, uno por cada esquina. Ya no pasaría lo anterior. Luna sería la mas vigilada. Así Luna se quedó profundamente dormida y no despertó hasta que sintió que su pecho era tocado por una mano. Despertó rápido y vió a su marido que la veía con dulzura. Estaba recostado junto a ella. Le preguntó:  
  
"¿Ya has terminado la guardia amor?"  
  
"Sí mi bebé, ahora quisiera dormir con mi familia." "Haldir, la doncella.." "Shhhhh, ya se retiró a descansar. Te cuidó muy bién."  
  
Haldir comenzó a besar a Luna primero suavemente, luego la intensidad fue subiendo de tono. Luna aguantaba los gemidos pues sabía que Haldir había colocado guardias resguardando la tienda. Haldir no paraba. Las manos volaban por el cuerpo de Luna. Ella también le acariciaba. Haldir se miraba sonrojado, esfuerzo de una pasión controlada. Miró por un instante sus ojos, y lo que vió le agradó sobre manera, atrás de los sentimientos de pasión, su mirada reflejaba tanto amor por ella. Haldir besó su cuello, ya sabía que Luna se perdía con eso. El trataba de no lastimar a los mellizos con su cuerpo. Luna sintió como su intimidad se humedecía, poco a poco. La boca de Haldir no cesaba, prendía fuegos, que la recorrían amenazando con abrazarla, por completo. Un calor nació en su vientre, haldir bajó hacia sus pechos. Uno a uno les besó, les acarició, hasta que quedaron sonrosados, erectos, haldir dirigió sus manos por el torso de Luna con suavidad,, admirando esa redondez del vientre. Bajó sus manos hacia las piernas de Luna, seguía repartiendo besos por todos lados. Luna no soportaba mas. Entonces Haldir le dijo que se volteara de lado, pues temía lastimar a los bebes. Luna obedeció, entonces el se colocó tras de ella y así entró en ella, sintiendo la máxima gloria y dándosela a su mujer. Ahora eran uno solo. Al mismo tiempo besaba la nuca de Luna y con sus manos le abrazaba y acariciaba. Haldir estaba siendo gentil con ella, no la penetraba toda pues sabía que el cuerpo de el, era demasiado grande y podría provocar daños. Tan solo procuraba que los dos explotaran juntos sin hacer mucho daño.Haldir tendría que ejercer otras prácticas con ella. Pues ese vientre, cada día se abultaba mas. La respiración y los movimientos de Luna le indicaron que ella ya estaba lista. Hasta que lograron explotar en su pasión, juntos, al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron así, abrazados, solo el la volteó para verle su rostro. Quería decansar viendo a su amor. Cuando Luna se adormeció, no se fijó pero en lugar de su dedo, no era el de ella sino el pulgar de Haldir. Haldir no la quiso molestar. Después de todo era una sensación sexy. Hasta que se durmió. Legolas era encargado de la guardia por ahora y confiaba en él. Era buen guerrero. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas para lo que les deparaba el día siguiente.  
  
Así transcurrió todo el camino hasta viejo vado. Desembarcaron pues era momento de despedirse de Elrond, Legolas y Elladan.  
  
Luna con cuidado, fue a despedirse de su padre adoptivo. Le miró con tristeza y con el si que no detuvo las lágrimas. Elrond la abrazó y la acunó. Le dijo:  
  
"Querida hija mía, mi pequeña Isilme. Eres tan pequeña pero tan fuerte a la vez. Por ti siento un cariño muy especial. Diferente al de Arwen pues tu eres muy chica en talla. Tienes un aspecto desvalido. Desde que te conocí la primera vez, que miré tu debilidad, te amé como solo un padre puede sentir amor por su hijo mas desprotegido. Por favor hija, cuídate, no hagas locuras. Y antes de que tomes cualquier desición, piensa que llevas a tus hijos queridos en tu vientre. No te fatigues y obedece a tu marido, que el bien sabe los peligros que pueden acecharte por favor. Me voy con la seguridad que me vas a escuchar y hacer caso. Te extrañaré. Si puedo, alistaré todo para el nacimiento de los mellizos. No olvides que te amo y pienso en ti."  
  
Diciendo esto, Elrond le besó en la frente y la abrazó, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas por la hija que dejaba. No sabía el destino que le deparaba a Luna. Secretamente pidió por ella a los valares. Haldir tomó a Luna entonces Legolas se acercó a Luna para despedirse de ella.  
  
"Luna, mi amiga, mi empleada, mi pequeña señora diosa. Has sido todo para mi, hasta mi salvación. Me has traído el amor pequeña humana. Eres alguien muy especial. Yo con todos mis milenios, no alcanzo a tener la sabiduría que tu tienes a tus 19 añitos pequeña. Sigue así, cuídate, contigo no me puedo poner orgulloso y permíteme llorar en tus hombros, niña Elbereth. Señora y madre de todos los Elfos. Aquí te he traído un pequeño regalo de parte mía. Abrelo por favor. Espero te guste. Luna en medio de sus lágrimas, abrió el paquete que le daba Legolas. Se quedó sorprendida. Era un estandarte rosado, con la imagen de un unicornio plateado y una luna sobre la cabeza del unicornio. Era muy hermoso. Luna miró a Legolas con lágrimas en sus ojos. El estandarte de Luna se veía así:  
  
"Manda a que lo pongan en tu carruaje cuando estes por llegar a Lothlórien. Nadie te ha dado un símbolo de realeza mi reina Elbereth. Espero que puedas o quieras adoptar éste de tu amigo Legolas" Luna se dio cuenta de que Legolas se dio cuenta del amor que tenía Luna por Cornelius. Le abrazó y le dio un beso. Miró que Legolas lloraba y no era fácil verlo llorar.  
  
"Espera chiquilla, tengo otro regalo para ti de parte de mi reino. Toma, úsalo en nombre de mi pueblo, y cuándo lo veas, recuérdame siempre."  
  
"¿Qué es Leggy? "  
  
"Abrelo pequeña",  
  
Luna abrió el pequeño paquete y salió una cajita forrada con terciopelo verde. La abrió y miró lo que contenía. Luna se quedó pasmada. Dentro había un pendiente en forma de corazón rosado. Incrustado en oro de la mejor calidad, con filigrana. Luna no sabía de joyas pero estaba precioso, delicadamente trabajado. Legolas lo sacó y se lo puso a Luna. Te ves hermosa Isilme. El color rosa y plateado serán los colores de tu emblema querida Luna. Bueno, ¿Pero ahora no hay un abrazo de despedida para tu amigo Legolas querida Isilme?"  
  
Luna se arrojó a los brazos de Legolas, con los ojos cuajados y Legolas se encontraba igual. Se abrazaron los dos amigos, luego Legolas se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y se desprendió de ella. Elladan siguió en turno.  
  
"Hermanita, no de sangre pero si por legado. Sé que he sido muy parco para contigo. Mi padre me pidió que fuera ceremonioso contigo, pero es imposible, los que te hemos conocido mas cercanamente, no podemos dejar de ver la nobleza de tu alma. Te empeñas en que te tratemos como a cualquier persona. Quiero decirte que te llevas nuestro pensamiento contigo, nuestro cariño y nuestro corazón. Que los valares protejan a esta niña diosa, y sus descendientes. Que serán la sangre nueva y semilla de las próximas generaciones."  
  
Luna lloraba con desolación al ver a sus amigos y familiares de corazón, las palabras de Elladan le llegaron muy hondo. Lo abrazó y no le quería soltar. Entonces Elladan le habló:  
  
"Luna, hermanita, la mas pequeña, mírame a los ojos chiquita, señora de las estrellas, mírame a los ojos, anda". Y diciendo esto, Elladan la tomó de la barbilla y levantó el rostro de Luna, miró que sus ojos verdiosos estaban rojizos y cuajados de lágrimas. Se enterneció pues jamás había visto a nadie, ni siquiera un humano llorar asi, y le dijo poniendo todo el corazón en sus ojos. Con las palabras mas dulces que pudo encontrar en su corazón:  
  
"Luna, mi hermanita, te quiero mucho. Te has ganado mi corazón chiquilla. No quiero que llores, pues mi corazón se acongoja de solo pensar que sufres en lo mas mínimo. Toma, esto me lo regaló mi madre antes de partir a tierras imperecederas. Es un corazón de oro con las iniciales de ella y mias enlazadas. Es para ti hermanita. Te quiero.".  
  
"Haldir, tómale, cuídale." Dijo Elladan depositando a Luna en manos de Haldir y subiendo a su caballo, miró a Luna por ultima vez y derramó sus lágrimas luego volteó a ver a su padre y los tres, comenzaron el galope hacia las montañas nubladas.  
  
Luna estaba destrozada, no ataba a comprender por que las separaciones siempre dolían. Haldir la depositó en la barca. Ella se dejó llevar, no hablaba, solo lloraba, grandes lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Un hombre de la guardia se colocó al frente de la barca y Haldir por detrás de Luna. Comenzaron a remar, Haldir estaba muy preocupado por su Luna, ella sufría intensamente. Lo que daría por lavar su corazón, que ella no sintiera mas dolor, ya bastante había llorado toda su vida, como para seguir. Entonces le miró como ella se inclinaba sobre su vientre, las lágrimas seguían escurriendo al grado de llegar al vientre. Comprendió que el dolor de Luna al perder a su padre adoptivo por momentos, era muy grande, como nunca tuvo uno que le diera el apoyo y el amor que Elrond le prodigaba, pero algo le impresionó. Luna lloraba, sus ojos tenían una tristeza enorme, pero las lágrimas, no eran cristalinas. Eran de plata. Caían sobre su vestido. Haldir no ataba a comprender que pasaba. Entre los elfos se daban los casos de que algunos lloraban sangre pero cuando eso sucedia, ese elfo moría. De pena y dolor. Pero ¿acaso eso era lo que estaba pasando con su amor? ¿Estaba Luna muriendo de pena?  
  
"Luna, mi amor, no llores así. Por favor, para. Me asustas corazón", dijo Haldir.  
  
Luna le miró y se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le había dado su padre. Suspiró, miró sus corazones colgando y su estandarte aun tomado entre las manos. Les besó y guardó el estantdarte.  
  
Miró a su marido, le sonrió y le dijo:  
  
"No te preocupes amor, ya estoy mas tranquila, estoy bien, bebe".  
  
Haldir suspiró y siguió remando, ya mas tranquilo.  
  
Haldir nunca se imaginaría que Luna seguía apesadumbrada pero tuvo que esconder sus lágrimas para no asustar a su amor. Pobrecillo, se veía tan asustado.  
  
Luna se sentó erguida, platicando con sus bebes, sacó una madeja de hilo y se puso a confeccionarle ropita a sus bebes. Haldir la miraba, estaba maravillado de ver esa escena. Luna estaba aparte de todos, en su propio mundo, solo eran ella y los bebes. Les charlaba como si los tuviera enfrente. Sus manos no paraban confeccionando la ropita que usarían. De vez en cuando, paraba para acariciarse el vientre y les enviaba besos con las manos. Haldir no podría soportar esa situación. A punto estaba de derramar las lágrimas tanto tiempo contenidas, el, acostumbrado a matar enemigos, a deshacerlos a golpes, a la brutalidad, a las guerras, a los odios, a las burlas, y ver esas imágenes tan limpias, tan etéreas, tan llenas de amor, ahora alcanzaba a ver ese hilo transparente que las humanas tendían entre ellas y sus hijos. Eso era tan débil pero tenía una potencia de miles de mearas corriendo desbocados por una pradera. Eso podía matar a cualquiera.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
P.D. Con mucho afecto para mis grandes amigas que me hacen el favor de leerme. Riegel, Amazona Verde, Stephi Bloom, y las demas que se me olviden, va para ustedes amigas, creo que se esta poniendo interesante. Besos. Reina Varda. 


	19. Suspiro de Amor Cap 19 Arribo a Lórien

Capítulo 19. Arribo a Lórien.  
  
Así pasaron los días restantes. Luna preparando la ropa para sus bebés, atendiendo a su marido cuándo podía, dándole pan de lembas, para que su fuerza se renovara, y no decayera. Por fin llegaron a la costa cercana a Lórien. Sacaron las barcas y las escondieron. Ahí esperaba un carruaje para provisiones, que ya eran muy pocas, y caballos para todos. Luna por supuesto tenía un carruaje para su propia comodidad. Luna le dio a Haldir el estandarte para que fuera colocado. Deseaba llegar con él a Lothlórien. Luna se sintió mas tranquila pues ya estaban en tierra firme.  
  
Haldir se acercó a su mujer para ayudarla a que subiera al carruaje.  
  
"Isilme, por favor, déjame ayudarte. Necesitamos arrivar a Lórien antes de que anochezca. Estas tierras son peligrosas. No falta mucho.".  
  
"Pero Haldir, ¿si nos internamos en el bosque, como hará el carruaje para pasar?" "No te preocupes, el camino está allanado. Obra de Galadriel, supongo. Eso me ha dicho uno de los hombres que nos esperaban. Ellos se incorporarán a nosotros y otros permanecerán en la retaguardia".  
  
"Ah, está bien, bueno, vamos adelante".  
  
Luna vió como Haldir montaba a Daen, que le habían transportado en una balsa junto con Cornelius.". Se veía felíz de estar en sus tierras. Esa era su ciudad, su tierra. Después de un rato de caminar hacia la espesura del bosque dorado, Luna se sorprendió al mirar hacia atrás y ver que el camino que se encontraba abierto, se cerraba conforme pasaba el carruaje de Luna, los hombres a caballo podían pasarlo. Sonrió pensando en Galadriel. En un minuto mas, alguien les salió al paso. La guardia avisó con un clarinete. Haldir sonrió y apuró a Daen. Luna no veía mas que a un solo hombre a caballo. Haldir y ese hombre se saludaron y se abrazaron, sin bajar de la montura. Luego se encaminaron hacia el carruaje de Luna. Era un elfo, de cabellos dorados, se parecía mucho a Haldir, pero un poco menos corpulento y menos alto.  
  
"Nim meletrhirl, amor, te quiero presentar a mi hermano de sangre Orophin. " "Orophin, ella es Isilme, mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos. También la esperan como reina Varda, Elbereth señora de las estrellas".  
  
Orophin se aproximó a Luna, saludó a Luna a la usanza élfica, depositando su mano sobre su corazón lo cuál Luna contestó de la misma manera.  
  
"Es un honor y un placer tener con nosotros a nuestra señora Elbereth y me pongo a sus pies señora mia, mis armas, mis hombres, mi casa y todo lórien estan a sus pies. Seremos sus mas fieles servidores."  
  
"El honor es mio, y si eres hermano de mi esposo, también lo eres mio"  
  
Y Luna abrazó a Orophin, y le besó en la mejilla. Haldir ya se estaba acostumbrando a la forma de saludar de Luna. Después de todo solo saludaba así a los mas allegados de su corazón. "Señora, si no dispone otra cosa, necesitamos llegar con la dama Galadriel, ella ya le espera" "Cómo ordenes Orophin". Entonces Haldir y Orophin se pusieron en marcha detrás del carruaje de Luna, y fueron charlando en élfico, se fueron comentando todo lo que había sucedido en la vida de los dos hermanos. Luna iba entretenida mirando los arboles mallorn, tan comentados por Haldir. No alcanzaba a ver a mas elfos, pero alcanzaba a escuchar cuchicheos. Imaginó que estarían escondidos para no molestarla. Y no estaba tan errada, los guardias que circundaban el camino de Luna, le observaban, veían que era cierto lo que se decía, que la mujer que logró atrapar al capitán en jefe, era una humana, pero les había dicho su señor Celebrian que ella era la misma Elbereth encarnada, y si el lo decía era por algo. Le miraban con respeto, veían el vientre abultado de su señora, que ya se notaba. Estaban asombrados de con que rapidez el capitán, el mejor cazador de las regiones aledañas, había sido cazado y nada menos que por una niña humana y decían que diosa.  
  
Cuándo de pronto, en un recodo del camino, donde parecía colgar una espesa cortina de hierbas y ramajes, le abrió paso a la ciudad de Galadriel. Todo era precioso. Luna estaba asombrada. Abrió la boca y la cerró al no poder describir la belleza que sus ojos veían. Estaba tan concentrada que no miró lo que se encontraba al frente. Había muchos elfos, varones y mujeres. Todos se agolpaban dándole la bienvenida. Había vítores y alabanzas para Elbereth, la diosa rosa, la diosa niña. Luna estaba conmocionada. Volteó a ver a Haldir y miró que el le sonreía. El carruaje se abrió paso entre la multitud que se cerraba sobre el carruaje de Luna. Entonces al final, se veían dos figuras que le esperaban al pie de un hermoso palacio. El carruaje se aproximó a ellos y paró. Haldir se aprestó a bajar de Daen, para ayudar a Luna.  
  
"Vamos amor, que ya mi señora Galadriel te espera. Hemos llegado a nuestro hogar. Mi lugar de nacimiento."  
  
"Amor, es precioso".  
  
Haldir le ayudó con suavidad a bajar del carruaje. Ya su vientre se notaba como para una humana normal de 7 meses. Luna caminó el espacio que le separaba de Celeborn y Galadriel, entonces Celeborn, se inclinó ante Luna y la reverenció. Luego se puso de pie y besó su mano.  
  
"Sea bienvenida la Reina Varda, esta es su casa" Luego se hizo para atrás y Galadriel también le hizo los honores. "Mi señora, sientase como en su casa. Es un honor que tanta magnificencia venga con nosotros".  
  
Luna agradeció a los señores.  
  
"El honor es para mi ser recibida en tan grato lugar. Es preciosa su ciudad." "Es su ciudad su majestad" contestó Celeborn.  
  
"Pero por favor, pasemos a palacio, pues seguramente vendrá muy agitada. Así podrá descansar un poco antes de la cena" "Gracias, si, ha sido un poco fatigoso". Luna volteó alrededor y vió que toda la comunidad élfica le miraba. No sabía que hacer en esos casos. Bueno, como lo vió en tantas películas, como reina, los saludaría y ya. No estaba segura de hacer lo correcto. Levantó su mano y la agitó en señal de saludo y les sonrió a todos. Todos gritaron al unísono:  
  
"Que los valares guarden a nuestra señora Elbereth, reina y señora dadora de vida, nuestra dama de rosa ".  
  
Luna subió las escaleras en compañía de Haldir que solicito le ayudaba.  
  
Galadriel les condujo a su habitación, diciéndoles que estaban a disposición de todo el palacio, pues fue hecho especialmente para ellos. "Los esperamos en la cena, enviaremos a un mozo, pero si su majestad no tuviera disposición, lo comprenderemos, es un viaje largo. "  
  
Galadriel y Celeborn salieron dejándoles solos en palacio.  
  
Haldir miró a Luna.  
  
"Pues amor, chiquita, esta es mi tierra y la pongo a tus pies". "Lo mas valioso que poseo tu ya lo tienes amor, mi corazón y mi semilla ya está dentro de ti mi niña". Entonces Luna se abrazó a Haldir con fuerza cuidando de no lastimar a los mellizos.  
  
Haldir le levantó el rostro y lo vió cuajado de lágrimas. "¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Dije algo que te molestara? Perdóname, soy un desconsiderado". "No, mi amor, lloro de felicidad, por tantas cosas lindas que me estan pasando. Por que estoy en tu tierra, donde veo que todos te aman y respetan. Por que tus hijos, finalmente estan aquí." "Es difícil primero ser una don nadie y después de repente soy reina, diosa y no se que tantas cosas mas. Me comprendes mi amor?" "Si, mi pequeña llorona". Le dijo Haldir con afecto y sonriéndole.  
  
"Ahora señora, le ayudaré a darse un baño. ¿Le parece su majestad?"  
  
"Si, lacayo mio, cumple con tu obligación y limpia mi cuerpo"  
  
Felices se dirigieron hacia el baño y estaba con agua caliente, ya listo con aceites y esencias. Luna estaba sorprendida de la eficiencia de los elfos pues su equipaje ya estaba ahí.  
  
Haldir la desnudó y la metió a la bañera. Luego se metió el junto con ella y se bañaron juntos. No hubo caricias prohibidas pues Haldir deseaba que ella descansara. No le quería molestar. Pero lo que mas deseaba era tocarla, hacerle el amor hasta hacerla enloquecer. Pero tenía que esperar. Terminaron rápido y se secaron y se fueron a la cama. Se durmieron enseguida. Haldir como siempre con su brazo bajo la nuca de Luna y ella con su pulgar en la boca. Mirando a su marido, se quedó dormida y el también, con los ojos abiertos como siempre. La otra mano de Haldir estaba sobre el vientre de Luna, como protegiendo a los bebes. Sus respiraciones se pausaron. Nunca escucharon cuando el mozo llegó, les tocó la puerta. Haldir estaba muy cansado, con la tensión de cuidar de Luna. De verla llorar por la separación momentánea de su padre adoptivo. De tantos temores apresados por fin hicieron crisis y todo explotó en el mostrándose con forma de cansancio. Durmieron al calor del fuego de una chimenea. Juntos los 6. Como la familia que ya conformaban.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	20. Suspiro de Amor Cap 20 Costumbres

Capítulo 20. Costumbres.  
  
Esa mañana, Luna despertó primero que Haldir, recostada sobre su pecho, miró a su amado como dormía con sus ojos abiertos, pero sabía ya que estaba dormido por su respiración. De repente, Haldir comenzó a gemir suavemente, Luna se extrañó, se incorporó un poco, veía que el seño de Haldir se le contraía, y que comenzaba a mostrar un rostro de sufrimiento. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Comenzó a llamarla y con la mano la buscaba. Luna decidió despertarlo pues veía que su amado estaba sufriendo.  
  
Lo agitó levemente:  
  
"Haldir, mi elfo amado, elfo de mi corazón, despierta amor, tienes una pesadilla amor, despierta"  
  
En ese momento, Haldir despertó, se sentó en la cama con un grito de espanto. Miró a Luna momentáneamente y se abrazó de ella, con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre.  
  
"¿Que tienes amor? Cálmate, solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Ya mi amor"  
  
decía Luna al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de su amado, tratando de consolarlo. Haldir lloraba por la pesadilla. Luna se preguntaba que podría haber estado soñando un guerrero, acostumbrado a ver muchas desgracias, asesinatos, y cosas horribles, como para que lo cimbrara de ésa manera.  
  
"Ya amor, aquí estamos los bebes y yo, contigo, no estas solo, shhhhhh, ssshhhhhhhhhh, ya mi amor.". Luna le prodigaba besos en su rostro, en sus ojos, bebía las lágrimas de su marido tratando de consolar, de limpiar el dolor de su corazón.". Hasta que consiguió que Haldir se fuera calmando.  
  
"Luna, amor, prométeme que no me dejarás, que siempre estaremos juntos chiquita, por favor, prométemelo".  
  
"Si, mi amor, siempre estaremos juntos vida mia, sabes que te amo, con todo mi corazón, con toda mi vida. Cielo mio."  
  
Así permanecieron por un pequeño espacio, acunandose los dos, prodigándose amor, entonces Haldir estaba saludando a sus pequeños cuando, quitó la mano, con asombro y rapidez del vientre de Luna.  
  
"¿Qué pasa mi amor?" le preguntó Luna.  
  
"¿Acaso no sentiste? Se movieron." "Si, mi amor, ya lo se, es natural que se muevan. Además son cuatro, ¿lo recuerdas? Pobrecillos, deben estar muy apretujados ahí dentro" "Pero mi vida, mi pequeña, se sintió extraño. Tu piel brincó y luego se sintió como una pequeña ondulación". "Es normal amor". "¿Segura?" Luna se reía de la actitud de Haldir, de ver su felicidad y asombro al menor rastro de vida de los mellizos.  
  
"¿Puedo tocarlos otra vez?" preguntó Haldir. "Claro amor, son tuyos, son tus hijos". Haldir, tocó el vientre de su mujer, y la acción se repitió, el vientre de Luna ondulaba, se llenaba de protuberancias, pequeños picos se formaban sobre la piel de Luna. Haldir abría los ojos con una sonrisa amplia de incredulidad. "Es maravilloso amor, esto es único. Ellos se están manifestando. Es como si me saludaran, como si supieran que soy su padre." Luna aceptó el comentario de Haldir, pues ella ya había comenzado a sentir movimientos esporádicos, pero lo que estaba sucediendo, no había pasado nunca con ella. Los bebes respondían cada vez que su padre les tocaba. Haldir había ya tocado y dejado de tocar a los bebes por una decena de veces y cada vez que lo hacía, los bebes, le respondían al llamado de su padre. No cabía duda de que el llamado de la sangre existía y ella ahora lo comprendía su significado en todo su esplendor. Estaban tan entretenidos hasta que oyeron que tocaban a la puerta suavemente. Haldir se apresuró a pararse y Luna a cerrarse la bata. Se dirigió al baño. Era un elfo de la servidumbre. Lady Galadriel enviaba viandas para que la pareja desayunara en su habitación. El Elfo le informó a Haldir que la dama los esperaba dentro de dos horas en audiencia. Haldir le agradeció y cerró la puerta. Depositó la bandeja sobre una mesilla y Luna salió del baño.  
  
"¿Quién era amor?" inquirió Luna. "Sólo trajeron el desayuno bebe. Vamos a desayunar." "Mhhhh, si por que estos bebes están famélicos". Pero antes, señora, usted probará un bocado. Haldir se dirigió hacia la bandeja y tomó un pedazo de melocotón con la boca y se lo llevó a Luna. Se lo ofreció directamente de su boca. Luna lo recibió como quién recibe un tesoro. Ya que lo pasó, Haldir siguió besando a su mujer, el beso sabía a frutas, fresco, matinal, y el deseo hizo presa de el. Siguió besando a su mujer, luego bajó a su cuello, le fascinaba ver como Luna cerraba sus ojos y echaba su cabeza para atrás, sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y estaba felíz. Abrió el escote de la bata de Luna, y fue bajando lentamente sus labios. Luna comenzaba a gemir, suavemente. Sus pechos generosos, estaban cada dia mas preparándose para el nacimiento de los mellizos. Redondos, como cántaros. Los besó, sin tocar las cimas, sabiendo como infligir suplicio. Vió como ellos cobraban vida poco a poco, vió que reconocían la pertenencia, las caricias de esa boca. Luna se arqueaba, aunque Haldir no la dejaba mucho, pues se preocupaba por el vientre de su amada. Estaba de lado, besándola, después fue bajando lentamente hacia ese vientre voluminoso que amenazaba con romperse como cuenco. Mientras la mano derecha de el, con suavidad, acariciaba la cintura de Luna, miraba como su piel se enchinaba, era un hermoso cuadro, el tener a su mujer asi, en completo dominio y posesión de sus deseos, de su cuerpo y sobre todo de su alma y corazón. Al besar y tocar el vientre, notó que los bebes no se movían, quizás ellos, adivinando, se habían dormido, para no molestar a sus padres. Haldir fue bajando sus manos, mientras sus cabellos sueltos, acariciaban suavemente a Luna, recreando sensaciones mas prohibidas para ella. Bajó hacia las piernas, repartía besos y caricias, por aquí, por allá con suma delicadeza, sabía que ella pronto cambiaría, dejaría de ser la dulce doncella niña inocente para transformarse en una pantera, peligrosa y apasionada. Ya le conocía las pasiones a las que Luna, su Isilme, podía llegar. Era muy apasionada, tierna, generosa, sabía que personalidad usar y en que momento. Haldir vió que ya su mujer estaba a punto de cruzar esa línea sin retorno, a punto de convertirse en su hermosa pantera, trató de aligera la carga, para que ella no se fuera a lastimar o a los bebes. Entonces Haldir, la acomodó y el sobre ella para poseerla, sabía que no debía esperar, y así, se fundieron en uno solo, llegando a la cúspide de su amor. Haldir estaba sobre de ella pero con los brazos estirados para no lastimarla, se dejó caer de lado, los dos se convulsionaban, sus cuerpos se habían perdido en un mar de sensaciones, sus cuerpos estaban bañados de rocío, descansaron, desayunaron y luego se fueron a asear a el baño.  
  
Luna peinó los cabellos de su marido, no le agradaba que ninguna elfa o alguien mas tocara sus cabellos, rayitos de sol, le decía ella, y Haldir sonreía de las comparaciones que hacía Luna. Sólo el o ella podían peinar esos cabellos.  
  
Salieron de la habitación hacia el salón de audiencias de la dama dorada, abrazados, platicando y riéndose de sus tonterías como tantos enamorados. Haldir la sostenía con cuidado. Cuándo llegaron al palacio de Celeborn, se encaminaron hacia el salón de audiencias. Fueron anunciados:  
  
"Sus majestades, Reina Elbereth, dama de rosa, Reina Varda y su esposo, Capitán en jefe de la guardia armada de el bosque dorado de Lothlórien, Lord Haldir hijo de Halmir de Halladin." Anunció el guardia.  
  
Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos. Lucían frescos, descansados, alegres pero respetuosos. El vientre de Luna ya se notaba y estaban preocupados por ella y los mellizos. Galadriel notó en el andar de Luna, un ligero balanceo. Sonrió. Dedujo que Luna no soportaría mucho con esa carga. El parto se adelantaría.  
  
"Adelante por favor." Dijo Galadriel. "Tomen asiento pues es nuestro deseo hablar con ustedes".  
  
"¿Sucede algo mi señora?" dijo Haldir haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Luna saludó dando un beso a Celeborn en la mejilla y a Galadriel, hecho que no esperaban y se sorprendieron. Haldir se sorprendió por lo que Luna había hecho pero ya conocía esa manía de Luna de demostrar su afecto así. Tomó asiento y enseguida Haldir hizo lo mismo en su silla. Haldir estaba muy intrigado con lo que le tuviera que decir su señora Galadriel. En todos sus años de convivir con ella, desde que él naciera, jamás le había visto tan misteriosa.  
  
"Haldir, Mi señora Isilme, Meletyalda, mannar hiruvalye calaquendi" Dijo Galadriel señalando hacia las manos de Luna, mirando que las tenía sobre su vientre. Haldir se asombró por lo que decía su señora dorada sobre sus hijos.  
  
"Ahora deberá mi señora, recibir los honores que merece, por todo su pueblo, Lothlórien, esperando sean de su agrado, hoy será la buena nueva para nuestro pueblo, lo esperado se anunciará, y se le dará pleno reconocimiento, se le coronará y será reconocida sobre la cabeza de la nobleza, será reconocida y sentada sobre pueblos y naciones élficas, y a partir de hoy, todos cantarán y alabarán a la nueva reina, señora dadora de vida para la sangre élfica. Hoy sus vástagos serán reconocidos por todos y cada uno de los elfos como reyes supremos de cada pueblo elfico en tierra media. Serán anunciados como los señores de Mirkwood, Imladris, Lothlórien y el Dominio de los Valares. Y también los Apanónar les rendirán tributo con el nacimiento de los reyes nonatos. Y la profecía será cumplida. Así sea.".  
  
Haldir no podía articular palabra. Cada vez, se sorprendía mas con todas la cosas que le sucedían a Luna. Lord Celeborn se puso de pié y le dijo a Luna:  
  
"Si su majestad me lo permite, necesitamos ataviarla adecuadamente para la ocasión. Cómo corresponde a una reina".  
  
Luna no podía articular palabra, estaba muda. "¿Vestirme? No puedo creer esto que me está pasando". Isilme se puso de pie, rechazó la mano de Lord Celeborn, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, caminó hacia la ventana, pues sentía que le faltaba el aire. Pensaba que todo era una farsa, que era un sueño, que despertaría otra vez en esa vieja cama, despertada por los gritos de su madre, que jamás había conocido ese mundo, esa vida, ese amor, a ese hombre. Que no era reina de nada, que solo era una simple chica, tan desgraciada, sin deseos de vivir, pues solo había conocido desprecios, maltratos, pero a dónde podría ir. Si por muy malo que fuese, era lo que poseía. Nadie jamás le dijo que podía renunciar a esa vida, ella se aferraba a ellos como un perro vagabundo al cuál le tiran un poco de comida y ella agradecida, apreciaba cualquier muestra de lástima, por que eso no se le podía llamar amor. De repente llegaba con una señora muy hermosa y llena de amor, de sabiduría y le reconfirmaba lo que todos le decían, que era Elbereth, pero ella no recordaba nunca haber hecho un milagro, hacer caer maná, nada, por eso no comprendía todo eso, y de repente le decían que sería la reina de todo tierra media. Todo su pasado y presente se agolpaba dentro de ella, se tocaba el vientre con desesperación, comprobando que ese vientre existía, miró por la ventana, y vió a todo Lothlórien, los elfos, allá abajo se agrupaban. Todos miraban hacia un balcón ricamente adornado con las flores mas hermosas que hubiera visto. Ella no comprendía el porque si ellos, Galadriel y Celeborn, sabían de su venida, no habían mandado a Legolas, que era el guardían de la entrada a tierra media por ella desde que había nacido, que acaso si pudieron saber de su venida, no pudieron evitarle tanto sufrimiento? Se sintió burlada, engañada por ese par de elfos, sintió que su sangre subía al rostro, amenazándole con estallar.Luna se estaba aferrando desesperadamente a una ilusión para no terminar loca. Luna volteó hacia ellos y les encaró:  
  
"¿Podría señora, responderme unas preguntas? Es que siento volverme loca. Mi cabeza no me da para tanto.".  
  
"Para eso te he hecho venir, Isilme, para responder todas las dudas que tienes." "¿Por qué yo no tengo ningún recuerdo de hacer ningún milagro? Inclusive mi propio esposo me dice que si, que todo es real, que ha visto cosas que suceden conmigo. Pero ¿por que no lo recuerdo?"  
  
Galadriel, le tomó de la mano, le llevó a el trono de ella, la sentó y le tomó su mano y le miró hacia sus ojos.  
  
"Tu eres la encarnación de la propia Elbereth. Ella se manifiesta en ti. Cuándo realizas un milagro, tu cuerpo entra en trance, la humana que tienes en ti, no permite que ella florezca y se muestre en todo su esplendor." "Díme Isilme,¿en tu vida entre los humanos, nunca sentiste que tenías ciertas habilidades, como hablar por medio de la mente, adivinar el futuro o ver el pasado, ver las almas de las personas vivas e inclusive de las muertas?"  
  
"Sí, eso era extraño. Muy extraño". "¿Nunca supiste de dónde te salía esa fuerza invisible para aguantar esa vida que te daban esos padres que tuviste?"  
  
Haldir se encaminó hacia ellas sintiendo que le romperían el corazón a su amada, su señora Galadriel no tenía el derecho de lastimar mas a Isilme, ya bastante había sufrido como para que le recordaran esa vida, ese tiempo.  
  
Celeborn lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Le dijo:  
  
"Déjalas, entre mujeres se entenderán mejor. Sólo observa, es necesario que Luna ya entienda lo que es, lo que significa para nosotros, y todas sus dudas queden resueltas". Haldir comprendió que para que sanaran el corazón de Luna, primero ella tendría que tocar fondo, hundirse en ese pozo de dolor en el que vivió siempre. El nunca quiso ahondar con ella en cuanto este sentimiento de su Isilme, pero ahora sabía que su señora Galadriel en su inmensa sabiduría estaba sanando a su Luna, a su niña reina.  
  
"No" respondió Luna.  
  
"Pues de tu sangre élfica. En ti está ese orgullo de tu raza. Eso te mantenía en pie. No tienes idea de la fuerza que puede presentar un elfo cuando se le trata de humillar." "Y el por que de que los grandes decidieran el lugar de tu permanencia, ahora lo he comprendido. Fue por tu seguridad, pues no podían permitirse que la única posibilidad de salvar la sangre élfica, fuera capturada por el oscuro. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que hubiera pasado? ¿Por qué crees que los grandes, durante la guerra del anillo, escogieron a la persona mas pequeña e indefensa de tierra media para ser el portador del mismo? Ahora comprendes que la encarnación de Elbereth, tenía que ser la niña mas desvalida, miserable y pequeña que pudiera haber, y estar tan lejana como fuera posible de su alcance?"  
  
"Ni yo ni Celeborn, sabíamos de tu existencia. Para nosotros tan solo era una profecía, que no pudiera tener nada de real. Pero todo coincidió, tu llegada por un accidente a tierra media, el descuido extraño de Legolas, siendo que en milenios, el nunca había descuidado esa puerta, la casualidad o el destino que hizo que tu llegaras a las manos de Legolas o en su defecto, Orlando Bloom en tu mundo. La casualidad que fuera el mejor guerrero élfico de tierra media, en este caso Haldir, el que custodiara la frontera norte, y no Elladan o Elrohir, siendo que a ellos les correspondía. Manifestado así por el pergamino de la profecía que sería desposada por el mas grande guerrero que tendría tierra media. ¿El porque Haldir te retuvo en su talan de guardia el tiempo que el quiso y a raíz de esto el se enamoró de ti? ¿No se te hacen muchas casualidades? Piénsalo mi niña, mi señora. Sólo faltan dos hechos en esta profecía y esperemos que pronto sucedan."  
  
"¿A qué hechos te refieres dama Galadriel? Necesito saberlos. Por favor"  
  
"No puedo anticiparte nada mi señora, discúlpame. Tan solo te pido que aceptes tu destino, por que si no, esto no se cumplirá, no puedo obligarte a nada, éste es un destino, una tarea que debe ser tomada por propia voluntad, por tu propio deseo de ayuda y amor hacia ésta raza. El amor hacia nosotros debe nacer dentro de ti, debe provenir de tu alma, pero siempre por propia voluntad, es todo lo que se, que en cuanto tu aceptes de corazón lo que eres, lo que te depara el destino, todo será mas fácil. Tanto para ti, como para todos."  
  
"Te dejaremos a solas para que pienses lo que hemos hablado. Después vendremos por tu respuesta"  
  
Luna miró que los tres se dirigían hacia la salida.  
  
"Haldir, amor, no te vayas, por favor, quédate" Haldir volteó a mirarla, en su mirada estaba todo el amor que sentía por su amada, pero Galadriel tenía razón, ésa era una desición que solo le correspondía a ella. Haldir no quería que por su condición de elfo, la balanza se inclinara hacia ellos. Quería que su niña decidiera por ella misma. Era un momento muy angustioso para Haldir, por que era la prueba de fuego para ella, todo el destino de la sangre élfica estaba en juego. Ahora ella tenía que demostrar realmente cuánto amaba a los elfos.  
  
"Lo siento Nim Melethril, ésa es tu decisión, no puedo ni debo intervenir. Perdóname.".  
  
Luna entendió al instante lo que su amado le quería decir. Se quedó sola, en ése gran salón. No sabía que pensar, comprendió la magnitud de lo que Galadriel le estaba dejando en sus manos. No quería pensar en obligaciones sino en voluntades nacidas del amor. No quería cargas, sino placeres. Bueno, ahí estaba ya, enfrentando sus verdades. Tomando por primera vez las riendas de su vida y su destino. Se tocó el vientre pidiéndole a sus mellizos le ayudaran a tomar una desición.  
  
"¿Cómo no querer a los elfos si sus propios hijos eran elfos? Sería renegar de ellos mismos." Pensó Luna.  
  
Entonces sintió que algo muy dentro de ella luchaba por salir, sintió nauseas, quería volver el estómago. Se sentía mal, de repente, toda su vida desde pequeña hasta ese momento empezó a llegar hacia su mente, con una velocidad vertiginosa. Todo llegaba, lastimándola, una y otra vez, lloraba, su rostro estaba mojado en lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba, no podía contenerse, todo fue llegando, hasta el momento en que los tres elfos le dejaron sola, ahí, en ese mundo, esperando la decisión que ella tomara, como una espada de Damocles, pendiendo de su cabeza. Si se negaba, la sangre élfica sería condenada a desaparecer, mas si aceptaba, la sangre élfica se renovaría para gloria de Luna y Haldir y sería recordada por la eternidad, como la madre de todos los elfos de tierra media. Una situación difícil. Ya estaba, la decisión había sido tomada. Luna se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas, limpió su rostro, compuso sus cabellos. Buscaría a su amado y a la dama Galadriel y Lord Celeborn, para comunicarles su decisión y que los grandes le perdonaran por lo que diría. Pero sobre todo, su amado Haldir.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gracias Riegel, Amazona Verde y todas las demas queridas elfitas. Besos Reina Varda. 


	21. Cap 21 Decisión

Capítulo 21.- Decisión.  
  
Luna caminó erguida como jamás lo había estado, su apariencia era ahora fresca, se había enjuagado su rostro, se calmó, e iba caminando con el orgullo en su rostro. Se veía con mucho porte. La decisión la había tomado con mucho esfuerzo pues trató de ser objetiva, de que el amor por Haldir o sus mellizos, o cualquier otro elfo, no influyera en lo mínimo. Se analizó lo mas profundamente que pudo. Su conclusión era una sola. Abrió la puerta, se asomó y miró a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta del salón de consejo y les dijo que llamaran a los señores. Haldir se notaba tenso, estaba en silencio, soportando una espera que se le había hecho eterna, no sabía lo que le depararía el destino, pero no quería pensar en una separación pues el daba la vida por su Luna, no podría soportarlo, separarlo de ella y los mellizos. Y todo sería por propia decisión de su amada. Se sentía desesperar, no sabía lo que estaría pasando o sintiendo Luna, sabía que ella había estado enferma, desesperada, desconcertada, y sabía que esa presión podría afectarle mucho. Toda Tierra Media estaba en manos de su amada. Galadriel miró a Haldir y supo lo que su alma estaba sintiendo. Trató de confortarlo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Haldir. Haldir escuchó que uno de los guardias les llamaba:  
  
"Mis señores, la reina desea hablar con ustedes" "Gracias, en seguida vamos". Dijo Celeborn.  
  
Se encaminaron hacia el salón de consejo para oír la decisión de Luna. Galadriel y Celeborn se tomaron de las manos pues estaban sumamente temerosos de lo que ella diría. Haldir estaba pálido. La distancia entre donde estaban ellos y Luna se le figuraba que se alargaba con cada paso que daban. Por fin entraron al salón y le vieron parada junto a la ventana. Tenía rastros de haber llorado. Haldir sintió que su corazón se encogía. Se veía tan hermosa, tan digna, jamás le había visto así. Luna se giró al oírlos llegar. Les miró, respiró fuerte. Y suspiró.  
  
"Lord Celebrian, Señora Galadriel, Haldir, amado mío, sé que lo que a continuación les diré marcará de una manera muy drástica nuestras vidas. Antes que nada, quiero pedirles perdón si de alguna manera, les he hecho daño en el tiempo que me han conocido, hasta ahora. No ha sido mi intención. Quiero decirles que con ustedes he vislumbrado los sentimientos mas bellos que por tanto tiempo he buscado, he encontrado un padre llamado Elrond, una madre llamada Galadriel, muchos hermanos, el amor de un varón y por añadidura, mis queridos mellizos que por Eru, esperemos que nazcan sanos y hermosos como su padre. "  
  
Luna comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, en ese momento, gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, no alcanzaba a ver los rostros de sus elfos amados, mucho menos el de su amado Haldir, las lágrimas eran cada vez mas copiosas. Haldir temió lo peor.  
  
"Señores míos, Mi pequeño elfo,........."  
  
Era la primera vez que Galadriel escuchaba ese tono de intimidad entre ellos. Le pareció gracioso ver a Haldir como un elfo pequeño.  
  
"Les notifico que he tratado de tomar una desición lo mas objetivamente posible, sin que nada ni nadie influyera, he decidido aceptar el cargo de Reina que me están confiriendo, que por derecho y legado me corresponde. Pero no será así a menos que ponga una condición. "  
  
Los tres elfos se sorprendieron de lo que Luna estaba diciendo. Haldir no podía entender por que Luna ponía condiciones.  
  
"Perdónenme. Si voy a ser la reina Elbereth, madre de todos los elfos de tierra media, debo limpiar mi corazón, para que pueda ofrecerles a todos mis elfos, un corazón limpio, sin dolor, necesito aprender a perdonar. A quienes me han hecho daño. A quienes han lastimado mi alma, una y otra vez, encarnizadamente. Aceptaré los honores que gusten, esperaré aquí a que nazcan mis hijos, quiero que sean de la misma tierra que su padre. Quiero que amen al igual que su padre ésta tierra. Pero mi condición consiste en esto:  
  
Después que nazcan mis hijos, ya recuperada, deseo que mis hijos, Haldir, y yo, vayamos a mi mundo, a casa de mis padres, quiero verles por última vez, quiero decirles en persona que les perdono, que vean que tengo mi marido y mis hijos y que me voy para siempre de sus vidas. Que les he perdonado. Si pudiera ser posible, que Legolas nos acompañara. Es todo lo que pido. Haldir, como guardián de Lothlórien, ama tanto a su tierra, que después de conocer la mia, no querrá saber de ella, pues el amor a sus elfos, a su tierra media es mas fuerte que nada. Es todo lo que tengo que decir".  
  
Celeborn miró a Galadriel, se comunicaron mentalmente y Lord Celeborn tomó de la mejilla a Luna y le dijo:  
  
"Está bién, dama rosada, Reina Elbereth, Señora Elentári, tu petición ha sido aceptada y comprendemos la magnitud del amor que sientes por los elfos. Nos has dado una lección de amor, niña. Nadie querría así a los elfos, en verdad trataste de pensar en todos los elfos de tierra media, y no solo en uno" dijo volteando a ver a Haldir. "Sé bienvenida a tu tierra media señora Varda."  
  
Luna miró a Haldir y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su marido. Haldir corrió a abrazarla, iba llorando, no ocultaba sus lágrimas. La besaba, le abrazaba, le agradecía y le sonreía. Luego se hincó y besó el vientre de Luna, cosa que al momento los mellizos empezaron a hacerse notar. Haldir sonrió y abrazó a su mujer. Ella también le abrazó.  
  
"Isilme mía, me tuviste con el alma en vilo. Creí perderte, vida mia. Si algo te hubiera pasado, no me lo habría perdonado. Te amo, mi pequeña llorona. Te amo y jamás lograrás separarme de ti ¿me oyes?"  
  
"Haldir, mi pequeño Elfo, mi arrogante guerrero, te amo, te quiero, y jamás te dejaré, si eres mi todo, mi señor, mi razón de ser y existir".  
  
Entonces Lord Celeborn, interrumpió el coloquio que estaban viendo.  
  
"Mph........ perdonen la interrupción. Pero todo Lothlórien espera por su reina para aclamarla, Luna, señora mia, tiene que vestirse adecuadamente para la ceremonia".  
  
Luna se apartó un poco de su marido, limpiándose las lagrimas y asintió.  
  
"La dama Galadriel te acompañará al salón adjunto, para ayudarte a vestir". "No mi señor, yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma. ¿como cree que la dama Galadriel me ayudará a vestirme?"  
  
"Isilme, señora mía, ¿no has comprendido todavía? En rangos eres mayor a la dama Galadriel. Eres reina de reinas o reyes"  
  
Luna se quedó muda. Bueno, ya la desición la había tomado. Ahora había que cumplir con las obligaciones del reino. Volteó a ver a su amado, le besó con ternura y se disculpó con el. "Perdóname querido amor, pero el deber me llama" Haldir le sonrió y le contestó:  
  
"Ve amor, ve a que te unjan como la reina que eres, ve a que te preparen para honrarte."  
  
Y Haldir vió como su Luna caminaba con el ligero balanceo provocado por el vientre, pero ya no era mas aquélla Luna que llegó a Tierra Media, ahora se le notaba mas porte, mas elegancia pero sobre todo, un orgullo por su raza élfica.  
  
Luna entró en la habitación contigua. Ya Galadriel le esperaba, con un vestido muy elegante, de maternidad obviamente, en un tocador había una caja con un pendiente ricamente elaborado con piedras preciosas en tonos rosados y plateados. Unos aretes a juego y un anilllo. Galadriel le dijo:  
  
"Necesito que te desnudes mi señora."  
  
Luna no le comprendía pero ella obedeció. Sólo se dejó sus prendas interiores inferiores. Luna se sentía cohibida. Entonces Galadriel trajo unos aceites con escencia y comenzó a untárselos a Luna en la espalda, brazos y piernas. Luego pasó al frente con sus pechos. Luna se sentía muy incómoda. Tanto que le preguntó a Galadriel:  
  
"¿Perdona mi señora pero eso para que es? "  
  
"Es un tratamiento que se les da a los reyes o reinas. Son aceites tratados para purificación del próximo coronado".  
  
"La persona de mas alto rango después del rey, es quien debe untarlos como símbolo de humildad y obediencia hacia su rey."  
  
"Ah, entiendo".  
  
Después ya vestida, a Luna le sentaron en el banquillo del tocador, le peinó sus cabellos con un peine de plata y por ultimo, le puso el collar, con el anillo y los aretes.  
  
Luna estaba resplandeciente.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, que conducía al salón, Luna se asombró. En el salón ya había varias gentes corriendo del balcón hacia otra habitación. Cuándo Luna vió lo que hacían quedó maravillada. Todo era en ricas telas de seda color rosa con plateado.  
Había flores por todas partes. Luna estaba muy sorprendida. Buscó a Haldir con la mirada, no le halló. En eso se abrió otra puerta anexa y vió a Lord Celeborn que salía de allí con Haldir. Luna se quedó impávida, Haldir había sido dotado de una pequeña corona, y una túnica. Era una túnica con hilos de oro y plata. Se veía tan atractivo, que deseó en ese momento hacer el amor con el. El se dirigió hacia Luna y le besó.  
  
"Estas preciosa amor."  
  
Entonces se acercaron Lord Celeborn y lady Galadriel y le preguntaron:  
  
"¿Estas lista mi señora?" Luna afirmó con la cabeza  
  
Se dirigieron hacia el balcón. Por un lado estaba Haldir tomándola del brazo y por el otro estaba Lord Celeborn mientras Galadriel se adelantaba para hablar con los ciudadanos de Lothlórien.  
  
"Queridos Elfos, hoy es un día glorioso para toda la sangre élfica. Con nosotros está nuestra Reina Varda, nuestra señora Elbereth. Hoy será coronada bajo la corona de Lórien. Con ustedes la Reina Varda"  
  
Luna se aproximó a la orilla del balcón y vió a todos los elfos de lórien. Todos comenzaron a aclamarla, a vitorearla. Ella les sonrió, no sabía que actitud tener para con ellos. Levantó su mano en forma de saludo. Todos estaban contentos. Le cantaban loas. Entonces Luna vió que se aproximaban dos elfos, uno con un arpa. Se posicionaron sobre un estrado y todos guardaron silencio. A continuación, el del arpa comenzó a tocar y el otro, comenzó a cantar:  
  
Era el lamento de Elbereth. El cuál decía así:  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
Silivren pennamíriel  
O menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan díriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
Nef aear, sí nef aearon  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon  
Sí di-nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos  
Elen sila lúmenn'omentielvo  
  
Luna estaba impresionada por la voz tan hermosa del elfo. A continuación trajeron en un pequeño estrado, el trono donde debería sentarse Luna, le sentaron, y Celeborn junto con Galadriel le colocaron la corona sobre la cabeza de Isilme. Era una corona de oro y varios hilos de plata le corrían formando graciosas grecas con algunas piedras preciosas rosas y plateadas.  
  
Cuándo le coronaron, Celeborn y Galadriel miraron a su pueblo. Todos sacaron pequeños estandartes a imagen y semejanza del que Luna había traído en el carruaje, saludaban a su reina Varda, a Elbereth, su diosa niña. La imagen del estandarte era la siguiente:  
  
  
  
Entonces Galadriel le preguntó que le explicara su estandarte:  
  
Luna le contestó asi:  
  
"El color rosa por el maná que es rosado, una luna, bajo la figura de un unicornio por mi nombre, Isilme y seis estrellas bajo el unicornio que simbolizan mi pequeña familia, Haldir, mi amado elfo, mis cuatro mellizos y yo."  
  
"Está muy hermoso Luna, te felicito" dijo Galadriel "No lo he diseñado yo mi señora, lo ha diseñado el Príncipe Legolas Hoja Verde del bosque de Mirkwood". Dijo Luna. "En verdad ha sido un hermoso detalle del príncipe Legolas, se ve que te tiene en gran estima mi señora" dijo Galadriel. Y así continuó la fiesta y Luna recibiendo a todos los elfos de Lórien, pues ella seguía siendo tan sencilla como siempre, tan humilde y hablando en élfico que al aceptar su condición, el conocimiento de esta lengua llegó de improviso a ella.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	22. Nuevo Amanecercap 22

Capítulo 22 Nuevo Amanecer.  
  
Haldir y Luna se encontraban dormidos cuándo Luna despertó sintiéndose presa de un frío intenso. Parpadeó para humedecer sus ojos, fijó su vista en la ventana. Pensó que estaba abierta y a eso se debía el frío. Era tan intenso que no podía dejar de temblar. Vió que la ventana estaba cerrada y que en la chimenea todavía se encontraban rastros de una lumbre. No tenía lógica. Haldir se notaba tranquilo, comfortable. Ella se paró lentamente procurando no despertar a Haldir, caminó hacia el guardarropa y sacó dos mantas que había ahí. Regresó a el lecho y se metió entre las mantas y todavía se puso las dos restantes que había sacado. Se acurrucó junto a Haldir, pues el frío no se le quitaba. Haldir le abrazó dormido, apenas sintiendo que ella se le aproximaba. Luna dejó de temblar, se volvió a dormir. Al rato Haldir comenzó a sudar pues sentía un calor intenso, no sabía que pasaba. Vió a Luna que ella buscaba su proximidad. Despertó por completo y vió que Luna estaba muy cubierta. Pero ella se notaba muy tranquila.  
  
"¿Pero como puede ser posible que mi pequeña pueda dormir tan arropada con el calor que hace?"  
  
Trató de destaparla un poco, pero ella se molestó  
  
"Mph.......no..........tápame, tengo frío, mucho frío, me estoy congelando........amor".  
  
Haldir se extrañó. La dejó taparse. Se le acercó y le tocó su frente. No tenía fiebre.  
  
"Luna, mi amor, despierta, ¿te sientes mal?" le decía Haldir. "Mph...no, solo tengo frío, hace rato estaba temblando de frio. Creí que la ventana estaría abierta pero ví que no.".  
  
"Pues frío no está haciendo. Esto es muy extraño."  
  
Haldir de repente palideció. Recordó la profecía. Su angustia era mucha. "No, por Eru, no puede ser que esté comenzando la profecía, nooooooooo, por los Valares" pensó Haldir para si mismo. "Espera amor, vuelvo enseguida" le dijo Haldir a su pequeña. "¿A dónde vas mi pequeño elfo?, no me dejes sola".  
  
"Ahorita vuelvo mi niña, no me tardo".  
  
Y Haldir salió al pasillo, en cuánto se encontró con una elfa, le dijo que pronto le llevaran al sanador y que también buscaran a la dama Galadriel. Regresó apresuradamente con su niña.  
  
La encontró arropada, pero se había levantado y se había puesto una túnica abrigada y aparte una capa élfica y se había cubierto la cabeza con la capucha. Estaba despierta pero no dejaba de sentir frio. Ese frio que la consumía.  
  
"Haldir, diles a esos elfos que tocan los tambores, que se callen por favor. Que guarden silencio"  
  
Haldir se asustó. No se escuchaban ningunos tambores. Se aproximó a la cama y le destapó el pecho a Luna. Puso su mano sobre su pecho tratando de sentir su corazón. Latía de forma desbocada. Parecía querer salírsele del pecho a Luna. Le tocó la frente pero no se le sentía ninguna fiebre. Entonces le destapó el vientre y se lo analizó, los mellizos estaban en movimiento, parecía que sentían que algo sucedía. Volvió a cubrir a Isilme y en eso tocaron la puerta. Era el sanador, que venía con todos sus implementos.  
  
"Buen día mi señor Capitán, me informaron que mi señora Elentári se encontraba indispuesta.". "Sí, adelante por favor." "¿Qué le sucede a su majestad?" "Despertó sintiendo mucho frío, tanto que temblaba de frío. Sacó mantas y se ha cubierto. Inclusive sacó otra túnica y una capa élfica y se las ha puesto. No tiene fiebre. Los mellizos están muy inquietos".  
  
"Déjeme revisarle, si ud. No indica otra cosa" "Adelante por favor, sánela, haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero con cuidado y prudencia por favor". "Descuide mi señor, seré muy cuidadoso" Haldir no le gustó que ése elfo auscultara a su Luna, pero era necesario pues no sabía que le pasaba a su Isilme. En ese momento entró Galadriel todavía con su bata de piso. Entró apresurada.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Haldir? ¿Qué tiene Luna?" Haldir la miró con miedo reflejado en sus ojos. "Mi señora, Luna despertó con un frío muy intenso. Nada se lo calma. Se ha tapado con mantas y mantas y dice que escucha unos tambores. Le sentí su corazón y está a punto de salírsele del pecho. No tiene fiebre". Galadriel miró al sanador. Estaba terminando de revisarle el vientre. Rápido y con desición miró con gravedad a Haldir y a Galadriel. "Necesito estas hierbas. Yo no las tengo conmigo. Pronto, envíen a buscarlas" Haldir tomó el papel donde el sanandor había apuntado el nombre de las hierbas y salió apresurado. Sólo conocía a un elfo que conocía mucho de hierbas. Y por casualidad se encontraba en Lórien. Le dijo a la elfa de servicio. "Vé busca al Lord Glorfindel a su talan y explícale brevemente lo que sucede y díle que necesitamos éstas hierbas. Que corra al bosque y las consiga" "Sí, mi señor, enseguida"  
  
Y la elfa corrió tan rápido como pudo. En eso al girarse Haldir para regresar a la habitación vió que Rúmil y Orophin venían corriendo por el pasillo contrario al que se fue la elfa. "¿Qué ha pasado con Luna Haldir? Nos informaron el servicio que amaneció enferma" dijo Rúmil. "¿Qué tiene nuestra nueva hermana Haldir?" dijo Orophin "No lo sé, el sanador y Galadriel están con ella" dijo Haldir.  
  
Los tres entraron a la habitación. El sanador y Galadriel estaban quitándole a Luna todas las mantas y le dejaron solo su bata de dormir. Luna estaba inconsciente. Sólo llamaba a Haldir y hablaba en antiguo élfico. Galadriel le dijo a Haldir:  
  
"Creo que se está manifestando Elentári por fin Haldir. Necesitamos aligerar el peso de su corazón. Que nada se lo oprima." Luna comenzó a convulsionarse. El frío lo seguía sintiendo aún en la inconciencia. Le llamaba a Haldir. "Haldir...........Hal...............mph,.....ven.............¿donde estas?" Todo esto lo decía en antiguo élfico. Haldir solo le entendía su nombre. Haldir se sentó junto a ella, le tomó de la mano y permaneció hablándole a Luna, diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Luego pasaba al vientre de Luna, hablaba con los mellizos. Les decía que ayudaran a su madre. Que ellos eran fuertes y podrían hacerlo. Que ella los adoraba. Por las mejillas de Haldir escurrían grandes lágrimas. Sabía que el sufrimiento de Luna se aproximaba. Una de las dos partes que restaban de la profecía se estaba llevando a cabo. Orophin y Rúmil estaban llorando también al ver que su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir de fortaleza, bravura, dignidad, se derrumbaba al sentir en peligro a su amada. La escena era muy fuerte para todos. Los hermanos de Haldir temían por la vida de Luna y los mellizos, pues si algo le sucedía a ellos, su hermano moriría de pena. De eso estaban seguros.  
  
En eso estaban tratando de confortar a Haldir, que ni caso hacía, cuándo llegó Glorfindel con las hierbas ya preparadas. Y un brebaje. Le pusieron a Luna en el pecho el emplaste con las hiertbas y la enderezó Haldir para que bebiera de ese brebaje. Era para reducir un poco los latidos del corazón si no a Luna le reventaría. La recostó Haldir para que descansara. Luna no reaccionaba. Solo le seguía llamando. Haldir se desesperaba cada vez mas. Mucho había sufrido ya Haldir por Luna, varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de perderla, parecía que el destino se la quería quitar de su vida, de sus manos y de su corazón. Luna estaba pálida. Cómo jamás lo había estado. Seguía llamándolo pero ya su voz se oía mas suave. Haldir le hablaba con tanto amor. Nadie de los ahí presentes había escuchado palabras mas dulces y llenas de amor pero también de dolor. Lord Celeborn llegó a lado de ellos, en la habitación de Luna. "Galadriel, ya mandé un mensaje a Lord Elrond. Vendrá enseguida. El Señor de las Aguilas le traerá. Apenas acaba de dejar todo en orden en Rivendel." Lord Celeborn miró angustiado hacia el lecho.Rogó a los Valares por la salud de Luna. Ni el dejó de reconocer que el amor que le tenía Haldir a Luna era inmenso, en todos sus miles de años, jamás había visto un amor así. Temió por todos. Luna ya había logrado penetrar su corazón, con tan poco tiempo de conocerla, ya había entrado y permanecido en su corazón. Haldir al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a Luna, comenzó a recordar su vida con ella. Esos momentos en la barca, cuándo la miró confeccionando la ropa de sus hijos, como había descubierto esa mirada llena de amor para sus hijos, el como les hablaba, cuando la conoció, de cómo le apuntó con una flecha hacia su corazón, de su mirada asustada cuándo la capturó, de cómo le había dicho que estaba loco por usar un disfraz, de cómo había sido testigo de los milagros de Luna, el maná de Mirkwood, de su complicidad para el romance de Legolas con Guillian, de cómo lloró al despedir a su padre Elrond y sus hermanos. Realmente su Isilme era una mujer llena de amor, era capaz de querer a cualquier elfo, y al mismo tiempo estaba tan necesitada de tanto amor, como era posible que alguien que toda su vida había carecido de el amor necesario para crecer fuerte, saludable y entero físicamente y emocionalmente se diera tanto para ese pueblo elfo, recordó la condición de su Isilme para ser reina, quería ofrecerles a sus elfos un corazón limpio, ya libre de culpas y odios, para así entregarse toda y todavía la inocente se atrevía a imponerlo como condición. Sus lágrimas engruesaron y se hacían mas copiosas. Todos estaban alrededor de la habitación. Todo Lórien se había ya enterado que su soberana estaba enferma de gravedad. Todos estaban fuera de el palacio que ahora era la residencia de Luna y Haldir. Elevaban plegarias a los Valares por la salud de su soberana y los mellizos. Todos estaban callados, no se escuchaban nada, ni los cantos de las aves. Repentinamente se oyó un sonido. Era un águila. Se colocó sobre el balcón de la habitación de Luna. Era Elrond que llegaba. Le abrieron la ventana y entró con mirada interrogante vió que todos estaban reunidos. Miró a Haldir y sintió pena por ése caballero noble y guerrero. La muerte le quería arrebatar a su amada de nuevo. Miró a su hija de adopción, estaba muy pálida. Miró a Galadriel y le preguntó mentalmente como estaba. "No lo sé, al menos está mas estable su corazón. Lo tenía muy acelerado". Glorfindel ayudaba al sanador a atender a Luna. A revisar el vientre y el corazón de Luna. Su respiración se hizo mas agitada y ruidosa. Habían cerrado la ventana, para que no le entrara una corriente de aire a Luna. Estaban todos pidiendo por Luna y los bebes. Cuándo un gran vendaval comenzó a azotar en Lothlórien, haciendo volar las cabelleras de todos los elfos reunidos en la base del piso. No sabían que pasaba. Las puertas de la ventana del balcón se abrieron con fuerzas. Todos se asombraron al ver esto. Quisieron correr hacia la ventana para cerrarla pero el viento era muy fuerte. Entonces voltearon a ver a Luna. Luna, comenzó a despedir una extraña luz plateada que salía por todo su cuerpo. Dejó de temblar, los mellizos dejaron de moverse. El aire seguía entrando a raudales por la ventana y giraba en la habitación, haciendo que los cabellos de todos se agitaran con el viento. Luna despidió una luz mas intensa y fuerte cada vez. Todos le miraban incrédulos de ver lo que estaba pasando, Luna comenzó a flotar sobre la cama, se elevaba cada vez mas, entonces vieron que su cabello crecía rápidamente cayendo por la gravedad, grandes mechones de cabello muy largos y plateados colgaban de su cuero cabelludo, el cabello le había crecido y cambiado a un hermoso color plateado, entonces Luna abrió sus ojos y rayos de luz salían también de sus ojos, al tratar de bajar a Luna, Elrond miró sus ojos y vió que sus pupilas estaban de color blanco, como dos pequeñas lunas llenas. Dejó de tocarla, pues la fuerza que impulsaba a Luna era superior a sus fuerzas y algo le decía que Luna no debía ser tocada cosa que advirtió a todos incluyendo a Haldir. Orophin y Rúmil estaban deteniendo a Haldir que aterrorizado no sabía que pasaba, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. En la cabeza de Luna, comenzaron a ver que salía una luz rosada de sus orejas. Todos se quedaron pasmados. Luna estaba cambiando sus orejas. Estaban creciendo como las de cualquier elfo, solo que un poco mas largas y picudas. Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la túnica de Luna volaba por el viento. Así como el viento llegó, se fue retirando lentamente, y Luna fue bajando hacia su lecho de nuevo, muy suavemente como un pétalo que cae, al tocar la cama, sus ojos se cerraron, y Haldir se abalanzó y gritó:  
  
"Nadie la toque, déjenla".  
  
Galadriel se aproximó a Haldir y le tocó el brazo.  
  
"Haldir, déjame revisarla, por favor. Parece que ya todo pasó"  
  
Haldir miró los ojos de Galadriel y comprendió que tenía razón. "Esta bién mi señora" Galadriel se aproximó a Luna, escuchó su corazón, revisó su vientre y le revisó las pupilas. "Parece que está tranquila y está viva, pero no se de los mellizos, no logro verlos" "Yo puedo saber si están bién" dijo Haldir. Antes, cada vez que le tocaba el vientre, los mellizos parecían cobrar vida y se movían en su vientre. "Pronto Haldir, tocale su vientre". Así lo hizo Haldir, le descubrió su vientre y puso su mano en el vientre. Al segundo los mellizos comenzaron a moverse y las mismas protuberancias comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Haldir sonreía emocionado viéndo que sus bebes estaban a la perfección. Haldir lloraba. "Gracias Erú por el favor recibido, gracias Valares" El sanador se aproximó para revisar a Luna. Le pidió autorización a Haldir.  
  
"¿Su majestad, puedo revisar a mi señora?"  
  
Haldir se resistía a la idea pero comprendía que era necesario para certificar que ella estaba bién. "Sí señor".  
  
El sanador la revisó y enseguida se puso de pie y dijo:  
  
"Su majestad se encuentra sana y salva. Por ahora duerme un sueño reparador. Aconsejo que le dejen dormir para que descanse"  
  
Haldir asintió y Rúmil y Orophin se despidieron de su hermano, no sin antes decirle que lo que necesitara, no dudara en pedírselos. Haldir les agradeció y se enterneció al ver a sus hermanos con las lágrimas en sus ojos todavía. Ellos salieron en compañía del Sanador y luego Celeborn salió diciéndole a Haldir que estaba contento de que Luna ya estuviera estable. Pero que si algo pasaba, que por favor le hablaran inmediatamente. Haldir le agradeció su preocupación. Luego Galadriel salió detrás de su marido. Elrond le pidió permiso a Haldir para permanecer ahí con su hija. Se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Haldir asintió. Le ofreció la silla que había ocupado el mismo mientras que el se hiba a recostar junto a su Luna, tratando de no molestarla. La miraba y no podía creerlo. Su Luna se había convertido en una elfa. Se veía hermosa. Su piel lucía mas clara que antes. Sus pupilas estaban blancas. Su cabello había crecido hasta la cadera y era plateado. Pero sus orejas, eran mas largas que las de las elfas normales. Haldir y Elrond se miraron y se sonrieron. No podían creer tanta maravilla. Así es que ésta era una de las partes que faltaban de la profecía, el cambio de Luna de Humana a Elfa. En ese instante Luna parpadeó para humedecer sus ojos y sintió que su vista se afinaba mejor. Miró a su marido. Ya no sentía ese frío tan intenso que había sentido. Vió su mirada de preocupación y le sonrió. Entonces sintió que alguien le tenía tomada de la mano y volteó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sonrió y dijo:  
  
"Padre, estás aquí, mi corazón se regocija con tu presencia". "Hija, me tenías tan preocupado, estuviste muy mala" "Pero, si solo era un poco de frío, seguramente este Haldir que es muy exagerado te llamó, ¿pero es que acaso ha pasado tanto tiempo? Haldir, ¿me has dormido con tu hechizo del sueño?" "Luna, no te he hecho nada amor. Ahora necesito que me pongas atención. Estuviste muy mala. Tuviste mucho frío, luego te quedaste inconsciente. Pero eso no es todo. ¿Recuerdas que según Galadriel faltaban dos partes de la profecía?" "Sí mi amor" contestó Luna. "Pues una de ellas es lo que acaba de pasar. Ya ha pasado. Ha habido un cambio en ti. Un cambio físico. Necesito que estés serena. Tu humanidad y mortalidad ha muerto en ti. Desde el momento en que aceptaste ser Elbereth, también aceptaste tu inmortalidad y el cambio se ha llevado a cabo. Pero se corría el peligro de que murieras en el intento. Lo que provocó el cambio fue la sangre de nuestros pequeños elfos que corren en tus venas. Ahora te has transformado en una elfa amor." "Pero...........por favor Haldir, necesito un espejo por favor. ¿Puedes dármelo por favor?" "Sí querida niña"  
  
Haldir le pasó el espejo a Luna y Luna se miró en el, descubriendo su nueva imagen, se tocaba las orejas con curiosidad, Haldir suavemente le retiró las manos de ahí. "Amor, no debes tocar la punta pues es una parte muy delicada"  
  
Luna se miraba el cabello pero lo que mas le sorprendió eran sus ojos. En eso bajó el espejo y se cubrió con las mantas, diciéndole a Haldir:  
  
"Alguien viene Haldir, por favor, no quiero que me vean todavía así. Atiéndele por favor y que se retire.". Elrond sonrió al ver que las habilidades de Luna ya eran élficas. Su hija ya era una elfa. Haldir atendió con premura a quién llegaba. Eran bandejas de comida que enviaba Galadriel para Luna, Haldir y Elrond. Luna, al ver que era comida, se enderezó y miró famélica a la bandeja. Estiró las manos y Haldir le pasó la bandeja. En verdad su pequeña tenía hambre. Elrond regañó a Luna. "Despacio hija mía, te puedes atragantar o lastimarte" Luna comenzó a comer el plato de frutas combinándolo con el vaso de leche endulzado con miel, no se había mirado la piel. La tenía mas suave y mas clara. Miró a su padre. "Esto es increíble padre. Ahora soy una elfa."  
  
Elrond sonrió ante el comentario de su hija.  
  
"Así es mi niña. Ya eres una de nosotros y por eso te adoramos, por que escogiste serlo. Ahora perteneces aquí a Tierra Media".  
  
"Haldir, mi pequeño elfo, necesito ir al baño, ayudame por favor" Haldirsolicito ayudó a su mujer. Ella extrañada se tocaba su cabello largo. Estaba impresionada. Era mas largo que el de todos los Elfos que había visto. Aún que el de Lord Celeborn y Galadriel.  
  
"Haldir, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas amor, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué no puedo tocar la punta de mis orejas? , ¿Qué pasaría si me corto el cabello un poco mas? " Haldir la iba ayudando a llegar al baño mientras le decía:  
  
"Sí amor, poco a poco, te iré explicando todo, pero con calma, no te agites"  
  
Elrond sonrió, esos dos, ahora si podrían amarse para toda la vida. Su hija ya era elfa y por lo mismo sería inmortal. Gracias a Eru, todo había salido bién.  
  
Luna iba pensando en los elfos de Lórien. "Tengo que decirle a Galadriel que les comente a los elfos que su soberana ya está bién" "Descuida Luna, ya lo he hecho, puesto que todo Lórien estaba orando por ti, estaban fuera de palacio". Luna se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Galadriel en su mente. "¿Acaso tu puedes escucharme Galadriel?" pensó Luna. "Sí, mas no siempre, mi señora. Después hablaremos sobre esto y tus nuevas aptitudes, por ahora descansa y estate tranquila que no siempre veo o escucho lo que estás imaginando". Luna se sonrojó.  
  
"Amor, Nim melethril, poco a poco te iré enseñando todo lo que debes saber como una elfa" dijo Haldir "¿Haldir, por que no debo tocarme la punta de las orejas?" "¿De verdad quieres saberlo chiquita mía?" le contestó Haldir a Luna mirándola tiernamente a los ojos. Luna pasó saliva al ver la mirada azul de su marido. "Sí, amor" "Está bién señora, usted lo pidió" "Te enseñaré por que." Haldir se aproximó a las orejas de su mujer, nuevas, lustrosas, brillantes y élficas. Luna lo dejó hacer. Haldir comenzó a besar la punta de una de las orejas de Luna con tanta suavidad que parecía un aleteo. Luna se quedó estática, sin poder hablar, solo gemía. "Haldir, ......mph....." Haldir dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendole a su mujer y enseguida le miró con sus ojos profundos. "Ahora ya sabes lo que siente un elfo cuando le tocan sus orejas ¿verdad amor?" Luna miró a su esposo, su mirada se perdía en esos ojos azules. Sintió el deseo nacer muy dentro de ella.  
  
"Haldir,.......bésame" le dijo Luna. Haldir complació a su mujer y así dentro del baño comenzaron otra vez el viejo ritual. Mientras Elrond, presintiendo lo que pasaba, se llevó su bandeja y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Ellos se tardaban demasiado, así es que les dejó solos. Salió de la habitación sonriendo.  
  
Lo último que Luna alcanzó a ver por la ventana del balcón era el día esplendoroso que se abría ante sus ojos, un nuevo amanecer para ella, como elfa, en "su" reino, antes de que perdiera la cordura en brazos de su pequeño elfo, como le gustaba decirle a su Haldir. Un nuevo beso en la otra punta de la oreja de Luna y ella no supo mas de si.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
P.D.- Con mucho afecto para amazona verde, riegel, almita, y todas aquellas que me han seguido.gracias chicas., y aquí continuo con la historia. Espero les siga gustando. Besos Reina Varda. 


	23. FlorecimientoCap23

Capítulo 23. Florecimiento.  
  
Luna despertó después de un rato, se levantó con sumo cuidado y se vistió, procurando no despertar a su elfo querido. Se dispuso a peinar su cabellera pues ahora que la tenía larga tendría que aprender. Se hizo dos trenzas como las que le hacía a su marido, a los lados y cepilló sus cabellos. Salió dispuesta a ir a conocer su nueva ciudad, a sus queridos elfos. Al salir vió que el maná no caía. Se intrigó. Bueno, eso ya lo arreglaría. Por el camino se encontró a varios sirvientes y le reverenciaban pero se sorprendían que ella los saludaba de la manera mas amigable que podía pero ellos estaban asombrados de ver el cambio físico que había dado su señora. Ahora era una elfa mas, igual que ellos. Solo que ella resplandecía, emanaba un brillo especial de ella. Luna se paró en medio de una plaza con jardines y levantó los brazos, ahora estaba conciente de lo que hacía, le pidió a los Valares:  
  
"Erú, Valares en nombre de estos tus hijos, te pido me concedas el maná sagrado para tus hijos queridos de Lórien para su redención y gloria de esta sangre tuya, que no se extinga jamás y que todos los pueblos y naciones les reconozcan su grandeza y su gloria. "  
  
Todo quedó en silencio en Lórien. Los elfos que por ahí pasaban, se detenían primero asombrados por el aspecto físico que tenía ahora su señora. Y además por que estaba practicando sus rituales en medio de todos, a la vista de todos. Vieron que despedía una luz, tornasolada. De repente un elfo gritó,:  
  
"Miren, hacia el cielo" dijo señalando el cielo. Los pequeños copos del maná sagrado comenzaban a caer en Lothlórien. Uno, otro por allá y así cada vez mas copioso. Los trinos de los pájaros comenzaron a escucharse muy alegremente. Todos los elfos estaban sonrientes y comenzaron a honrar a su señora. Luna sonrió y les dijo: "No hagan eso, que solo los Valares son dignos de aceptar sus alabanzas" "Yo tan solo soy una mas de ustedes mis queridos elfos" Luna estaba feliz, no supo como hizo eso, pero ahora estaba conciente de lo que hizo. Lo recordaría por siempre. Entonces algo le llamó la atención, en el balcón de la dama, estaban ella y su marido Celeborn observando el milagro de Luna. Sonreían complacidos. Le llegó la voz de Galadriel en su pensamiento. "Bién hecho mi señora, ahora te has ganado el amor y la confianza de todos los elfos de Lórien." "Galadriel, sabes bien que amo a los elfos, pero deseaba que tambien aquí cayera el maná para que fuera bendecida la tierra de mi señor Haldir." "Haces bien, mi señora Elbereth, ama a tu marido con ternura y todo tu corazón que ahora que eres elfa también eres inmortal, igual que el, podrán amarse hasta la eternidad"Luna le sonrió a la dama dorada y se retiró a recorrer Lórien. Con cuidado pues no deseaba caer con alguna raíz y lastimar a sus bebes. Entró en una casa que parecía muy hogareña.  
  
Haldir estiró el brazo y no sintió a Luna. Se desperezó rápido y observó que no estaba en la habitación. Fue al baño y tampoco le encontró. Se vistió con rapidez y salió a buscarla. Lo que miró le dejó perplejo. Luna estaba en medio del patio, con una pequeña niña elfa. Ella lloraba y Luna trataba de consolarla contándole un cuento. Acoplando la historia que ella sabía, una historia humana, y la transformó a una historia élfica. Haldir vió que ya caía el maná. Sonrió y se encaminó junto a Luna. "¿Amor, que haces?" dijo Haldir. "Aquí platicando con la pequeña mi pequeño elfo" La niña miró a Haldir y le preguntó a Luna "¿Por que le dices pequeño elfo si está muy grande?" "Pues por que todos los elfos son mis pequeños elfos nena. A todos les amo" "¿También a mi?" preguntó la niña con inocencia. "Si, pequeña también a ti, y por favor no quiero ya verte llorar. ¿Esta bien?" "Si mi señora pero es cierto lo que dice mi mamá?" "¿Pues que es lo que dice tu mamá?" le preguntó Luna intrigada. "Que tu eres una diosa, una reina que ha venido para salvarnos a todos los elfos.". Luna sonrió y miró a Haldir. "Si mi niña y ahora ve a jugar por favor" "Si mi señora" La niña elfa corrió a buscar algo en que entretenerse. "Haldir, amor, ¿no me habías dicho que los niños elfos eran muy escasos?" "Sí mi niña, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya ninguno. Ella es una de los pocos que hay en Lórien. Si acaso solo hay cinco." "Pues mira que son muy pocos. ¿Puedes acompañarme a dar una vuelta amor?" "Si bebe". Entraron a la casa no sin antes tocar a la puerta. La elfa que residía ahí, les hizo pasar asombrada de que su señora le visitara. "Su majestad, pase por favor, mi familia y mi casa se honran de que usted venga a nuestra morada" dijo la mujer haciendole reverencias a Luna. Luna observó que había ciertas carencias en la casa. "Siempre has vivido aquí en Lórien?" "No, mi señora. Acabo de llegar, mi hermano y yo. Venimos del Bosque Mágico, mi hermano y yo. Venimos huyendo pues hay todavía vestigios del maligno. Atacaron nuestra aldea pero solo nosotros sobrevivimos. Mi hermano se llama Castamir y yo me llamo Narquelie, mi señora" Esta chica tenía los cabellos negros como el azabache. Luna observó las necesidades de Narquelie y enseguida le dijo: "Narquelie, en seguida regreso, voy a dar unas órdenes, espérame por favor" "Si mi señora." Luna salió muy enojada. Haldir le siguió. Luna se dirigió hacia su casa. En cuanto se encontró al primer elfo de servicio, le dijo muy molesta. "Pronto, consigue mantas, comida suficiente para dos personas, ropajes para mujer y varón y cuándo tengas todo lo necesario, me avisas y traes todo contigo. Que te ayude alguien por favor" "Si, mi señora" El elfo corrió para satisfacer las órdenes de su señora. Haldir miró a Luna inquieto. "Amor, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por que estas tan molesta?" "Haldir, no soporto ver que algún refugiado llega a Lórien y que no se le atienda en sus necesidades mas basicas. Ellos son un par de elfos y son hermanos, necesitan ayuda". "Amor, ya se les ha dado ayuda, se les dio casa, comida, vestimentas, etc. Es una regla de la dama dorada". "Pues no es suficiente. ¿Víste la pobreza de su cabaña?" "Si amor, pero acaban de llegar. Ya a su hermano se le ha designado una tarea, conforme el se vaya moviendo, le irá mejor". "Bueno amor, déjame ayudarles por favor" le suplicó Luna con lágrimas en los ojos. "Si mi chiquita, haz como mejor creas conveniente" le dijo Haldir besando sus lágrimas. El elfo de servicio entró al salón donde se encontraban Luna y Haldir. "Mi señora, ya está todo dispuesto" "Está bien, síganme con todo por favor" dijo Luna y se encaminó hacia la casa de la Elfa de cabellos color ébano.Haldir iba tras suyo y al llegar, Luna tocó la puerta y la elfa la abrió y se sorprendió de ver todo lo que Luna le llevaba. "Aquí te he traído estas cosas que seguro te servirán en lo que tu hermano se acopla. Te ruego las aceptes. El reino de Lothlórien te las obsequia y te da la bienvenida" La hermosa elfa se arrodilló ante Luna y con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, le agradecía a Luna. "Gracias mi señora" Luna miró a Haldir y el comprendió. Enseguida ayudó a la elfa a pararse. "No hagas eso, ni siquiera lo digas. Por favor, en mi puedes tener una amiga" "Gracias mi señora, tenga por hecho que mi hermano y yo, no olvidaremos esto que hace por nosotros". Y enseguida Luna se sintió cansada y se retiró para su palacio. Había jugado con la pequeña Pimbe, conocido algo de Lothlórien, había hecho caer el maná y se sentía agotada. Haldir iba tras suyo, siempre al pendiente de su amada. Luna pidió se le alistara un baño bién caliente y enseguida se metió a la cama. Haldir le miraba preocupado.  
  
"Isilme, amor, ya ordené que te traigan la comida. No has comido nada. Estás todavía cansada de tu transformación."  
  
Luna sonrió a su marido. Por la ventana se veían los últimos rayos de el atardecer. Miraba como el maná caía sobre Lórien. Haldir le sobaba sus pies con ternura, mirándole su cara de satisfacción. Pensó que su Isilme no era ya igual. Cada día cambiaba. Ya no era una mortal mas, ahora era una elfa. Recordó cuándo Galadriel habló con el, antes de casarse con Isilme. Cuándo el le dijo muy preocupado pero enamorado a Galadriel que no importaba que ella fuera mortal, que el renunciaría a la inmortalidad por Isilme, fue cuando Galadriel le confesó a Haldir sobre el secreto de Luna. Que no habría necesidad, pues su Luna se transformaría en una elfa. Que Elbereth se plasmaría por fin en Luna, pero que esta etapa sería demasiado peligrosa para Luna, que podría morir. Ahora todo había pasado. Ahora ya Luna era Elbereth, se veía tan preciosa con su cabello largo y plateado hasta la cadera, con sus orejas élficas pero un poco mas picudas que las demás elfas. Y esos ojos blancos, como pequeñas lunas llenas, ahora con la precisión de la vista élfica.  
  
"Por fin ha caído el maná sagrado en tu tierra mi amor, y de esto he estado conciente mi amor. Sólo bastó pedírselo a Erú y a los Valares. Y el maná comenzó a caer. Espero que yo jamás lo olvide. Se ve tan hermoso Haldir, como se desvanece al tocar algo sólido" "Así es mi amor, no sólo me has dado la vida y la felicidad eterna sino que a todo mi pueblo, a todos los pueblos élficos y a toda tierra media." Entonces Haldir dejó sus pies y se recostó junto a ella, acariciando sus cabellos tan largos y plateados. No dejaba de observar sus cambios. Lo tenía suave y sedoso. Acarició entonces su mejilla, pero en eso Luna se quejó y se llevó las manos al vientre. Haldir se asustó y le dijo: "Luna, que pasa mi isilme, te sientes mal" "No, son los mellizos. Se movieron muy bruscamente". "Deja los calmo amor" Entonces Haldir se dirigió hacia el vientre y lo descubrió. Puso sus manos sobre el vientre y los mellizos comenzaron a brincar y provocar ciertas ondulaciones. Haldir sonrió. Hasta que les dio un beso a traves de la piel de la madre. Comenzó a cantarles una vieja canción de cuna élfica que solía cantarle su madre a Rúmil. Entonces los mellizos se fueron calmando, como por arte de magia. Luna escuchaba con atención la canción de Haldir, un sopor comenzaba a invadirla. Ya que Haldir durmió a los bebes, se acostó junto a Luna. Ella parecía dormitar. Entonces le comenzó a hablar, y a tocar su cara, con tanta delicadeza, con tanto amor, que se le figuraba que esa imagen se rompería. "Haldir, por favor, ahí en ese cajón está una caja. Por favor ¿puedes pasármela por favor?"  
  
Haldir se levantó y buscó la caja que le decía Luna. Mientras Luna se endererzaba y se sentaba en la cama. Haldir se sentó junto a ella y le depositó la caja. Luna le dijo: "Bebé, quiero que veas el contenido de la caja" "¿Pero que es mi amor?" "Espera y verás." Luna comenzó a sacar el contenido. Eran las ropas de los bebes las cuales ella había elaborado. Había ropitas rosas, azules, verdes, blancas, amarillas y cremas. Las acomodó en juegos sobre la cama. Haldir miraba las prendas, emocionado entonces Haldir tomó una prenda pequeñita y le acarició. Estaba mudo. "¿Luna, amor, en que momento hiciste todo esto?" "Cuándo veníamos por el Anduín, después de que mi padre se fue hacia Rivendell. En mis momentos libres cuándo tu te ibas a las batidas de el bosque de Mirkwood. En fin, no faltó ocasión." "Amor, están preciosas. Pero no debiste hacerlas. Se las podríamos haber comprado en la ciudad" "No, mi pequeño elfo, las ropas de mis hijos, cuando sean bebes, será hecha por mi. Y todavía me faltan los pañales. Pero eso tendré que ir de compras por la tela a la ciudad." Haldir sonrió al ver la previsión de su mujer. Le miró con ternura y tanto amor que sentía por esa niña reina, tan tierna, tan mujer, tan reina, tan apasionada. Tenía todas las facetas para hacerlo felíz. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, Haldir se levantó para abrir la puerta y vió que ean las bandejas para que cenaran tres. Enseguida las depositaron en una mesita, mientras Luna comenzaba a guardar las prendas de los bebes. Detrás de los elfos de servicio venía Elrond, con un gran paquete. "Hola Lord Elrond" dijo Haldir. "Adelante por favor" "Padre" dijo Luna muy contenta de verle. "Hija, perdona que venga a horas de descanso pero quería verte" "No te preocupes, solo le mostraba a Haldir la ropita de los bebes" Elrond se aproximó a la cama y vió los trajecitos que Luna había hecho y se enterneció "Precisamente en este paquete te traigo una ropita para los bebes que ha hecho Arwen en sus ratos de ocio". Algunos otros son comprados, te los envían Elladan y Elrohir. Pero aquí están cuatro, de parte mia, para mis nietos. Son hechos especialmente para ellos. Espero te gusten" Los trajecitos de Elrond para los bebes eran preciosos. Bordados con hilo de oro y plata. En el paquete había toda clase de prendas, desde ropa de cama, cobertores, ropita, gorros, etc. Luna estaba feliz de ver todos esos obsequios para sus bebes. Enseguida abrazó a su padre y lo besó y no soportó las lágrimas. Elrond le limpió sus lágrimas y le ayudó a guardar toda la ropita, la de ella y la que había traido Elrond. "Ahora señora, vamos a cenar los tres aquí si me lo permiten. Me tomé la libertad de pedir una bandeja para mi tambien." "Por mi no hay problema padre, ¿Tu que opinas amor?" Le preguntó Luna a Haldir. "Por mi está bién, no tengo objeción Lord Elrond" Y así estuvieron cenando los tres, charlando animadamente y riéndose de las tonterías que comentaba Elrond de sus hijos Elladan y Elrohir. Luego Haldir le pidió a Elrond que cantara una canción y Elrond complació a sus anfitriones. Elrond tenía una voz hermosa. Luna empezó a sentir que un ligero sueño caía sobre ella, y no supo a que horas se quedó dormida. Elrond al verla, guardó silencio. Le dio el arpa a Haldir y le hizo señas de que guardara silencio. Que ya se retiraba a sus habitaciones. Se acercó a Luna y le besó la frente y la arropó. Luego se despidió de Haldir. Haldir le acompañó al pasillo y Elrond le dijo a Haldir: "Cuídala mucho por favor. Es mi hija, no de sangre pero le amo al igual que Arwen. A los dos les quiero como a mis hijos." "Estas correspondido Elrond, en tus cariños. También nosotros sentimos el mismo afecto por ti" Dicho esto Elrond se retiró a sus habitaciones. Esos elfos se amaban con locura, pensó Elrond. Esto le hizo recordar a su dulce Celebrian. El amor de ellos también era asi de profundo y hermoso. Haldir se fue a recostar con su mujer. Se quitó la ropa, como acostumbran los elfos y se acostó desnudo, al lado de su pequeña Isilme. Le besó los labios con ternura y la recostó sobre su brazo, como ya era costumbre. Se arropó junto a su Luna. Y su olor le llegaba a su nariz. Olía a bebe, era una dulce mezcla de flores con olor de un bebé. Su último pensamiento fue que era muy feliz con la alegría que le estaba dando Luna, tenía por fin el amor seguro y completo en su Luna, pronto sería padre y todo estaba bién. Suspiró y se quedó dormido por ésa noche.  
  
P.D.- Va dedicado con mucho cariño para Almita, riegel, amazona verde y demas lectoras, muchas gracias por leerme y espero no estarlas defraudando con la historia. Ya mero llegamos al final chicas.Gracias.(y)ReinaVarda.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	24. Cap No 24 Desolación

Capítulo 24.- Desolación.  
  
Luna se encontraba sentada en su trono, dentro de su palacio. Ya poseía los servicios de un secretario consejero que Galadriel le envió de su entera confianza. El le ayudaba a llevar las cosas del reino pues Galadriel comenzaba a dejarle en sus manos algunos asuntos por arreglar. No le quería hacer la carga muy fuerte por su embarazo. Ese día Haldir había ido a las fronteras para observar a un grupo de gitanos que estaban acampando en las cercanías de las fronteras de Lothlórien. No quería sorpresas asi es que se adelantó a cualquier evento. Mucho menos ahora que su Luna estaba próxima a parir. Luna no quería dejarle ir, pero comprendió que la naturaleza de Haldir era cuidar. Y de esa manera el creía que podría cuidar mejor a Luna, y de paso como era su obligación, también a todos los loriendes. Luna se lo encargó a Erú y a los Valares mentalmente, cuando le vió partir en su fiel Dien. Haldir prometió volver al dia siguiente por la mañana. Pero antes de partir, le hizo prometer a Luna que si algo pasaba, enviara a un mensajero con la noticia. El vendría encarrerado. Pasó todo el día deliberando con su consejero, diferentes medidas de alimentación y almacenaje. Estuvo recibiendo a diferentes personas que solicitaban verle para hacerles unas consultas. Comió en compañía de su consejero que no le dejaba sola. Era un elfo muy agradable y de buena prestancia. Muy preparado. Para entretenerla por la tarde le acompañó a las cuadras para ver a su fiel Cornelius. Luna se sentía inquieta por Haldir. Para estas horas el ya había llegado a las fronteras. Al ver a Cornelius le calmó un poco. Estuvo ahí, platicando con su fiel unicornio y dándole algunas zanahorias. Cornelius estaba muy felíz. De ver a su ama. Por la noche, el consejero que se llamaba Gil-Galad-Raen, le comentó que Lórien se estaba llenando de criaturas preciosas. Unicornios, pegasos, hadas, en fin que todos estaban en un continuo periodo de acostumbramiento. Luna sonrió y estaba contenta. Todo iba saliendo bién. Después de cenar, el consejero le acompañó a su habitación y le dejó allí. Luna se puso su bata, se decidió acostarse a dormir. La lectura de su libro esperaría pues Luna se sentía cansada. Había desdeñado la ayuda de su doncella personal, no quería sentirla una intrusa en la alcoba nupcial. Quería pensar en su Haldir amado antes de dormirse. Se levantó y fue al balcón a ver su estrella. Quizas Haldir estaría viendo la misma estrella, se lo había prometido. Asi ellos estarían comunicados. Suspiró y le envió un beso para que su estrella le enviase el beso a su amado en la distancia. Luego miró hacia donde ya sabía quedaba la frontera. Vió la mancha de árboles que rodeaban Caras Galadon. Suspiró y se metió a dormir. Esta noche los mellizos estaban en paz, no le molestaban. Dejó el balcón abierto pues ahora le daba mucho calor. Se acostó, tomó la almohada de su amado y la abrazó. Le extrañaba. Era la primera noche que ella no dormía con el. Se quedó dormida al instante. Pasó media noche y de repente comenzó a soñar. Veía a Haldir que una sombra oscura lo halaba y el le gritaba, desesperado, le miraba como esa sombra se lo llevaba. Escuchaba su voz que le hablaba. "Isilme, mi pequeña elfa, no olvides nunca que te amo, y siempre estare contigo por medio de mis hijos. Te amo. Isilmeee Luna miiiaaaaa" Luna se despertó angustiada. Se paró y fue al balcón. Miró ahora con su vista élfica hacia las fronteras de Lórien. No vió nada, solo oscuridad. Ni su luna alumbraba hoy. Una sombra le cubría. Tuvo sed y enseguida se encaminó hacia su mesa de noche. El agua se había acabado. Y como no permitió que su doncella entrara a la habitación se había quedado sin agua. Se dirigió hacia la cocina por agua, iba a oscuras. Ya conocía el palacio. Iba en silencio. Cuándo iba pasando por la habitación del consejero, vió luz encendida y escuchó voces. Se intrigó pues que ella supiera el consejero era soltero, no tenía ninguna novia o prometida. Se extraño pues la otra voz era femenina. Se aproximó a la puerta que se encontraba entornada y escuchó a Galadriel que hablaba con el consejero. También alcanzó a ver a Lord Celeborn. Galadriel le decía al consejero. "Ha llegado un mensajero de las fronteras. Lord Haldir está muerto. Aunque no han hallado su cuerpo. No se como le diremos a nuestra señora......." Luna sintió morirse. La jarra del agua cayó de sus manos, se llevó las manos al vientre. No creía lo que había escuchado. No. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Lord Celeborn abrió la puerta y miró a Luna, pálida como la muerte. Tenía ojos de incredulidad. Con una mano buscaba inultilmente en el aire de donde agarrarse. Lord Celeborn acudió rápido en su auxilio. Galadriel y Gil Galad-Raen acudieron a la puerta. Luna estaba desencajada. No asimilaba lo que escuchó hasta que pudo articular palabra. "Díganme, repítanme lo que escuché por Erú, ¿mi Haldir muerto? Contéstame Galadriel por piedad", Galadriel se sentía morir. Ya había pasado por esto una vez pero la muerte se había querido llevar a Luna y ahora era al reves. Se imaginó la tormenta que se avecinaba. Tendría que decirle la verdad a su señora. "Mi señora, un mensajero ha llegado de las fronteras, avisando que Haldir está desaparecido. No le hallan ni vivo ni muerto. Un guerrero le vió con una flecha en su cuerpo y cayó por un abismo. Por eso se sospecha que está muerto. Actualmente siguen buscando su cuerpo." Era todo lo que necesitaba Luna para sentirse morir. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo mi pequeño elfo, no, no me dejes sola. Erú, por que me has hecho conocer el amor, para luego quitármelo, dime ¿por queeeeeeee?" Luna recordó el sueño. De pronto, algo, muy dentro de ella le decía que el no estaba muerto. Se levantó del lecho del consejero que es donde le habían acostado. "Haldir está vivo, yo lo se" Se limpiaba las lágrimas, con rabia y coraje. Yo les demostraré. Se dirigió hacia las caballerizas con furia, con dolor en su alma, ni Galadriel ni Lord Celeborn, ni Gil-Galad-Raen con su juventud pudo alcanzarla. Casi sintió que volaba. Con una mano se tomaba el vientre. Nada le importaba. Solo llegar con su fiel Cornelius. Le habló, abrió la puerta y le dijo: "Por favor mi fiel Cornelius, ve......dirije a tus amigos, llevalos hacia mi Haldir, haz que lo encuentren, yo se que el vive. No vuelvas a mi, sin noticias de el. Sea vivo o muerto, si esta muerto, traeme su cuerpo pero si esta vivo, muéstrale el camino a los elfos de la guardia de las fronteras. Ve querido amigo por que tu sabes que este reino morira sin el. Noro lim, Noro lim Cornelius" Cornelius salió corriendo a cumplir el cometido de su ama. En la plaza se encontró con miles de pegasos y hadas, panes y otras criaturas mas y Cornelius habló con ellos. Luna les miraba e irradiaba tanta luz, como jamas había visto Galadriel a elfo en toda su vida irradiar su luz interior. La de Luna de hecho era mas potente que nadie pero ahora se estaba superando ella misma. El dolor volvía a su vida. Luna les miró y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Los tres le siguieron, vieron que se sentó en el sillón favorito de su marido y les dijo, al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos volaban como desprendidos por la energía que emanaba Luna. "Yo encontraré a mi pequeño elfo, el me necesita, me ama y lo amo" Galadriel se aproximó a Luna y le tomó de la mano. Sintió la ira de Luna, el dolor, la pérdida, y deseó absorber tanta pena que embargaba a su señora. Se dio cuenta que Luna trataba de no dejarse ganar por el dolor. Le sonrió, ya esa nueva elfa poseía la fuerza de los elfos y el orgullo. Pero supo que si no sabía pronto nada de Haldir, ella moriría de pena. Entonces si, ella se dejaría morir. Moriría de pena. Percibió el sueño de Luna. Lord Celeborn lloraba despacio por esa pequeña que continuamente el dolor la golpeaba. Esa alma tan tierna, tan inocente, una y otra vez, y pidió a Erú que ya le dejara tranquila. Pidió por Haldir, que estuviera herido pero vivo. Galadriel le soltó la mano al ver que ella entraba en trance. Comenzaba a hablar en élfico antiguo. Galadriel a duras penas conseguía entenderle palabras aisladas. Pero lo que si entendía era el nombre de Haldir. Lord Celeborn se acercó a Galadriel y le dijo que se quedara con ella que ahorita regresaba. Salió y fue a llamar a todos los guerreros de Lórien. Los envió a las fronteras a buscar ya fuera el cuerpo de el capitán Haldir sin vida o le encontraran vivo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones. Muchos elfos se adentraron en sus caballos a buscar a el señor de su dama. Además todos le tenían cierto respeto a Haldir, era un noble. Lord Celeborn regresó con el sanador por si era necesario. Buscó en los cajones de Luna, hasta que dio con la ropita de los bebes. Alistó varias ropas por si era necesario. Buscó mantas, lienzos, tenían todo listo por si se ofrecía, la doncella personal de Luna estaba lista, fuera de la habitación. Elrond llegó a la habitación y miró a Luna, que seguía en trance. Galadriel le dijo mentalmente que no la tocara. Que estaba en trance. No aguantaría mucho.  
  
En las fronteras, todo era movimiento y accion. Los elfos buscaban en la noche el cuerpo de su capitán, no le hallaban por ningún lado. En eso todos vieron llegar la horda de pegasos volando sobre Lothlórien. Se asombraron ver tantos, por tierra venían los unicornios, panes y en pequeño ,grandes grupos de hadas con sus alas refulgientes, tornasoladas. Todos buscaban. Jamás un reino élfico se había movilizado así. Mientras tanto, en palacio, en la habitación de Luna: Luna se puso de pie, seguía en trance y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Elrond y Lord Celeborn fueron mas rapidos y le tomaron de los brazos. Luna se veía desfalleciente. Lloraba y decía: "No he podido hallarle mi señor, ¿donde estas?" Se convulsionaba y tan solo sollozaba. La acostaron en la cama, le arroparon y la detenían. Veían que Luna estaba entrando en crisis. El dolor la estaba embargando. Se abrazaba a la almohada de Haldir pensando que era el. Lo llamaba con dolor, con desesperación  
  
"Haldir, mi elfo, ven, ven a mi mi amor, no me dejes, no me abandones. Envíame una señal." Luna miró a un lado y vió a su padre Elrond. Estiró sus brazos hacia el. Elrond la recibió y la acunó: "Shhh ya, tranquila mi niña. Le puede hacer daño a tus bebes. Cálmate niña mia," Elrond le cantaba y la acunaba. Le hablaba en elfico, en lengua común. No sabía como calmar ese dolor. Hasta que le hizo un hechizo del sueño. Luna se quedó dormida en sus brazos, pero aún asi, no conseguía dormir del todo, aún lloraba y lo llamaba. "mmmm Haldir.......mmmmm" La depositó en la almohada de su amado y se sentó junto a ella. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, recordando su amor truncado por su amada Celebrian. Comprendía muy bien lo que Luna estaba pasando. Pero ella aun tenía a la humana muy fresca y el había visto que esta raza era muy pasional, dejaban que sus emociones afloraran a flor de piel. Les costaba mas trabajo controlarse. Asi es que pasara lo que pasara, la situación sería muy difícil. Para todos pero principalmente para ella. Le tomó su mano y la miró tan pequeña, tan delicada, pero pensar que esas manos tan frágiles sostenían toda tierra media, todo el mundo élfico. Luna revivía el sueño que había tenido. Se despertó con angustia hablándole: "Haldiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrr, mi amadoooooooooo" Lloraba desconsolada. Elrond la abrazó. Ella le dijo:  
  
"Padre, papito, Haldir, se fue, me ha dejado sola a mi y a nuestros bebes. Padreeeeee me he quedado solaaaaaa, estoy sola y mi corazón se rompe. ¿Como le explicare a mis bebes cuando pregunten por su padre? ¿Que les diré cuando le necesiten, cuando una mano varonil les necesite levantar en sus caídas?" Elrond se sentía morir. No soportaba tanta pena. Era una situación muy difícil. Pronto el sanador le dio un brebaje para dormirla y tranquilizar sus nervios. Luna se quedó dormida, sollozando, no paraba de llorar. De llamar a su amado. Galadriel miró en su mente que Haldir no había sido encontrado. Estaba comenzando a desesperar. Luna comenzó a hablarle a Haldir en sueños. "Amor, dame una señal una sola de que estas vivo" en eso Luna en su sueño escuchó la voz de su amado que le decía:  
  
"Mi niña,  
rocío de miel  
un suave pétalo de rosa  
es tu piel  
  
Cascada de seda es tu pelo  
Que juega entre tus hombros  
Cuando pasa el viento  
Tu blanca sonrisa ilumina  
El mas oscuro sentimiento  
Lo vuelve amor  
  
Mi niña, compréndeme  
Quisiera gritarte que te amo  
Pero no tengo valor  
Mi niña, entiéndeme  
Mi corazón va a estallar  
Sin tu calor  
  
Y cuando estoy solo y triste  
Recuerdo tu voz que me acompaña  
Me daña  
Tu tan delicada y a la vez  
Como una espada  
Te clavas  
Te clavas  
  
Como una paloma vuelas  
Mi corazón te llevas  
Devuélvelo"  
  
Luna se despertó abruptamente todavía mareada por la poción del sanador. Se quiso incorporar, pero Elrond no la dejaba.  
  
"Déjame padre, Haldir está vivo, lo sé, me habló en sueños" Elrond la soltó y vió que Luna se dirigía hacia el balcón y la vió entrar en trance y hablarle en lengua común: "Haldir, mi amor, se que estas herido, pero estas vivo, háblame por favor, describe donde te encuentras, todos te buscan. Dímelo amor"  
  
Todos estaban asombrados.  
  
De pronto Luna escuchó otra vez la voz de Haldir: "Luna, mi niña, mi pequeña isilme. Estoy en una cañada, caí por el precipicio. Mucha vegetación me rodea. No puedo hablar mucho. La voz no me sale. Te hablo por medio de mi pensamiento. Creo que estoy en la roca encantada. Diles" Y la voz de Haldir paró. Luna pensó que se había desmayado. "Pronto, Haldir esta herido. Que vayan a revisar en la roca encantada." Luna se dejó caer en el sillón de Haldir. Estaba agotada. No quería dormir, le pidió a su padre que no la durmieran por favor. Haldir no tardaría en llegar.  
  
Pasó dos horas de angustia. Luna ya no percibía el pensamiento de Haldir. Estaba preocupada. En eso estaba caminando por la habitación cuando vieron que en el balcón llegaba un pegaso con dos jinetes. Uno sostenía a otro. Era Orophin con Haldir. Luna corrió, Orophin se bajó con Haldir y pronto lo depositó en el lecho. Luna lloraba, el sanador desnudó a Haldir y comenzó a curarlo. Lord Celeborn, Galadriel y Elrond miraban la escena. Haldir se veía muy golpeado. Muchos moretones se veían por todo su cuerpo. Luna tomó una de sus manos y llorando quedamente comenzó a hablarle. Suavemente, con sumo amor:  
  
"Haldir, mi pequeño elfo, relájate, ya estas con nosotros." Y asi estuvo luna por dos noches con dos dias, no quería comer, ni dormir, solo le hablaba a su elfo. Hasta que el tercer dia, Haldir susurró: "Isilme......" "Shhh no hables, relájate, estas aquí con nosotros" Luna sonreía, Haldir había sobrevivido. Ahora todo tenía un por que de ser. Una razón. Todos estaban contentos, pues Luna envió un mensajero para avisarle a todos que Haldir había despertado. Ahora todo comenzaría otra vez. Haldir abrió sus ojos y lo primero que miró fue a su Luna, un mucho desmejorada pero ya contenta. Le sonrió. Todavía no podía hablar mucho pero ya estaba en casa. Luna pidió un caldo para su señor, y comida para ella. Tenía tanta hambre. Haldir puso su mano en el vientre de Luna y otra vez los mellizos brincaron en el vientre de Luna, los dos sonrieron sabiendo lo que pensaban uno y otro. Cuando Haldir estuvo perdido, los bebes no se habían movido para nada. Luna comenzaba a inquietarse, pero ahora comprendía lo que los mellizos estaban haciendo. Dejando a su madre tranquila. Luna besó ligeramente en la frente a su haldir. Ya todo estaba normal. Seguramente que el tiempo ayudaría a que todo pasara. Y dio gracias a Erú.  
  
Nota:-Quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras y lectores por su paciencia pero la musa se me fugó con haldir. Jejeje, pero aquí sigue, gracias almita, riegel, amazona verde, y bueno, a todas, chicas, si pueden déjenme en sus reviews su dirección para ingresarlas a mi msn. Bueno a almita ya la tengo. Un beso preciosas. Gracias.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	25. cap 25 Destinos Realizados

Quiero pedir disculpas a mis chicas que me siguen pero tuve unos serios problemas de salud, pero aquí sigue la historia. Y de nuevo mil disculpas chicas.Gracias.  
  
Capítulo 25.- Destinos Realizados.  
  
Habían pasado ya dos semanas de haber encontrado a Haldir. Despertó sintiendo el cuerpo de Luna junto a él. Como siempre con su pulgar dentro de la boca. Dormía plácidamente, pero le observó ese vientre. Estaba inmenso. A veces pensaba que la piel de Luna reventaría. El trataba de ayudarla poniéndole aceites. Para que la piel se le hiciera un poco mas elástica. Ya no se movía tanto como antes. Ahora casi no salía de la habitación. Dormía muy inquieta. No encontraba su lugar. Según le había dicho, tenía un deseo muy fuerte por dormir boca abajo. Pero obvio que no podría. Hasta sugirió hacerle un hoyo a el colchón para así poder introducir el vientre ahí. Haldir permanecía todo el tiempo con ella. Haldir apenas se estaba reponiendo del accidente. Se encontraban en un período de descanso. Todo Lórien los mimaba. A los dos. Elrond todos los días iba a su habitación a leerle a Luna o a charlar simplemente. Luna comenzó a despertar pues sentía los cabellos de su amado sobre su cara, ella lo miró y le sonrió. Siempre lo primero que hacían al despertar era mirarse uno al otro. Querían tener la primera imagen de su amado. Haldir se paró y se vistió, se trenzó el cabello y le dijo a Luna que iría a ver como estaban Dien y Cornelius. Luna le dijo que no se tardara. "Pobrecillo, quizas se enfada de estar tanto tiempo conmigo. Se la pasa pegado a mis faldas. Debe extrañar sus armas, sus rondines por los árboles" Luna se incorporó, se vistió, se trenzó los cabellos y se sentó a esperar que le trajeran el desayuno. Tomó un libro y se puso a leerlo. Pero se sintió con sueño y se quedó dormida, con el libro sobre el pronunciado vientre. Cuándo Haldir regresó a la habitación, lo que miró lo dejó enternecido. Su Luna estaba dormida, esperándolo. Se aproximó y le quitó el libro, con suavidad. Ella suspiró en ese momento y mencionó su nombre: "mmmmhhhh ........ Haldir" Y se sonrió en el sueño. Seguramente era muy placentero lo que estaba soñando su niña. Sabía que si la mandaba a la cama, se despertaría y ya no querría dormir. La dejó ahí, la arropó con una manta y se sentó en un tapete a observarla. Miró todos sus gestos. Vió que el vientre de Luna se movía. Esos mellizos estaban haciendo de las suyas. Se sonrió. Luna despertó después de un rato y miró a Haldir observándola. Luna le dijo: "Vamos capitán, sea galante con su señora y ayúdeme a llegar al jardín." Haldir le ayudó y se sentaron en una banca. Ahí Haldir se puso a cantarle una canción a Luna. Luna lo miraba arrobada. Llegó la noche, el dia lo pasaron riendo, bromeando y se fueron a dormir, ya tenía tiempo que Haldir no quería molestar a Isilme con tocarla. Pero el se contenía. A media noche, Luna se levantó sintiendo un dolor agudo en el bajo vientre. Se imaginó que ya vendrían sus bebes. Se quedó sentada, hasta que tiempo después, otro acceso de dolor llegó. Entonces se paró y comenzó a caminar para ayudar al parto. No quiso despertar a Haldir todavía. Sabía que la fiestecita privada que le esperaba, solo alteraría a Haldir y no le quería molestar. Luna iba y venía por el cuarto. Los dolores cada vez aumentaban en cantidad y magnitud. Hasta que Luna se abrazó de uno de los barrotes de la cama y sentía que las piernas no la sostenían. Se dobló y se incó en el piso agarrándose el vientre instintivamente. Ya ella estaba aprendiendo a no ser ruidosa. Como todos los elfos, estaba aprendiendo a ser silenciosa cuando lo querían. Pero ahora si que no pudo ahogar el gemido de dolor. "Mph........ " Se agarró con fuerza del barrote. Haldir despertó al escuchar el gemido. Buscó a Luna en la cama y no la encontró. Se paró con rapidez encendiendo todas las luces de la habitación y fue cuando la vió. Estaba muy pálida, concentrada en su pena. "¿Qué pasa amor? Acaso son los bebes?" Luna asintió y le dijo sonriendo en medio del dolor tan agudo que sentía: "Tus hijos ya quieren conocerte amor". Haldir salió al pasillo y le habló al guardia. "Pronto, llamen a Lord Elrond, a la doncella, a Galadriel. La reina esta en trabajo de parto". El guardia salió corriendo a ejecutar las órdenes. Haldir ayudó a Luna a llegar a la cama. La ayudó a cambiarse. Se puso una camisa de Haldir que a ella le gustaba usar, pues ya había pensado en usarla para parir. Era amplia y cómoda y muy cálida. Además con ella podría amamantar fácilmente a sus bebes. Tanto así que envió a que le confeccionaran varias prendas con el cuello parecidas a la de Haldir. Galadriel entró en ese momento. Había presentido el dolor de Luna. Luna le dijo a Haldir. "Amor, en ese cajón hay cuatro medallas con un número, en cuánto vaya naciendo un bebé se las pones por favor, así no nos confundiremos para saber cuál nació primero. " Haldir se asombró de lo previsora que había salido Luna. Al destapar la caja, vió cuatro pequeñas medallas de oro con unos números grabados y una imagen. Era la madre de Haldir. Haldir miró a Luna emocionado. "Y eso no es todo amor, bajo esas medallas hay otro presente para ti, y quisiera que lo uses ahora por favor" Haldir levantó la base donde estaban las medallitas y lo que vió lo sorprendió. Era una medalla también con la imagen de su madre y por el reverso, de su padre. Era de oro con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes alrededor. La medalla tenía una forma de corazón. "Dámela amor" dijo Luna en un período de descanso. Haldir le pasó la medalla y Luna la abrió y se la puso, "Listo amor, no quiero que te la quites nunca pues ellos te miran siempre, donde quiera que estén amor". Haldir lloró por esta acción de Luna. ¿De dónde habrá sacado imágenes de sus padres? En eso otra oleada de dolor acometió a Luna. Haldir miró que Luna se ponía mas pálida. Los dolores estaban muy fuertes y seguidos ya. En ese momento llegó Elrond y Lord Celeborn. Todos ayudarían a asear a los bebes, pues Luna no había querido un séquito de doncellas. Quería solo gentes cercanas a ella. La misma Galadriel, atendería el parto pues Luna y Haldir no deseaban un sanador. Haldir mismo no deseaba que nadie tocara a su amada. Aunque el sanador se había encargado de adiestrar bien a Galadriel en questiones de partos. También estaba Glorfindel junto al sanador en una sala contigua. Haldir y Elrond se sentaron a las orillas de la cama para apoyar a Luna cuando lo necesitara. Poco a poco como fueran llegando los bebes, cada uno se turnaria para atenderle. Lord Celeborn esperaba en un rincón donde no podía ver mas que la cara de Luna, por respeto a Haldir. Luna ya no razonaba. Solo apretaba los labios y se los mordía para no proferir queja alguna. Sabía como eran los elfos y no quería sentirse menos. Solo apretaba las manos de Elrond y Haldir con todas sus fuerzas. Galadriel la puso en posición, observando el camino de nacimiento para el bebe. Por fin le vió. "Ahí viene mi señora, quizas dos intentos y nacerá." Dijo Galadriel. Luna respiró tantito. Sentía su corazón que latía con fuerza. Escuchó afuera una campana y le preguntó a Haldir que significaba esa campana. Haldir le dijo que todo Lothlórien estaba fuera, esperando el nacimiento de los bebes. Orando a Eru por su reina y por los bebes. En eso otro acceso de dolor le dio a Luna. Solo miró estrellas arriba de ella, perdida en medio del dolor que sentía. Galadriel le dijo mentalmente a Haldir. "Para ser mellizo, viene muy grande el bebe, ella es muy estrecha Haldir". Haldir comprendió lo que Galadriel le dijo. Entonces Luna le dijo a Galadriel. "No importa, el bebe nacerá. Escuchame lo que te digo señora. De debajo de la almohada, sacó una daga de oro y se la dio a Galadriel, si hace falta, romperás la carne, para ayudar a nacer el bebe. Haras un corte vertical por el lado derecho rumbo al sur, sin tocar lo demas. ¿Entiendes?" Galadriel se quedó fría. "Si, mi señora" Galadriel aquilató el valor de Luna al dolor físico. En eso a Luna le dio el último acceso de dolor, ella sintió que desfallecía. Las manos se aferraban a Haldir y a Elrond. Lord Celeborn se acercó sin ver con las manos estiradas para recibir al bebe. Luna sudaba, jadeaba pero no quería proferir ningun grito de dolor. Echó la cabeza para atrás cerró los ojos y ayudó a salir a su hijo. No hubo necesidad de usar la daga. La carne era elástica. Pudo salir el bebe. El pequeño elfo salió prontamente. Era un varón, grande, de cabellos dorados como su padre, largos, sus orejas élficas y sus ojos como los de su padre. Grande, hermoso. Galadriel cortó con la misma daga que le dio Luna el cordón y se lo ató y enseguida le pasó el bebe a su marido para que lo bañara y desflemara. Lord Celeborn lo aseo, lo desflemó, le puso la medalla con el numero 1 y lo vistió. Luna estaba relajada, descansando pero no podía dejar de llorar. "Gracias Eru por este pedazo de vida, gracias Valares. ¿Lord Celeborn, está bien mi bebe?" preguntó Luna. "Si, hija, está muy sano, muy bién" dijo Lord Celeborn. Entonces otro acceso de dolor cegó y enmudeció a Luna. Elrond se puso de pie y se aproximó a Galadriel. Luna se aferraba a la mano de Haldir con desesperación y a la sábana. Haldir sentía morir al ver a su pequeña niña hundida en esos dolores. Si los bebes, seguían saliendo asi de grandes, quizas Luna no lo soportaría. El primer bebe seguro pesaría como 5 kgs. Luna empujaba y en eso se quiso enderezar un poco para hacer mas presión y el bebé coronó, Luna miró a Haldir con los ojos abiertos sintiéndose morir. Sus manos no le daban mas. Haldir vió sus ojos tan amados siendo presa del dolor. Luna pujó y el bebe nació. Luna se tiró sobre la almohada, con el llanto desgarrador pues este le había dolido mas todavía. Pero igual agradeció a los Valares. Elrond tomó al bebe mientras Galadriel seguía el mismo procedimiento del cordón. "Es un varón, fuerte, grande y robusto" le dijo Elrond a Luna. Enseguida Elrond se lo llevó para trabajar en el. Luna oía el llanto de los bebes, y le preguntó a Elrond. Lo mismo que a Lord Celeborn. "Está bien mi bebe?" "Si, hija mia, no te preocupes, esta muy sano" Luna seguía llorando, las lágrimas y el sudor no la dejaban. Apenas había medio respirado y descansado por segundos, cuando el tercer bebe se anunció. Luna miró angustiosamente a su marido. El lloraba con ella. Sus manos se entrelazaban pero Luna le tenía con fuerza, con todo lo que le daba. La doncella se aproximó pues ella atendería el tercer bebé. Luna ya no profería ningún sonido. Sólo empujaba y empujaba para que naciera rápido ese bebe. Hasta que coronó y Luna rugía de dolor, con unos sonidos guturales. Pujaba y gruñía. Y decía: "Tienes que nacer chiquito, vamos, ven con mami" Hasta que nació el tercero, igual, varón, con cabellos dorados como su padre. La doncella se lo llevó a asear. Luna se recostó, respiraba agitadamente. Solo faltaba el último Haldir sobaba su mano, sus sienes, le besó los labios tan lastimados por ella misma. Besaba sus ojos, acariciaba sus cabellos, no sabía como confortarla. Apenas Luna estaba medio tranquilizándose cuando el bebe se hizo notar. Luna se quedó muda. El bebe todavía no nacía. Pero se escuchó un sonido dentro de su vientre. Galadriel se sorprendió y miró a Luna. El bebe, había llorado dentro de Luna. Todos se miraron, entonces Luna apretó la mano de Haldir fuertemente, Lord Celeborn que ya había terminado con el primer bebe, se aproximó para tomar el ultimo bebe, para que Galadriel siguiera ayudando a Luna con la placenta. Eran gemelos, de una sola bolsa. Aunque lo extraño, todos presentaban diferencias físicas. Luna no soportó mas y lanzó un rugido que se escuchó en toda la habitación. Sentía que el bebe la rompía, la destrozaba, sintió la pujanza de este niño, era el mas grande de todos, Luna murió y nació en ese instante, las estrellas, el universo, todo se oscureció en la habitación, afuera los relámpagos sonaban, grandes vientos llegaron, azotaban a Lothlórien, la tierra comenzó a temblar, nadie sabía que pasaba. Todos estaban asustados. Elrond, y la doncella trataban de proteger a los tres bebes, mientras Lord Celeborn detenía a Galadriel, mientras Luna estaba perdida en un rugido de dolor, sus pupilas estaban al máximo. Haldir la sostenía y luego la tierra se calmó y Galadriel vió al bebe venir, Luna no soportó mas y se arqueó, todo el universo ante sus ojos hizo explosión, como si miles de estrellas giraran alrededor de ella misma, su pasado, su presente giraron en sus ojos, todo se conjuntaba. Asi que ese bebe era la representación misma de los valares en la tierra media. Luna lo supo y lo comprendió. Escuchaba la voz de Haldir muy lejana. Muy profunda. El bebé salió y Luna por fin respiró, todo se aclaró, los vientos se calmaron, Luna volvió a escuchar la voz fuerte y clara de su marido que le hablaba mas no comprendía lo que le decía. Galdriel abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a ese bebe. Estaba enorme, de cabellos muy largos, plateados, irradiaba una luz muy destellante, de piel blanca, muy blanca, sus orejas muy puntiagudas y sus ojos, iguales que su madre, con las pupilas blancas, con un ligero tono de azul muy claro. De los cuatro bebes, era el que tenía las orejas mas largas que todos sus hermanos. Era un hermosos bebe élfico, en un futuro sería muy bien dotado varonilmente. Lord Celeborn lo miró y le hizo una reverencia. Todos comprendieron lo que sucedía. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo fue a asear. Galadriel terminó de atender a Luna, la aseó y le limpió el lecho. La acomodó y la dejó descansar. Se fue ella a asear y a cambiarse que estaba toda sucia. Luna estaba descansando. Solo miraba a Haldir que lloraba copiosamente. Ahora no tenía fuerzas ni para consolar a su marido. Lo dejaba que llorara. La miraba en medio de sus lágrimas, agradeciendo a Erú por los favores recibidos. Glorfindel y el Sanador entraron a la habitación para revisar a Luna y ver que había sucedido. Vieron que todo estaba bién. Cuándo los cuatro bebes estuvieron listos, se encaminaron a el balcón y los mostraron a el pueblo de Lothlórien los cuatro nuevos loriendes, los próximos reyes de tierra media, la nueva sangre, todos aplaudieron y cantaron alabanzas y loas para los cuatro reyes de lórien y alabaron también a su reina, madre de reyes. Como reyes, ya se debían a su pueblo y se les debía mostrar. Lord Celeborn dijo: "Pueblo de Lothlórien, queridos amigos, visitantes, hermanos de raza, aquí están nuestros futuros reyes de reyes. La nueva sangre que redimirá a nuestro pueblo. Hemos sido bendecidos por los Valares y por Erú. La profecía ha sido cumplida. Nuestra reina y señora nos ha dado el máximo obsequio que nos ha podido dar, su sangre, cuatro retoños para los cuatro reinos elficos. Ha sido la máxima prueba de amor por parte de ella para nosotros los elfos. Hoy han sucedido grandes acontecimientos, la venida de estos reyes a nuestra nación. Se han manifestado con grandes poderes naturales. Todos se dieron cuenta. Y que quede escrito estos acontecimientos para que en las generaciones venideras, se propague la historia, de cómo Elbereth casi da su vida por nosotros, nuestra dama de rosa, nuestra reina peregrina, nos ha redimido. Pueblo de Lórien, aclamen a sus nuevos reyes. Honrenlos." Los elfos gritaban a rabiar. Estaban contentos. Después Lord Celeborn, indicó que debían llevarle los reyes a su madre. Luna dijo: "Denme uno por uno, según tengan los números en sus cadenas." Lord Elrond le dio al primer bebe. Luna lo recibió amorosa. El bebe era grande, del mismo color de piel que Luna. Cabellos rubios y ojos azules. "Chiquito mío, yo te recibo y te bendigo, sangre de la nueva alianza, para redención de todos los elfos. Si tu padre no se opone te llamarás Aldaron Haldan y serás el Sr. de los Bosques, Representante mío en Mirkwood y su rey te honrará." Haldir se asombró de ver como Luna había sabido el nombre de su abuelo. Y dijo: "Mi Isilme, no me opongo a ningún nombre que desees ponerle a nuestros hijos. Honrado estoy de que tu los selecciones reina mia" "Así sea" dijo Luna. "Pásenme al segundo por favor". Dijo Luna poniendo al bebé a un lado suyo. Lord Celeborn le pasó a su segundo hijo. Luna recibió de igual manera a su segundo hijo. "Mi bebé, yo te recibo y te bendigo, sangre de la nueva alianza, para redención de todos los elfos. Te llamarás Glorfindel Elrond Halmir y serás el Sr. del Aliento de Arda, Representante mío en Imladris. Y su rey te honrará." Y dicho esto Luna lo colocó junto a su hermano. Todos los presentes estaban emocionados pues Luna estaba poniéndole sus nombres a esos pequeños reyes. Glorfindel le pasó al tercer bebé y Luna lo miró. Tenía los cabellos dorados de Haldir, le miró y le sonrió. "Mi pequeño, yo te recibo y te bendigo, sangre de la nueva alianza, para redención de todos los elfos. Te llamarás Celeborn Handir, y serás Sr. de el bosque dorado de Lothlórien y su rey te honrará." Galadriel le pasó al cuarto hijo y Luna lo miró asombrada. Era la luz de la Luna encarnado. Su piel era demasiado blanca. Sus cabellos eran de plata y lo tenía mas largo que sus hermanos. Tenía las orejas mas picudas y largas de los cuatro. Luna miró que el bebé le sonrió y le dijo: "Mi tesoro, yo te recibo y te bendigo, sangre de la nueva alianza, para redención de todos los elfos. Te llamarás Alarmen Haldir Erú, y serás Sr. de Señores, rey de reyes, representante mío en toda tierra media y serás fundador de la nueva Eldamar en tierra media. Así sea" dijo Luna. Volteó a mirar a todos. Y les sonrió. Todos se hincaron y honraron con loas y salves a los nuevos señores. Después les dejaron solos, a Luna, Haldir y los bebes. Afuera había fiesta. Pero los bebes estaban tranquilos. Haldir se acercó y miró a sus hijos. Estaba feliz, radiante. Luna le dijo: Haldir, pásame a Aldaron Haldan por favor. Haldir le dio al primer bebe y Luna se desabrochó la camisa y se sacó el pecho. Haldir le miraba asombrado. Ese pecho estaba como cántaro, pleno, lleno. El pequeño Haldan succionó del pecho de su madre. Luego se quedó dormido. Luna le dio el bebe a Haldir para que lo pusiera en la cuna. Luego Haldir le pasó a Halmir, y Luna le amamantó del mismo pecho. Este bebe era muy goloso, no daba descanso hasta que se durmió. Así estaban el mismo proceso con los cuatro hasta que se durmieron y fueron depositados en la cuna. Luna se recostó y Haldir, estaba mudo. No hallaba que decir. Hasta que Luna le habló y le dijo: "amor, ven, recuéstate a mi lado. Vamos a dormir un poco." Y Haldir se recostó con ella, la abrazó y juntos se durmieron profundamente.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	26. Cap 26 Inicios de una vida

Capítulo 26.-  
  
Luna y Haldir se despertaron con los llantos de los bebes y Haldir se levantó por los bebes y comenzó a pasárselos a Luna para que les diera de comer y luego le pasó toda clase de prendas para cambiarlos. Cuando ya los tenían cambiados y a punto de recostarles en la cuna, tocaron a la puerta. Haldir abrió y la imagen que le ofreció a Galadriel era extraña. Un elfo con los cabellos sin peinarse, preocupado mas por atender que por atenderse ya que el le había ayudado a Luna con los bebes a cambiarles de ropa, le sonrió y le dejó pasar, detrás de Galadriel venían cuatro elfas preciosas. Galadriel le dijo a Luna: "Querida Luna, aquí te traigo a estas cuatro elfas para que sean las doncellas y nanas de tus cuatro hijos, pues tu y Haldir se deben reincorporar a sus puestos. Tu como señora de Lothlórien y el como capitán. Son de toda mi confianza y ya han trabajado con elfos de la nobleza. Saben tratarlos. Por que me imaginaba que estarían llenos de ocupaciones." Luna le miró muy preocupada y le dijo: "¿Pero Galadriel, acaso yo no podré ver a mis hijos?" le comentó con inocencia y temor. Galadriel sonrió. "Mi señora, podréis verles cuando lo deseéis pues tienes que amamantarlos. Ellas obedecerán tus órdenes, en cuanto a su crianza tu decidirás. No habrá impedimento en que les veas, lo que se está buscando es que por ratos vayas comenzando a fungir como lo que eres. La señora de Lothlórien."  
  
Luna le miró y comprendió. Así como los reyes de su mundo, dejaban a sus hijos con sus nanas para cumplir ellos con sus múltiples compromisos. Así lo entendió y aceptó diciéndole a Galadriel: "Muy bien mi dama dorada, está bien." Entonces Galadriel a continuación les presentó a las elfas para que les conociese Luna. Elbereth, ella es Gleanor, ella es Farandar, ella es Glimba y por ultimo ella es Irandir. Están capacitadas para cuidar de los bebes, con magnificencia. Son de mi completa confianza y llevaran a cabo con toda fidelidad su trabajo Luna".  
  
Luna, se sintió mas tranquilizada. Al menos Galadriel le aseguraba el bienestar de los cuatrillizos, en cuanto atención. Luna se sentía muy feliz y contenta. Miró a Haldir y Haldir le sonrió. Entonces las elfas se presentaron ante su señora Elbereth con una reverencia y le dijeron:  
  
"Mi señora, desde este momento nos hacemos responsables por el cuidado de los príncipes y sus vidas, sabemos el manejo de las armas a la perfección y el cuidado en la crianza de elfos, no siendo esta la primera vez que criamos a príncipes, siendo así que su majestad no debe temer por sus vástagos, pues responderemos con nuestras vidas"  
  
Luna se sintió aliviada y enseguida, acompañó a las elfas a lo que en un futuro sería la habitación de los príncipes y explicándoles a las elfas que había tres habitaciones que estaban conectadas. Era primera la de Luna y Haldir, enseguida estaba la de los príncipes y enseguida otra habitación para las elfas. Así estaría mas tranquila Luna, pues así fue ordenado por ella. Las elfas vieron la habitación de los bebes y observaron que aparte de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de su señora, había otra que conducía hacia el pasillo y y luego pasaron a ocupar sus propias habitaciones y observaron que también había otra puerta que iba hacia el corredor y se instalaron mientras Haldir, Luna y Galadriel se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Luna. Galadriel se retiró hacia su palacio mientras Haldir y Luna se miraban.  
  
Haldir le dijo a Luna:  
  
"Bueno, ahora tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la presencia de estas elfas, pero serán de gran ayuda". Entonces Luna miró a su marido con tanto amor y le dijo: "Bueno, ahora a darse un baño para comiences tus labores amor" Dos horas mas tarde, ya listos y Luna terminando de trenzar el cabello de su marido, que se fue hacia la puerta a comenzar sus labores. Haldir se sentía muy feliz, de ver que ella se tomaba esas molestias para con el, sabiendo que ella lo hacía con sumo amor. Luna se recostó pues todavía se sentía débil, que aunque su naturaleza ahora élfica, le hacía ser mas fuerte y mas resistente, pero el esfuerzo había sido mucho con los cuatrillizos. Se quedó dormida en un instante y no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo durmió hasta que una doncella le despertó para que comieran los mellizos. Entonces comenzó a amamantarlos, uno por uno, con sumo placer de ver a sus hijos, que eran la alegría de Lothlórien. Estaba terminando de cambiar a los cuatrillizos cuando entró una doncella, con un mensaje:  
  
"Su majestad, mi señora, han traído diferentes clases de obsequios para sus majestades los príncipes. Quisiéramos saber en dónde podremos depositarlos a que mi señora pueda revisarlos y distribuirlos."  
  
"Por favor, que los lleven a la bodega y sean colocados ahí, después revisaremos los paquetes y decidiremos cuál será su destino."  
  
"Enseguida" contestó la doncella.  
  
Así pasó el tiempo en que Chronos, realizó sus acciones bienhechoras, Haldir estaba ya integrado a su trabajo como capitán de la guardia, yendo y viniendo de su flet de guardia en las fronteras ha su palacio de Lothlórien, Luna ya restablecida de su parto, comenzaba a ejercer sus funciones de reina, con las enseñanzas de Galadriel, ya se desplazaba por todo Lothlórien y ya conocía casi a todos sus habitantes, era muy querida y amada como reina, era justa, leal, amorosa con todos y cada uno de los elfos de lórien, y de los mellizos, ni se diga, estaban grandes, robustos, hermosos, cada uno con la belleza que le daba su propia personalidad, aún seguían siendo amamantados por Luna, por su propio deseo, pues no deseaba estar muy despegada de los mellizos.  
  
Un día Luna le dijo a Galadriel que el tiempo de emprender el viaje había llegado, debía seguir ayudando a toda tierra media, que ella ya estaba restablecida, los mellizos estaban fuertes para viajar y Haldir en la mejor disposición gracias a el descanso y el propio hecho de estar en su tierra tan amada eso lo había fortalecido.  
  
"¿Estás segura mi señora que ya deseas emprender el viaje a toda tierra media?" dijo Galadriel a Luna.  
  
"Sí, querida dama dorada, ya el tiempo se ha llegado y lo sabes. No necesito decírtelo, todo tiene su tiempo y su razón de ser, y los valares han dado su designio. El tiempo de la renovación para los segundos nacidos ha llegado, ya los primeros nacidos han sido bendecidos, solo me restan de bendecir mis elfos del mar, para que todos mis elfos sean bendecidos como favoritos míos, ahora le toca su turno a los segundos nacidos. El tiempo y la era llegó."  
  
"Está bien mi señora, daré indicaciones para que se hagan los preparativos, pues el viaje debéis comenzarlo ya pronto. ¿Hacia donde os dirigiréis primero?"  
  
"Hacia Gondor mi señora, a cumplir esa promesa con el rey Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, mi señora Galadriel"  
  
"Está bien, todo se hará como indiques mi señora Elentári, sólo le pido que no olvide sus enseñanzas aprendidas aquí en Lórien y esperaremos el pronto retorno de nuestra reina, para honor y gloria de los primeros nacidos.".  
  
"Así sea" dijo Luna y haciendo Luna una reverencia hacia Galadriel se dirigió hacia su palacio para hablar con las doncellas que cuidaban de sus bebes".  
  
Al llegar Luna a su palacio se dirigió hacia el aposento de los bebes. Desde el pasillo se escuchaban las risas infantiles que ya llenaban el palacio. Abrió la puerta y las doncellas al verle, la reverenciaron y se dirigían hacia la salida pero Luna les detuvo:  
  
"Esperen mis queridas elfas, deseo hablar con ustedes, pronto partiremos de viaje, y no deseo atarles a incomodidades, por eso lo dejo a elección de ustedes si no desean viajar, pueden quedarse aquí, pero yo debo emprender ese viaje, junto con mis hijos y mi esposo. El momento de decidir a llegado mis hijas, así es que se los comunico para que lo piensen y me den sus respuestas. Les doy tres días para responderme, pues pronto será el viaje"  
  
Luna se dirigía hacia la salida cuando una de las elfas se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo hincándose:  
  
"Mi señora, cuándo entré a su servicio, juré servirle a usted y a el príncipe y así es mi deseo, no tengo nada que pensar mi señora, solo el que me permita ir a ese viaje con ustedes y que me permita seguir haciéndome cargo de mi príncipe"  
  
Y así mismo dijeron las otras tres elfas, rindiéndole honores a su reina y a sus príncipes y rogando se les permitiera seguir cuidando de ellos pues ya les amaban.  
  
"Bueno, yo les agradezco la fidelidad que muestran para sus príncipes y para su reina, y no se diga mas, que comiencen los preparativos para un largo viaje, por favor, lleven toda clase de medicamento para los mellizos y alisten todo"  
  
"Descuide su majestad, no es el primer viaje que realizamos cuidando realeza. Todo estará a punto en el momento en que usted lo indique"  
  
"Está bien, yo les enviaré un mensajero diciéndoles la fecha"  
  
Luna se retiró a enviar un mensajero hacia Góndor para avisar su próxima partida hacia allá. Redactó el mensaje y lo enrolló y se lo dio a una doncella para que enviara a un mensajero hacia Gondor. En eso estaba pensando que sería un viaje muy interesante pues ya conocía las dotes de Aragorn de sanador y quería aprovechar sus conocimientos, y aprenderlos para ella. Le interesaba en demasía la botánica y sabía que el maná sagrado le caería de maravillas a Aragorn para sus plantas. Sonrió al pensar en ese joven rey hijo y yerno de su padre adoptivo.  
  
Al atardecer llegó Haldir a su hogar, lo primero que fue a hacer fue a ver a su hermosa Luna, ahora como una elfa se veía hermosa, espléndida con sus cabellos de plata y largos, esas orejas puntiagudas, mas largas que cualquier elfa. Estaba sentada escribiendo algunos manifiestos, muy concentrada, tanto que no percibió que su marido arribaba ya, hasta que el le alcanzó por detrás y le dio un beso en su cuello. Luna se estremeció y volteó a ver a su marido, le sonrió al verlo sonrosado por las labores diarias, entonces lo tomó de la mano, y lo llevó hacia el baño.  
  
"Vamos papito, te llevare a esa ducha que buena falta te hace. Y Haldir se dejó llevar, por la mano, con una sonrisa de complacencia y mirada picara hacia su mujer, que se veía hermosa con esas túnicas al estilo griego que tanto le agradaba a Luna usar. Ese cuerpo que se escondía con suaves velos y sedas, de color rosado tenue, y sonrió al pensar en el ritual que seguiría, pues el de antemano sabía lo sucedería pues su Luna, su pequeña llorona, había adoptado cuando el dormía en palacio, la costumbre de practicar el hermoso ritual del amor, pues no le daba piedad ni descanso. Y Claro el feliz, en Luna encontraba toda la perfección de cuerpo, alma y sentimientos. La amaba con idolatría. La puerta se cerró y el tiempo pasó.  
  
Después salieron ya vestidos, entonces Luna, sentó a su marido ante el espejo del tocador y comenzó a peinarle sus cabellos como a ella le gustaba hacerlo, desde que Haldir se lo permitió. El la miraba arrobado, pensando que era perfecta, deliciosa, amorosa. Tenía tanto amor que dar. A el, a sus hijos, a su pueblo e inclusive amaba a cualquier ser con vida. Al terminar de peinarle sus cabellos, ella se sentó y el con todo amor y cuidado también le peinó sus cabellos, trenzándolos como a ella ahora le gustaba. Al terminar se miraron al espejo los dos, uno junto al otro y se sonrieron. Después fueron a la habitación de los príncipes para que su padre los saludara y los viera. Al entrar las doncellas le hicieron una reverencia a Haldir y a Luna, y Haldir fue a ver a cada uno de sus hijos, les miró que estaban creciendo con rapidez, limpios, arreglados especialmente para que su padre los mirara. Haldir jugó un rato con ellos mientras las elfas se retiraban a sus habitaciones para darles un rato de intimidad a sus señores. Luna se sentó a observar como Haldir jugaba con sus pequeños. El como los cuatro reclamaban la atención de su padre. Uno le jugaba los cabellos, otro le chupaba su mejilla, otro jugaba con la mano, introduciéndola hacia su pequeña boca pues ya comenzaban con la dentición y el cuarto le miraba, sentadito, sobre el tapete, muy serio, pero una pequeña humedad caía por su barbilla. Haldir miraba a ese bebe, tan serio siempre, nunca lloraba, parecía que comprendiera la situación, parecía que sabría esperar su momento. Haldir le tocó su mejilla y el bebe tomó su mano y le dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza. Haldir y Luna estaban muy asombrados. El bebe comenzó a brillar con una luz, un refuljor como todos los elfos. El bebe se paró solo, y dando pasitos tambaleantes se aproximó a su padre, luna sonreía feliz de ver a su hijo ya caminando. Ninguno había dado muestras de querer hacerlo. Al estar cercas de su padre, se sentó junto a el y le miró y abrió su boquita y comenzó a hacer sonidos. De repente escucharon que el bebé dijo: pa pa. Haldir se puso como una granada, cuan blanco era, su rostro se tornó rojo, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, era la primera vez que uno de sus hijos mostraba ese adelanto. Luna estaba felíz y se aproximó hacia ellos, abrazando a los dos, a Haldir y a su hijo. El bebé siguió diciendo esa palabra tan maravillosa para Haldir, Luna observó que Haldir tenía sus ojos llorosos. La emoción no lo dejaba. Luna abrazó a su marido para apoyarlo en ese momento. Pero no pudo controlar tampoco las lágrimas, y juntos los dos lloraron. El bebé al verlos juntos se puso de pie y se encaminó a ellos y los abrazó con sus pequeñas manecitas. A donde sus brazitos le daban. Haldir lo cargó y lo abrazaron entre los dos, llorando de la emoción. Entonces el niño miró a su madre y le dijo también esa primer palabra que todas las madres esperan escuchar, en medio de balbuceos. Ma ma. Pa pa, mama, papá. Luna y Haldir no daban crédito a lo que oían. Así estuvieron por largo rato hasta que el bebe comenzó a llorar pues ya sentía hambre, entonces Luna se sentó en la misma silla donde lo hacía cuando amamantaba al bebe y Haldir le ayudó, ella se descubrió un pecho, mientras Haldir le descubría el otro y ponía al otro bebe hambriento. Hasta que se llenaron, los acostaron en la cuna y enseguida siguieron los otros dos que succionaban con fruición. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos, Luna se cubrió y miró a sus hijos dormidos, satisfechos. Los arroparon y llamaron a las doncellas. Ellos se retiraron a su recámara real, para hablar pues Luna tenía que manifestarle a Haldir el hecho de que ya pronto viajarían.  
  
"Haldir, amor, papito, ¿como va la guardia y el entrenamiento de los elfos que resguardarán las fronteras de Lórien?"  
  
"Bien mi pequeña Isilme. Todo está ya listo, los elfos ya preparados. El próximo capitán en jefe ya está listo, lo he trabajado mucho hasta casi reventarlo, estoy muy satisfecho con sus logros."  
  
"Bueno, por que deseo que sepas que ya los valares me han marcado el tiempo que hemos de seguir viajando y debemos ir a Gondor, a continuar con mi obra. Ya tu estas repuesto de tus cansancios, yo ya estoy repuesta de mi parto, y los mellizos ya están mas grandes y resistirán el viaje. Ya he hablado con las doncellas y con Galadriel. Están comenzando los preparativos. Si todo sigue igual y si tu no te opones, la semana próxima partiremos de Lórien hacia Gondor. Ya he mandado un mensajero para Aragorn, avisando de nuestra partida de Lórien."  
  
"Por mi no hay inconveniente y si los valares ya han marcado el tiempo, no tengo por que oponerme. Estoy contento con tu decisión mi pequeña Isilme. Que así sea."  
  
Luna abrazó a su marido y le besó agradeciendo a los valares por esa felicidad que le daba. En verdad había sufrido mucho en su vida pasada, pero ahora todo se reconfortaba, todo era felicidad para ella. No podía pedir mas. Se acostaron a descansar y pensando en que al día siguiente comenzarían los preparativos en serio. Se abrazaron como siempre lo hacían y se quedaron dormidos.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	27. Cap 27 Rumbo a Góndor

Cap. 27 Rumbo a Góndor.  
  
El día de la partida llegó, Luna, Haldir y los mellizos junto a sus nanas salieron de palacio, hacia las afueras de palacio, ahí esperaba el fiel Dien y Cornelius, el unicornio de Isilme. Estaba la carreta donde viajarían los mellizos, otra con todos los comestibles, la guardia ya esperaba a sus monarcas, Se aproximaron Galadriel y Lord Celeborn para despedir a los monarcas. Luna se abrazó a Galadriel, y le besó y le dijo: "Galadriel, te encargo Lóriel, se que no debo decírtelo pero amo tanto este pueblo que no puedo evitar el preocuparme." Galadriel sonrió y le dijo a Luna: "tranquila, todo estará bien. Ve sin pendiente querida señora". A continuación Luna se dirigió con Lord Celeborn, dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de el, y con grandes lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas terminó de despedirse de Lord Celeborn, luego se dirigió hacia su fiel Cornelius, Haldir, presto se acomedió a ayudarle a montar a su unicornio. Luego Haldir se dirigió a despedirse de sus señores. Luego se dirigió hacia Daen y se montó sobre el, luego Haldir gritó: "Caravana, hacia Góndor" Iban, primero algunos elfos de la guardia real, luego iba la carreta de los comestibles, después la carreta donde iban los mellizos, luego Luna escoltada por Haldir y Rúmil, y al ultimo otro grupo de elfos de la guardia. Luna, ya había conocido ese gesto adusto y preocupado de Haldir y de Rúmil, el mismo que llevaban todos los elfos cuando viajaban, iban vislumbrando el panorama, no deseaban exponer a Luna o los mellizos, pues eran los monarcas. Haldir era el mas preocupado de todos. Llevaba sobre la espalda el arco, listo para ser usado y una buena dotación de flechas en el carcaj. Aparte su espada y dagas en la espalda. Luna llevaba roba cómoda pero que era abrigadora sin necesidad de pasar calor. Portaba una capa elfica. Al igual que Haldir y Rúmil. Fueron dejando los linderos de Caras Galadhon, fueron penetrando los bosques de Lórien, Luna sentía la presencia de los guardias en los arboles, escuchaba silbidos, ruidos, sonidos, sabía que era la forma de comunicarse de los elfos guardianes. Miró a Haldir hacer un ruido y recibir contestación entonces adelante, en un recodo del camino, al dar vuelta un elfo cayó de un árbol, entonces Luna vio a su esposo que se encaminaba al frente. Lo vio bajarse del caballo y abrazar a este elfo, entonces se fueron aproximándose hacia Luna y los mellizos. Luna le reconoció era Orophin, el otro hermano de Haldir que se quedaba encargado como capitán de la guardia de Lórien. Estaba de guardia y bajó para despedirse de su familia. Luna bajó de Cornelius, ayudada por Orophin, entonces se abrazaron y Orophin le dijo a Luna: "Cuída mucho a los mellizos que son mis sobrinos y tambien a mi hermano, por favor". Luna se sonrió y le dijo: "tranquilo, que son lo que mas amo, como podría dañarles? Mejor cuídate tu por favor. Volveremos lo mas pronto posible. " Y Orophin se dirigió hacia el carruaje de los mellizos, entro y les miro, les beso y les dijo unas bendiciones en élfico. Luego salió y miró a su hermano y a su cuñada y señora, que le miraban abrazados, les sonrió y les hizo una seña elfica, entonces corriendo, retornó a su arbol. Luna se admiró al ver la gracia y la rapidez con la que desapareció en ese árbol. No uso escalerilla como usó Haldir con ella cuando se conocieron. Seguramente que Haldir tampoco solía usarlas, mas si estaba ahí, era por que seguido llegaba alguien que no estaba frecuentado con esas usanzas. Luna sonrió y se dirigió hacia Cornelius, y Haldir se aproximó para ayudarle a montar. Luna se fijó en el portaestandarte, un elfo que portaba el estandarte de Luna. Sonrió recordando a su amigo Legolas. Comenzaron la marcha y asi siguieron lo mas rápido posible pues Haldir no deseaba que Luna se cansara mucho ni los mellizos se expusieran a alguna enfermedad. Asi cabalgaron durante cuatro horas, de pronto Luna le hizo una señal a Haldir, entonces Haldir, disparo una flecha que se incrusto en un árbol, justo frente a los hombres de la guardia. Al instante los hombres pararon, y aprovecharon el descanso para acomodarse para iniciar una vigilancia. Todos se detuvieron, entonces Luna se aproximó al carruaje y entró y tomo asiento. Las elfas que cuidaban de los mellizos, salieron, y Luna se quedo sola con los mellizos. Así fue tomando uno por uno, hasta amamantarlos a todos, les cambio de ropa y cuando ya los dejo acostados en sus cunas, salió y las elfas subieron otra vez al carruaje, Luna le dijo a Haldir: "Acompáñame amor. "Haldir asintió, y se internaron en unos arbustos que se veían, Luna tenía necesidad de evacuar algunos líquidos. Haldir vigilaba con extremo cuidado los alrededores. Cuando Luna estuvo lista, prosiguieron hacia sus monturas, Haldir ayudo a Luna a subir a Cornelius a su vez, el subió sobre Daen, y comenzó la cabalgata otra vez. Así anduvieron por dos dias, en los cuales apenas paraban para descansar. Luna se sentía muy fatigada. Hasta que en el medio día de el tercer día se avistaron las torres de Góndor. Luna se alegró. Cuando se iban acercando, Luna vio que un elfo de la guardia se adelantó hacia las enormes puertas de Góndor, quizás para facilitar la llegada de la comitiva hacia Góndor. Haldir se sentía satisfecho pues no habían tenido ningún contratiempo. Cada vez se avistaba mas cerca las murallas de Góndor. Luna alcanzó a escuchar leves sonidos y gritos de los humanos, silbidos, se oian chirriar de goznes, de las puertas que se abrían, unas trompetas sonaron, anunciando la llegada de la Reina Varda. Entraron y un hombre se emparejo a la guardia delantera, mostrándole el camino hacia el palacio del Rey Aragorn y la reina Arwen Undómiel. Todos los hombres se admiraban de ver tanto elfo, pero al ver a Luna se sorprendían, jamás habían visto una elfa asi. Tenía los cabellos mas largos que cualquier elfo que hubiesen visto y plateado, la magnificencia de esa elfa era regia. Parecía que iba muy concentrada con su mirada al frente. Entonces Luna le llamó la atención una mujer, que se veía enferma, atrás de ella se veía un humano, sosteniéndole, la gente que se encontraba alrededor, sintió la mirada penetrante de Luna, y se sobrecogieron. Jamás les había pasado cosa tal con los elfos. Los elfos eran a su parecer algo arrogantes, valientes, orgullosos y hermosos. Pero esta elfa se veía diferente. Quizás lo que les había dicho su rey Aragorn, era cierto y una diosa venía a salvarles. Acaso ella venía ahí en esos carruajes, lo ignoraban pero esa elfa se les semejaba con mas diferencias que su misma reina Arwen Undómiel. A pesar de que las dos eran elfas, tenían ciertas diferencias. Conforme iban pasando por la ciudad hacia el palacio de los monarcas, Luna se sentía ansiosa por llegar. Estaba cansada y pensaba en sus bebes, que seguramente estarían cansados. Querrían seguramente descansar en unas habitaciones. Observaba que la gente de Góndor le miraba y le aclamaban pero se sentía ya incómoda, pero comprendía que era diferente a todos los elfos. Por fin se veía el palacio. Agradeció a los valares. Al arribar a la puerta principal, observó que Aragorn y Arwen, los esperaban junto a la entrada. Abrazados y sonrientes. Luna sonrió y esperó a que Haldir desmontara a Daen, para ir a ayudarle como ya era costumbre. Le ayudó a desmontar a su unicornio y unos hombres se llevaron a los caballos de todos los elfos y el unicornio de Luna a las cuadrillas. Luna se dirigió hacia el carruaje de los pequeños príncipes, tomo a uno de ellos, en brazos y Haldir tomo a otro de los niños elfos, y se aproximaron mientras dos de las elfas tomaban en brazos a los dos principes restantes, e iban detrás de sus señores. Luna saludó a Arwen a la usanza elfica, y luego a Aragorn con una reverencia. Al inclinarse Luna, Aragorn la detuvo, y le dijo: "No, mi señora, no lo haga por favor.... soy yo el que debe inclinar mi cabeza ante ti mi señora". Y Aragorn al decir esto, levantó a Luna y con rodilla al piso, hizo una reverencia ante Luna. Luna lo único que deseaba era descansar. Arwen capto la necesidad de los viajeros. Y dijo: "Pero pasen por favor, deben venir cansados, enseguida les llevaremos a sus habitaciones. Luna pensó que que felicidad el que ya descansarían. Les designaron tres habitaciones, una para las elfas que cuidaban a los bebes, otra para los bebes y otra para Luna y Haldir. Aragorn y Arwen les dejaron solos y les dijeron que les enviarían la cena tanto a las elfas como a los monarcas de Lórien. Haldir se metio al baño para ducharse y quitarse el polvo del camino. Se sentía cansado, Luna se dirigió hacia la habitación de los bebes. Las elfas ya los estaban cambiando. Luna tomo a sus hijos uno por uno para alimentarlos y les fue acostando, los bebes, cayeron dormidos en el acto, parecían muy cansados. Luna se fue después de darles un beso a cada uno y les miro, corrió a las elfas con la mano a señas para que se fuesen a descansar y a continuación, ella se retiro a su habitación, al entrar, sonó la puerta, ella fue a abrir y entro una mujer con una bandeja con las viandas de la cena. Las colocó sobre una mesilla y a continuación sacó su bata, ropa limpia y se fue a bañar, Haldir terminaba de bañarse cuando llego Luna, Haldir le vació la tina y se la volvió a llenar. La entibió y a continuación ayudó a su mujer a quitarse las ropas de viaje, y le ayudo a meterse a la tina. Luna rápidamente se aseó y enseguida se paro y Haldir le pasó una toalla para secarse y le ayudo con el cabello. Luego le ayudo a vestirse y enseguida, se desenredo el cabello cosa que Haldir ya había hecho, mientras ella desenredaba su cabello, el cenaba pues ambos estaban cansados y querían dormir. A continuación de que Luna terminara de cepillase el cabello, se aproximó con Haldir que seguía comiendo. Con calma para darle tiempo a su mujer de que le alcanzase. Comieron juntos, hasta satisfacer su hambre, luego fueron a cepillarse los dientes y enseguida, se fueron a dormir, al instante se quedaron dormidos, Haldir ya sin preocupaciones pues durante el camino, tuvo solo dos preocupaciones, y fueron la seguridad de Luna y los mellizos y ver que fueran lo mas cómodos posibles. Ahora yacía en el lecho junto a Luna, con toda comodidad y tranquilidad. Luna se quedó dormida al instante. Y así pasaron la noche, durmieron hasta tarde, eran las diez de la mañana cuando Luna comenzó a estirarse, y recordó a los bebes, se paró rápido y jaló la bata, corrió hacia el cuarto de los bebes, Haldir al sentir el miedo y preocupación de Luna, se levantó junto con ella. Con mucho apresuramiento, entraron a la habitación de los bebes. Las cunas estaban tendidas. Luna se angustió y terminándose de cerrar la bata, se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, rumbo a la habitación de las elfas. Haldir iba tras suyo, terminándose de abrochar la bata, comenzaba a sentir la angustia de Luna, vieron que las elfas no se encontraban, los dos iban descalzos y Luna le dijo, vete tu a el jardín exterior que yo iré al interior. Se separaron, Luna iba con mucho apresuramiento. La servidumbre se asombraba de ver a la reina en bata, casi corriendo muy angustiada. Luna no veía nada, solo quería saber donde estaban sus mellizos. Empujó unas puertas de vidrio que daban a un jardín interior, ahí encontró a las elfas, junto con Aragorn y Arwen, que jugaban con los príncipes. Con el apresuramiento no se dio cuenta que Los monarcas le escucharon al abrir las puertas de golpe. Voltearon y le vieron, entonces Luna recordó en que figura andaba. Se sonrojó y Aragorn apresurado, se dirigió hacia Luna al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su capa y se la ofrecía a Luna. Mientras Arwen, pasaba a su lado y le dijo, iré a avisarle a Haldir que los mellizos están aquí. Luna le dijo: "Mi señora, mi esposo ha ido hacia el jardín exterior a buscarles." "Gracias mi señora Elentari Elbereth, iré a avisarle." Luna se sentía tan avergonzada, miró hacia los mellizos, miró que estaban bien y le dijo a Aragorn: "perdone mi señor, pero iré a mis habitaciones para cambiarme" Aragorn le contestó: "Permítame acompañarle mi señora por favor". Entonces Luna se cerró bien la capa de el monarca y comenzó a caminar con Aragorn al lado. Aragorn comenzó a charlar con Luna para minimizar la vergüenza que ella había sentido. "Y que bueno que han llegado por fin a Góndor, pues así veremos ver cobrar vida nueva a mi amada tierra y a toda la Tierra Media mi señora". Luna se sonrió hacia Aragorn y le dijo: "Así será mi señor, con la venia de los Valares, así será." Habían llegado a las habitaciones y Luna le quiso regresar la capa a Aragorn pero el monarca le detuvo, para evitar el que Luna se despojara de la capa, y le dijo: "No, mi señora por favor, déjelo así por favor, ya después la devolverá por favor". Entonces Luna sonrió y le hizo reverencias al monarca pero tan rápido que Aragorn no pudo hacer nada y se sonrió y le hizo reverencias a su señora también y esperó a que Luna cerrara la puerta. A continuación Aragorn se retiró otra vez hacia el jardín para darle órdenes a las elfas doncellas encargadas del cuidado de los mellizos. Llegó al jardín cuando vió que Arwen estaba ahí jugando con los mellizos y sonreía. También sonrió al verle. Se veía un cuadro extraño ver a tanto elfo bebe, pues no era muy comun entre los elfos el ver a tanto bebe, y veía que Arwen Undómiel se veía en su elemento con los bebes. Se aproximó y se integró a los jugueteos con su esposa y con los mellizos. Le preguntó sobre Haldir y Arwen le dijo que lo había encontrado y que ahora el se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones ya mas tranquilo.  
  
Haldir abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a su mujer sacando ropa de el ropero, tanto de ella como de el, sonrió y fue y la abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello. Luna ya le había sentido, así es que tomo sus manos y luego parte del mechón de Haldir que caía hacia el frente de Luna. Entonces Haldir la giró y le tuvo frente a frente, entonces le miró sus ojos y se fue acercando lentamente hacia los labios de Luna, con un dedo haldir suavemente acarició la punta de una de las orejas de Luna, y ella con suavidad se prendió de los hombros de su marido, sentía desfallecer de pasión, las piernas se le doblaban, ella estaba asombrada lo sensibles que eran las orejas élficas pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a estas sensaciones. Veía a Haldir aproximándose hacia ella, poco a poco, ella sintió el aliento de su marido, hasta que sintió los labios demandantes de Haldir, ella cerró los ojos para perderse en ese mundo de éxtasis. No supo a que horas fue levantada sobre los brazos de su esposo, a que horas fue depositada sobre el lecho y como quito el las ropas que ella estaba sacando. Solo supo que ese beso duró eternidades, las manos de Haldir, se movieron prestas, volaban de un lado hacia otro, abriendo la capa de Aragorn, luego la bata de Luna, después el camisón, todo volaba y volaba, hasta que Luna quedó al descubierto, anhelante, Haldir no podía dejar de besarla, mientras que al mismo tiempo el comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, la bata, la camisa de dormir, el pantaloncillo, al quedar desnudo, se recostó junto a su amada, la cubrió con la manta, no quería que tuviera frío, pero el calor pronto circuló por la habitación, los sonidos del amor, comenzaron a escucharse en derredor del lecho, Luna no soportaba mas, pero Haldir, viejo elfo acostumbrado a las lides del amor, sabía lo que debía hacer. Prolongar el momento, haciendo que Luna se desesperara mas, pero sabia que ella estaría mas feliz así. Haldir no le daba descanso, donde quiera que su boca andaba iba prendiendo un camino de fuego en Luna, Haldir, le miró, Luna ya estaba lista y el no se contenía, daba rienda suelta a su pasión, la mujer le seguía tras suyo, aunque no se sabe quien tenía mas pasión en ese momento, de pronto Haldir, sintió que no podría mas con su pasión, se recostó sobre el lecho y Luna enseguida entendió lo que Haldir buscaba, llevando al unísono, pensamiento y acción, Luna y Haldir se fundieron en uno solo, Haldir la miraba cual amazona, con esos cabellos plateados cayéndole por todo el cuerpo, ahí no había reyes ni dioses, solo eran un varón y una hembra llevando a cabo el acto mas sublime de la existencia de todo ser vivo. Hasta que Luna sintió convulsionarse, su frente estaba perlada, Haldir bramaba y tomaba la cintura de Luna con desesperación, Luna al ver que su amado por fin llegaba a la cumbre, se inclinó para darle besos en la frente, bebió de su frente, y se quedaron así recostados.  
  
Se quedaron descansando por media hora, luego se levantaron jugando y riendo como dos infantes, luego se dirigieron hacia el baño y se bañaron y se vistieron, se peinaron y salieron a buscar a sus hijos. Ya venían las doncellas en camino pues el sol ya calentaba y los mellizos debían desayunar. Entonces Luna le sonrió a Haldir y le dijo, adelántate amor a alcanzar a los monarcas, enseguida les alcanzo en el comedor, solo amamantaré a los mellizos. Luna se fue a la habitación de los mellizos, y comenzó a amamantarlos uno por uno, cuando terminó se los dejó a las elfas, y les dio un beso a cada uno de ellos y salió rumbo al comedor.  
  
Por el pasillo se encontró a una humana de servicio y le preguntó, "Por donde queda el comedor?" "Enseguida le muestro el camino mi señora". "Gracias" fue lo que Luna contestó. Sonrió al ver la mirada de la humana, era una mezcla de asombro y admiración pues la mujer nunca había visto elfos como Luna. Si esa mujer pudiera saber que ella antes era al igual que ella, una triste humana tratando de sobrevivir. Que lejana parecía su vida antigua, pero ahora ya sabía su destino, y estaba feliz, tenía un marido, 4 hijos y toda una tierra para amar. Para entregarse por completo. Llegaron a una puerta de Roble y la Sra. de servicio, empujó las puertas, al entrar Luna, vio ya a Haldir, y a los monarcas que les esperaban y a otras gentes ahí reunidos. Luna se apresuró a llegar junto a Haldir, y Aragorn, se apresuró a presentar a Luna con los demás personas ahí presentes. Eran los humanos con cargos mas importantes en Góndor. Luna les saludó con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, ellos le rindieron pleitesía como lo que ella representaba y era: la Reina de Tierra Media. Todos pasaron a la mesa en sus respectivos lugares, Haldir permitió que Aragorn le ayudase a Luna con la silla, por meras reglas de urbanidad, pero toda su rabia la escondió muy bien. No era la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida, y el sabia que Aragorn solo pretendía fungir sus funciones de Soberano, pero aún así, a el no le gustaba que alguien se aproximara tanto a Luna. Era "su" Luna. Así pasaron la mañana, comiendo y charlando sobre los temas mas generalizados de Góndor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	28. Cap 28 Una pasión Oculta

Cap. 28. Una pasión oculta.  
  
Haldir se dirigió con Aragorn mientras Arwen se disculpó con Luna para descansar mientras Luna recorría los alrededores de Góndor. Los Humanos, iba pensando en ellos. ¿Como poder darles ese regalo de bondades y maravillas naturales que era la causa de ese viaje? Los humanos le habían hecho mucho daño, como le nacería amor por los humanos, después de tanto sufrimiento. Luna comprendió que la tarea sería difícil. ¿Olvidaría Luna tanto dolor venido de los humanos? Claro que estos humanos no eran iguales que de donde ella provenía. Esta clase era de Tierra Media, estaban acostumbrados a tratar con elfos, hobbits, orkos y todas las criaturas imaginables de Tierra Media. Pero sobre todo aún estaba muy reciente la guerra del anillo y Góndor tenía muy fresco las maravillas que se habían realizado ahí mismo en Góndor, en Minas Tirith, en Mordor, en Rivendel, en tantos lugares. Muchos fueron testigos de las curaciones casi milagrosas por parte de su rey, entonces todos tenían una fe ciega en el milagro que se realizaría, era la esperanza para muchos Gondorianos. Las afueras de Góndor podrían ser cultivadas, y la región se beneficiaría lo suficiente, esperaban mucho de la maravilla de la que les había hablado su rey, de una extraña reina elfa que llegaría y sería ella la que hiciera toda esta magia posible. Los Gondorianos miraban con asombro a Luna, Jamás habían visto a una elfa asi, Luna dejó el palacio y comenzó a adentrarse en las callejuelas de Góndor, iba en busca de un perdón, para un rencor tan añejo, como los viejos vinos que se guardaban en los toneles en las cavas antiguas. Sabía que esta sería una misión mas difícil de llevar a cabo. Tenía que enseñarse a amar a los humanos. Al ir comenzando a caminar, entonces se escuchó un galope proveniente de el palacio. Volteó y a lo lejos se miró un jinete sobre una cabalgadura, aparte venía un corcel junto con este jinete. Conforme se aproximó a Luna, iba mirando que se aproximaba este jinete. Afinó su vista élfica y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban. No podía ser. Sonrió. Al parar el jinete, miró las ropas élficas de este personaje, su viejo y querido amigo Legolas estaba ahí. Luna no daba crédito. "Pero Legolas, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No debías estar preparando tu boda?" dijo Luna en una avalancha de preguntas. Legolas se paró frente a Luna, le sonrió y la abrazó. Luna le correspondió el abrazo. Las lágrimas de la emoción de ver a su amigo comenzaron a aflorar. Legolas al separarse de Luna sacó presto su pañuelo y dijo: "Sabía que haría uso de el, no cambias amiga" Y Luna sonrió. Se dejó limpiar las lágrimas de parte de su amigo. Luna miró las manos de Legolas, blancas, firmes, nítidas y albas. Luna le dijo: "¿Pero que haces aquí amigo?" Legolas le contestó: "Pues nada, solo que he venido en una misión de mi padre con Aragorn mas no esperaba encontrarles aquí. Pero dejame verte, estas cambiadísima. Estas hecha toda una elfa, aunque un poco diferente pero una elfa por dentro y fuera.Pero ¿y ese vientre? Luna, no me digas que tu ya...." Dijo Legolas sonriendo y Luna movía la cabeza afirmativamente. Legolas dijo: "Pero, ¿que has tenido? ¿Varón o hembra? ¿Acaso la profecía se ha realizado?" Luna le hizo una seña de guardar silencio a Legolas riendo al ver el mar de preguntas que le bombardeaba Legolas. Le dijo: "Ahora te explico querido amigo, pero veo que has traído a Cornelius. Eso significa que querías cabalgar. Anda, vamos a las afueras de Góndor y por ahí en alguna pradera charlamos. ¿Está bien?" "Claro que si" contestó Luna muy afable. Luna montó sobre Cornelius con la ayuda de Legolas. Ya Luna era muy versada en cuanto a la cabalgadura de caballos y mas sobre Cornelius, pero Luna comprendía que los varones le ayudaban por simple y mera cortesía hacia una soberana y sobre todo a una elfa de sexo femenino. Luna les dejaba hacer, sabiendo colocarse en su lugar de soberana. Iniciaron un suave galope, mas que nada por que aún se encontraban dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Avistaron pronto las puertas de Góndor y se abrieron para dar paso a la pareja real que deseaba salir. Por fin pudieron avistar la salida y comenzaron a galopar, encontraron una sombra en su camino entonces se aproximaron al árbol y Legolas desmontó rápidamente y tomó a Luna de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar. Ella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo y rápidamente bajó pero al caer Luna se le dobló el pie y se lastimó el tobillo, sintió que caería y se asió con desesperación de Legolas. El la detuvo y le miró como ella se puso pálida, entonces comprendió lo que había pasado, Legolas, le tomó en brazos y la cargó y Legolas presto se quitó su capa y la puso en el piso, sobre la hierba que ofrecía un mullido colchon para Luna. Legolas la depositó sobre la capa y enseguida dio paso a revisar que pie fue el herido, al ver la reacción de Luna, rápidamente procedió a quitar la bota que portaba Luna, una bota élfica en tonos color miel. Luna solo apretaba los labios, pues no quería mostrar debilidad ante Legolas, quería demostrar que era toda una elfa. Valiente. Legolas le miró y comprendió lo que Luna estaba tratando de hacer. Legolas le dijo a Luna: "Vamos, si quieres llorar, si te duele lo suficiente, puedes llorar, no le diré a nadie que te he visto hacerlo. No me tienes que demostrar nada Luna. Al terminar Legolas de descubrir el pie de Luna, se le apreciaba cierto moretón en el tobillo de Luna, pero bastante pronunciado, tenía un tono morado tirando a negruzco, había sido una lastimadura muy fuerte. Miró a Luna a los ojos y miró sus ojos verdosos, cuajados de lágrimas, que amenazaban con ser derramadas por las mejillas, mejillas que lucían pálidas por el dolor, entonces Legolas sacó de su bolsa de viajero una pomada, y se desgarró un poco la camisa, para curar el pie a Luna , le miró cuando terminó de enrollar el vendaje, y le dijo, amiga, Luna, esto quizás te duela mas de lo que pensabas pero puedes gritar, nadie te escuchará en estos parajes. Nos alejamos lo suficiente de Góndor.Pero trataré de lastimarte lo menos posible. ¿Quieres mi pañuelo para morderlo? Luna negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios esperando la acometida de Legolas. Legolas tomó del tarro una generosa porción entre sus dedos y tomó el albo pie de Luna, esa blancura de su piel, hacia un contraste con el feo hematoma que se le presentaba a Luna. Sus pies eran pequeños y delicados. Al posar Legolas sobre el cardenal, sintió el estremecimiento de Luna. Comenzó la fricción suavemente primero, conforme fue calentando el pie de Luna, fue aumentando la fricción Cuando Legolas terminó de sobar el pie a Luna, guardó el tarro y se limpió las manos, entonces miró a Luna, ella estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, gruesas gotas fluían y caían por sus mejillas, Legolas le miró y se le figuró una niña, indefensa, entonces su corazón se encogió pues quería a Luna por sobre todas las cosas. Presto se inclinó, sacó su pañuelo y precedió a limpiar las lágrimas de Luna. Lo hacía con delicadeza, estaba su rostro tan aproxiamdo al de Luna, creía percibir su aliento. Legolas miró los ojos de Luna, miró su naríz, "era tan perfecta" pensaba Legolas. Al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando, Luna al ver lo que sucedía, primero se desconcertó, no supo que hacer, Legolas se acercaba y ella no podría de momento hacer nada. Ella no podía permitir ser besada por Legolas, pues ella amaba a Haldir. Cuando ya Legolas casi rozaba los labios de Luna, ella fingió un dolor, en el tobillo, ya la crema estaba haciendo el efecto y el dolor se le había reducido, pero tuvo que fingir. Legolas, enseguida se separó de ella, y le preguntó, "te sigue el dolor Luna?" Ella asintió, entonces Legolas le dijo, "será mejor que nos vayamos a palacio, debe verte un sanador". Y Legolas cargó a Luna y le ayudó a montar sobre Cornelius, entonces le terminó de limpiar las lágrimas, sabia que Luna no desearía ser vista así, despues de todo, ya era una elfa. Se montó en su caballo y emprendieron el regreso a Góndor, galopaban pero cada movimiento del caballo le provocaba una nueva ondonada de dolor a Luna, Legolas estaba preocupado por ella, sabía lo que Luna estaba sintiendo, al llegar a las puertas de Góndor, aminoraron su galope, a un suave trote hasta que les abrieron las puertas, siguieron asi, Legolas comprendió que Luna no deseaba tener una muestra de dolor. Lo que no sabía es como le haría Luna pues seguro intentaría caminar, pero no podría. Era muy necia. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de palacio, dos palafreneros esperaban para llevar a los caballos a el establo.Legolas le dijo a Luna, ni si quiera te atrevas a querer caminar, una cosa es el orgullo pero otra muy distinta es que te lastimes mas por orgullosa, entonces Luna sintió que no hubiera podido caminar, entonces permitió a Legolas cargarla, los palafreneros estaban asombrados, pero no dijeron nada, tomaron las riendas de ambos caballos y los llevaron a las cuadras reales. Un sirviente al ver la escena, desde unas ventanas de lo alto, corrió a avisarle a Haldir que estaba con el Rey Aragorn, los dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia la entrada de palacio. Y vieron que ya Legolas venía con Luna en brazos, Haldir presuroso la tomó entre sus brazos, y la llevo a la habitación, ahí ya unas mucamas le habian abierto el lecho, otro sirviente llamó al Sanador, Haldir estaba preocupado por Luna, entonces le descubrió el vendaje que le había hecho Legolas. Aragorn y Legolas miraban a Haldir desesperado por Luna. Ella yacía recostada con los ojos cerrados, quizas el dolor se agudizaba. Entonces llegó el sanador con todos sus potes y brebajes, preguntó que fue lo que pasó y se avocó a la curación. Todos miraban,ese moretón crecía.Aragorn comprendio que el sanador tardaria mas en curarle, entonces le dijo a un mozo, por favor, manden traer en un aguila, o un pegaso a Elrond de Rivendel. Lo mas pronto posible, esa lastimadura habia sido muy grande y sabia lo que Luna estaba pasando, era un dolor tremendo y conocía el orgullo de los elfos y ya Luna habia doblegado ese orgullo. El una vez paso por lo mismo y conocía muy bien ese dolor que mordía, cuando sus juventudes y comenzaba a perderse en ese vasto mundo de la tierra media. Haldir estaba desesperado, pues veia a Luna quebrarse en dolor, sabia que no se quejaba pero estaba sufriendo. Legolas le tenia detenido, pues estaba rayando en la desesperación. Las elfas que cuidaban a los bebes, se dispusieron a cuidar muy bien de los principes pues no deseaban que con su llanto perturbaran la paz de Luna en lo mas mínimo. El sanador hizo lo que pudo, en seguida Aragorn, tambien procedió a curar a Luna, volteó y le dijo a Legolas, llévatelo Leggy por que esta sufriendo mucho y ella tambien por verlo asi. Entonces Legolas disuadió a Haldir por el lado de que Luna sufría al verlo asi y Haldir aceptó a ragañadientes. Aragorn, hizo lo que pudo por Luna, ese pie estaba a la mar de hinchado, sus ojos lloraban pues el sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y comprendió el dolor de esa niña Reina. A continuación le besó la mejilla y la abrazó y la mecía un poco, dandole su apoyo.  
  
Pido mil disculpas por la demora, es que las ninfas me han abandonado mas exámenes, pues ustedes ya saben como es esto, no necesito platicarselos. Aquí les pongo mi e mail para que las que gusten contactarme:  
ReinaVarda62hotmail.com. De nuevo me disculpan chicas? 


	29. Cap 29 Reconsideración

Cap. 29.Reconsideración.  
  
Luna sentía como Aragorn la mecía, ella no quería hacer fuerzas por que hasta eso le dolía, solo sentía muy suavizado el tacto de Aragorn en su piel. El le empezó a hablar, a tratar de tranquilizarla, ¿como no amar a esa Reina si era una niña? Era tan fácil, el supo la historia de Luna por boca de Elrond, sabía cual habia sido su pasado y su futuro. El, como rey, le debía sumisión.Poco a poco ella se fue quedando dormida, el brebaje le había hecho efecto y la voz grave de Aragorn apenas musitada, cantandole una canción que le enseñara Elrond. La recostó, la arropó, todavía una de sus mejillas tenía una lágrima que tardaba en bajar, pues las mejillas de Luna eran aterciopeladas como la piel de los melocotones.Aragorn, la miró y se enterneció mas, con su mano, limpió esa lágrima. Se asombró de ver que el rostro de Luna se perdía en su mano. No tenía comparación.  
  
Observó sus ojos abiertos,y sonrió pues ya sabía como dormían los elfos, con los ojos abiertos, esas pupilas como pequeñas esmeraldas.Le había conocido con su fisonomía de humana y ahora estaba imponente, esas orejas eran elficas al cien por ciento, esos cabellos plateados, largos, que con facilidad pudiesen servir de vestimenta para ella en caso de algun accidente imprevisto. Luna respiraba con profundidad y calma. El la observaba como su pecho subia y bajaba. Ya la respiración estaba ritmica. Aragorn entonces musitó: "pequeña, como ha cambiado tu vida, mi historia no tiene comparación con la tuya, tus lágrimas son mas amargas que las mías". Entonces Aragorn quitó un mechón de la frente de Luna y le dio un beso en la frente. Entonces Aragorn procedió a sentarse en un sillón que estaba al junto a la cama. "Ojalá que Elrond llegue lo mas pronto posible", pensó Aragorn y comenzó a recordar cuando le curó el pie a Luna, el pié tan pequeño, albo, por algun momento sintió deseos de besar esa piel, sentir la claridad de ellos en sus labios. Aragorn se estremeció "¿Pero que le estaba sucediendo?" pensó el, si contaba con el amor de la dulce Arwen. Se puso de pie, y a continuación se encaminó hacia la puerta, quería dejar esa habitación que le quemaba. Al salir vió que pasaba por ahí una sirvienta y le pidió que cuidara de Luna. Ella acató la orden y penetró a la habitación mientras que Aragorn salía casi corriendo hacia las caballerizas. Necesitaba alejarse y pensar, pensar bastante. Ya había escapado de Góndor varias veces, no le veía la dificultad, siempre andaba armado, montó a su caballo y comenzó a galopar hacia las afueras. Sentía como el cabello volaba en su cabellera. Ese aire no le satisfacía, necesitaba mas frescura. Apuró a su caballo, y corrió hasta casi reventarlo. Llegó a una especie de estanque, necesitaba, refrescarse, se aseguró de estar en completa soledad, y se desnudó por completo y se metió al agua. Perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando recapacitó, habían pasado dos horas, ya la noche estaba encima, entonces salió se vistió y montó a su caballo. Para entonces, ya la reina Arwen estaba desesperada. Sabía de las corretizas de su marido por el campo, sabía que le era imposible dejar atrás sus tiempos de montaraz. Mandó a varias gentes a buscarle. Estaba preocupada. Entre los que salieron a buscarle se encontraba Haldir, pues le preocupaba la suerte del rey Aragorn, montó sobre su caballo, y salio a buscarle. Aragorn tomó un atajo, y llegó a la ciudad blanca. Dejó el caballo en manos del palafrenero y entró a palacio apresurado. Fue hacia su habitación y se dio un baño con agua caliente y cuando salía del baño, ya Arwen venía entrando. Le dijo de su preocupación, entonces se pusieron a hablar, mientras que en el campo de Góndor, Haldir fue siguiendo las huellas de Aragorn, sabía y podía seguir las pistas aunque fuera de noche. No en balde era el mejor guerrero de Lórien. Además tenía la vista mas desarrollada que Aragorn y cualquier humano. Llegó a las proximidades del estanque, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver ahí una mujer, era blanca,delgada, guardó silencio y se aproximó bajando del caballo, ella portaba las tunicas elficas, al fijarse, detectó que era una elfa, muy hermosa, portaba un cántaro de bronce, estaba sacando agua del riachuelo que caía en esa poza. Ella no lo había detectado al parecer, para ser elfa se veía muy lenta. Haldir sacó su daga y se acercó, hasta que la detuvo con la daga en el cuello. Se le había hecho demasiado fácil, ella soltó el cántaro, el agua cayó, entonces el habló y le dijo, silencio, si hablas eres elfa muerta. Ella guardó silencio mientras Haldir le ataba las manos, y pronto la ató a un árbol. Entonces ella lo miraba con sus ojos moros, incrédula al ver sus cabellos rubios, los de ella eran de un color castaño. Ella estaba silenciosa, el le dijo: "acaso vives en Góndor?" Ella negó en silencio. Vaya, por lo menos le entendía, quiere decir que no era sorda. Haldir le dijo: "¿cómo te llamas?" a lo que ella contestó: "Me llamo Almarandil Amelir, hija de Luthien Tinúviel y mi padre se llama Beren." Haldir se sorprendió, no podia ser, la hija de Beren y Luthien Tinúviel? Aquí, con vida. Si esa era una historia muy añeja. Haldir no podía creer lo que veía. Si ella poseía esos cabellos oscuros como su madre. El le preguntó: "¿Si no vives en Góndor entonces dónde vives?". Y Almarandil le contestó: "Vivo en aquel bosquecillo que se ve al pié de esa montaña". "Pero ese bosque está encantado según la leyenda", dijo Haldir. "No, contestó ella, eso se hizo creer para evitar la entrada de humanos a el bosque, por que mis padres me querían proteger".Dijo la elfa. "¿Pero acaso vives sola con tus padres?" a lo que la elfa respondió: "No mi señor, vivo sola, mis padres hace mucho que murieron. Por las noches vengo aquí para recoger agua para mis diarias necesidades". Haldir se sorprendió de la inocencia de esa elfa. Entonces decidió llevarla a Góndor para hablarlo con Aragorn, pero recordó que Aragorn estaba perdido, entonces se fijó en otra huella, las cuales iban hacia la ciudad blanca. Comprendió que eran de Aragorn, entonces le dijo a la elfa: "te llevaré a Góndor para ver que suerte decide sobre ti el rey, no tengas miedo, yo soy elfo como tu, y el es una buena persona, es noble, aunque humano pero noble.""Trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos, no te haré daño, te subiré a mi caballo" y Haldir la tomó de los brazos, y chifló llamando a su caballo. Entonces apareció su fiel corcel, el montó y subió a la elfa de lado, para que no se lastimara. Y emprendió el retorno a la ciudad blanca. Debía apurarse, pues no deseaba encontrarse con ninguna mala jugada por parte de algún enemigo. Al llegar a la ciudad, desmontó fuera de palacio, entonces al bajar a la elfa, ella quedó cerca de su rostro, ella no podía hacer nada por llevar las manos maniatadas. Haldir la miró con profundidad entonces la terminó de depositar en el suelo. Le desató las manos, y le dijo que caminara por delante de el, que el le mostraría el camino. Almarandil obedeció. Asombrada miraba el esplendor del palacio de Góndor. Jamás había visto semejantes lujos. Al llegar a una especie de salita, ahí se encontraban una elfa mas, el rey debería ser el que portaba la corona, unas elfas con unos bebes elfos, cuatro para ser precisos. Entonces al penetrar a la estancia, las puertas fueron cerradas. Haldir le dijo a Aragorn: "vaya mi señor, veo que se encuentra en buen estado de salud, he salido en su búsqueda pero comprendí que había retornado. En su búsqueda encontré a esta elfa, se llama Almarandil Amelir según dice ella es hija de Beren y Luthien Tinúviel. Arwen dejo caer la manta que llevaba en las manos y miró sorprendida a esa elfa. Sus ropas eran hermosas mas no las de una reina. Se vestía con sencillez. Para ser elfa era un poco pequeña, menuda. Poseía los rasgos de una casa real. Arwen se acercó y le tocó la mejilla. Almarandil se sorprendió del roce en su mejilla por parte de esa elfa. Era hermosa, con ojos azules y cabello negro. Su cabeza portaba una corona. Suponía que era una reina. Eontonces Arwen le dijo: "Por hoy, te quedarás a dormir aquí, ya es noche y esos caminos son peligrosos para que una elfa ande por ahí,sola. Almarandil Amelir, asentó con la cabeza y esperó a que le mostraran su habitación. NOTA:-Este capítulo es dedicado especialmente a una persona, Alma, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, gracias por seguir mi fic desde el principio, tu sabes por todo lo que he pasado, y bueno, quiero hacerte un homenaje mi niña.Gracias. 


End file.
